Buscando un Corazón
by SylviaMaria
Summary: Sam Evans nunca viajó a Lima, nunca estudió en el William McKinley High School, pero eso no impidió que el destino cruzase su camino y el de Mercedes Jones. Un camionero que ama la carretera, una chica sola haciendo autostop...
1. Buscando un corazón

_Aquí estoy de nuevo, y ésta vez aunque no es para actualizar As Long como ya dije que haría, os traigo el nuevo fic en el que llevo trabajando dos meses (lo sé, es mucho tiempo :P), mientras que paso a Word el nuevo capítulo de As Long ^^ Supongo que hoy podré actualizarlo finalmente si no surge algo a última hora (esperemos que no)._

_Hace más de dos meses perdí a una gran amiga. Este fic se lo dedico a ella. Porque luchó todo lo que pudo, y nunca se rindió. Recuerdo como nos llamabas "Bonitas" a mi hermana y a mí. No te olvidaremos. Y donde quiera que estés, espero que te estén tratando bien :) Para ti, porque crecí a tu lado. Gracias por haber estado ahí. _

_El fic en sí es un Universo Alternativo en el que Sam y Mercedes jamás se conocieron, jamás fueron a Glee y él jamás viajó a Lima desde Tennessee. Pero el destino aún así, se empeñó en unirles. ¿Cómo terminaron encontrándose? Para saberlo, tendréis que leer el fic ^^ Espero que os guste._

_El fic tiene BSO, cada capítulo es una canción del grupoLa Guardia, incluido el primer capítulo que le da nombre al fic. _

_Gracias por vuestras alertas y por considerarme como autor favorito en vuestros perfiles. Me emociona que la gente aprecie mis fics, me hace seguir escribiendo y no parar xD. Ahora si me despido hasta la próxima actualización de As Long. Un beso enorme. _

_Syl_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Sam y Mercedes no me pertenecen, aunque se los haya robado para este AU ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Buscando un corazón<span>_**

_**Y ya no puedo parar, me da miedo la soledad. **_

_**Dejando tras de mí el sitio que crecí y armado de valor me voy, **_

_**no sé si llorarás cuando pienses en mí, **_

_**pero un aventurero soy. **_

_**Buscando un corazón que apunte en esa dirección, **_

_**buscando un corazón, estoy buscando un corazón para mí.**_

_- Cariño, Acción de Gracias es en dos semanas. Esta vez no puedes faltar, el abuelo quiere verte y ya sabes que cuando llegan estas fechas, se pone muy triste si no estás con nosotros._

Sam Evans giró el volante de su camión, tomando la curva a la derecha y perdiendo durante un segundo la cobertura de su móvil y todo contacto con su madre.

- _Y tus hermanos van a venir todos, no puedes faltar. Dile a tu jefe que no sea tan malo, anda. Vuelve a casa._

- Mamá... ya te dije que lo intentaré – le respondió el chico, ajustándose los auriculares de su manos libres.

- _No me llega con que lo intentes. Si no vienes este año, me romperás el corazón._

Su madre había empezado a llorar de nuevo, tal y como hacía siempre que lo llamaba. Y él no lo soportaba. Echaba de menos a su familia pero su vida estaba en la carretera, su vida estaba en ese camión que conducía durante todo el día. Al otro lado de la línea, su madre sollozaba, murmurando cosas sin sentido.

- Tengo que colgar, mamá. Estaré ahí, te lo prometo.

Antes de que ella pudiese responderle, el chico colgó el teléfono, sacándose los auriculares y dejándolos encima del asiento del copiloto.

Su vida estaba en ese camión. Tenía veintiséis años y llevaba desde los dieciocho viajando por todo Estados Unidos, tal y como había hecho su tío John durante toda su vida. Le había dejado en herencia el camión y Sam lo adoraba. Era su casa, su casa con ruedas. Con nevera y cama, lo único necesario para él.

Le gustaba viajar. Había recorrido tantos y tantos kilómetros con ese camión, que cuando llegaba a casa, no podía dormir. Simplemente, lo echaba de menos. Como echaba de menos el calor de una mujer.

Ser camionero implicaba tener una chica en cada bar, al menos eso pensaban los demás. Por supuesto que se divertía de vez en cuando con alguna de ellas, pero nunca se comprometía a nada más. No quería hacerles daño como su tío había hecho durante años a todas aquellas chicas con las que había estado. Sam sabía que algunas se habían quedado embarazadas, pues él mismo se lo había contado, pero no había manera de contactar con él, por lo que jamás habían podido reprocharle nada.

A los once años, Sam juró que nunca le partiría el corazón a ninguna chica, y lo había cumplido. A las chicas que lo buscaban, no les importaba nada más que un momento con él, luego, ni siquiera se despedían.

Había perdido su virginidad a los diecisiete, mientras hacía un último viaje con su tío. La chica tenía unos veinticinco años, era la hija de la mujer con la que su tío pretendía acostarse.

"_Camélate a la hija. Hace mucho que no estoy con una mujer" _

Sam había asentido, a pesar del juramento y la chica lo había seducido hasta llevárselo a la cama.

"_No ha estado mal" _

Le había dicho ella, antes de levantarse de la cama y vestirse de nuevo, para dejarlo solo en la habitación del motel. No la había vuelto a ver, ni tampoco a su madre. Su tío había muerto un mes después y él había empezado su viaje tres meses más tarde. Desde ese momento, el camión había sido el centro de su vida. Yendo de un lado a otro, parando a comer en cualquier bar, apostando en las partidas de póker. Ese era Sam Evans, rubio, alto y de hermosos ojos verdes. Con un cuerpo atlético y debilidad por la comida.

Dos semanas...

Dos semanas para llegar a Tennessee. Todavía tendría que hacer varios recados antes de llegar allí. Esta vez, su madre no le había dicho que se trajese a una chica con él. Probablemente porque había entendido al fin, que él era un chico solitario. No había estado con ninguna mujer que le hubiese hecho conocer el amor.

Sam no sabía lo que era enamorarse, quizás, nunca llegase a saberlo. Dudaba de que su tío lo hubiese sabido antes de morir. Sin embargo, a pesar de creer que jamás lo haría, Sam deseaba enamorarse con todas sus fuerzas.

Dos semanas para Acción de Gracias.

Su abuelo lo echaba de menos tanto como él lo extrañaba. Hacía demasiado tiempo que no lo veía.

Él detestaba a su tío John, el hermano de su padre, tanto como adoraba a éste. Eran dos personas completamente distintas. Su padre no había vivido toda su vida en la carretera, como su hermano. Se había enamorado de su madre, se habían casado y habían criado a sus cinco hijos en una granja de Tennessee. Sam era el hermano mediano.

Los primeros en nacer habían sido Scott, de veintinueve años y Mary Ann, de veintiocho. Luego llegó él, una mañana de junio, haciendo que su madre mojase las sábanas de su cama al romper aguas. Y finalmente, años más tarde, habían llegado al mundo Stevie y Stacy, de diecisiete y quince años respectivamente. Todos eran rubios como su madre, pero el color de sus ojos era distinto. Scott, Stevie y Stacy los tenían azules, mientras él y Mary Ann tenían el mismo color de ojos que su madre, un tono verde precioso.

Su abuelo los quería a los cinco como si fuesen sus propios hijos. Su madre era su única hija y se había llevado todo el cariño, pasando luego a sus nietos. Se llamaba Samuel en su honor, y en cierto modo, su abuela le decía siempre que le recordaba a su abuelo de joven.

Adorable, dulce, soñador, así era Samuel Riley, y del mismo modo, era su nieto.

- _¿Crees que algún día conoceré a una chica que me quiera tanto como la abuela a ti? _– Le había preguntado el niño a sus nueve años.

- _Sam, nunca debes exigir que te quieran. Debes ser tú, quien primero demuestre lo que sientes – _Le había contestado su abuelo, mientras el niño lo miraba maravillado.

- _¿Cómo es querer a alguien, abuelo? – _El hombre le sonrió, revolviéndole el pelo.

- _Cuando encuentres a ese alguien, lo sabrás pequeñajo._

Pero diecisiete años después, aún no sabía lo que era amar.

Su abuela había muerto dos años después, destrozando el corazón de su abuelo. Viendo como su felicidad se convertía en tristeza al no volver a estar con ella. A los once había hecho el juramento, había jurado que jamás le partiría el corazón a una chica. No soportaba recordar como su abuelo había sufrido por la muerte de su mujer. Había sido un dolor muy grande, que se había ido empequeñeciendo con el paso de los años, sin apagarse jamás.

Sam no había conocido el amor y su abuelo lo había perdido. Eran dos hombres solitarios.

Él se había enfadado cuando le había dicho que su tío le dejara en herencia su camión. Su abuelo no quería que Sam se convirtiese en John, era su mayor miedo. Pero con el paso de los años, había comprendido que su nieto, jamás podría parecerse a él. Lo único que le dolía ahora, era verlo tan poco. Por eso debía acudir para la cena de Acción de Gracias. Sam también quería verlo.

Se movió un poco en su asiento, inclinándose para encender la radio, volviendo rápidamente la vista hacia la carretera. Si pensaba que el viaje hasta Cincinnati iba a ser tranquilo, estaba muy equivocado. A lo lejos, pudo ver como dos hombres zarandeaban a una mujer de color hasta tirarla al suelo. Al parecer, la mujer llevaba un bolso y ellos pretendían robárselo.

Su pie buscó el acelerador, aumentando la velocidad del camión. Eran dos contra uno, pero al menos, conseguiría que a la mujer no le pasase nada.

Las ruedas chirriaron al pisar el freno, haciendo que su cuerpo se inclinase con fuerza hacia delante, chocándose con el volante. Apagó el motor, agarrando las llaves y bajó de la cabina a toda prisa.

- ¡Danos el bolso, coño! No te haremos nada, solo queremos el bolso. ¡Joder! – Gritó uno de los hombres, tirando del dichoso bolso, consiguiendo arrastrarla a ella de nuevo con él. La chica se levantó rápido, mordiéndole la mano con rabia – Joder, Nick. ¡Ayúdame!

El supuesto Nick la agarró por detrás, sosteniéndole los hombros y los brazos, mientras que el otro conseguía hacerse con el bolso.

Ella trató de soltarse, alcanzando a ver como un chico joven se aproximaba al que le había quitado el bolso, con intenciones de golpearlo.

- ¡Cuidado, Joe! – Gritó el que la tenía aprisionada.

Éste se dio la vuelta a tiempo de recibir un puñetazo en su cara y otro en el estómago, tambaleándose y cayéndose al suelo.

El hombre que la retenía la empujó, tirándola al suelo, mientras cogía el bolso y echaba a correr.

Durante un segundo, Sam pensó en perseguirlo para recuperar su bolso, pero en lugar de ello, se arrodilló a su lado, rápidamente, tratando de ayudarla.

_¡Oh, joder! Menudo golpe. ¡Que hijos de puta! _

El compañero del otro, al que había golpeado, ya se había levantado detrás de él. Salió corriendo en dirección al coche que su compinche había preparado ya para salir a la carrera.

_Perfecto, marchaos ¡Cobardes! ¡Mierda! ¡Se han llevado el bolso! ¡Joder!_

Sam palpó la mejilla de la chica en un intento por despertarla, pero no lo consiguió. Sus dedos buscaron sus párpados y los abrieron, haciendo que la chica se levantase repentinamente, tirándolo al suelo.

Desde esa posición, Sam pudo ver como ella se enderezaba y se limpiaba sus pantalones llenos de tierra. Sus manos palmearon la parte trasera, para deshacerse de las piedras que se le habían quedado pegadas. La miró largo rato desde el suelo, notando como sus manos se volvían frías en contacto con la tierra húmeda. Finalmente, ella lo miró, observándolo todavía en esa posición. Sam se fijo en sus facciones y en sus curvas, mientras trataba de levantarse del suelo. La chica no parecía agradable, es más, parecía querer matarlo con la mirada, lo que hizo que Sam desistiese de su empeño por preocuparse por ella. Estaba perfectamente, así que no tenía por que hacerlo.

_¿Que te enseñé yo, Samuel? A las chicas hay que tratarlas bien. Las chicas necesitan saber que alguien se preocupa por ellas. Créeme, tu abuela me lo decía todo el tiempo._

Su abuelo tenía toda la razón. No le importaba que la chica lo mirase con ganas de estrangularlo, en realidad, no le importaba nada la situación. Solo necesitaba saber que se encontraba bien y volver a la carretera.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, dedicándole una falsa sonrisa.

- No – le respondió la chica, frunciendo los labios en desacuerdo.

_Claro que no. Lo raro sería que estuviese bien, teniendo en cuenta que la han tirado al suelo y le han robado el bolso._

- ¿Te han hecho daño?

Ella lo miró, incrédula.

_Mala pregunta, sin duda._

- Gracias a ti, blanquito, me han robado el bolso. ¿Estarás contento? – la chica gesticuló con el brazo como si se tratase de la gran Beyoncé.

_Quieta. ¿Contento? Sí, sin duda. Estoy saltando de alegría._

- ¿Gracias a mí? Vamos... ¡No me jodas! – Sam no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

- Lo tenía todo controlado, rubito. Y llegaste tú y...

- ¡Si! ¡Si! Controladísimo... – dijo él, estirando las palabras y viendo como la chica comenzaba a desesperarse.

- Me sé defender sola, ¿sabes? – Dijo, mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera, con altanería.

- No me cabe duda – le respondió Sam, burlón.

La chica exhaló un suspiro, tratando de contar hasta diez, luego habló de nuevo, señalándolo con el dedo.

- Si no hubieses llegado...

El chico apartó el dedo de delante de su cara mientras se calmaba para responder.

- Si no hubiese llegado, también te lo habrían robado. La diferencia es que en este caso sigues viva gracias a mí. ¿Crees que podías defenderte sola de esos dos tíos? Francamente, ahora mismo estarías inconsciente o muerta en cualquier hospital. Si alguien se detenía a llamar a una ambulancia, claro.

La chica lo miró, todavía negándose a darle la razón, pero no le respondió.

Sam se encogió de hombros, dándose la vuelta para seguir por fin su camino.

- ¡Ey! ¿Adónde vas? – gritó la chica, corriendo detrás.

_- _Vuelvo a la carretera – le dijo, dándose la vuelta y chocándose con ella.

Debido al impacto, la chica estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, pero Sam la sujetó a tiempo, agarrándola por la cadera con sus brazos. Sin embargo, éstos se resintieron, recordándole que la chica no era ninguna "talla dos". Así que, sus manos se afincaron en su cintura, pegándola contra él. Ella llevaba tacones quedando casi a su altura, lo que le hizo pensar como de bajita sería.

Ella puso sus manos en su pecho, empujándolo para separarse de él, al tiempo que el chico recuperaba la compostura.

- ¿Me vas a dejar aquí sola, rubito? – Ella lo miró, asombrada.

- ¿Por qué no? Dijiste que sabías defenderte tú sola, perfectamente.

_Y estoy seguro de que podrías._

Ella abrió la boca dispuesta a gritarle pero se calmó un poco, sabiendo que así no llegaría a ningún lado.

- Te recuerdo que gracias a ti, me he quedado sin bolso.

Sam la miró, incrédulo.

_Dios mío, ¡que testaruda!_

_-_ Te recuerdo que gracias a mí, sigues viva.

- Si, bueno. Muchísimas gracias – le dijo, dirigiéndose hacia la cabina del camión.

_¡Vaya! Menudo trasero... ¡Ey! ¡Un momento! ¿Adónde se cree que va?_

_- _¿Adónde vas, tía? – Sam corrió detrás de ella, agarrando su brazo y volteándolo, volviendo a chocarse con ella.

_Esto se está volviendo una costumbre._

La chica lo empujó de vuelta, mirándolo de arriba abajo.

- Voy a subirme al camión.

- ¿Cómo? – Sam abrió los ojos como platos.

_¿No estaba hablando en serio, verdad?_

- Es lo mínimo, ¿no? Me he quedado sin dinero y sin billetes de autobús. Solo tienes que dejarme en la ciudad más cercana.

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

Ella lo miró asombrada.

- Por supuesto que lo digo en serio, ¿crees que soy de las que bromean?

_Estoy seguro de que no. ¡Que mala leche tiene! Apuesto a que hace mucho que no..._

_- _No. No creo que lo seas.

- Bueno... Ahora que hemos dejado claro que hablo en serio. ¿Me dejas subir o qué?

Durante un segundo, Sam creyó ver una mirada de esperanza, pero se disolvió como una nube de humo, haciéndolo dudar de si había sucedido en realidad. ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella lo había perdido todo y estaba sola. Claro que él no tenía la culpa de ello, había hecho todo lo posible por que no le robasen y no lo había conseguido. La verdadera cuestión no era que debía hacer, porque eso lo tenía más que claro. La verdadera cuestión era como iba a soportar un largo viaje hasta la ciudad más cercana, al lado de una completa desconocida, que además, le culpaba por haberse quedado sin bolso.

- Hasta la próxima ciudad. Allí te bajas – le dijo, serio.

- Trato – dijo ella, ofreciéndole la mano para sellar el pacto.

- Trato – le respondió él, aceptando su mano al tiempo que una corriente le recorría su brazo.

_¡Joder! ¿Qué fue eso?_

Al parecer solo él lo había notado, pues ella esperaba ahora que él le abriese la puerta para subirse.

Pero además de abrírsela, Sam la ayudó a subir, tocándole el culo sin querer.

- ¿Puedes mantener por un rato tus manos quietas, rubito? – le dijo una vez situada en el asiento del copiloto.

_¿Cómo? Si crees que quería meterte mano estás muy equivocada. No eres mi tipo, ni por asomo. Quizás, podrías probar siendo más agradable. Quizás..._

Sam cerró la puerta en sus narices, sin responderle siquiera. Dio la vuelta al camión en cuatro pasos y subió las escalerillas en cuestión de segundos.

_Presiento que este viaje será muy largo..._

Encendió la radio, evitando mirarla. Quizás si se concentraba en la carretera, podría imaginarse que de verdad viajaba solo y no recordar que una loca lo acompañaba en su viaje. ¡Porque estaba completamente loca! ¿Qué pensaba hacer cuando llegase a la ciudad? No tenía dinero, no tenía nada salvo lo que llevaba puesto. La miró de refilón, observándola rápidamente de arriba abajo. Una camiseta de manga corta negra y unos vaqueros con unos tacones altos...

_¡Joder! Que hace un frío del demonio... ¿Adónde va con esa ropa? Si hasta se le marcan los... ¡Dios!_

Sam volvió a fijar su vista en la carretera. Hacía mucho tiempo que no se acostaba con nadie, era normal que reaccionase así ante la vista de esos pechos y ese enorme trasero. Jamás había estado con alguien así. Las chicas con las que se había acostado eran prácticamente planas y sin curvas, lo que hacía que su curiosidad aumentase cada vez que se descubría mirando a su compañera de viaje.

¿Cómo sería hacer el amor con alguien así?

_Vamos... no es mi tipo de chica. No hay de que preocuparse. Solo... saca un tema de conversación._

- ¿Hacia donde te diriges?

- A Alabama – le respondió ella con los ojos fijos en la carretera.

- ¿Sweet Home Alabama? –le preguntó divertido.

_Que chiste más malo, por Dios._

- No. Yo vengo de Ohio – le aclaró la chica, alisándose los pantalones por tercera vez. Sus manos rozaron sus brazos, dándose un poco de calor.

_Lo dicho... ¿Adónde pretendía ir así vestida?_

_-_ ¡Ohio! Tengo amigos allí – Dijo Sam, dándose cuenta al momento del poco interés que ella le mostraba – Espera... ¿Pensabas ir andando hasta Alabama?

Ella lo miraba, asombrada.

- En realidad, hacía autostop – le aclaró.

_Autostop... Y seguro que alguien aceptaba llevarte... si, si._

_- _Hacer autostop es muy peligroso, ¿No te lo dijo tu madre? ¿Sabes la de asesinos que te puedes encontrar? – Le dijo él medio en serio.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo – le respondió ella, observándolo de arriba abajo.

- Pero yo no lo soy, no te preocupes. Conmigo estás a salvo.

_En todos los sentidos... No me acercaría a ti ni aunque lo necesitase._

- No veas que tranquila me dejas – se rió ella divertida.

_¡Pero si sabe reír! Sabe..._

Sam le sonrió. Ella lo miró de reojo, dedicándole también una leve sonrisa.

_Vale, también sabe sonreír. Al final no se me hará tan insoportable el viaje._

_- _¿Y tu maleta? – le preguntó, viendo como volvía a frotar sus brazos en un intento de entrar en calor – A ver si lo adivino... También te la han robado.

- En realidad... Bueno, sí. Fui al baño de la estación y me la robaron. La dejé fuera porque era demasiado pequeño y cuando salí, ya no estaba.

Sam contuvo sus ganas de reírse a carcajadas. No era una situación cómica, no lo era.

_Lo que me faltaba... una chica gafe. Por Dios, que no se me pinche una rueda ahora._

- ¿Llevabas muchas cosas dentro?

- La verdad es que no – La chica mordió su labio inferior, tratando de callarse.

- Y ahora te han robado el bolso...

Ella se giró malhumorada, escupiendo de nuevo veneno por su boca.

- ¡Gracias por recordármelo! Apenas lo había olvidado...

_Ya tardaba en salir su vena mordedora._

- Lo siento – se rió él – Tienes toda la razón, tú lo tenías todo controlado.

_Venga, que te he dado la razón. ¿Con que vas a saltar ahora?_

_-_ No lo dices en serio.

- En realidad no – Se rió Sam, de nuevo.

La chica bufó, harta ya de sus burlas, y se giró hacia él.

- Detén el camión, páralo ahora.

Sam la miró alucinado, sin hacerle caso.

- ¡Páralo, páralo ya!

Sam pisó el freno, haciendo que ambos se golpeasen contra lo que tenían enfrente. La chica se tocó sus pechos, masajeándolos y relajándolos por el golpe que se había dado. Estos volvieron a ponerse rígidos ante la mirada atenta del chico.

_¡Joder! Deja de hacer eso..._

La chica lo miró, cambiando la expresión de su cara, dejando la mueca de dolor por una de ira.

Antes de que hablase, Sam la enfrentó.

- ¿Estás loca? ¿Pretendes matarnos?

- Me bajo aquí, rubito. No te soporto más – le dijo, agarrando la manilla de la puerta.

La mano de Sam la detuvo, recibiendo de nuevo otra descarga que ella no sintió.

_¡Joder! _

- Vamos... ambos sabemos que no llegarás lejos tú sola – dijo, socarronamente.

- ¡Vete a tomar por culo! – Le gritó, abriendo la puerta y bajándose ya del camión.

Él hizo lo mismo, cerrando con fuerza la puerta y corriendo detrás de ella.

- ¡Eh! Sube al camión, vamos. Está anocheciendo – le dijo, alcanzándola.

Pero la chica siguió andando, sin detenerse a mirarlo.

- ¡Que me dejes en paz! – le dijo.

- ¡Vuelve al camión ahora mismo! – le gritó Sam, agarrándola del brazo.

La chica lo soltó, rápidamente como si hubiese recibido una descarga. Sin embargo, esta vez Sam no la sintió.

- No tengo tiempo que perder, ¿sabes? Necesito llegar antes de la noche. Así que o te subes al camión o me marcho sin ti.

Ella se dio la vuelta, prosiguiendo su camino.

- ¿Sabes qué? Hicimos un pacto, así que ahora tienes que cumplirlo. Sube al camión, no te dejaré aquí sola.

_Que coño... ¿Por qué no dejo simplemente que se vaya? Es como un grano en el culo._

Ella lo miró altanera, mientras trataba de que sus dientes no le castañeasen del frío.

_¡Testaruda! ¡Gafe! ¿Algo más que deba saber?_

Sam se sacó su chaqueta de pana y se la puso por encima de los hombros. Si volvía a fijar su vista en sus pechos estaría perdido.

- Vamos. Ahora – le dijo, en tono cortante. Se dio la vuelta, volviendo al camión sin mirar atrás.

Ella lo siguió, a paso lento. Esa vez no le ayudó a subir, cuando ella se situó en el asiento del copiloto, él ya había encendido de nuevo el motor.

- Vuelve a decirme que me pare y no volveré a buscarte – le advirtió.

- Vuelve a reírte de mí y conocerás mi puño – le dijo ella, mostrándoselo.

_¡Genial! Me he topado con un machote..._

- Antes de conocer tu puño, me gustaría saber tu nombre – le dijo Sam.

_Llevo media hora contigo y no te lo he preguntado. Eso indica lo mucho que me interesas._

Ella lo miró, asombrada. ¿Tenía interés en conocerla?

- Me llamo Mercedes. Mercedes Jones – le dijo poniéndose su chaqueta.

- Mercedes... ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? – se rió divertido.

La chica volvió a mirarlo con ojos asesinos. Él se dio cuenta y se presentó a sí mismo.

- Soy Samuel Evans.

- Bien, Evans. Ahora que ya están hechas las presentaciones, ¿puedes hacer el favor de sacarnos de aquí?

_Créeme, nadie tiene tantas ganas de llegar a la ciudad como yo. Será un gusto perderte de vista, tía plasta._

Sam vio como la chica trataba de cerrar su chaqueta sin éxito.

- ¡Vaya! ¿No es de tu talla? Quizás puedas envolverte en la manta de la cama, es mucho más grande.

_Jamás le habría dicho eso, abuelo. Simplemente no puedo evitarlo, no me juzgues._

- Cállate, ¿si? Y conduce – La chica se quitó la chaqueta regalándole de nuevo un vistazo a sus pechos, antes de colocársela por encima a modo de manta. Se recostó sobre el asiento cerrando los ojos – Avísame cuando lleguemos, dormiré para no escucharte.

- Mientras no ronques, todo irá bien – le dijo, soltando una risita nerviosa.

- No te callas ni debajo del agua, ¿verdad? – La chica cerró los ojos, tratando de quedarse dormida.

No llegaría a la ciudad antes de que anocheciese, tal y como había previsto. Solo les quedaban dos horas de luz, por lo que condujo hasta llegar al primer motel que encontró. Tenía que despertarla, sin embargo, no sabría como reaccionaría ella al saber que aún no habían llegado a la ciudad.

- Mercedes... – la zarandeó un poco.

La chica lo agarró del cuello como acto reflejo, dispuesta a golpearlo con su puño derecho. Él la detuvo con su mano, haciendo que la chaqueta que la cubría se deslizase sobre sus pechos, regalándole otra oportunidad para poder admirarlos.

Sam se apartó deprisa, chocándose con el volante.

- ¿Qué quieres, Evans? ¿Hemos llegado? – le preguntó, levantándose en su asiento.

- No, ya es de noche. Dormiremos en un motel y mañana te dejaré en la ciudad.

Mercedes aceptó a regañadientes, sabiendo que él no seguiría su camino por mucho que ella se lo pidiese.

Ambos bajaron del camión, cerrando con llave y se adentraron en el motel "El Hogar Feliz"

Sam quiso abrirle la puerta, pero ella se adelantó haciéndolo ella misma y cerrándosela un poco, para que él tuviese que abrirla de nuevo.

- Buenas noches. Necesitamos una habitación con dos camas – dijo ella rápidamente, antes de que él tuviese oportunidad de hablar.

- ¿Estáis peleados? – le preguntó la anciana que se encontraba detrás de la recepción.

- ¿Cómo? – Mercedes la miró, confundida.

- ¿No habéis visto el cartel en la puerta? Solo se admiten matrimonios, no queremos relaciones liberales, ni líos destroza familias, ni incestos, ni nada por el estilo. ¿Verdad, Matthew?

- Verdad, Helen – dijo él, coaccionado.

Los chicos se miraron estupefactos.

Mercedes se giró, emprendiendo el camino de vuelta al camión, pero Sam la sostuvo por la cintura pegándola a él.

- No. No estamos peleados. Es solo que a mi mujer le duele la cabeza constantemente, y no puede dormir, ¿sabe? Además, el niño la despierta cada hora y ella no quiere despertarme a mí. Le he dicho que no me importa, pero es más terca que una mula – le explicó Sam, mientras acariciaba la barriga de Mercedes y le daba un suave beso en la mejilla.

La chica clavó sus uñas sobre su mano, a modo de respuesta, haciendo que él se mordiese la lengua para no gritar.

- ¡Oh! ¿Estás embarazada? ¡Que bonito! Pero, tienes que dormir con tu marido, chica. ¿Para que están, sino para protegernos y cuidarnos? Nos queda una habitación libre, firmad aquí. Matthew, tráeles las llaves.

Ellos le sonrieron, viendo como la señora buscaba los papeles para firmar. Mercedes lo empujó ligeramente, mascullando algo entre dientes.

- ¿Decías algo? – La señora volvió a fijar su vista en ellos.

- Mi mujer... que está muy cansada, ¿verdad, cariño? – le preguntó él, mientras ponía su mano en su trasero.

Mercedes abrió los ojos como platos, mientras se mordía el labio furiosa.

- Aquí tenéis. Subid las escaleras. Es la primera puerta a la derecha. Habitación número seis.

Ella las cogió, saliendo ya hacia arriba. Sam se despidió de ellos con la mano, luego de firmar, y corrió detrás de ella, escaleras arriba. Una vez cerrada la puerta, el chico esperó lo que se venía.

- Vuelve a tocarme el culo y te corto las manos, ¿Entendido? – Le advirtió con el dedo índice en alto – Lo mismo va para el resto de mi cuerpo.

Sam no pudo evitar echarse a reír.

- ¡Tranquila! No te tocaría ni aunque me pagasen.

- ¡Oh! ¡Eres un estúpido! – Chilló, desesperada.

- El burro hablando de orejas... – le respondió él, negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Me has llamado estúpida?

- Tú me lo llamaste primero – Se excusó.

- ¿Por qué no te vas ya al camión y me dejas tranquila? – le dijo, poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

- ¿Perdona? – Sam abrió la boca, incrédulo.

- Lo que has oído. Solo hay una cama y no pienso compartirla contigo, así que vete a dormir al camión.

- Creo que te olvidas de quién ha pagado la habitación. Vete tú a dormir al camión – le dijo, señalándola mientras pronunciaba el "tú".

- ¿Pretendes que duerma sola allí?

- Si... No creo que nadie te robe, te devolverían a los cinco minutos.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! – le gritó, dándose la vuelta y entrando en el baño, cerrando de un portazo.

- ¡Si! ¡Pero con buen gusto!

_¡Por Dios! ¡Quiero llegar ya! ¡Ya! ¡Que tía más odiosa!_

Sam corrió a tirarse en la cama, sin ni siquiera quitarse los zapatos. Se acomodó, quedándose momentáneamente dormido, sin poder evitar soñar con mujeres con curvas y pechos grandes que se deshacían bajo su boca. Su cuerpo rodó sobre las mantas, a punto de caerse de la cama. El pantalón le apretaba demasiado, consiguiendo despertarlo.

Abrió los ojos, observando que ella todavía no había vuelto del baño. Oyó sus gritos desde detrás de la puerta.

_¡Que pasa ahora!_

Se levantó rápidamente, corriendo hacía allí.

- ¿Has visto un bicho y quieres que lo mate? – preguntó él del otro lado.

- ¡Me he quedado encerrada, idiota! ¡Ayúdame a salir!

_¿Encerrada? ¡Perfecto!_

- Ni de coña, así tendré toda la cama para mí – se rió Sam.

- ¡Ábreme ahora la puerta o no te dejaré dormir, Evans!

El chico movió la manilla con cuidado, sin ninguna gana.

- Lo intento, lo intento pero no abre. ¡Creo que tendrás que quedarte ahí!

- ¡Abre ahora mismo! – dijo una desesperada Mercedes.

_¡Cállate ya!_

- ¡Sepárate de la puerta!

Sam arremetió contra ella con su hombro con toda la fuerza posible, pero ésta no se abrió.

- ¡Déjalo! Ya sabía que no podrías. Vete a buscar ayuda.

_¡Ni hablar!_

Así como estaba no podría salir de la habitación. La dueña del motel lo echaría fuera a la primera de cambio. Volvió a golpear la puerta, ésta vez con su pie. Haciendo que la manilla pinzase y la puerta se abriese. Con tan mala suerte, que golpeó a la chica en la frente, derribándola y tirándola al suelo.

Mercedes estaba completamente desnuda delante de él. Su toalla se había abierto, mostrándole cada uno de sus tesoros escondidos.

_Pero... ¡Joder!_

- ¡Ey! ¡Despierta! Vamos – le dijo, tratando de no mirar su cuerpo desnudo - ¡Mercedes!

Ésta abrió los ojos, notando como un repentino frío la invadía. Se levantó rápidamente, cubriéndose con la toalla y notando su excitación escondida dentro de los pantalones.

- Aléjate de mí, cerdo.

La chica salió del baño en dos zancadas.

- ¿Perdona?

Ella se giró, dedicándole una mirada fugaz a su entrepierna.

- Tranquila, no es por ti. Ya te dije que tengo buen gusto.

Mercedes resopló, destapando las mantas de la cama y metiéndose dentro, toalla incluida.

- ¿No te vas a vestir? – le preguntó él, alucinado.

- No voy a ponerme la ropa sucia para meterme en la cama – le dijo, con desdén – Además, no te atraigo. ¿Qué problema hay?

_¡Que eres una mujer después de todo y que yo estoy demasiado caliente ahora mismo!_

La chica cerró los ojos, tapándose del todo con las sábanas, mientras él se daba la vuelta y se metía al baño para darse una ducha fría. Necesitaba llegar lo más pronto a la ciudad, quizás ésta vez coincidiría con Anna y podrían disfrutar de ese sexo loco que siempre le ofrecía.

Dejó que el agua fría cayese sobre él, tratando de olvidar todo lo que había ocurrido en apenas pocas horas.

Volvió a la cama, viendo como ella se había destapado ligeramente, dejando fuera su hombro desnudo. Sam se acostó a su lado con los pantalones puestos, pero desnudo de cintura para arriba y la tapó con la manta.

_No, abuelo. No lo hago por cuidarla. Lo hago para alejar la carne de mí._

Ella se giró hacia él, acercándose más mientras dormía.

_¡Perfecto! Eres de las que se pegan... ¡Genial!..._

Sam se dio la vuelta, mostrándole su espalda, quedándose dormido lo más pronto posible.

Los rayos de sol que entraban por la ventana lo despertaron a la mañana siguiente. Los pantalones volvían a apretarle mientras notaba como las manos de la chica rodeaban su cintura acariciando su vientre con sus uñas. Sus pechos, además, estaban completamente pegados a su espalda.

Él se desabrochó el botón de sus pantalones y deslizó la cremallera, liberando un poco la presión. Respiró hondo, cerrando los ojos y tratando de relajarse.

Mercedes se despertó a su lado, moviéndose lentamente para no despertarlo. Sin embargo, las mantas la acompañaron en su huída de la cama, destapando el cuerpo del chico viendo donde tenía sus manos.

Las de Mercedes buscaron su toalla rápidamente, para envolverse en ella.

- ¡Estás enfermo! – le gritó saliendo de la cama, corriendo al baño a por su ropa.

Él se levantó detrás, agarrándose los pantalones para que no se le cayesen.

- ¿Preferías que te usase a ti para ello? – Sam entró en el baño, notando de nuevo su desnudez.

- ¡Sal de aquí! – le chilló, mientras trataba en vano de ponerse su sujetador.

Era realmente divertido mirar, desde la puerta, como fallaba en cada intento por ponérselo.

- ¿Te ayudo? – se ofreció, divertido.

- ¡Eres asqueroso! – Una uña se le rompió en el proceso, tratando de unir los corchetes.

- Te lo digo en serio, Tengo práctica en ello, tanto en quitarlos como en ponerlos.

Mercedes había conseguido por fin ponérselo, terminando ya de vestirse. Sin embargo, todavía le faltaba algo.

- ¿Buscas mi chaqueta?

Ella se giró, rápidamente.

- ¿Dónde está?

- ¿Para que la quieres, si no te sirve?

Ella se dirigió hacia el chico, tirando de él haciendo que se inclinase hacia ella para poder susurrarle algo al oído.

- La necesito – le ronroneó.

_¡Oh no! No hagas eso..._

Sam vio como su mano se dirigía a la entrepierna, acariciándola por encima del pantalón.

_No hagas eso, no..._

- ¡Suficiente! ¿Qué pretendes? – Alejó con rapidez su mano de él, saliendo del baño.

Agarró la chaqueta, que había dejado encima de la cómoda, y se la arrojó a sus manos.

Ella rápida, la cogió al vuelo, y palpó en los bolsillos buscando algo.

- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Un regalo de tu novio? ¡Ah no! Por Dios, nadie te aguantaría más de media hora.

Mercedes encontró el anillo que había guardado en la chaqueta y se lo puso ante la atenta mirada del chico. Luego, dejó su chaqueta sobre la cama y se sentó en ella, acariciando el anillo con suavidad, mientras volvía a respirar tranquila.

- ¡Eh! Ponte la chaqueta, vamos.

Sam se la puso sobre los hombros, sentándose a su lado en la cama.

- ¿Es de él? ¿De tu novio?

_Retiro lo dicho. Estoy seguro de que alguien en este mundo querría pasar el resto de su vida contigo. Alguien que estuviese lo suficientemente loco._

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Una lágrima empezó a correr por su mejilla derecha.

_¡Vamos! No me jodas. ¡No llores ahora!_

- ¿De quién es? – se descubrió preguntando.

- Era de mi madre – dijo ella en un susurro, casi inaudible.

_¿Era? ¡Mierda!_

- ¿Está... viva?

La chica volvió a negar con la cabeza.

- Murió hace un mes – le susurró de nuevo, acariciando su anillo con su dedo índice.

- ¿Y tu padre?

_¿Desde cuando me he convertido en un cotilla?_

- Nunca lo conocí. El hijo de puta se marchó cuando mi madre le confesó que estaba embarazada.

_¡Hijo de puta era poco insulto para él!_

- Lo siento – le dijo Sam, secándole la lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Ella lo miró asombrada.

- Si estás intentando que me acueste contigo, no te va a funcionar, blanquito – le dijo, apartando su mano y secándose ella misma sus lágrimas.

- Ni por asomo me acostaría contigo, "negrita" – dijo él, cabreado.

- ¿Me has llamado "negrita"? – le preguntó, levantándose de la cama de un salto.

- Tú me has llamado "blanquito" – protestó.

- ¡No es lo mismo!

- ¡Por supuesto que es lo mismo! – le chilló levantándose el también.

Ella se dio la vuelta, exasperada.

- ¿No has estado nunca con ningún blanco, verdad?

- ¿Y tú? ¿Has estado alguna vez con un blanco? – se burló la chica.

- ¡Muy graciosa! Me estoy muriendo de risa... ¿Has estado o no?

- No me gustan los blancos – le respondió finalmente.

- Racista – masculló Sam entre dientes.

- ¿Cómo?

- Racista, te he llamado racista.

Mercedes abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Has estado tú con alguien como yo? Apuesto a que no – le preguntó desafiante.

- ¿Dices... con alguien tan grande? No. Te aseguro que no.

- ¡Eres un imbécil! – dijo, empujándolo con rabia con las manos en sus perfectos abdominales.

- Creía que eso ya había quedado más que claro – se rió él.

- ¿Por qué no te pegas una ducha fría y nos vamos ya? – dijo ella, dando un paso atrás.

- Quizás podríamos compartirla... ¿Cuánto hace que no...? Ya sabes... – El chico escenificó a que se refería, moviendo la cadera adelante y atrás, mientras sus manos le daban impulso - ¿Sabes? Los negros la tendrán más grande, cosa que dudo, pero no saben utilizarla como nosotros, o no estarías tan irascible.

Mercedes bufó a su lado, dándole la espalda intentando calmarse.

- Quiero irme de aquí – le dijo, sin mirarlo.

- Está bien, dame unos minutos – Sam se metió al baño, desnudándose rápidamente y metiéndose de nuevo bajo el agua fría. Pronto llegaría a la ciudad, pronto se libraría de ella y podría buscar a Anna para divertirse un rato.

- ¿Tú no te duchas? – le preguntó nada más salir, mientras se ponía la camiseta que había dejado encima de la cómoda – Con ese olor no entras en mi camión.

Ella abrió la boca para replicarle, pero finalmente le hizo caso, entrando al baño. Quizás no tuviese oportunidad de darse otra ducha tan pronto.

- No entres – le advirtió.

- Ni se me habría ocurrido – La vio dirigirse al baño, entornando la puerta sin cerrarla del todo. No quería volver a quedarse encerrada, quizás porque si lo hacía, lo más probable es que él la dejase tirada.

Mercedes salió veinte minutos más tarde, con el pelo mojado y rizo, cayendo sobre sus hombros.

A Sam le encantaban las chicas con el pelo largo, pues sus dedos podían jugar con él mientras se acostaba con ellas.

- Estaba a punto de marcharme sin ti.

- ¿Y romper el pacto? Apuesto a que no eres de esos – la chica se colocó la chaqueta por encima de sus hombros y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

- Tienes razón. Vamos – le dijo, abriéndosela para que saliese. Sin poder evitar de nuevo, fijarse en su trasero mientras ella trataba de sacarse el pelo de debajo de la chaqueta.

La dueña del motel ya los esperaba en la recepción con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Buenos días, señores Evans. ¿Cómo habéis dormido? Espero que muy bien. El desayuno es gratis. ¿Queréis algo en especial? – les dijo, como si estuviesen delante de una grabadora.

- Necesito un café que me despeje – le respondió Mercedes.

- No. No cariño. No puedes tomar café en tu estado. Te traeré un chocolate con leche – le dijo la anciana.

- Tráigame otro a mi también ¡Venga! Chocolate para todos – dijo Sam, a su lado.

Mercedes lo miró, enfadada.

- Vamos... Mercedes... Sonríe un poco o el bebé nos saldrá "amargo".

Los chicos siguieron a la anciana hasta el comedor. Allí, Sam le ofreció la silla, separándola de la mesa y la chica se sentó en ella, a regañadientes.

Cinco minutos más tarde, la anciana regresó con la bandeja cargada de pastas y sus dos tazas de chocolate.

- ¡Que callados estáis! – les dijo, mientras dejaba las cosas encima de la mesa.

- ¡Oh! ¡Galletas! – Sam agarró un puñado y se las metió en la boca sin perder tiempo.

Ambas lo miraron, sorprendidas.

- ¿Tiene siempre tanta hambre? – le preguntó la anciana.

- Eso parece... – le respondió Mercedes, anonadada.

- ¡Que aproveche! – les dijo, dejándolos solos.

- ¡Asias! – le gritó Sam, mientras masticaba - ¡Están "icas"! ¿"Quedes" una?

- No, gracias. Se me ha quitado el apetito viéndote comer.

- Vamos, cariño. Come algo o el bebé será todo hueso.

Sam se rió de nuevo, intentando no atragantarse, mientras le ofrecía una galleta del plato.

- Una sola, venga, que ella nos está mirando.

La chica giró la vista buscando a la anciana, pero no la vio por ninguna parte. Cuando volvió su vista a la mesa, Sam ya le había pegado la galleta a la boca para que la aceptase.

Ésta además de morder la galleta, aprovechó para clavar sus dientes en los dedos del chico haciendo que se quejase de dolor.

- ¡Ah! Ten más cuidado.

Mercedes se tapó la boca con la servilleta, tratando de no reírse a carcajadas.

Sam la miró, negando con la cabeza, mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de chocolate.

- No te queda bien el bigote – le dijo ella, divertida.

El chico la miró extrañado durante unos segundos, hasta darse cuenta de a que se refería. Agarró la servilleta que tenía a su derecha y se limpió el bigote improvisado que le había dejado el chocolate.

- Bebe el tuyo... a ver como te queda a ti – le dijo, burlón.

Ella se enfadó de nuevo, apartando la taza de sus manos.

- Vamos, no seas terca. Hazlo por el bebé.

Mercedes se inclinó hacia delante, llamándolo con el dedo índice, para que hiciese lo mismo. Y con el mismo dedo, lo golpeó en su frente, mientras repetía.

- No hay ningún bebé, Evans. Acabarás por creerte tus propias mentiras.

Él se encogió de hombros y le acercó de nuevo la taza.

- Es una orden, si no te tomas el chocolate, no subes al camión.

- Si no te duchas, no subes... si no te tomas el chocolate, no subes... ¿Qué será lo siguiente? – preguntó, cansada.

El chico la miró burlón, al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior.

- No pienso acostarme contigo. Prefiero ir andando hasta Alabama si hace falta.

- No llegarías ni en dos años – le dijo, acercándole un poco más la taza de chocolate.

- Pero al menos no tendría que hacer el amor con alguien a quién aborrezco – le dijo, mientras levantaba en alto la taza y tomaba un sorbo de su chocolate.

- Yo no hago el amor, cariño. Yo practico el sexo. Sexo salvaje y desenfrenado – le respondió él, arqueando las cejas.

Ella dejó la taza en la mesa, a punto de atragantarse, mientras se moría de la vergüenza.

- Pues, búscate a otra – Pudo al fin responderle.

- En cuánto llegue a la ciudad... será lo primero que haga – dijo Sam, agarrando otra galleta del plato y engulléndola.

- Bien – respondió ella.

- "Mien" – dijo él, mientras masticaba – Tú también deberías buscarte a alguien que te quitase esa mala leche.

Ella iba a responderle, pero la anciana apareció de improviso, cortándoles el rollo.

- ¿Queréis más chocolate? ¿Más galletas?

- No, gracias – dijo Mercedes, secamente.

- Pero no has comido nada, cariño. La embarazada eres tú, no él. Tú eres la que tiene que comer.

- Yo también se lo digo, señora. Pero ya sabe... terca como una mula.

- No te preocupes, os traeré más galletas – La anciana ya emprendía su vuelta a la cocina, cuando recordó algo, volviendo hacia la mesa.

- Cariño, límpiate el bigote. No puedo creer que tu marido no te lo haya dicho – Le dijo, marchándose ya a la cocina.

Mercedes abrió los ojos como platos, viendo como Sam se reía a carcajadas delante de ella. Agarró la servilleta y se limpió sin perder tiempo alguno.

- Vámonos de aquí, ya – le susurró ella, inclinándose hacia delante y poniendo sus manos sobre la mesa – No soporto a esta mujer – le dijo, cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos por si alguien la oía.

- ¿Por qué se parece a ti? – Él chico le dedicó una sonrisa, arqueando sus cejas y mordiéndose el labio inferior a su vez.

- ¿A sí? ¿En que se parece a mí?

- En que ambas sois como un grano en el culo, la única diferencia es que ella, al menos, me da galletas.

Sam dejó su servilleta en su sitio, viendo como su compañera de viaje le regalaba una mirada asesina. Debía reconocerlo, la echaría de menos cuando llegasen a la ciudad. Él volvería a viajar solo y ya no tendría a nadie de quién reírse. Además, sentía curiosidad por lo que haría ella allí, sin dinero, sin ropa más que la que llevaba puesta, sin lugar donde pasar los días o las noches. Y completamente sola, porque así estaba ella, sola. Su madre había muerto y su padre no existía, así de simple. Estaba sola, sola sin nadie a quién recurrir. La observó jugando con la cuchara en el mantel completamente absorta en sus pensamientos, y la vio más vulnerable aún que cuando le confesó que su madre ya no vivía. Más aún que cuando la vio llorando por primera vez. Estaba seguro de que ella no era como la pose que mostraba. También estaba seguro de que jamás se abriría más de lo que lo había hecho con él, hacia unos instantes. Había sido su momento de debilidad, al reencontrarse con el anillo de su madre. Pero no volvería a ocurrir, Mercedes había vuelto a poner su coraza.

- Vámonos – le dijo, llamando su atención.

- ¿No querías tus galletas? – le preguntó ella, de mal humor.

- Ya estoy lleno. Si tú no quieres comer nada más, no insistiré. Vayámonos.

La anciana ya regresaba con el nuevo plato de pastas a tiempo de verlos levantarse de la mesa.

- ¿Os vais ya? Pero no has comido, cariño – se preocupó la señora.

- Tenemos prisa, lo sentimos. ¿Nos da la cuenta? – le respondió Mercedes, agarrando la mano de Sam.

_¿Qué haces?_

Sus dedos se entrecruzaron como si formasen parte de un mismo molde. Como si después de tanto tiempo, hubiesen encontrado por fin su mano gemela. Ella lo miró, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa que la anciana recibió con emoción.

- Hacéis una pareja preciosa. Cuídala mucho, a ella y al bebé. ¿Prometes que lo harás? – le pidió la señora, mostrándoles su sonrisa también.

Él asintió con la cabeza, acariciando durante un segundo, su dedo pulgar con el suyo propio.

- Vamos, seguidme. Firmáis y ya podéis iros.

Ella salió delante, pero de vez en cuando se giraba todavía, para ver si ellos seguían aún cogidos de la mano.

Sam firmó los papeles, y le entregó los billetes a la dueña del motel, mientras que Mercedes devolvía la llave de la habitación a su marido. No habían conseguido salir por la puerta, cuando la señora les gritó para que se girasen.

- ¡Lo prometiste muchacho! ¡Dijiste que la cuidarías!

Él se giró para saludarla con la mano a modo de despedida.

_Cierto, lo he prometido. Solo hasta llegar a la ciudad. Allí nuestros caminos se separan._

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó él, una vez fuera del motel.

- ¿Has visto? Yo también sé actuar, y no hace falta que te toque el culo, para que se den cuenta de que estamos casados.

Él se rió, observando su desparpajo.

_Definitivamente, te echaré de menos cuando te hayas ido._

Le abrió la puerta para que ella se subiese a la cabina, ésta vez sin empujarla. Con tan mala suerte que su pie se resbaló del apoyo, a punto de caérsele encima. Sus brazos fuertes la sujetaron, moviéndola hacia el interior, ayudándola a sentarse. Ella respiró, aliviada. Lo más probable es que ya se viese en el suelo.

- ¿No vas a soltar una de tus burlas? – le dijo, de mal humor.

- Sinceramente, no – dijo él en tono serio – Creí que te caerías, y que perderíamos al bebé.

- ¡Que no hay bebé! – le gritó, mientras él cerraba ya su puerta y daba las dos zancadas que lo separaban de su lado del camión.

- Deberíamos empezar a buscarle nombre. Samuel estaría bien, como su padre y su bisabuelo – le dijo, divertido.

- ¿Puedes parar de bromear sobre alguien que no existe y jamás existirá? – preguntó la chica, ya cansada de sus tonterías.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No quieres tener hijos?

- ¡No quiero tenerlos contigo! – le gritó, desesperada.

Sam se rió al verla completamente fuera de sus casillas. Tenía que reconocer que le encantaba hacerla rabiar, además, no podía dejar de observar las arrugas que se formaban en su frente cuando lo hacía.

- Vale. Me has hecho pupa – dijo él, frunciendo los labios dolido – Estarás contenta.

- Samuel... – Lo llamó por su nombre por primera vez.

_¡Samuel! Sin duda, sonaba mejor que Evans en su boca._

- ¿Si? – le prestó la máxima atención que podía sin quitar su vista de la carretera.

- Simplemente conduce y calla.

- Oído cocina.

Pero quince minutos más tarde, Sam ya se había aburrido del monótono viaje, de lo que hablaban en la radio y del silencio que reinaba en el camión.

- Jones... – la llamó, haciendo que la chica se girase extrañada.

- ¿Ahora me llamas Jones?

- ¿Ahora me llamas Samuel? – respondió él, a su vez.

- ¿Cómo quieres que te llame si no? Es tu nombre – le dijo, asombrada.

- Antes me llamabas por mi apellido – le aclaró él, rascándose la cabeza.

- Antes no había compartido cama contigo, ni había desayunado contigo, ni te había cogido de la mano.

- ¿Entonces... ahora somos algo más? – preguntó el chico, arqueando la ceja.

- ¡Y vuelve la mula al trigo! ¡Que no voy a acostarme contigo!

Él se revolvió en su asiento, colérico.

- ¿Es que acaso piensas que no puedo viajar con una mujer sin acostarme con ella? Porque si puedo. Puedo hacerlo. Le prometí a la señora que te cuidaría y yo cumplo lo que prometo. Y la promesa también implica el no tocarte.

- Yo nunca dejaría que me tocases – le respondió, altanera.

- Si, claro. Por eso me agarraste de la mano hace media hora – le espetó.

- Estaba ella delante – se excusó - ¿Preferías que te hubiese besado?

_¿Es una pregunta retórica, no? Porque si no lo es... la respuesta era sí._

- Porque no lo habría hecho – continuó hablando Mercedes, al ver que él no le había respondido – No voy por ahí regalando besos, ¿sabes? Los besos se ganan, el cariño se gana. El amor se gana.

Sam la miró de reojo sin quitar la vista de la carretera.

- ¡Te has puesto poética! – No pudo evitar romper a reír.

- Si, si. Tú ríete. Apuesto a que nunca has conocido el amor, apuesto a que nunca has amado a alguien tanto como para dejarlo todo y estar con esa persona.

_No, no lo he conocido. No sé lo que es, no lo sé. Y me da miedo que me leas como si fuese un libro abierto._

_-_ Te equivocas, listilla – le dijo, rascándose la cabeza – He conocido el amor, por supuesto que sí. Es más, todas las chicas con las que he estado te podrían decir que han conocido el amor gracias a mí – le dijo, burlón.

- No hablo de sexo, Samuel. Hablo de sentimientos – dijo ella, negando con la cabeza.

- Yo también – le insistió.

- No te imagino enamorado – Mercedes se acarició el anillo de su madre con los dedos, haciendo que él se desconcentrase momentáneamente de la carretera.

_Ya somos dos, Mercedes. Ya somos dos._

- Supongo que con la facilidad con la que hablas del tema, tú te habrás enamorado infinidad de veces.

Ella negó con la cabeza, a su lado.

- Estoy conduciendo, por lo que si gesticulas no me entero.

- No Samuel, te decía que no. No me he enamorado. No ha llegado todavía el chico que me diga: "¡Ey, nena! Te quiero, ¿sabes? Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Sólo dime que sí y hazme el hombre más feliz de este mundo" y yo podría responderle: "Yo también te quiero y sí, la respuesta es sí"

_Ojalá tengas más suerte que yo, chica. Lo digo en serio. No creo que yo llegué a saberlo nunca._

- Cursilerías – le soltó, frunciendo los labios mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Mercedes se encogió de hombros, aceptando que jamás lo haría cambiar de opinión.

Durante unos minutos, el silencio volvió a reinar en el camión, pero nuevamente Sam la sacó de sus pensamientos con su nuevo tema favorito.

- Entonces... ¿Qué? ¿Si es niño le pondremos Samuel y si es niña Mercedes? – le sonrió divertido.

La chica bufó a su lado.

- ¿Piensas seguir con el mismo tema todo el camino?

- ¿Prefieres sacar otro? Porque a mi me gusta este... ¿Cómo se llamaba tu madre? – Sam quiso golpearse la cabeza con todo lo que tenía a mano.

_¿A su madre? ¿Por qué le has nombrado a su madre? ¡Joder! ¡Eres idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!_

- Se llamaba Patrice – le dijo, mientras volvía a acariciar el anillo con sus dedos.

_Lo siento, de verdad. Siento habértela nombrado. Soy un estúpido._

Sam la vio cabizbaja y pensativa. Obviamente no solo él se la había recordado, su mente la torturaba ahora, seguramente con recuerdos del pasado.

- Yo tengo cuatro hermanos – dijo, cambiando rápidamente de tema – Viven todos allá en Tennessee.

Mercedes lo miró curiosa. Al parecer, había conseguido que se olvidase durante un segundo de los malos recuerdos.

- ¿Tú eres el mediano? – le preguntó curiosa.

Él asintió con la cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa, al ver como ella por fin le prestaba atención en algo.

- ¿Qué edad tienes? Pareces joven – le dijo ella, con su mirada fija en él.

- Veintiséis, ¿y tú?

- A punto de cumplirlos, me faltan tres meses – le respondió ella, todavía con la sonrisa en su boca.

- ¡Vaya! A lo mejor tenemos suerte y el bebé nos nace en las mismas fechas, ¿te imaginas?

Ella resopló, cansada de oírle ya el dichoso temita.

- ¿Quieres ser padre, verdad? Es lo que más deseas.

- ¿Cómo? – Sam la miró alucinado, perdiendo durante un segundo de vista la carretera.

Mercedes giró su cara, devolviéndole los ojos a la carretera.

- Es la única razón por la que tendría sentido nombrar tanto a un bebe inexistente – le explicó.

Él se rió por lo bajo.

- Lo nombro, porque te fastidia que lo haga.

- Ya me parecía a mí... – dijo ella, negando con la cabeza – Cuéntame más, quiero saber más cosas sobre tu familia.

* * *

><p><em>Si te ha gustado el primer capítulo, házmelo saber dándole clic al botón de aquí abajo. ^^ He desactivado el botón que imposiblitaba dejar review a los anónimos, así que si quieres comentarlo siéntete libre de hacerlo ^^ Hasta la próxima actualización! :)<em>


	2. Mil calles llevan hacia ti

_Aquí vengo yo de nuevo con este segundo capítulo de Buscando un Corazón. Os doy las gracias por vuestros reviews y vuestros favoritos ^^ Me alegra saber que os ha gustado y que os habéis reído con él. :) Ojalá que este nuevo capítulo no os defraude ^^ Para quién quiera leerlo en inglés, una chica lo va a traducir para que pueda publicarlo. Ahora sí, disfrutad del nuevo capítulo. No todo son risas en este fic, en el capítulo de hoy lo comprobaréis. :) La canción es del grupo La Guardia._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, pero sí los personajes que acompañan a Sam y Mercedes en este AU. <strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2:<span> Mil calles llevan hacia ti<span>**_

_Ese perfume de mujer_

_me llevará hasta donde estés,_

_en una oscura habitación_

_o a la guarida del león._

_Puedo perderme en el alcohol_

_y dibujar un corazón,_

_fingir que existe alguien más_

_que ahora ocupa tu lugar._

_Mil calles llevan hacia ti_

_y sé que tengo que elegir_

_mil calles llevan hacia ti_

_di qué camino he de seguir._

Durante las siguientes dos horas de viaje, Sam le contó acerca de su familia. Sus nombres, a que se dedicaban, sus gustos. Incluso le confesó que echaba de menos a su abuelo, lo que hizo que Mercedes se girase estupefacta durante un minuto, para comprobar si había oído bien o no. Le contó acerca de los sábados de pesca con sus hermanos y de como su abuelo les había enseñado sus secretos como mejor pescador de toda Tennessee. Le contó como había conseguido el camión, y la mala relación que había existido siempre entre su abuelo y su tío John, el hermano de su padre. Le habló también de sus hermanos pequeños y de lo traviesos que habían sido de niños, y de cómo su padre les había enseñado a todos sus hijos a tocar la guitarra.

Le contó sobre su madre y la necesidad de que acudiese a casa por Acción de Gracias, y como se emocionaba cada vez que él la llamaba aunque fuese solo para decirle hola.

Mercedes lo había escuchado todo con atención casi sin hacer preguntas, totalmente maravillada por la manera en la que Sam hablaba de ellos. Se notaba de verdad cuánto los extrañaba, y aunque el chico le decía una y otra vez, que la carretera era lo más importante para él, Mercedes sabía que en el fondo, Sam se sentía solo. Claro que siendo como él era, jamás se lo reconocería.

Sam todavía no se creía como había podido acabar contándole toda su vida en dos horas. No es que tuviese mucho que contar, pero el hecho de que fuese a ella, lo desconcertaba. Lo más seguro es que lo hiciese por el hecho de que jamás volvería a cruzarse con ella, por lo que hablarle acerca de su vida privada a una desconocida a la que no volvería a ver, no era tan descabellado. Además, ella lo escuchaba totalmente absorta en la historia, lo que era nuevo. Totalmente nuevo para él, que ya se había acostumbrado a sus desplantes y sus vacíos.

Estaban llegando a la ciudad. La ciudad donde sus caminos se separarían al fin. Y a pesar de llevar tanto tiempo esperando ese momento, Sam no pudo evitar preguntarse que sería de ella una vez separados. No tenía dinero, no tenía a nadie a quién recurrir, y eso, aunque él no quisiese reconocerlo, le preocupaba. Había prometido que la cuidaría e incumpliría su promesa. Sin embargo, tenía claro que antes de que ella se fuese para siempre de su vida, él haría lo posible por esconderle dinero entre sus pertenencias para que no le faltase de nada, al menos, durante un tiempo. ¿Cómo lo haría? No tenía ni idea, pero se las ingeniaría para que ella no se diese cuenta. Probablemente le matase si le viese, y Sam no quería morir tan joven.

- ¿Cuánto falta? – le preguntó una somnolienta Mercedes.

Se había quedado dormida después de tanta charla y él no había querido despertarla hasta llegar a la ciudad. Dormía como si fuese un ángel. Un ángel que le distraía de la carretera cada vez que se movía, y que le hacía levantarle la chaqueta hasta los hombros todo el tiempo para que no se muriese de frío.

- Estamos llegando. ¿Tienes hambre? Ya es la una de la tarde.

- ¿Cómo me has dejado dormir tanto? – preguntó la chica, enderezándose y sentándose bien en su asiento.

- En realidad roncabas y quería despertarte, pero por más que traté me fue imposible. Así que para no oírte me puse a cantar.

Al contrario de lo que hubiese esperado, ella no le contestó. Se limitó a reírse por lo bajo, mientras volvía a subirse la chaqueta hasta los hombros.

- ¿Y no ha llovido? Apuesto a que las nubes te han escuchado y se han puesto a llorar de la emoción – bromeó Mercedes.

_Una de dos, o el sueño te ha prestado o estoy hablando con una Mercedes distinta._

Él le dedicó una sonrisa torcida, e insistió de nuevo en su pregunta anterior.

- ¿Tienes hambre? Conozco un bar cerca de aquí que hace unas hamburguesas de muerte.

El chico espero su respuesta, impaciente. Pero al ver que ella no respondía, giró la cabeza durante un segundo para ver lo que le pasaba.

- Tienes que dejarme en la ciudad, Evans. Ese fue el trato. Necesito llegar allí, ¿entendido?

- El bar está en la ciudad. Te llevaré allí, te lo prometo. Pero antes de irte, tienes que probar esas hamburguesas, no te arrepentirás. Te juro que no.

Mercedes exhaló un suspiro, antes de aceptar por fin su oferta.

- Está bien. Probaré las dichosas hamburguesas – le dijo, arrastrando las palabras.

- ¡Bien! – chilló él, lanzando un puño al aire.

Media hora más tarde entraban en el Rolly Burguer, dispuestos a probar las mejores hamburguesas de toda la ciudad.

- ¡Sam!

Mercedes vio como una rubia de metro setenta corría hacia ellos, a punto de caerse al suelo. La chica consiguió llegar donde ellos estaban, casi volando, pues los zapatos le habían jugado una mala pasada y la habían hecho trastabillar. Sam la recibió con los brazos abiertos, ayudándola a sostenerse.

- ¡Mi Romeo! ¡Te he echado de menos! – le dijo, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su entrepierna y la sobaba sin reparos – No sabes cuánto...

- Anna. Anna, quieta – le dijo él, apartando su mano de sus pantalones, provocando que la chica utilizase la que tenía libre para apretarle el trasero.

Sam dio un respingo, separando de nuevo sus manos que ya volaban a su pelo, para acercarlo a ella.

La rubia pegó su boca a su oído derecho y le susurró algo que solo él pudo oír. Sam le sonrió, mientras colocaba las manos en su cintura, la giraba y le respondía.

- Ahora no, Anna. Hemos venido a probar vuestras famosas hamburguesas, sé buena y tráenos un par. ¿Qué quieres de beber, Mercedes?

La rubia por fin dejó de comer con los ojos al chico, centrando su vista en la chica que le acompañaba. Su mueca de preocupación se fue, cuando la observó detenidamente.

Al parecer, Anna no la veía como una rival con la que luchar por el cuerpo de Sam.

- Una Coca Cola, gracias – le respondió, como si lo que acababa de presenciar fuese lo más normal del mundo.

- ¿Y tú, cariño? – le preguntó la rubia a Sam.

- Lo mismo, gracias - le dedicó una sonrisa a Anna y le hizo una señal a su compañera para que le siguiese hasta la mesa que había quedado libre.

- ¡Que efusiva tu amiguita! – le dijo, burlona – Y tú dices que hace mucho que yo no... – Mercedes le guiñó un ojo.

Sam se rió ante el comentario, notando como la chica observaba cada uno de los movimientos de Anna.

- Supongo que te habrá ofrecido sexo salvaje y desenfrenado, claro.

- Supones bien – le respondió él, burlón.

- ¡Bueno! Ya has encontrado lo que buscabas. Y no te ha llevado mucho tiempo, me alegro por ti. Chócala – le dijo, sonriente, ofreciéndole la mano por encima de la mesa.

Él se la chocó, recibiendo una descarga más fuerte aún que la de la última vez.

- ¿Tienes las manos mojadas? – le preguntó Sam.

- ¿A que viene eso ahora?

- ¿No lo has sentido? – Sam la miraba incrédulo.

- Si no he sentido, ¿el qué?

- ¡La descarga! Me has dado calambre.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

- ¿Qué te has tomado?

- No me he tomado nada, ¿no lo has sentido? – le insistió viendo como ella lo tomaba por loco – Déjalo, habrán sido imaginaciones mías.

Mercedes se encogió de hombros, observando que la amiguita de Sam ya volvía con su pedido.

- Cuidado, ahí vuelve. Yo que tú me preocuparía, lo siguiente será sentarse en tus rodillas y que le des de comer – se rió la chica divertida.

- Créeme, eso es poco para Anna.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza, sin duda, ahora vendría lo mejor del viaje. Echaría tanto de menos reírse de él cuando se separasen.

- Aquí tienes, Sam – le dijo ella, dejando su plato sobre la mesa con delicadeza, mientras dejaba el resto de la bandeja en el medio, forzando a que Mercedes agarrase su propio plato. Además, agarró la botella de Coca Cola y le llenó el vaso, ante la atenta mirada de la chica.

A Mercedes se le hizo muy difícil no romper a reír en ese mismo momento, de hecho estaba casi segura de que Sam también trataba de no hacerlo delante de la camarera. Era demasiado cómico verla arrastrarse por un pedazo de carne.

- Muchas gracias, Anna. Luego hablamos... Te llaman en aquella mesa, mira.

La chica salió disparada a atender a los nuevos clientes que habían entrado por la puerta.

- Pobre... Que mal gusto tiene... – dijo, golpeándose suavemente la frente con su mano derecha.

Sam en lugar de responderle, atacó su hamburguesa de un bocado, haciendo que la chica mirase hacia otro lado para no atragantarse de la risa. Comía como un descosido, como si no hubiese comido en todo el día y sin embargo, se había hartado de galletas en el motel.

Mercedes se armó de valor y agarró la hamburguesa con sus manos dispuesta a hincarle el diente, sin embargo, él se la quedó mirando mientras masticaba con la intención de observarla comer.

- No puedo, si me miras fijamente – le dijo, apartando el plato.

- ¿Vas a empezar como por la mañana? Quítatelo de la cabeza. Vas a comer y lo vas a hacer ya, venga.

- Pues mira para otro lado – le contestó enfurruñada.

- Pareces una niña pequeña. Come – Sam giró su cabeza, buscando algo con lo que entretenerse, pero Anna ya se había ido a la cocina así que volvió la vista a su compañera de mesa para alcanzar a ver como le pegaba su primer bocado.

- Ummm – protestó ella, a punto de atragantarse.

- Venga, que no es para tanto, mira – Dicho y hecho, el chico le dio un bocado a su hamburguesa aún más grande que el anterior, haciendo que Mercedes pelease por no reírse y atragantarse al mismo tiempo – ¿Lo ves? – Dijo mientras trataba de masticar – "Sto e come azí"

- Eres un maleducado – le dijo ella, una vez había tragado el contenido de su boca.

- A mucha honra – se rió él, arrancándole una sonrisa - ¿A que están de muerte?

- La verdad es que sí – le confesó.

Sam se comió lo que quedaba de hamburguesa en otro bocado mientras ella lo miraba asombrada con la suya todavía en sus manos.

- ¿Dónde metes todo lo que comes? – le preguntó, alucinando.

- Hago mucho ejercicio, lo necesito porque me paso mucho tiempo sentado y si no lo hago mi cuerpo se duerme.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, viendo como Anna regresaba a la mesa de nuevo.

- ¿Qué tal estaba, Sam? ¿Rica? – le preguntó, mientras jugaba con el pelo de la nuca del chico.

Mercedes mordió de nuevo su hamburguesa en un intento por no reírse, mientras la rubia la miraba con repugnancia.

- Muy rica, Anna. Como siempre – le dijo él, levantándose y apartando la silla. Se inclinó sobre la mesa y le dijo a Mercedes – Voy al baño, vuelvo en un segundo. ¿Vale?

Le sonrió antes de marcharse y Mercedes le devolvió la sonrisa, ante la mirada de asco de Anna.

Sam corrió hacia el baño. Tenía unas ganas enormes de ir y la vejiga se lo había advertido hacía diez minutos, pero había aguantado porque quería asegurarse de que Mercedes se comiese toda la hamburguesa. Algo le decía que en cuánto él se marchase al baño, ella la envolvería en un papel y la desecharía como había hecho esa mañana al negarse a comer las galletas. No conseguía entender porque no quería comer. ¿Cuál era la razón? ¿Su madre? Sam no lo sabía, pero mientras estuviese a su lado, ella comería. ¡Vaya si comería! No le faltaría de nada.

_Mientras esté a mi lado, la protegeré abuelo, la cuidaré como prometí. Para que te sientas orgulloso de mí._

Pero poco le quedaba para poder cumplir la promesa, ya habían llegado a la ciudad. Allí se acababa todo. Allí se separaban al fin sus caminos. No volvería a verla, no volvería a oír sus burlas, ni sus contestaciones, ni sus risas. No volvería a verla sonreír. La echaría de menos, la echaría muchísimo de menos. Le había hecho el viaje ameno y divertido. Sam podía asegurar que jamás había tenido un viaje tan bueno como ese. A pesar de ser una pesada, la chica había conseguido ganarse su amistad, o al menos, eso era lo que él creía. Quizás ella no lo pensase así, pero él ya la veía como una amiga, no como una desconocida a la que había salvado de morir pisoteada por unos ladrones de bolsos. La conocía de un solo día, pero ella sabía más de su vida que la propia Anna, con la que había pasado días enteros.

Se subió la cremallera del pantalón y se lo abrochó, tirando de la cadena del retrete. Se lavó las manos y salió de allí. Esperaba que Anna no le hubiese hecho la comida imposible a Mercedes, aunque estaba más que seguro de que sería al revés. Se rió pensando en el humor ácido de su compañera de viaje, jamás había encontrado una chica que le diese la caña que ella le daba. La mayoría lo miraban esperando que él se disculpase de los comentarios sarcásticos que soltaba de vez en cuando, pero Mercedes no lo hacía. Ella le respondía peor aún de lo que él se hubiese esperado, a veces, dejándolo por completo sin palabras, teniendo que estrujarse el cerebro para contestarla propiamente. Y así todo el tiempo. En el fondo, Mercedes era como él, un alma solitaria deseando enamorarse en un mundo difícil y egoísta.

Volvió a la mesa, observando como Anna recogía ya los platos de encima de la mesa y le veía llegar, mostrándole una sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde está Mercedes? – le preguntó él, viendo su chaqueta de pana sobre la silla en la que había estado sentado durante la comida.

- ¿Quién? – le preguntó Anna.

- Mercedes, la chica que estaba conmigo – dijo él, esperando impaciente su respuesta.

- ¡Ah! Se fue – le respondió ella, encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¡¿Cómo que se fue?

_¡¿Adónde? _

- Me fui un segundo a la cocina y cuando regresé, solo había esto encima de la mesa.

Anna le entregó una servilleta escrita con tinta azul, con una mancha de grasa en una de las esquinas. Él se la arrebató rápidamente de las manos, haciendo que la chica se asustase ante su reacción.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sam? – le preguntó Anna, viendo como él no le respondía y se apresuraba a leer el contenido de la nota.

"_Has cumplido tu trato, me has traído a la ciudad. Es hora de que yo cumpla el mío y siga mi camino. Gracias por todo, Samuel Evans. En el fondo, no eres como me imaginé. Te echaré de menos"_

Sam arrugó con rabia el papel con su mano derecha, mientras agarraba su chaqueta y salía corriendo en dirección a la puerta del local.

- ¡Sam! ¿No vas a volver? – dijo Anna, corriendo detrás de él.

- Más tarde, Anna.

El chico cerró de un portazo, mirando a un lado y a otro, tratando de decidirse por un camino al que ir en su busca. ¿Qué dirección habría tomado? ¿Adonde habría ido?

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza su chaqueta, ni siquiera se la había llevado para resguardarse del frío. No. Ni tampoco el dinero que pensaba darle. No le había dado tiempo a colocárselo en su bolsillo, y ahora estaría caminando por la ciudad sin ningún sitio adonde ir, sin dinero y sin chaqueta que la resguardase del frío.

_¿Por qué te fuiste sin despedirte, Mercedes? Al menos podrías haberlo hecho. Ayúdame a encontrarla, Dios. Por favor, solo dame una señal. Indícame el camino, te lo ruego._

La buscó, la buscó por todo lugar conocido por él, la buscó por lugares a los que jamás había ido, pero al llegar la noche desistió de su búsqueda, entendiendo por fin que jamás volvería a ver a Mercedes Jones.

Sus pies terminaron llevándolo a la casa de Anna en busca de consuelo. Ella lo recibió tal y como hacía siempre. Besándolo con pasión, nada más entrar por la puerta y colgándose de él como un mono mientras él la llevaba hacia la cama para hacerla gemir y olvidarse de todo.

Sus manos buscaron el fondo de la camiseta de la chica mientras su boca recibía su lengua juguetona. Se la quitó, mandándola lejos y besando su cuello y sus pechos haciendo que ella se arquease para él. La tumbó en la cama, bajándole los pantalones y besó sus piernas, acariciándolas con sus manos. Le sacó el sujetador con prisas, lamiéndole los pechos y mordiéndoselos, haciéndola gemir.

-¡Sam!

Él despertó del trance, dándose cuenta de que era lo que estaba haciendo y que era lo que no quería hacer. Y se levantó de la cama, agarrándose la cabeza con sus manos.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – le preguntó la chica preocupada.

- No puedo hacerlo, lo siento – se disculpó él, sentándose en la cama.

La chica se apresuró a coger su bata, poniéndosela y atándosela por la cintura. Lo abrazó, acariciándole el pelo.

- No pasa nada, es normal. Es mucho tiempo, separados – intentó comprenderlo.

- No, no. No es eso, es que... estoy preocupado por ella.

- No tienes porqué. ¿Siguió su camino, no? Es lo que ella quería.

- Anna... ¿Sabes algo que yo no sé? – le preguntó el chico, separándose y mirándola a la cara.

- Me dijo que necesitaba dinero rápido, y yo le dije que el único sitio en el que podría conseguirlo era el Rouge Bar.

Sam se levantó de la cama como un resorte, llevándose las manos de nuevo a la cabeza.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios, Anna! ¡La has mandado a un prostíbulo! ¿Cómo has podido? ¡Dios!

- ¡Dijo que haría cualquier cosa para conseguirlo! Cualquier cosa... – dijo ella, apagando sus palabras.

Sam se tapó la cara con sus manos, incrédulo. No, esto no podía estar pasando.

- Sabe que es un prostíbulo, Sam. Lo sabe y aceptó ir de todas formas. No te preocupes por ella, estará bien – dijo, levantándose de la cama y agarrando sus manos.

- ¿Te estás oyendo? ¡La has metido a puta! – le gritó, escapando de sus manos.

- ¡Yo no fui! ¡Ella lo decidió!

- ¡Pero tú le diste la idea! ¡Por Dios! Está sola, Anna. Su madre acaba de morir y su padre se largó cuando se enteró de que iba a tener una hija. ¡Sola! ¿Sabes lo que es eso? ¡Y tú la has mandado al Rouge Bar!

- Lo siento – se disculpó la chica, bajando la cabeza.

- Con sentirlo no basta, Anna. Reza, reza para que no le haya pasado nada malo – le dijo, recogiendo su chaqueta del suelo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

- ¡¿Adónde vas, Sam? – le gritó, corriendo detrás de él.

- Me voy a buscarla – le respondió Sam, cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Bajó las escaleras de tres en tres, casi resbalando y teniendo que agarrarse con fuerza al pasamano. Y salió a la calle, respirando hondo y corriendo hacia su camión, sacando las llaves de su bolsillo. Sus manos le sudaban, intentando encontrar la llave que lo abría. Se le resbalaron de los dedos, ahogando un lamento y agarrándolas de nuevo del suelo mojado. Había llovido, tal y como ella le había dicho que pasaría si él cantaba. Abrió la puerta y se subió sin perder tiempo, encendiendo el motor y saliendo lo más rápido posible de allí.

_Tengo que llegar, ¡tengo que llegar! Por el amor de Dios, Mercedes. ¿Tanto te costaba pedir ayuda?_

Sam se saltó varios semáforos en rojo. Sabía que estaba siendo imprudente y que además de atentar contra la vida de los peatones, podrían quitarle el carnet si lo veía la policía conduciendo de esa manera. Pero no le importaba, no le importaba nada más que sacarla de ese antro. No le importaba su carnet de conducir, no le importaba su camión. ¡No le importaba nada!

El camino se le hizo demasiado largo. Con el pie siempre en el acelerador y con todos los sentidos puestos en la carretera. Ni siquiera cuando había llevado cargamento peligroso había tomado tantas preocupaciones. Sabía perfectamente donde estaba el Rouge Bar, su tío lo había llevado allí una vez. Cuando su abuelo se enteró, lo echó de casa, diciéndole a su padre que no quería volver a ver por allí a su "querido" hermano, mientras que a Sam le había negado la palabra durante dos semanas. Haciéndolo comprender lo equivocado que había estado al acompañar allí a su tío John. El Rouge Bar era un sitio peligroso, además de ofrecer los servicios de una mujer, en el local no había día y noche que no se manifestasen peleas de borrachos o de ganadores contra perdedores que querían su dinero a toda costa, y no estaban dispuestos a irse sin él. Tonny, el dueño del "bar" era un hombre sin escrúpulos, rodeado siempre de matones que hacían lo que él les pedía. La mayoría de sus chicas vivían atemorizadas, sin tener adonde ir, o a quién acudir.

Sam golpeó su mano contra el volante en un intento de calmar su frustración. No llegaría, sabía que no llegaría a tiempo, pero no le importaba que hubiese pasado. Solo quería recuperarla, solo quería ponerla a salvo. Cuidarla, protegerla, tal y como había prometido.

Las ruedas del camión chirriaron al pisar el freno, haciéndolo chocar de nuevo contra el volante, como aquella vez que ella le había ordenado que lo detuviese.

_Mercedes..._

_Mercy..._

Entró como un vendaval en el local, dejando a todos los allí presentes, estupefactos ante su entrada. La buscó con la mirada, pero no la vio. Lo más probable fuese que se encontrase arriba con uno de los tantos clientes del bar. Se encaminó hacia Tonny, que lo miraba sentado en la barra del bar mientras se tomaba una cerveza.

- ¿Dónde está la nueva? – le preguntó, sin perder el tiempo.

- ¿Quién? ¿Beyoncé? – El dueño del motel lo miró de arriba abajo como si le recordase a alguien.

- ¿Beyoncé? – Sam lo miró, asombrado, dándose cuenta en el momento – Sí, sí. Beyoncé.

- Muchacho, tendrás que esperar tu turno. Ahora está arriba ocupada con Ray, en media hora baja.

El hombre no alcanzó a ver como el puño de Sam impactaba contra su cara. El chico lo derrumbó del taburete, tirándolo al suelo. No se detuvo a mirar atrás, corrió escaleras arriba como si su vida dependiese de ello. Pero no era su vida la que dependía, sino la de ella.

Sabía que lo que iba a ver no lo olvidaría jamás, pero eso no lo detuvo. Buscó en cada una de las habitaciones, todas vacías, hasta encontrar a una de las chicas en un pasillo.

- ¿Dónde está la nueva? – le preguntó, agarrándola fuertemente del brazo y zarandeándola sin consideración.

La chica no le habló, se limitó a señalarle la puerta con su dedo índice. Al parecer, era muda.

Sam corrió hacia allí, abriendo la puerta con rapidez. Lo que vio, lo detuvo durante un segundo, haciendo que sus piernas flaqueasen y estuviesen a punto de tirarlo al suelo. Mercedes yacía en la cama semidesnuda, todavía con los pantalones puestos pero ya sin camiseta. Una de las tiras de su sujetador se había roto y dejaba uno de sus pechos al descubierto. El supuesto Ray, un hombre de unos cincuenta y pico de años, se encontraba encima de ella, besándola y lamiéndola por todas partes mientras ella permanecía inmóvil y con la mirada fija en el techo. Estaba llorando. Mercedes lloraba mientras el hombre la manoseaba y trataba de quitarle los pantalones.

- ¡Aléjate de ella, hijo de puta!

Sam se precipitó sobre él, con toda la rabia que llevaba dentro. Agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa y tirando de él hacia atrás, sacándolo fuera de la cama. Lo había pillado con la guardia baja y no le había dado tiempo de responder, siendo arrastrado hacia la pared, donde Sam empezó a propinarle golpes con sus puños, con sus codos y con todas las partes que pudiese utilizar que le hiciesen olvidar lo que había visto. El hombre resbaló por la pared, cayendo al suelo. Sam no lo dudó, su mente se nubló, y sus pies actuaron solos, dándole patadas en el estómago con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡No vuelvas a tocarla en tu vida! ¡Jamás! – dijo, mientras trataba de no llorar. Esto era demasiado para él. Demasiado. No lo podía soportar.

- Para... para – suplicó el hombre con una mano en alto, con su boca ensangrentada le dijo – No volveré a tocarla. ¡Lo juro!

Sam viendo lo que había hecho, se giró buscando su mirada. Y lo que vio, no le gustó.

Mercedes seguía con su vista fija en un punto de la habitación, totalmente ajena a lo que había ocurrido. No se había movido, sus pantalones seguían a medio abrochar y su sujetador seguía mostrándole su pecho izquierdo. Corrió hacia ella, tratando de sacarla del trance.

- Mercy... Mercy, por favor. Tenemos que salir de aquí.

Ella lo miró, sin dejar de llorar.

- No puedo.

- Vamos. Por el amor de Dios, levántate y ven conmigo – le dijo, ayudándola a levantarse y a ponerse la camiseta. Le abrochó los pantalones y tiró de ella para sacarla de la cama.

- Necesito el dinero, Sam. Necesito...

Él le tapó la boca con la mano, impidiendo que siguiese haciéndole daño con sus duras palabras.

- Vamos. Es una orden. No hagas que te lleve en brazos, por favor – le suplicó, impotente.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No podrías conmigo?

_Ahora no, Mercedes. Ahora no es tiempo de bromas._

- Por supuesto que podría, no digas tonterías. Si te llevo en brazos no saldríamos de aquí. No podría defenderte, tendría las manos demasiado ocupadas. Apresúrate, vamos. No tardarán en subir.

_No sé que hacen todavía abajo._

Él le ofreció la mano y ella la agarró con fuerza, como si estuviese al borde de un precipicio y solo necesitase un punto de anclaje para no caer. Ambos salieron por la puerta a la carrera. Ray ya se había largado de la habitación y les habría puesto sobre aviso.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas, puta? – le preguntó el dueño del bar, nada más llegar al fondo de las escaleras.

Tal y como había supuesto Sam, los estaban esperando abajo. Ray también estaba allí, apoyado en la barra, mientras una de las chicas lo mimaba y le curaba las heridas.

- Has firmado un contrato. Estás muy equivocada si crees que te vamos a dejar largarte con "el niño bonito de papá". No quieres tener nada que ver con putas, Evans – Tonny dirigió a él sus nuevas palabras – He oído hablar de ti. ¿Nada de putas, eh? La gente dice la verdad cuando os compara a tu tío John y a ti. Eres una vergüenza como camionero y como hombre. Si crees que voy a dejar que te la lleves, estás muy equivocado.

- ¡Salte de mi camino, Tonny! – le dijo, dirigiéndose a él, agarrando con fuerza la mano de Mercedes.

- Es nuestra, chaval. No dejaremos que te la lleves – le dijo, uno de los matones que lo acompañaban.

- No es vuestra, apártate.

- Es nuestra. Ya nos la hemos follado y lo ha gozado. Lo ha disfrutado, ¿a que sí, chicos? La negra sabe como moverse – Tonny no dejaba de escupir veneno por su boca.

Sam soltó la mano de Mercedes, precipitándose de nuevo sobre Tonny, derribándolo de un cabezazo y haciéndolo caer al suelo.

- ¡No lo dejéis escapar! – le gritó a sus matones, que lo agarraron de los brazos, inmovilizándolo.

- ¡Vete, Mercy! ¡Sal de aquí! – le gritó el chico, tratando de zafarse de sus dos asaltantes.

- ¡No! ¡No me iré sin ti! – le dijo ella, precipitándose sobre ellos, golpeándoles con el puño y mordiéndole una de las manos a uno de los matones.

Tonny, ya de pie, la separó de ellos, agarrándola por detrás y apretándole los pechos.

- No me gustan las gordas, preciosa. Pero debo reconocer que la carne te sienta muy bien – Su asquerosa mano sobó su trasero, haciendo que la chica se revolviese, tratando de escapar.

- ¡No la toques, hijo de puta! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! – gritó Sam, haciendo que uno de los matones lo golpease en el estomago repetidas veces, tratando de callarlo.

- Llegas tarde, Evans. Esto es lo mínimo que he hecho – le dijo el dueño del local, mientras le manoseaba su zona íntima por encima del pantalón.

Sam se revolvió de nuevo, recibiendo nuevos golpes que lo atontaron momentáneamente. Mercedes lloraba mientras lo miraba suplicante, y él no podía hacer nada. Nada.

- Déjalo ir – le dijo a Tonny – Me quedaré aquí y cumpliré mi contrato.

Mercedes cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidar lo que acababa de hacer, pero al oír su voz su corazón despertó, abriéndoselos de golpe.

- ¡No! – Chilló Sam – ¡No lo hagas! ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Vete!

_No, bonita. No hagas eso, no por mí. Dios, ayúdanos._

- Es la mejor decisión que has tomado en tu vida, preciosa – le dijo Tonny, pegando su cara a la de ella y mordiéndole su oreja derecha.

Ella volvió a cerrar sus ojos de nuevo, permaneciendo inmóvil mientras Tonny la manoseaba delante de todos. En el bar se oían aplausos y aullidos que trataba de olvidar, y en medio de todos, los gritos impotentes de Sam.

- ¡Mercy! ¡No lo hagas! ¡Déjala cabrón! ¡Te mataré! ¡Juro que te mataré! – gritaba él, tratando de librarse de los matones que lo sujetaban. Apenas podía moverse debido a la paliza que ambos le habían dado, pero su cuerpo seguía tratando de soltarse sin conseguirlo.

- ¡Mercy! Me gusta... Significa Misericordia, ¿verdad? – Le preguntó Tonny, volviendo su vista de nuevo a él, dejando a Mercedes durante unos segundos - ¿Por qué no imploras misericordia un poco, Evans? Arrodilladlo, chicos. Haced que bese mi suelo, quizás así lo deje ir, finalmente.

Los matones le hicieron caso, obligando a Sam a tirarse al suelo. Frotando su cara sobre los restos de bebida del bar y las colillas que había tiradas en él.

- ¿Sienta bien besar el suelo por donde piso, verdad? – le preguntó Tonny burlón, mientras aguantaba de Mercedes con una sola mano.

- Déjalo – le suplicó ella, como un lamento – Déjalo ir, por favor.

- No, cariño. No tan fácilmente – El dueño le hizo una seña a sus matones que ellos entendieron al momento.

Ambos comenzaron a propinarle patadas en el estómago al chico. Una tras otra, las recibía con un lamento, haciéndose un ovillo con su cuerpo y cerrando los ojos tratando de mantenerse vivo, vivo para ella.

Mercedes mordió con fuerza la mano de Tonny, librándose de él y corriendo hacia donde Sam estaba tirado.

- ¡Dejadle! – Se arrodilló a su lado, cubriéndole el vientre y la cabeza con su cuerpo, mientras esperaba ella misma las patadas de los dos hombres.

Pero ellos no la golpearon. La puerta del local se abrió haciéndose un silencio arrollador.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí, Tonny? – Mercedes giró la cabeza, a tiempo de ver como un policía entraba en el bar.

El dueño del Rouge Bar armó en cinco segundos la mayor mentira que se había escuchado en siglos.

- Éstos que tenemos aquí han querido robarnos, Oficial Maine. Hemos tomado la justicia por nuestra mano y se han llevado su merecido.

El policía lo miró, extrañado, centrando su vista en el rubio que yacía golpeado en el suelo y la chica negra que lo protegía de los matones de Tonny Webber.

- ¿Ladrones? ¿Eh? Entiendo – Se dirigió hacia ellos, agarrando a la chica del brazo y separándola del chico. Luego, ayudó a levantar al chico y lo giró poniéndole las esposas, ante la mirada atenta de la chica.

- Billy, entra. Necesito ayuda con un asuntillo – los clientes del bar lo escucharon hablar con su compañero por la emisora.

Éste último no tardó en entrar en el local, directo hacia donde estaba el problema.

- Espósala. Nos la llevamos también – le dijo al chico. No parecía tener más de veinte y pocos años.

- ¿De que se les acusa, papá? – Preguntó el chico, curioso.

- Han intentado robar, Billy. No pierdas el tiempo, espósala. Nos los llevamos de aquí.

Sam había oído sus últimos palabras sintiendo como el pecho se le llenaba de alivio.

_Gracias, Dios mío. Gracias._

El oficial se lo llevó hacia la puerta, parándose a medio camino al ver que Alice Webber, la mujer de Tonny, le hacía una seña para que se detuviese.

La mujer se acercó a Sam, lentamente, con la mirada triste.

- No sé que pasó arriba con Ray, hijo. No lo sé. Pero te juro que lo que te dijo Tonny es mentira. No estuvieron con ella, no se dejó. Te lo juro. Te lo juro por lo más sagrado que tengo, que es mi hija – La señora Webber le señaló la chica muda a la que él le había preguntado por Mercedes arriba en el pasillo – Es lo mejor que tengo, lo que me hace seguir adelante. Te juro que lo que te digo es cierto. No se acostaron con ella.

Sam le dedicó una mirada de agradecimiento mientras era arrastrado por el policía hacia la puerta. Su hijo lo seguía unos metros atrás, empujando suavemente a la chica para que anduviese más deprisa. No le gustaba ese local, nunca le había gustado. Y sabía perfectamente que lo que había pasado allí, no tenía nada que ver con el robo en un bar.

Ambos policías salieron a la calle, subiendo a los chicos al coche patrulla, cambiándole las esposas hacia delante para que pudiesen sentarse con comodidad. Cerraron las puertas y entraron en el coche encendiendo rápidamente el motor y la sirena.

Mercedes se había recostado contra la puerta, evitando por completo la mirada que Sam le regalaba, mientras cerraba los ojos dando gracias a Dios por haberlos sacado de allí. El chico hacía lo mismo, deseando poder inclinarse hacia ella y agarrar sus manos sin que las esposas se lo impidiesen. Mercedes estaba llorando, la oía llorar mientras veía como temblaba de frío. Con las prisas, Sam se había olvidado la chaqueta en su camión, y ahora no tenía nada con lo que protegerla del frío.

_¡El camión! ¡Mierda!... ¿Sabes qué? No importa. No me importa. Que hagan con él lo que quieran. Sólo me importas tú, bonita, y ahora estás conmigo._

Sam recordó las palabras de la señora Webber. Ellos no la habían forzado.

Observándola apoyada sobre la puerta del coche, respiró aliviado. No porque él jamás pudiese volver a mirarla si eso hubiese pasado, pues jamás podría dejar de hacerlo. Sino por el hecho de que ella lo recordaría durante toda su vida.

El chico sentado en el asiento del copiloto, les dedicó una mirada triste que Sam rechazó.

Ahora todo iría bien, estaban detenidos, sí, pero estaban a salvo.

Mercedes no lo miró durante todo el trayecto a la jefatura de policía, él tampoco quiso obligarla a que lo hiciese. Sabía perfectamente que después de lo que había ocurrido, ella necesitaría tiempo para poder hablar con él.

Los policías los bajaron con cuidado del coche, conduciéndolos al interior del edificio. Bajaron las escaleras hacia las celdas, viendo como todos los que trabajaban allí los miraban curiosos.

El Oficial Maine abrió una de las celdas y empujó al chico dentro, luego de quitarle las esposas. Sam estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo pero Mercedes, que también había entrado en la celda, lo sostuvo por la cintura mientras él la abrazaba. Él apoyó la cabeza en su cuello mientras sus brazos acariciaban su espalda.

- ¿No los deberías poner en celdas distintas, papá?

- No, Billy. Déjalos en ésta – le respondió el policía, viendo como la pareja se abrazaba fuertemente.

Mercedes había cerrado los ojos, mientras sus manos rodeaban su espalda con fuerza y lo pegaban a ella.

Sam, a su vez, reposaba su cuerpo sobre el de ella, feliz de que ella por fin lo hubiese aceptado.

_Gracias, Dios mío. Nunca podré agradecerte lo suficiente, lo que hiciste por nosotros esta noche._

- Muchachos – les llamó el oficial – Sé que no es verdad lo que dijo Tonny Webber. Llevo años tratando de atraparlo con las manos en la masa, pero me ha sido imposible. No tengo pruebas para meterlo entre rejas. Lo mejor que os ha podido pasar es que os haya dejado ir.

Los chicos rompieron el abrazo al escucharlo. Mercedes lo sostuvo por la cintura, impidiendo que cayese, mientras el policía cerraba la puerta de la celda.

- De todos modos – prosiguió el hombre – Yo no puedo liberaros. No ahora, al menos. Tendréis que pasar aquí la noche y pagar la fianza por la mañana. Tenéis derecho a una llamada cada uno.

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza, acercándose a la cama y sentándose en ella.

- Billy...

- ¿Si, papá?

- Hijo, no me llames papá en el trabajo – le reprochó.

- Perdona – dijo el chico, cabizbajo.

- Tráele comida a los chicos, anda. Y unas toallas y agua para que puedan limpiarse.

El chico ya salía hacia arriba cuando su padre volvió a llamarlo.

- ¡Ah! Tráeles también un botiquín.

Éste siguió escaleras arriba mientras su padre se giraba hacia ellos.

- Es todo lo que puedo ofreceros – les dijo.

- Se lo agradecemos, oficial – le respondió Mercedes con una leve sonrisa.

El policía los dejó solos, finalmente.

Billy no tardó en venir con todas las cosas. Bajando las escaleras corriendo, a punto de caerse.

- Os he traído bocadillos y unos cafés – le dijo, mientras abría la puerta de la celda y le pasaba la bandeja a la chica y unas bolsas con las toallas y el botiquín.

- Muchas gracias – le dijo ella, aceptándolas de buen grado.

- No hay de qué – le dijo él, con una sonrisa en su rostro – Descansad. Hasta mañana.

- Hasta mañana – le despidió Mercedes, viendo como él volvía a encerrarlos.

Dejó las cosas en la cama y abrió una de las botellas de agua, empapando un poco una de las toallas y limpiándole las heridas del rostro.

- ¡Ay! – se quejó él, sentándose hacia atrás y apoyando la cabeza en la pared.

- Lo siento – le dijo ella, poniéndose de rodillas en la cama y acercándose más a él, para poder limpiarlo.

Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

- No. Lo siento de verdad. Siento que hayas tenido que ir a buscarme, siento lo que te han hecho. Lo siento – le dijo, acariciando con la toalla la mejilla derecha del chico.

- Mercedes...

Sam había dejado de llamarla Mercy.

- Lo siento – repitió ella, alejándose para coger el botiquín.

Sam intentó detenerla, haciéndose daño al levantarse.

Mercedes volvió a sentarlo en la cama, levantándole la camiseta viendo el lugar donde los hombres lo habían golpeado salvajemente. Se llevó una mano a su boca, ahogando un lamento y trató de que sus ojos no la traicionasen y empezasen a llorar.

- Lo hubiese hecho mil veces – le dijo él, mirándola a esos ojos que luchaban por no derrumbarse.

Las lágrimas afloraron, mientras la chica trataba en vano de romper un algodón del paquete. Sus manos empezaron a temblar, haciéndole imposible curarlo.

Sam le agarró la mano, besándola suavemente y la entrecruzó con sus dedos, comenzando su mano a temblar también.

Ella se la soltó, secándose las lágrimas y armándose de valor.

Rompió un algodón y lo impregnó en alcohol, llevándolo hacia la boca de él para limpiarle la sangre que tenía adherida. Sam se quejó ante el gesto, pero ella agarró una de sus manos tratando de calmarlo.

El chico no podía dejar de mirarla, por mucho que lo intentase, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Como si sintiese que Mercedes todavía estaba en peligro después de todo.

Cuando ella terminó de curarlo, le ofreció uno de los sándwiches que Billy había traído para ellos, pero él se negó a comer.

- ¿No lo quieres? – le preguntó ella preocupada.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Cómetelo tú, por favor – le dijo en un susurro.

- Pero yo ya tengo uno – le recordó.

- Cómete los dos.

- Sam... – protestó la chica.

- No tengo hambre, Mercedes. De verdad, cómetelos. Por favor.

Ésa vez, Mercedes no se negó. Comió los dos sándwiches ante la atenta mirada del chico, mientras él trataba de calmarse de nuevo.

Se había asustado al verla temblar nuevamente, se había muerto de miedo. Y por un momento había sentido que aún estaban allí en aquel asqueroso bar, mientras bajaban por las escaleras agarrados de la mano y la de ella no dejaba de temblar.

Pero no estaban allí. Estaban entre rejas, en una celda los dos solos. Toda una noche.

No tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidos, uno en los brazos del otro.

* * *

><p>Cuando Sam se despertó a la mañana siguiente, la cabeza de Mercedes reposaba en sus rodillas mientras su mano izquierda permanecía unida a la de ella.<p>

Su mano derecha se frotó los ojos, mientras se desperezaba lentamente. Miró el reloj, viendo que aún marcaba las seis de la mañana.

Sus ojos se fijaron en ella. La miró largo rato, descubriendo como su mano se elevaba queriendo acariciar su rostro y su pelo negro. Y le pareció hermosa. Como una mariposa que viajaba libre, como una rosa que crecía en primavera, como la chica que había conseguido que le arrestasen por primera vez. Él, que nunca se había enamorado, había conseguido que le encarcelasen por una mujer. ¿Sería eso amar?

La mano de la chica se movió, acariciando sus dedos, medio dormida. Y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, encontrándose con los de él y saludándolo con una sonrisa.

Estaba preciosa, hermosa. Estaba a salvo, por fin.

Ambos se miraron durante unos minutos, sabiendo que lo que tenían, pronto se rompería y volverían a ser los mismos Sam y Mercedes que se peleaban y se gritaban sin motivo aparente.

- ¿Cuándo saldremos de aquí? - le preguntó la chica, levantándose y sentándose en la cama a su lado.

- En cuánto Anna se despierte y pueda llamarla para que venga a pagar la fianza. La cuestión es... ¿vendrá?

- ¿Por qué no iba a venir? Le gustas, Sam – le dijo ella, sonriente.

_No. No le gusto. Solo me quiere para follar, lo que es muy distinto._

Ella le miró dudosa al no recibir respuesta por su parte.

- ¿Qué hiciste, Sam?

- Quizás... quizás no terminamos muy bien anoche – le confesó.

- Te acostaste con ella y la dejaste sola, ¿verdad? – Mercedes lo miró, acusándolo.

- ¡No! ¡No me acosté con ella! – Le gritó, golpeando con el puño la sábana, haciendo que su cuerpo se quejase de dolor – No me acosté con ella...

El chico la miró, buscando algo de comprensión por su parte. Buscando ese sentimiento que había visto en ella la noche anterior. Alivio. Gratitud. Pero lo único que encontró fue odio y desconfianza.

- No me acosté con ella... No tuve tiempo.

Sabía que lo que había dicho, destrozaría lo que habían conseguido. Pero Sam no podía evitarlo. Las palabras salían de su boca sin detenerse a ver lo que provocaban en ella. ¿Qué era lo que hacía que actuase así? Estaba siendo asqueroso, lo sabía. Pero la mirada acusadora de Mercedes, impedía que se detuviese.

- Me dijo donde te había mandado y recordé mi promesa. No podía quedarme allí, mientras tú jodías tu vida.

- Me sacaste de allí por tu estúpida promesa – No fue una pregunta.

Mercedes giró su rostro, evitando su mirada. No podía llorar, no delante de él.

_No fue por eso, bonita. _

Él estiró una de sus manos, acariciando su hombro, haciendo que voltease de nuevo a verlo.

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

Mercedes se levantó de la cama, furiosa. Le había confesado que sólo lo había hecho por la estúpida promesa, se lo había confesado mirándola a los ojos.

- Habrías jodido tu vida, Mercedes y yo terminaría culpándome por ello. Lo sé – le dijo él.

- Así que lo hiciste por tu propio interés, ¿no? – le reprochó la chica, luchando por no llorar.

Sam exhaló un largo suspiro, reuniendo fuerzas para darle una respuesta.

- Ahora que lo pienso, sí. Es lo más probable.

Mercedes no podía creer que estuviese hablando con el mismo chico que había dejado que lo golpeasen y que lo tirasen al suelo por salvarla. La noche anterior había conocido al que creía el verdadero Sam Evans. El chico que echaba de menos a su familia y que daría cualquier cosa por ver a su abuelo por Acción de Gracias. El chico que disfrutaba contándole las travesuras que hacían sus hermanos menores cuando eran pequeños. El mismo Sam Evans que la había cuidado y protegido. Ese Sam se había ido y el que tenía delante volvía a reírse de ella. No pensaba dejarle que la ridiculizase de nuevo. No se lo permitiría.

- Déjame darte las gracias, Evans. Vuelvo a estar como estaba antes. ¡Ah no! Espera. Ahora estoy encerrada con un tío al que odio. ¡Estupendo! – dijo la chica, levantando los brazos en alto, haciendo ver que le agradecía a Dios por ello.

- Cuando salgamos de aquí, yo te daré trabajo – le dijo él, sin perder tiempo.

_No pienso dejar que te separes de mí. No otra vez._

- ¿Perdona? – la chica lo miró, alucinada.

- Te pagaré, ¿vale? Ganarás dinero – dijo Sam, acariciándose el vientre dolorido.

Mercedes se preocupó ante el gesto durante un segundo, que se disipó rápidamente.

- ¡No pienso acostarme contigo! – le gritó, furiosa.

- ¡Yo tampoco quiero que lo hagas! Sólo quiero que me acompañes en este viaje. Te dirigías a Alabama, ¿no? Yo voy hacia Nashville. Viaja conmigo – le dijo, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa ilusionada se formase en su rostro.

- ¿Me vas a pagar por viajar contigo? – le preguntó, anonadada.

- Te pago para no aburrirme. Contigo es imposible hacerlo. Prefiero tenerte a ti gritando a mi lado, que el silencio del camino.

_Vamos. Sólo dime que sí. Por favor._

- ¿Lo haces por lástima, verdad? – Ella le dedicó una mirada triste, que él no supo como evitar.

- ¿Lástima? ¡No! – Su cuerpo volvió a resentirse por el movimiento al tratar de levantarse, haciendo que ella corriese hacia él para sentarlo de vuelta.

- Entonces es por cumplir tu promesa – le dijo, notando como el chico impedía que se soltase de su mano – No te preocupes, Samuel. No tienes porque hacerlo, te libero de tus obligaciones.

- No puedes – dijo, sosteniendo su mano, impidiendo que se alejase – No fuiste tú quién hizo que lo prometiese.

- Pues volvamos al motel y que sea ella, quién te libere de tu estúpida promesa – le dijo, soltando su mano con fuerza.

- No digas tonterías, Mercedes. Me acompañarás y punto – Él se levantó, quejándose de dolor, mientras la buscaba de nuevo.

- No – ella negó con la cabeza efusivamente.

- ¡Sí! – le chilló él, llevándose una mano a su estómago, intentando no caerse.

Mercedes no pudo evitar preocuparse por él, corriendo a sostenerlo como había hecho la noche anterior.

- ¡Terco! ¡Siéntate de una vez! – La chica lo llevó hacia la cama de nuevo, a punto de caer encima de él.

Sus bocas se encontraban a escasos milímetros la una de la otra. Si deseaban besarse, ese era el momento que Dios les había regalado para hacerlo. Mas sus respectivos orgullos se lo impidieron, ladeando las cabezas al mismo tiempo. Sam la sostuvo para que no se cayese, quedando sentada en sus rodillas.

- Con una condición – le dijo Mercedes, levantándose rápidamente.

No vio como él había elevado sus brazos en alto tratando de impedir que se levantase.

- ¿Cuál? – le preguntó Sam, bajando los brazos rápidamente, antes de que la chica se diese la vuelta del todo.

- No te acostarás con ninguna chica mientras viajes conmigo – le espetó.

Sam abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder creer lo que estaba oyendo.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Vas a ofrecerte tú a ocupar su puesto? – se rió el chico, burlón.

_No lo hagas._

Mercedes negó con la cabeza, haciendo que el chico respirase aliviado.

- Entonces no hay trato – le dijo, a pesar de todo.

- Entonces no viajaré contigo – le dijo ella, cortante.

- ¿Te has propuesto matarme, verdad? – le preguntó, divertido.

Ella soltó una risita nerviosa, como si se tratase de una cruel diablilla.

- Creo que podré aguantar semana y media sin sexo. Acepto – le dijo, tendiéndole la mano para sellar el nuevo pacto entre ellos.

Mercedes la aceptó gustosa, sintiendo como miles de cosquillas alborotaban su mano, mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

- Oye... – la llamó todavía sin soltarle su mano.

- ¿Si?

- Reza para que Anna no quiera que le pague el dinero de la fianza en especie. Porque si lo hace, presiento que nos quedaremos aquí a vivir – le dijo él, mientras tiraba de ella para sentarla a su lado.

- No estaría mal, Evans. Aquí tendrías comida gratis.

_Y seguiría estando contigo, bonita._

Sam no pudo evitar imaginarse como sería su viaje ahora que ella le acompañaría. Estaba feliz, feliz por haberlo conseguido. En el fondo, había temido que ella se negase a su proposición, pero finalmente la suerte había vuelto a ponerse de su parte y ésta vez Mercedes Jones no se alejaría de él. Le había pedido como condición que no se acostase con nadie más mientras durase su viaje y él había aceptado de todas formas. Lo que más le preocupaba ahora era saber si podría conseguirlo. ¿Podría permanecer casi dos semanas sin sexo? ¿Sin poder tocarla? ¿Sin poder buscar consuelo en otros brazos? Era una dura prueba para él, pero valía la pena pasar por ella si así podía seguir teniéndola cerca.

* * *

><p>Una hora y media más tarde, Sam bajaba las escaleras custodiado por Billy. Éste abrió la celda, metiéndolo dentro y sacándole las esposas.<p>

Mercedes esperaba impaciente las noticias que el chico le traía.

- ¿Y bien? – le preguntó, esperanzada.

Él la miró triste, asustándola brevemente, para después mostrarle la mayor sonrisa del mundo.

- Ha aceptado. Viene para aquí – le dijo, haciendo que la chica saltase de alegría y se enroscase en su cuello.

- ¡Gracias a Dios! – gritó, mientras lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas y él rodeaba su cintura con sus brazos disfrutando del momento.

La chica se soltó, rápidamente, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho. Él corrió a sentarse en la cama, aparentando sentirse mal de nuevo.

- ¡Bueno! Ahora solo nos queda esperar – le dijo, mientras apoyaba su cabeza en la fría pared y cerraba sus ojos, recordando su último abrazo.

* * *

><p>Billy, sentado en su mesa del trabajo, vio como la puerta del edificio se abría y entraba en él la chica que había amado durante años.<p>

Rubia, alta, delgada y con la mirada más triste que había visto en su vida.

El chico vio como ella se dirigía a uno de sus compañeros, deteniéndose a escuchar su conversación.

- He venido a pagar la fianza de Sam Evans.

- ¿Sólo la de él? – le preguntó el policía que la atendía.

La chica respiró hondo, antes de responder.

- No. También pagaré la de la chica que lo acompaña – le respondió, mientras notaba como alguien tocaba su hombro derecho.

La chica se giró esperanzada, pero su sonrisa se borró al darse cuenta de que la persona que tenía delante de ella, no era la que había esperado.

- ¿Anna? – la llamó el chico, sonriente.

La chica lo miró largo rato, tratando de recordar su cara pero no le resultaba conocido.

- Perdona... no... No sé quién eres.

- Soy Billy Maine, ¿no me recuerdas? Nos sentábamos juntos en nuestro último año de instituto.

Ella negó con la cabeza, mientras Billy reprimía una mueca de dolor.

- Señorita – la llamó el policía – Tiene que firmar aquí y aquí, y entregar el dinero en ventanilla.

Anna se giró agarrando los papeles y el bolígrafo.

- ¿Puedo verlos primero? – le preguntó una vez había firmado.

- Claro. Billy, acompaña a la señorita abajo.

El chico asintió con la cabeza, comenzando a andar seguido por ella.

Cuando llegaron abajo, Sam seguía con su cabeza recostada sobre la pared tratando de dormir y Mercedes se paseaba por la celda intentando que el tiempo pasase más deprisa.

Anna la saludó con un movimiento de cabeza, al tiempo que Mercedes llamaba a Sam para que se despertase.

- Has venido – dijo él, levantándose y andando hacia la puerta de la celda.

Allí, sus manos buscaron las de Anna, acariciándolas por encima de los fríos hierros de la celda.

- Te dije que lo haría – dijo ella en un susurro – Lo siento, Sam. Lo siento de verdad. Fui una estúpida. Pero todo se acabó – le dijo, sonriéndole – He firmado, pagaré y seréis libres. Podréis volver ya a la carretera.

- No podemos, Anna – le dijo él, con la mirada triste – He perdido el camión.

- No, no puede ser. Sam, el camión es tu vida.

Sam se encogió de hombros. Eso ya no importaba.

- Considéralo perdido, Anna. Sigue aparcado delante del Rouge Bar y no podemos volver a por él, nos volverían a atrapar – Sam se acercó más a ella, para decirle en voz baja – La volverían a atrapar y yo... no podría soportarlo.

La chica ahogó un lamento. Sam estaba renunciando al camión por ella.

Era amor.

Sam se había enamorado finalmente, después de tantos años, y no había sido de ella.

Sus ojos no pudieron evitar empezar a llorar. Lágrimas de dolor, de impotencia.

- Tiene que haber una solución. Necesitáis el camión, no puedes dejarlo allí – le dijo ella.

- Yo lo traeré – le oyeron decir a Billy Maine.

- ¿Cómo? – dijeron los tres chicos a la vez.

- Yo lo traeré, venga. Dame las llaves. Te devolveré tu camión sano y salvo, te lo juro – le dijo el chico, moviendo su mano para que se las lanzase.

- Espera... ¿Sabes conducir un camión? – le preguntó Sam, desconfiado.

- Si, claro. No puede ser tan difícil – le dijo Billy, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

¡Dios mío! El chico no tenía idea de cómo conducir un camión, pero francamente, a Sam le daba igual como regresase mientras él se lo trajese de vuelta. Hurgó en su bolsillo en busca de las llaves y se las lanzó, cogiéndolas rápidamente al vuelo.

- Gracias, tío – le dijo Sam, mientras Billy se daba la vuelta y subía ya las escaleras.

- Voy con él – le dijo Anna, tratando de soltarse de sus manos.

- No puedes, Anna. Es demasiado peligroso. Quédate aquí, con... con nosotros.

- No – le respondió ella, negando también con la cabeza – Alguien tiene que cuidar de él, no llegará lejos sin mí – le dijo, divertida.

Sam le sonrió, dejando que se soltase de sus manos, observándola correr escaleras arriba.

* * *

><p>- ¡Billy! ¡Espera! Voy contigo – chilló Anna, mientras trataba de alcanzarlo.<p>

- ¡Ni de coña! – le dijo, girándose y chocándose con ella – Tú te quedas aquí – la separó de él, nervioso.

- Alguien tiene que llevarte allí, Billy – le recordó la chica.

¡Cierto! Si iba a traer el camión, lo primero era ir allí. Vale... no había pensado en eso.

- Se lo pediré a Peter. Tú paga la fianza y siéntate a esperar a que los liberen – le dijo él, dándose la vuelta de nuevo.

Pero ella no le hizo caso, siguiéndolo hacia la salida.

- ¿Por qué lo haces, Anna? – le preguntó, deteniéndola de nuevo – Te estás poniendo en peligro.

- Lo sé – suspiró la chica – Pero siento que debo hacerlo.

Billy la miró, viendo como la chica de la que había estado enamorado durante años todavía seguía viva dentro de ella.

- ¿Por qué lo haces tú, Billy? – le preguntó ella, sacándolo del trance.

- ¿No lo has visto? Se quieren, Anna. Y se necesitan el uno al otro. Les vendría bien algo de ayuda ahora mismo.

La chica respiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos al oírlo. Billy también se había dado cuenta. Se secó las lágrimas que habían comenzado a bañar de nuevo su rostro y lo empujó hacia la salida.

- Pues no perdamos tiempo, vamos – le dijo.

Anna salió a la calle, buscando el aparcamiento, con Billy detrás, vigilando a cada lado.

- Te llevo en mi coche – le dijo ella, sacando las llaves de su bolso.

- No. Toma, llevarás el coche de la Policía – le dijo, alcanzándole las llaves.

- ¿Estás loco? No puedo conducir un coche patrulla. ¡Es delito! – le dijo, deteniéndose mientras él le dejaba las llaves en su mano.

- ¿Quieres ayudarlos o no?

- Si, si – le respondió ella, asombrada por la valentía del chico.

- Pues siéntate y conduce – le dijo él, abriéndole la puerta del coche y ayudándola a subir.

- Vale, vale – le respondió ella, esperando que Billy diese la vuelta al coche y se sentase en el asiento del copiloto.

Ella introdujo las llaves en el contacto, y las giró, encendiendo el motor con manos temblorosas. Era una locura lo que iban a hacer, ¡una verdadera locura! Pero Sam merecía recuperar su camión, lo merecía a toda costa.

- ¿Sabes? – Billy llamó su atención durante el camino hacia el bar – Me gustabas, Anna.

Él la tomó por sorpresa, provocando que por unos segundos perdiera la concentración y la vista en la carretera. Billy le sujetó el volante, mientras ella volvía a calmarse.

- Todos los días me levantaba y acudía a clase solo para poder verte – continuó confesándole el chico – Para ver tu sonrisa y oír tu voz.

Anna lo miró de refilón, notando como las mejillas del chico habían empezado a teñirse de rojo.

- Esperaba que un día, vinieses y me dijeses: "Billy, me gustas. Quiero salir contigo" pero el tiempo pasó, y eso no sucedió.

- Lo siento – le dijo Anna, rompiendo a llorar de nuevo, tratando de secarse rápidamente las lágrimas que impedían que sus ojos viesen la carretera con claridad.

- ¡Ey! No pasa nada, Anna. Ya está olvidado, de verdad – dijo él, intentando calmarla.

Billy la observó, dándose cuenta que el amor que sentía por ella jamás podría morir, por mucho que lo intentase. La chica seguía ocupando su corazón, a pesar de todo.

- ¿Estás enamorada de él, verdad? – le preguntó, sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Anna asintió con la cabeza, mientras se secaba otra de sus lágrimas.

La chica lo miró, echándose a reír forzadamente.

- ¿Sabes? Fui una idiota. Siempre supe lo que sentía por él, pero quise engañarme a mí misma. Y también lo engañé a él, no se lo dije.

Anna suspiró profundamente, antes de seguir hablando.

- Nunca le dije que le quería porque en el fondo, sabía que jamás se enamoraría de mí. Y no quería alejarle. Me conformaba con momentos aislados en el tiempo, días, noches, todo lo que él pudiese regalarme. Pero nunca pudo darme más que amistad y cariño, Billy, y yo quería amor.

Su voz se apagó durante unos segundos, reuniendo fuerzas de flaqueza para seguir confesándole como se sentía.

El chico posó su mano sobre la de ella en el volante, dándole apoyo, animándola a seguir.

- Yo quería que él me amase, aunque sabía que eso nunca sucedería. Y sentí celos. Sentí celos de ella por como la miraba, por como le sonreía. Y la odié. La odié sin razón alguna, porque ella no tenía la culpa. Ella no tuvo la culpa de que Sam se enamorara de ella y no de mí.

Billy apretó su mano con fuerza, haciéndole ver que para él si era importante.

- Fui yo quién la mandó al Rouge Bar, Billy. Y debo ser yo, quién les ayude a salir de aquí.

La chica posó una mano sobre la de él, agradeciéndole el gesto, y él la separó finalmente. Comprendiendo que jamás podría sacarla de su corazón.

Nada más se dijeron durante el viaje. Anna lo dejó delante de la puerta del Rouge Bar y en cuestión de segundos, Billy se subió al camión, que contrario a lo que habían pensado seguía en perfectas condiciones, y lo arrancó sin perder tiempo.

Cuando volvieron a la jefatura de policía, Anna pagó la fianza y los soltaron tiempo después. Ella se había negado a que Sam le devolviese el dinero de la fianza y él le había dicho que jamás podría olvidar su gesto.

Los chicos vieron finalmente la luz del día, sonriéndose el uno al otro felices de estar libres por fin. Mientras Anna los observaba con tristeza.

Los cuatro se dirigieron al aparcamiento donde Billy había dejado el camión.

El momento de la despedida había llegado.

- Gracias, chico – le dijo Sam, chocándole la mano y abrazándolo, dándole unos toques en su espalda – Te debemos una enorme.

- No. No fui yo. Fue Anna, ella me ayudó – le respondió.

La chica bajó la cabeza, al ver como Sam se dirigía a ella, mientras Mercedes se despedía de Billy con un abrazo.

- Gracias por todo – le dijo Sam, levantándole el rostro y abrazándola con fuerza.

Anna rodeó su cintura, cruzando los brazos, mientras su cabeza reposaba sobre el cuello de Sam. No quería separarse de él. Sabía que esa sería la última vez que volviese a verlo. Sus ojos comenzaron a llorar de nuevo, mojando la camiseta de él.

- Lo siento, Sam. Lo siento de verdad – le dijo al separarse.

Él asintió con la cabeza, mientras le susurraba al oído.

- Nos vamos, Anna. No regresaré en mucho tiempo.

Ella sabía a que se refería. Ambos sabían que el no volvería a verla. Ya no.

Sam agarró su rostro con cariño entre sus dos manos y se acercó a ella, dándole un suave beso en la frente, mientras ella cerraba los ojos tratando de detener su llanto.

El chico la soltó, alejándose de ella y subiéndose con cuidado al camión, donde ya se encontraba Mercedes.

Billy la abrazó por la cintura, pegándola a su pecho, mientras ella comenzaba a llorar sin consuelo.

- Volverá, Anna. No te preocupes – le dijo el chico, secando una de sus lágrimas.

- No lo hará – le respondió la chica, abrazándose a él con fuerza, observando como Sam se alejaba para siempre de su vida.

* * *

><p><em>Si os ha gustado, me haréis muy feliz dejando un Review, aquí abajo en este botoncillo que pone "Review this Chapter" ^^ Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje :)<em>


	3. Te seguiré

___Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy como cada domingo, actualizando "Buscando un Corazón" ^^ Tengo que daros las gracias por esos hermosos reviews que me habéis dejado, me ha hecho muchísima ilusión leerlos :) También os agradezco que la hayáis hecho favorita y vuestras alertas ^^ Me hace muy feliz saber que os está gustando la historia. Gracias por estar ahí y compartir este viaje conmigo :) Os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. Nos vemos el próximo domingo. Y recordad, los pensamientos de Sam están escritos en letra cursiva._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee sigue sin pertenecerme, Sam y Mercedes tampoco, solo los he tomado prestados para este AU ^^<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 3: <span>Te seguiré<span>**_

_Te seguiré, te seguiré__  
><em>_sin saber bien por qué razón.__  
><em>_Te seguiré, te seguiré__  
><em>_jugando al gato y al ratón._

* * *

><p>Nada más salir de la ciudad, Mercedes le vio derrumbarse. Había estado aguantando demasiado tiempo, demasiado para alguien que no se permitía mostrar emoción alguna.<p>

En el fondo de su corazón, ella sabía que ese momento llegaría. Puede que Sam no estuviese enamorado de Anna, pero la quería. Y ella estaba enamorada de él. Lo había visto en su manera de despedirse.

No volverían a verse, Sam no volvería a por ella. Todo había acabado para Anna.

Le observó, sin decir nada. Viendo como pequeñas lágrimas se armaban de valor para salir al exterior, mientras él luchaba por retenerlas dentro.

- ¿La querías, verdad? – le preguntó, arrepintiéndose al momento.

Él la miró, buscando un ápice de comprensión en su mirada.

- La quería, pero no la amaba. No como ella deseaba, al menos.

El chico se limpió las lágrimas con su mano derecha, mientras trataba de concentrarse en la carretera.

- Lo prometí. ¿Sabes? Prometí que jamás le rompería el corazón a una chica. He roto mi promesa.

Mercedes le miró, asombrada. ¿Qué clase de persona hacía promesas así? Una a la que le importaban los sentimientos de los demás, más que los suyos propios.

- Sam... – La chica quiso responderle, pero él no la dejó, continuando con sus lamentos.

- En el fondo lo sabía. Sabía que estaba enamorada de mí, pero me engañaba a mí mismo. Fue demasiado tiempo, yendo y viniendo. Pero siempre encontraba un rato para quedarme con ella. Siempre. Y no me importaba, no me importaba como se quedaba cuando me iba, porque ella sabía que nunca podría sacar nada de mí. Lo sabía y tampoco le importaba. Perdió su virginidad conmigo, Mercedes. Sé que fui su primero aunque nunca hubiese reunido el valor para confesármelo.

Mercedes escondió su rostro, fijando su vista en el paisaje que mostraba su ventana. Sam tenía razón, le había roto el corazón a Anna. Ella jamás podría olvidarlo por mucho que lo intentase, pero seguiría adelante. Podía hacerlo.

El chico suspiró profundamente, intentando olvidarlo todo.

- No fue tu culpa, Sam. Ella sabía lo que podía esperar de ti, y lo aceptaba. Aunque desease más, nunca te lo dijo. No te culpes por ello.

Él la miró triste, tratando de entender porque no se enfadaba con él por haberle hecho daño. Intentando saber porque después de lo que le había dicho todavía seguía defendiéndolo.

- Algo me dice que encontrará a alguien que sepa amarla como se merece – le dijo Mercedes, con una sonrisa.

- Ojalá pueda hacerla feliz – le respondió él.

- Billy la quiere, estoy segura de ello. ¿Viste como la miraba?

_Tal y como yo te miro a ti._

- Sí – le respondió triste.

- ¡Entonces quita esa cara de funeral, Evans! – le chilló la chica, palmeándole el brazo.

Sam se quejó ante el golpe, haciendo que la chica se preocupase.

- Pero mira que eres bruta... – le reprochó, mientras se manoseaba el golpe con su mano izquierda.

- Lo siento, de verdad – le contestó poniendo morritos.

Él le sonrió, embobado.

_Eres preciosa._

La chica se acurrucó en su asiento, echándose de nuevo la chaqueta de pana de él por encima de los hombros.

- ¡Oh, cariño! Cuando te he echado de menos... Ven con mamá – le dijo.

Sam se rió a carcajadas, mientras veía como ella le observaba.

- Has echado de menos mi chaqueta, bueno... ¡Algo es algo!

- No te pongas celoso, Samuel. A ti también te eché de menos – le dijo ella, divertida.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Guau! Primera noticia que tengo.

- Por supuesto, no sabes lo que eché de menos reírme de ti.

- Tenías que rematarla.

- Claro que sí, sino no sería Mercedes Jones.

Sam negó con la cabeza. Todavía no se creía que fuese a compartir su viaje hasta Tennessee con ella. No podía tener tanta suerte. ¿Qué tenía Mercedes Jones que le hacía sonreír como un idiota?

Ahora le agradecía a Dios que aquellos hombres se empeñasen en robarle el bolso. Si no lo hubiesen hecho quizás nunca se hubiesen conocido.

La chica rebelde que se sentaba a su lado, le había hecho perder la razón hasta el punto de pagarle para que le acompañase. Pagarle. Pagarle por viajar con él. Cuando debería ser al revés ya que Sam la llevaba a ella.

Pagarle por poder estar a su lado. Por oír sus risas y sus burlas. Por ver su rostro cada mañana. Pagarle por dejar que él la cuidase y la protegiese.

Sam jamás había pagado por algo que desease tanto.

No podría tocarla, no podría acariciarla ni besarla, a pesar de que se muriese por hacerlo. Pero no le importaba, nada de eso le importaba mientras ella estuviese a su lado.

Mercedes se había quedado dormida de nuevo, acurrucada en su asiento con su chaqueta por encima, tratando de hacerse un ovillo con su propio cuerpo. Le encantaba verla dormir. La expresión de su rostro inspiraba paz y ternura, como la noche anterior cuando se había quedado dormida en sus rodillas y él se había despertado deseando acariciarla y jugar con su pelo negro.

A ella le encantaba su chaqueta. No era de su talla, pero la resguardaba del frío.

Sam se llevó la mano a la cabeza, mientras sostenía el volante con su otra mano libre. ¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de ello?

Ray le había roto su sujetador.

Él mismo le había ayudado a vestirse en la sucia habitación de aquel bar. Le había puesto la camiseta y le había abrochado los pantalones mientras ella le miraba triste.

Su sujetador estaba roto, pero ella no se lo había recordado. Ni siquiera había pedido que le comprase otro. ¡Iba a pagarle para que viajase con él! ¿Por qué no le pedía dinero para comprar ropa que la resguardase del frío en lugar de usar su chaqueta?

Si no se lo pedía, él la obligaría a comprarla. Si la había obligado a comer, podría obligarla también a que aceptase su ropa.

Comer...

La última vez que Sam había comido, había sido el día anterior. Aquella estupenda hamburguesa del Rolly Burguer.

¿Cómo podía haberse olvidado de ello? No era normal, no era nada normal en él pasar tanto tiempo sin comer.

Y ella no había vuelto a comer desde la noche anterior cuando él le había cedido su bocadillo, tratando de obligarla a comer por enésima vez.

¿Tendría hambre? ¡Que idiota! Seguramente Mercedes tendría hambre de nuevo.

Pararía en el primer bar decente que encontrase y la despertaría para que comiese.

_Me tienes tonto, ¿sabes? Tendré que apuntar todas las cosas que necesitas en una lista para que una sonrisa tuya no me las borre de la mente._

Ella se removió en su asiento, como si realmente se hubiese dado cuenta de que él la estaba observando. La chaqueta volvió a escurrírsele, tirando de su camiseta haciendo que quedase al descubierto el hombro que no tenía tira. Provocando que Sam perdiese durante un segundo la concentración en la carretera y diese un volantazo para no alcanzar el enorme bache que había aparecido en medio de ella.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo la chica, colocándose la camiseta y mirándolo preocupada.

- Nada, nada. Duérmete – le respondió Sam, mientras notaba como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

- No puedo. Me acabas de despertar y se me ha quitado todo el sueño de golpe – dijo, enderezándose en su asiento.

- Lo siento – se disculpó él, deseando que no se notase el rubor de sus mejillas.

- No te disculpes, Samuel. Sé que lo has hecho a propósito – se rió, divertida.

- Me has pillado. Estabas roncando demasiado y me desconcentrabas.

- Podías haberme despertado sin atentar contra nuestras vidas, hombre. Simplemente tenías que tocarme y listo.

- ¿Tocarte? Ni de broma, a ver si me vas a contagiar algo.

- Que desconfiado, Evans.

- ¿Volvemos al apellido, Jones?

- ¿No te gusta que te llame por tu apellido? ¿Prefieres que te llame Samuel? – la chica le miró, esperando una respuesta sincera.

- Me gustaría que me llamases Sam – le dijo él, arrepintiéndose al momento.

_Me gusta oírtelo decir._

- Sam... – ella lo llamó, como si estuviese degustando su nombre en su boca.

_Oh, Dios._

- ¿Quieres que te llame Sam? – le preguntó de nuevo.

Él asintió con la cabeza, esperanzado.

- Con una condición – le dijo ella.

- ¿Cuál?

_Pídeme lo que quieras, bonita, yo lo haré._

- No me llames Mercy.

_No, eso no._

- ¿Por qué no? – le preguntó, intentando que ella no viese su desilusión.

- Porque no. No quiero que me llames así. No lo hagas por favor.

_No importa, para mí siempre serás Mercy. _

- Está bien – le contestó – Te llamaré... ¿Mercedes?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Sam y Mercedes – dijo él en voz alta.

- Sí – le respondió ella – Sam y Mercedes.

_Sam y Mercedes. _

El chico respiró profundamente, centrando de nuevo su vista en la carretera. Esperó que ella volviese a dormirse pero no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, cambió la emisora de radio y subió el volumen.

- No lo pongas tan alto o tendremos un accidente – le reprochó el chico.

- Aguafiestas – refunfuñó Mercedes, bajando de nuevo el volumen – ¿No te aburre la monotonía? Llevo tres días en este camión y ya me he cansado de él.

Sam negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca podría cansarme de él, este camión...

- Sí, sí. Bla, bla, bla. Es tu vida, bla, bla, bla – se burló.

Él se negó a responderle dolido por sus comentarios.

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¡Ey! Vamos, era una broma.

- No me ha hecho gracia.

- Lo siento – dijo ella, tristemente – No sé que me pasa, de verdad.

- Renuncié a mi familia por esto, ¿sabes? Les echo muchísimo de menos. No me gusta que se rían de mi trabajo – le dijo, aferrando con fuerza el volante.

_Me duele que tú lo hagas._

- Lo siento, Sam. Lo siento de verdad – la chica posó su mano sobre la de él, mientras ésta sostenía el volante – ¿Podrías hacer como que no te dije nada? – Mercedes le dedicó una sonrisa, esperanzada.

_Podrías hacer que me olvidase de todo con tu hermosa sonrisa._

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el "Plan del día"? - le preguntó una risueña, Mercedes.

Él la miró boquiabierto, al ver el cambio de carácter tan repentino que la chica había experimentado.

- ¿Plan del día? – Sam la miró extrañado.

- ¡Sí! – Dijo la chica, enderezándose de nuevo - ¿Qué haces cada día? Te despiertas, desayunas, conduces, comes, conduces otra vez, paras a tomar un café, conduces de nuevo, cenas, te duermes y te levantas al día siguiente para hacer exactamente las mismas cosas. A eso se le llama "Plan del día".

Sam se rió a carcajadas sin poder evitarlo. La chica había soltado la retahíla de palabras a una velocidad increíble, casi sin pensar.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó ella.

- Parece un trabalenguas – le dijo, divertido.

- ¿Pero es lo que haces, o no? – preguntó Mercedes, segura de lo que hablaba.

- En resumen, sí. Pero no te preocupes, nuestro viaje no será tan aburrido – le aseguró el chico.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tú confía en mí, chica. Sé de lo que hablo.

Mercedes no pudo evitar que una risita nerviosa se le escapase. Se mordió el labio, mientras negaba con la cabeza, tratando de imaginarse a que se referiría él.

- ¿Hacia donde vamos, señor "Sé de lo que hablo"? – le preguntó, tratando de averiguar el itinerario del viaje, pues llevaba quince minutos atenta a la carretera y no había visto ni un solo cártel que le indicase donde se encontraban.

- A Louisville. Allí comeremos y pasaremos la tarde.

- ¿Haciendo qué? – le preguntó ella, arqueando una ceja, desconfiada.

- Nos iremos de compras.

- ¿Cómo? – La chica levantó el dedo índice en el aire dispuesta a protestar, pero él se lo bajó antes de que saltase.

- No discutas, Mercedes. Te recuerdo que te han robado la maleta.

- Tengo ropa – protestó.

- Esa no cuenta.

- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – preguntó, enfadada.

- Está rota – le dijo él, arrepintiéndose al momento.

_¿Tenías que recordárselo?_

La chica se llevó una de sus manos al pecho que caía sin sujeción, tratando de taparlo, a pesar de que no se le viese nada gracias a la camiseta.

- Mercedes... – el chico susurró su nombre con cariño, haciendo que ella levantase su cabeza escondida y le mirase.

- Déjame que te compre ropa nueva. No puedes llevar esa horrible chaqueta a todos lados.

- No es horrible – le respondió ella.

- Sí lo es.

- Si te parece horrible, ¿Por qué la compraste?

- Yo no la compré. Me la regaló mi hermana Stacy por mi cumpleaños. Me la pongo porque le tengo mucho cariño, pero eso no quita que sea horrible.

- A mí me parece bonita.

- Bonita... – repitió Sam, mientras la observaba.

_Tú si lo eres._

- Sí, bonita. ¿Me la regalas? – le dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja - ¡Oh no! ¡Que tonta! Es un regalo de tu hermana – dijo ella, avergonzada.

- Es tuya.

Sam apenas se lo había pensado. En el mismo momento en que la chica se la había pedido, él supo lo que contestaría. Y la rapidez con la que lo hizo, lo asustó.

_Estoy perdido._

- No, Sam. Es un regalo de tu hermana – la chica se negaba a aceptarlo.

- Y ahora te la regalo yo a ti.

- Pero no es de mi talla, tú lo dijiste muchas veces – le recordó.

- Lo sé. Pero te resguarda del frío, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, agarrando con fuerza la chaqueta.

- Entonces, no hay más que hablar – le dijo él, con una sonrisa.

- Gracias – susurró Mercedes, casi inaudible.

El chico le sonrió, notando como el estómago se resentía por la falta de comida.

- ¿Cuánto falta para llegar? – le preguntó ella.

- No sé, quizás cuarenta y cinco minutos.

- Eso es mucho tiempo, si ves un bar para antes.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Necesitas ir al baño? – le preguntó, preocupado - ¿Te sientes bien?

- Yo sí, eres tú el que no ha comido desde ayer al mediodía.

Sam respiró aliviado. Por un momento había creído que Mercedes se sentía mal debido a tanto tiempo en el camión, sin bajarse a descansar y a mover sus piernas. Incluso había llegado a pensar que podía haberse mareado. Pero ella solo estaba preocupada porque él no había comido en todo el día.

_Está preocupada por mí._

- Y tú desde ayer por la noche – le recordó él.

- Cuando me cediste tu bocadillo – le sonrió Mercedes - ¿Por qué lo hiciste, eh?

_Porque todavía seguía preocupado por ti, y el nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía. Estaba asustado, creí que te perdía._

- Odio el queso – le dijo él, rápidamente.

Ella le miró boquiabierta, no se esperaba para nada esa contestación.

- Las hamburguesas llevaban queso, Sam.

_¡Mierda! ¡Piensa rápido!_

- La mía no. Anna sabe que lo odio.

Mercedes le miró, dudosa.

- La verdad... no me fijé – le respondió ella, completamente segura de que él le estaba mintiendo.

- En cuánto vea un bar decente, nos detendremos a comer, no te preocupes.

- ¿No tienes nada por aquí para picar? – le preguntó, girándose en el asiento y abriendo la compuerta que llevaba al pequeño rincón en el que tenía la cama y la nevera.

Sam trató de no fijarse en su trasero pero le fue imposible, la chica se había empeñado en cruzar a la parte de atrás con el camión en movimiento, empujándolo con su cuerpo y haciéndole perder la vista en la carretera.

- ¡Por Dios, Mercedes! ¡Estate quieta! ¿Quieres que nos matemos? – chilló él, viendo por el espejo retrovisor lo que ella hacía.

- Lo siento, lo siento – se disculpó sentándose en la cama y abriendo la nevera.

La observó donde estaba, dándose cuenta de que después de tanto tiempo, una mujer había conseguido sentarse en esa cama.

Ninguna lo había hecho antes.

Sam no había dejado que ninguna mujer se subiese a su camión. Muchas lo habían deseado, pero él las había hecho cambiar de opinión, pidiéndoles que le dejasen entrar en sus casas.

Ella había sido la primera mujer que había dejado que se subiese, y ahora, estaba sentada en su cama. Solo que él también deseaba estar sentado allí con ella. No, no sentado. Deseaba tanto tumbarse a su lado y acariciar su rostro, besarla, jugar con su pelo. Abrazarla y protegerla él mismo del frío que siempre tenía.

_Eres la primera... y la única._

- ¡Todo está caducado! – le gritó ella, con su cabeza metida dentro de la nevera.

- ¿Cómo? – le preguntó él, volviendo a prestarle atención.

- No hay nada para comer – le dijo, sacando todo lo que había en la nevera y tendiéndolo encima de la cama – Eres un desastre, ¿lo sabías?

El chico rió divertido, mientras ella sacaba una tras otra todas las cosas de la nevera.

- La estás desmantelando. ¡Al ladrón, al ladrón! – chilló el, riendo a carcajadas.

- Que está todo caducado, Sam. Hay que tirarlo – la chica cogió una de las bolsas que tenía guardados unos yogures dentro y metió en ella todo lo demás – Si es que... tenía que llegar yo y poner orden.

Sam observó por el espejo retrovisor como la chica trabajaba como una hormiguita recogiendo toda la comida y metiéndola dentro de la bolsa.

- ¡Listo! – Dijo, apartando la bolsa a un lado y echándose sobre la cama – No está mal, creí que sería más incómoda. Cuando me vuelvas a mandar a dormir aquí, te diré que sí.

- No voy a volverte a mandar a dormir ahí. Es mi cama – se quejó él.

_Si duermes ahí, no podré sacar tu olor de mis sábanas._

- Me da igual lo que digas. Estás herido y no dormirás aquí, sino en la cama de un motel, donde puedas descansar – le dijo ella, enojada.

- No dejaré que duermas sola en el camión – dijo Sam en tono serio.

La chica le miró boquiabierta.

¿Qué había pasado para que de un día para otro, él se negase a que durmiese sola?

- La promesa, ¿recuerdas? – se apresuró a añadir él.

- A ver si lo entiendo bien. No quieres que duerma sola.

- Ajá – respondió él.

- Tampoco quieres que duerma en tu cama.

- Exacto.

- Entonces... me temo que vas a gastar mucho en moteles, chico – le dijo ella, divertida.

- Probablemente – le aseguró Sam.

_En moteles, en ropa, en comida... Me vas a salir cara, Mercedes Jones._

La chica volvió de nuevo hacia delante, empujándolo otra vez y perdiendo un tacón en el proceso, que hizo que volviese a por él.

- ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Te quieres estar quieta? – le chilló, colérico.

- Ya está, ya está – le respondió ella, colocándose el tacón.

- No te levantes de nuevo – le advirtió.

- Vale – dijo Mercedes, levantando los brazos en alto.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar un bar aceptable en el que degustaron unas buenas patatas fritas con su filete de ternera. Por supuesto, no fue suficiente para Sam que se pidió además la sopa de fideos como primer plato y el flan de postre.

Cuando salieron del bar directos al camión, el chico apenas podía moverse. Había comido demasiado y su cuerpo no había reaccionado bien ante la falta de comida durante tanto tiempo.

- No puedo más, creo que voy a vomitar.- le dijo, apoyándose en el lateral de su camión.

- ¡Genial! Te dije que no comieses tanto. ¿Por qué nunca me haces caso? – La chica vio como Sam se inclinaba hacia delante haciendo exactamente lo que le había dicho que haría - ¡Oh Dios!

Mercedes le sostuvo la cabeza, mientras él chico trataba de detener su cuerpo, pero éste se negaba a cooperar.

- ¿Estás bien? ¡Dios mío, Sam! ¡Estás blanco! – chilló preocupada, a punto de romperle los tímpanos.

- Eso no es nada nuevo – le dijo tratando de hacer la gracia, pero con una voz que poco se prestaba a ello.

- ¡Hablo en serio! Estás pálido. Debimos haber acudido a un hospital antes de salir de Cincinnati. Te dieron una paliza, Sam. Podrías tener algo roto – la chica sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos – Voy a pedir ayuda, necesito que te vea un médico.

Mercedes se encaminó hacia el bar, rogando por que alguien los pudiese acercar hasta la ciudad, pero él la detuvo, agarrándola de su mano.

- No.

- Sam, no te pongas pesado. Déjame ir – La chica trató de soltarse, sin conseguirlo.

- Mercedes... solo es una indigestión.

- ¿Acaso eres médico? – le miró, frunciendo los labios, disgustada.

- Si tuviese algo roto, lo habría notado antes – Sam tiró de su mano, mientras trataba de andar hacia el lado del copiloto.

- ¡Apenas puedes andar! ¿No pretenderás conducir en ese estado? – El chico abrió su puerta, empujándola hacia el interior - ¡Samuel Evans! No me cierres la... – No alcanzó a acabar la frase, pues él mismo hizo lo que ella no había querido que hiciese. Le cerró la puerta en las narices.

Despacio, dio la vuelta por delante de la cabina y se subió con cuidado a su asiento, mientras sacaba del bolsillo sus llaves.

Pero cuando se disponía a introducirlas en el contacto, la mano de Mercedes apareció de improviso, arrebatándoselas.

- ¡Mercedes! ¡Dame las llaves! – le chilló, moviéndose a por ellas, ahogando un lamento.

- ¡Que no! ¡Terco! No te dejaré conducir en ese estado, ¿pretendes matarte y de paso matarme a mí también?

- ¡No digas tonterías! – El chico intentó arrebatárselas de nuevo, pero ella las escondió en su espalda, dentro de sus pantalones.

- ¡Mercedes! – protestó él, cansado.

- ¿No quieres ir a un hospital? ¡Bien! ¿No quieres que te vea un médico? ¡Bien! Pero no esperes que te deje conducir así. Pasa para atrás – le dijo, indicándole la dirección con su dedo índice.

- ¿Perdona?

- Túmbate, vamos. No nos iremos de aquí hasta que se te haya pasado el empacho que dices que tienes.

- No pienso tumbarme ahora – Se negó en redondo.

Mercedes le miró cabreada, a punto de gritarle de nuevo. No hizo falta decírselo dos veces, el chico se levantó de su asiento y se mudó a la parte de atrás sin rechistar.

- ¿Sabes que estamos perdiendo un tiempo muy necesario, verdad? En breve oscurecerá y no podré conducir – se quejó.

- Me da igual, harás lo que yo te diga. Ya es hora de que alguien te cuide a ti y que no sea por una estúpida promesa – le dijo, pasándose ella también a la parte de atrás.

- ¿Qué crees que haces? – le preguntó, asustado.

- Arroparte – le dijo.

- ¿Arroparme? No soy un crío, por Dios Santo – le respondió alucinado.

- ¿No? ¿Y por qué te quejas tanto? Túmbate, no volveré a repetírtelo – le dijo, empujándolo suavemente.

- ¡Oh Dios! Dime qué hice yo para merecer esto.

- Calla y duerme – le dijo ella, mientras lo tapaba con las mantas.

- No será esto otra de tus jugarretas, ¿verdad? Si cierro los ojos, ¿me prometes que cuando vuelva a abrirlos no te habrás ido?

- No pienso moverme de aquí, Sam – le tranquilizó, mostrándole su hermosa sonrisa.

- Perfecto – le respondió él, cerrándolos.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, seguía acostado en su cama, pero ya no estaba solo. Mercedes se encontraba tumbada a su lado por encima de las mantas mientras le cogía de su mano izquierda. Se había tumbado en su cama cuando él mismo le había dicho que no lo hiciese, pero Sam no podía enfadarse por ello, pues deseaba enormemente que ella lo hiciese. Su mano acarició sus dedos mientras la observaba dormir tranquila.

Su teléfono móvil empezó a sonar, sacándoselo del bolsillo con rapidez mientras soltaba su mano con cuidado para que no se despertase. Se levantó ligeramente de la cama, enderezándose rápidamente y descolgándolo.

- Evans.

- ¡¿Dónde coño estás? – se oyó gritar al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Henry?

- ¡Por supuesto que soy yo! Henry, tu jefe, ¿recuerdas? ¿Dónde coño te has metido, Sam?

- Baja la voz, Henry. Me van a explotar los tímpanos – susurró el chico tratando de no hacer ruido que la despertase.

- Estás despedido, Sam – le dijo su jefe, serio.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué ha pasado con el encargo de Portsmouth? Tenía que haber llegado ayer a su destino.

_¡Oh Dios! No, puede ser. ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo coño he podido olvidarme de ello?_

- Quizás es buena idea que me despidas, Henry. Siempre he querido trabajar para tu hermano, y él siempre me ha ofrecido trabajo.

- No puedes trabajar para mi hermano – le dijo el hombre, furioso.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Me has despedido, no? – Sam esbozó una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro.

- Pues te contrato de nuevo. Eres el mejor de mis trabajadores, Sam.

- Eso ya lo sé – dijo él con chulería.

- Pero fallaste en esta entrega – El hombre guardó silencio durante unos segundos que a Sam le parecieron eternos – Jamás habías hecho tal cosa.

- He tenido complicaciones, Henry. Pero te juro que mañana a primera hora tendrás el encargo en su lugar de destino – le dijo el chico, viendo como Mercedes se revolvía en su cama, temblando de frío.

- ¿Piensas conducir de noche?

- Si hace falta, sí. ¿Qué hora es?

- Por Dios Santo, Sam. ¡Ni siquiera sabes en que hora vives! Son las once de la noche. ¿Dónde coño estás?

- Cerca de Louisville.

- ¡¿Se puede saber que cojones haces en Louisville? ¡Da la vuelta ahora mismo! Necesito que esa carga llegue mañana a Portsmouth a primera hora.

- No te preocupes, la tendrás allí – El chico suspiró profundamente – Henry...

- ¿Qué pasa ahora?

- Cuando entregue la carga, me consideraré libre durante unas semanas. Sabes que me debes vacaciones.

- Creí que habías renunciado a ellas, chico.

- Ahora las necesito, Henry.

- Tú deja la mercancía de una pieza y considéralo hecho – oyó decir a su jefe antes de colgar.

Sam también colgó, guardándose el móvil en su bolsillo y girándose lentamente para no despertarla.

Su cuerpo buscó el de la chica queriendo abrazarla, sin permitírselo. Agarró las mantas que antes lo habían cobijado a él, y la tapó con ellas, haciendo que Mercedes dejase de temblar durante unos segundos. Su mano quiso acariciar sus facciones, a la vez que buscaba su pelo rizado para jugar con él. Pero no lo hizo, sostuvo su mano a cinco milímetros de sus mejillas, bajándola suavemente por su rostro sin llegar a tocarla. Cerrándola después en un puño, que llevó a su corazón.

_Duerme._

Se levantó con cuidado, saliendo del camión y cerrándolo con llave.

Tenía el tiempo contado, pero necesitaba ir al baño y tomar un café antes de volver de nuevo a la carretera. Su estómago no estaba todavía en perfecto estado, pero al menos lo dejaba andar. Serían muchas horas al volante y necesitaba tener todos los sentidos puestos en la carretera, así que le rogaba a Dios que ella no se despertase hasta la mañana siguiente. Si lo hacía, corría el peligro de que él olvidase de nuevo cuáles eran sus obligaciones. Necesitaba llegar a Portsmouth.

Finalmente, quince minutos después, Sam se subía al camión y encendía el motor sin demora. Dando la vuelta antes de llegar a Louisville y partiendo rumbo hacia Georgetown, donde tomaría por fin el desvío a Portsmouth, llegando en unas cinco horas.

* * *

><p>Mercedes no pudo evitar despertarse ante los constantes ruidos que se escuchaban en la parte trasera del camión. ¿Lo estaban desvalijando? Se levantó rápidamente viendo donde estaba acostada, notando que Sam no estaba allí con ella.<p>

¿Dónde estaba?

Deprisa, se pasó a la parte delantera, mirando la hora en el reloj del camión. ¡Las seis de la mañana! ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo había podido dormir tanto?

Se miró en el espejo, viendo la pinta deprimente que tenía y se intentó arreglar el pelo, pero era imposible. El pobre pedía a gritos un lavado, y ella también, de paso.

Pero se conformaría con poder lavarse un poco la cara para despejarse y seguir adelante.

Sus ojos enfocaron el espejo retrovisor izquierdo, viendo como Sam, fuera del camión, hablaba con unos hombres en lo que parecía un almacén. Rápida, se bajó del camión, andando hacia donde ellos estaban.

- Buenos días – le dijo él, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – le preguntó, preocupada.

- En Portsmouth.

- ¿En Portsmouth? – Mercedes abrió los ojos como platos – Pero si nos dirigíamos hacia Louisville – le dijo, sorprendida.

- Hemos hecho un pequeño desvío – le dijo él, divertido.

- ¿Pequeño, eh? – Mercedes rompió a reír, mientras veía como los hombres descargaban la mercancía del camión y la metían en el almacén.

- ¿Qué son? – preguntó, curiosa.

- Gradas para la pista de patinaje – le informó él.

- ¡Guau!

La chica permaneció atenta a la descarga, mientras los hombres subían y bajaban los palés con la mercancía.

- ¿Por qué no me despertaste? – le preguntó, haciendo que Sam dejase por un momento de controlar la descarga y la mirase.

- Para que no me molestases durante el viaje – le dijo él, encogiendo los hombros.

- Pero he dormido en tu cama – Uno de los hombres que traía el traspalé vacío se los quedó mirando, extrañado. Provocando que Sam le hiciese una seña para que no perdiese el tiempo mientras volvía a centrar su vista en ella.

- Era eso o aguantarte durante todo el viaje. Tuve que elegir – le respondió, levantando los brazos y dando una palmada en el aire.

- Entonces, ¿me dejarás dormir en ella?

- No – le dijo, serio.

Mercedes volvió a mostrarle su hermosa sonrisa.

- Es mi cama – le dijo él, recalcando el mi.

- Me asusta tu sentido de la propiedad. Ya me has regalado la chaqueta, ¿Qué te hace pensar que no conseguiré la cama también?

_Te daría la luna y las estrellas también, si me lo pidieses._

- ¡Listo! – le oyó decir a uno de los hombres.

Sam se giró, acercándole los papeles que tenía que firmarle, mientras veía como ella los observaba curiosa.

- ¿Está todo, no? – le preguntó el hombre.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, doblando los papeles y guardándose el bolígrafo en el bolsillo de la camisa que se había puesto antes de salir del camión.

- Necesito ir al baño – le dijo Mercedes, cuando él había vuelto a su lado – Estoy horrible.

_Estás preciosa._

- Ahora vamos. Déjame guardar esto en el camión y moverlo al aparcamiento delantero del centro comercial.

- Vale – le respondió ella.

Le siguió hasta la cabina del camión y él abrió su puerta para ayudarla a subir, luego, se subió él, guardando los papeles en la guantera haciendo que ella apartase sus piernas para que no las rozase.

- Vamos allá – dijo él, introduciendo la llave en el contacto.

- Estoy impaciente – le dijo ella, sonriente.

- Cierto, necesitas ir al baño para arreglar el estropicio.

Contrario a lo que había pensado, la chica no se molestó por su comentario, de hecho le dedicó una sonrisa de aprobación antes de responderle.

- Exacto, chico. Arranca de una vez.

Sam hizo lo que ella le había mandado, moviendo el camión hacia la parte delantera en cuestión de escasos minutos. Bajaron de él, entrando en el centro comercial de Portsmouth, directos a los aseos.

Mercedes entró corriendo sin fijarse en si él también entraba en el de hombres o se quedaba fuera. Lo único que le importaba en ese momento era ir al servicio y refrescarse un poco la cara, mientras trataba de arreglar su aspecto de alguna forma.

No podía creerse aún la suerte que había tenido al encontrarse con él en la carretera aquel día. La semana había pasado tan rápido... ¡Se habían conocido un lunes y ya era jueves! Y el jueves de la semana siguiente sería Acción de Gracias, para ese entonces él tendría que haber llegado a Tennessee para su cena familiar y ella seguiría su camino sola hacia Alabama.

La chica observó durante unos segundos su reflejo en el espejo, pensando realmente si ir a Alabama era lo que quería en ese momento. Sabía que le echaría de menos, no podía evitarlo. Sam se le había metido poco a poco en la cabeza, hasta el punto de preocuparse por él casi las veinticuatro horas del día. ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si el pobre era un desastre andante. Se había asustado el día anterior al verlo tan mal, pero a pesar de que ella se había empeñado en llevarlo a un hospital, él se había negado rotundamente, haciendo que ella le obligase a tumbarse y descansar. Porque además de un desastre, Sam Evans era terco a más no poder. Y sí, le echaría de menos cuando ya no estuviese con él. Le echaría muchísimo de menos, ya no tendría de quién burlarse, ya no tendría a quién gritarle. Mercedes Jones ya no tendría a nadie. Volvería a estar sola.

No lloraría. No se permitiría llorar de nuevo, como había hecho el martes al abandonar el Rolly Burguer sin haberse despedido, directa al Rouge Bar. Ese día no había llorado por dejarle atrás, ese día, había llorado por tomar la decisión más difícil de su vida. No tenía nadie a quién recurrir, nadie que la ayudase. No tenía dinero, ni pertenencias más que el anillo de su madre. Había estado a punto de venderlo, pero finalmente no había podido. Había preferido venderse a sí misma antes que hacerlo. Y en el último momento, un ángel había llegado para salvarla del cruel destino que ella misma se había impuesto. Un terco y desastroso ángel.

Se miró al espejo, observando la sonrisa tonta que se le había formado en sus labios. Era por él. Era una sonrisa de gratitud.

¿Qué haría cuando él desapareciese para siempre de su vida? Mercedes negó con la cabeza. No era tiempo de preocuparse por ello, todavía quedaba una semana que poder compartir con él. Haría que valiese la pena. Ahorraría el dinero que él pudiese darle y antes de marcharse de su vida, le regalaría algo que hiciese que Sam nunca se olvidase de ella.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Mercedes salió del baño de chicas, preguntándose si él estaría todavía en el de hombres o ya la estaría esperando fuera.

No tardó mucho en descubrirlo, pues Sam la esperaba ya apoyado en la pared de enfrente, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el pelo mojado, dejándole gotas encima de la camisa de cuadros roja y azul que llevaba.

Mercedes le miró con envidia, al ver lo rápido que él se había repuesto de sus horas de sueño y el buen aspecto que tenía, al contrario que ella que a pesar de haberse refrescado seguía teniendo el mismo aspecto que el de hacía media hora.

- Vamos – le dijo él, empezando a andar delante de ella.

Ella le siguió, unos pasos detrás. Como si fuesen totales desconocidos que no se hubiesen visto en su vida.

Sin embargo, la situación cambió rápidamente, Sam vio como Mercedes le adelantaba corriendo directa a un lugar del centro comercial, haciendo que él corriese detrás de ella como si sintiese que jamás volvería a verla.

- ¡Espera! – La detuvo, agarrándola fuertemente del brazo - ¿A dónde te crees que vas?

- ¡Mira! – Le señaló con su dedo índice un pequeño e improvisado teatro infantil - ¡Marionetas! ¡Vamos!

Diciendo esto, le agarró de la mano tirando de él, hacia donde se encontraba ya todo el gentío viendo la representación.

- Mercedes... – se quejó él, viendo que la chica pretendía ponerse delante de todo el mundo.

- Sígueme, vamos – le pidió ella, con una sonrisa capaz de matarlo de amor.

_Te seguiría hasta el fin del mundo, bonita._

- ¡Vamos, Sam! – le gritó ella de nuevo, sacándolo del trance y tirando de su mano.

- Ya voy, ya voy – protestó el chico, mientras ella se abría paso entre el tumulto de gente.

Tal y como había temido, la chica se puso delante de todos para poder ver mejor el teatro de marionetas, colocando a Sam a su lado, sin soltarle la mano en ningún momento.

El chico la observó con una sonrisa en su rostro, viendo como ella miraba emocionada la representación de la película Titanic. Luchando por no mover su mano, ni hacer ningún gesto brusco que hiciese que ella se diese cuenta de que su mano todavía seguía aferrada a la de él. No quería soltarla y no quería que ella le soltase.

El telón se abrió de nuevo, saliendo Jack y Rose a escena, haciendo que Mercedes buscase su mirada y le sonriese, mientras acariciaba la mano del chico con sus dedos.

Rápidamente, la chica volvía su atención al escenario, mientras él llenaba sus pulmones de aire y respiraba profundamente, sin dejar de mirarla.

¡Era el único espectador que no miraba la representación!

Al darse cuenta de ello, el chico enrojeció como un tomate, deseando que no se notase demasiado. Y sus manos empezaron a sudar.

- Mira, Rose. Que chica tan bonita nos visita hoy entre el público.

Mercedes le sonrió divertida a la marioneta, haciendo que Sam se relajase un poco.

- ¿Qué pasa, Jack? ¿Quieres pintarla también a ella? – dijo la marioneta Rose, cabreada.

- No te pongas celosa, cariño. Ella ya tiene quien la pinte.

La chica le lanzó una mirada a Sam, haciendo que la vergüenza volviese de nuevo a él.

- Cierto. Y es un chico muy guapo, Jack. Le tengo envidia.

- Beyoncé no se queda atrás, Rose – le respondió Jack, divertido.

Todo sucedió muy deprisa.

Mercedes se soltó de la mano de Sam en cuestión de segundos, saliendo de allí sin perder tiempo. Corriendo sin detenerse a mirar atrás, mientras oía como la marioneta Rose lo reprendía por haberla asustado.

Sam tardó en reaccionar, pero una vez repuesto del shock inicial, corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían, en su busca.

La chica corría hacia los baños de nuevo, así que él aceleró la carrera impidiendo que entrase dentro.

- ¡Mercedes, espera! – le gritó, consiguiendo agarrarla del brazo.

- No – le dijo la chica, apunto de echarse a llorar.

Sam la atrajo deprisa hacia sí, antes de que ella lograse soltarse y pudiese entrar en el baño. Y la abrazó con fuerza, rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos mientras notaba como ella empezaba a llorar sobre su pecho.

El chico suspiró, al poder acariciarla por fin sin que significase nada, y la apretó más fuerte aún mientras Mercedes trataba de separarse sin conseguirlo.

- Chsss – la calmó.

Mercedes se rindió ante su abrazo, cruzando sus manos en la espalda de él, mientras dejaba que sus ojos liberasen todas las lágrimas que llevaba guardadas durante tanto tiempo en su interior.

- Todo eso ha pasado, Mercedes – le susurró el chico – Estoy aquí contigo.

Sam acarició su pelo suavemente con su mano derecha mientras la izquierda seguía aferrada a su cintura. Ella no dejaba de llorar, ni siquiera sus palabras de consuelo habían conseguido que sus lloros cesasen. Necesitaba sacarlo todo de dentro. Necesitaba arrancarlo de su interior para seguir adelante.

Mercedes se separó ligeramente, secándose las lágrimas con sus dedos, y le miró a los ojos, tratando de reunir el valor para hablarle, pero él fue quien lo hizo.

- Sé que te pusiste ese nombre en el Rouge Bar.

Ella al oírlo, bajó la cabeza avergonzada. Pero el dedo índice de Sam se la sostuvo, obligándola a que le mirase mientras las manos de la chica todavía rodeaban su espalda.

- Olvídalo, ¿si? Olvida todo lo que sucedió esa noche, por favor – le suplicó él, atreviéndose a secar una de las lágrimas que se resistía a separarse de las otras.

- Todo no, Sam.

Él la miró sin comprender, que era lo que trataba de decirle.

- Nunca podré olvidar lo que hiciste por mí. Aunque fuese por cumplir tu promesa... – Mercedes suspiró profundamente, cerrando sus ojos durante unos segundos – Nunca olvidaré que regresaste a por mí.

_Dios mío, no. No dejes que me enamore de ella. Te lo suplico._

- Vayámonos de aquí – le dijo él, separándose rápidamente, antes de que Mercedes se diese cuenta de que ella no era la única que tenía ganas de llorar.

- ¿Adonde? – le preguntó ella, notando como la mano de Sam, volvía a unirse a la suya.

- A la carretera, Mercedes. Allí es donde pertenecemos.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con su dedo índice y se aferraba con fuerza a su mano para no derrumbarse de nuevo. Era un ángel. Un ángel terco y desastroso. Y además olvidadizo, porque la chica se había dado cuenta de que Samuel Evans, por segundo día consecutivo, se había olvidado de desayunar.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el capítulo 3. Recordad que he desactivado el botón que impedía dejar reviews anónimos, así que todos los que querías dejar uno, estáis invitados. Espero que os hay gustado ^^<em>

_Nuevamente, la canción es del grupo La Guardia: "Te Seguiré". Hasta el próximo domingo! :D_


	4. El mundo tras el cristal

___¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy un domingo más actualizando "Buscando un Corazón" Me hace muy feliz leer los reviews que me habéis dejado ^^ Me alegro de que os guste la historia de estos dos :) Ahora os dejo con el nuevo capítulo. ¡Gracias por leerlo y por añadirla a vuestros favoritos! Hasta el próximo domingo ^^ Y recordad, los pensamientos de Sam van en letra cursiva ;) _

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, el camión sí. Es mío y solo mío xD<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>El mundo tras el cristal:<strong>_

_Háblame de tu oscura habitación_

_de tus noches sin dormir, de tu calor._

_Llámame y a tu lado yo estaré_

_no me preguntes quién soy pues no lo sé._

Se dirigieron de nuevo al camión, sin hablarse, sin mirarse. Solo sintiendo sus manos unidas como si fuese lo único que importase en su mundo. Como si sintiesen que lo que allí habían tenido, acabaría de un momento a otro y ellos, no quisiesen que eso sucediese. Habían pasado por situaciones que les habían hecho cambiar, situaciones que habían hecho que dejasen de verse como enemigos. Ya no lo eran. Algo había cambiado en su interior. Ahora se preocupaban, se apoyaban el uno al otro. Se cuidaban. Una complicidad había nacido entre ellos. Pero todavía quedaban muros que derrumbar, todavía quedaban miedos que enfrentar.

Sam abrió la puerta del copiloto, soltándole la mano a regañadientes y ayudándola a subir, sin que ella se quejase por ello, como hacía cada vez. Luego, dio la vuelta a la cabina despacio, subiéndose al camión y sentándose en su asiento. Su mano buscó las llaves en su bolsillo para introducirlas en el contacto, pero en lugar de hacerlo, apoyó su cabeza sobre el asiento, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos.

- Sam... – la chica le llamó, haciendo que él los abriese de nuevo para escucharla.

- ¿Qué? – le dijo el chico con retintín, alargando la palabra.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Descanso. ¿No lo ves? – Él volvió a cerrar los ojos, apoyando la cabeza de nuevo – Me has hecho correr, Mercedes. Si se lo sumas a que mi cuerpo no ha dormido para llegar hasta aquí y aún sigue resentido por los golpes del martes y la indigestión de ayer, pues...

Mercedes tiró de él para que se levantase, cogiéndolo por sorpresa, haciendo que Sam la empujase sin darse cuenta.

- ¡Tranquilo! Solo quiero pasarte atrás, vaquero – le dijo, divertida.

- Otra vez no, Mercedes.

- No discutas de nuevo, Sam. Acabas de decir que no has dormido en toda la noche. ¿No pretenderás seguir conduciendo como si tal cosa? – le dijo ella, frunciendo el ceño en desacuerdo.

- Claro que no. Solo estaba descansando unos minutos y luego, podré volver a la carretera – Sam vio como la chica levantaba su dedo índice y señalaba de nuevo hacia la parte trasera sin decir nada.

Él negó con la cabeza, enojándola aún más de lo que ya estaba.

- No hagas que te lo repita, rubito.

- Vas a hacer de esto una costumbre, Mercedes Jones – le dijo él, levantándose y pasándose a la parte de atrás – Pretenderás que duerma de día y conduzca de noche – le dijo, divertido.

- No soy yo la que se empeñó en conducir hasta Portsmouth toda la noche – le recordó la chica – Si tienes el sueño cambiado, ese es tu problema.

- Exacto. Entonces puedo volver al asiento – dijo, levantándose de la cama.

- De eso nada – le respondió ella, empujándolo para que se acostase de nuevo – Dormirás un poco y luego, te despertaré para seguir el viaje. ¿Confías en mí?

- No.

- Pues deberías ir empezando, si quieres que viaje contigo.

- No confío en ti. Ayer, me arropaste a las cuatro de la tarde y me desperté a la once de la noche. No pienso dormirme de nuevo. Quién sabe si vuelva a despertarme, a lo mejor planeas asesinarme mientras duermo.

- ¡Sin duda! Está dentro de mis planes – le dijo, divertida – Junto a robar el camión y recorrer Estados Unidos contigo descuartizado en la nevera.

Sam se echó a reír, tapándose con la manta de la cama.

- No me dejes dormir mucho, Mercedes. Te lo pido. No podemos perder otro día de viaje.

- Sam, confía en mí.

Con esas palabras, se quedó dormido.

* * *

><p>Mercedes le había observado dormir durante horas, sentada en su cama velando su sueño. Hasta caer profundamente dormida de nuevo. No había podido evitarlo. Su cama era demasiado cómoda, y el chico dormía tan plácidamente que invitaba a quedarse dormida a su lado.<p>

- ¡Un ratón! ¡Un ratón! – chilló Sam, despertándola de golpe.

- ¡¿Dónde? – le gritó la chica, levantándose a su lado.

Mercedes vio como el chico había empezado a reírse a carcajadas, dándole un golpe en el brazo y haciéndolo caer sobre la cama de nuevo.

- Eres un estúpido – le dijo ella, levantándose rápidamente.

- Y tú una mentirosa – le respondió él, apuntándole a la frente con el dedo índice – Me dijiste, "Confía en mí, Sam. No dejaré que te duermas" y la que se duerme eres tú.

- No tengo la culpa de que tu cama sea tan cómoda, chico.

Él negó con la cabeza, mientras soltaba una risita.

- ¿Qué hora es? – le preguntó.

- Pues... –la chica miró el reloj del camión – Son las once. Has dormido como cuatro horas. ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Mejor que antes, sin duda. Pero con un hambre que me podría comer, no sé... lo que sea.

- Eso no es nuevo. Sobretodo teniendo en cuenta que no hemos desayunado.

_No hemos desayunado..._

- Va, venga, muévete y déjame sentarme delante. El viaje continúa hasta que nuestro estómago empiece a quejarse y nos haga parar a comer.

La chica se levantó, pasándose ya a la parte de delante, esperando que él hiciese lo mismo.

- Creía que el tuyo había empezado ya a quejarse – le dijo ella, mientras él se sentaba y encendía el motor.

- Oh, sí. Lo ha hecho, pero necesito salir de aquí. Recuerda que hoy nos vamos de compras – le sonrió, divertido.

- ¿No era ayer?

Sam la miró extrañado.

- A menos que seas sonámbula... juraría que ayer no compramos nada de lo que tenía pensado en mi lista – El chico aguantó con su mano izquierda el volante, mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un pequeño papel y se lo pasaba.

- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntó ella, aceptándolo.

- Ya oíste. Es la lista de cosas que necesitas.

Mercedes miró durante unos segundos la lista, luego empezó a narrar las cosas que allí tenía el chico apuntadas en voz alta.

- Tangas, sujetadores, medias, faldas, blusas... ¿Se puede saber que es esto? ¡Un liguero!

El chico le sustrajo rápidamente el papel de la mano, guardándoselo en el bolsillo y hurgando en el otro.

- No era esa – le sonrió, divertido – Ésta es.

Le pasó una nueva nota que la chica aceptó a regañadientes.

- ¿Una maleta? ¿Para que quiero yo una maleta? – le preguntó extrañada.

- Para guardar todo lo que te compre – le dijo, asombrado.

- Sam, no necesito todo esto, de verdad. Pantalones, camisetas, jerseys, zapatos... ¿En serio piensas comprarme todo esto? – le dijo, pasándole la nota de nuevo.

- Sip – dijo, divertido – Y un neceser con cepillo de dientes, peine y todo lo que necesites.

Mercedes lo miró asombrada.

- ¿Por qué haces todo esto?

- Porque perdiste tu bolso por mi culpa. Te quedaste sin dinero por mi culpa, es mi manera de disculparme.

- Creía que me habías dejado claro que no había sido culpa tuya – la chica lo miró, atónita. ¿Qué había pasado para que Samuel Evans quisiese regalarle una maleta llena de cosas?

¡Claro!

La estúpida promesa.

- ¡Que más da! – chilló él.

- No pienso aceptar todo eso. Puede que haya aceptado que me pagues por viajar contigo, Sam. Pero de ningún modo, aceptaré que me compres con ropa.

- ¡No pretendo comprarte con ropa! – Le chilló sin poder evitarlo – No quiero seguir viéndote con esa que llevas, ¿vale?

- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó, triste - ¿No te gusta?

Por supuesto que le gustaba. ¡Le encantaba! Y le volvía loco.

Él no le respondió y ella, luego de unos minutos sin recibir respuesta, se dio por vencida.

- ¿Quieres comprarme ropa? ¡Perfecto! Pero no vendrás conmigo a comprarla.

- ¿Por qué no? – preguntó, desilusionado.

- Porque no te gusta lo que llevo puesto – le dijo, enfadada.

- ¡Sí me gusta! – le gritó, impotente.

- Entonces, ¿Por qué no quieres que me la ponga? – volvió a preguntar.

- Tengo mis razones, Mercedes.

- Y no me las dirás, ¿a que no?

El chico negó con la cabeza. ¿Qué podía decirle? ¿Que esa ropa hacía que él no dejase de mirarla en todo el día? Que cada vez que la chaqueta se le resbalaba, ¿se llevaba de paso su camiseta con ella? ¿O que sus pantalones marcaban su trasero de una manera que solo podía llevarlo a la muerte? O sus tacones. Esos tacones que lo habían vuelto loco durante tres largos días y sus correspondientes noches.

- Quiero ir contigo – le dijo él – Déjame ir.

El chico esperó pacientemente su no, pero no llegó.

- Está bien, pero ni de broma vendrás conmigo a comprar la ropa interior – le dijo, en tono serio.

- ¡Mecachis! Yo que me estaba haciendo ilusiones – Sam observó como el rostro de la chica se iluminaba, a la vez que su hermosa sonrisa se hacía visible.

Ella le observó conducir. Con su vista fija en la carretera, sin despistarse, sin perder jamás la concentración.

- Sam – lo llamó.

Pero él no la miró, siguió pendiente de la carretera, mientras le prestaba atención.

- ¿Sí?

- Gracias, gracias por todo lo que haces. Sé que todo esto es por la promesa, lo sé.

_No es por la promesa._

Sam asintió con la cabeza, sin dar respuesta alguna. Cosa que disgustó a la chica.

¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué él le dijese que no tenía nada que agradecerle? Estaba muy equivocada si pensaba eso de Samuel Evans. Muy equivocada.

- Gracias – susurró él, casi inaudible.

- ¿Cómo? – La chica creyó haber oído mal.

- Gracias.

- ¿Por qué? - ¿Por qué le daba las gracias?

- Por hacerme reír todo el tiempo – le dijo él, tratando de que sus mejillas no le traicionasen de vuelta.

Mercedes abrió la boca, asombrada. ¿Le estaba dando las gracias por hacerle reír? Y ahora llegaría el momento en el que el chico le dijese que le hacía reír porque le causaba risa.

- Te gusta reírte de mí, ¿no es cierto? ¿Es eso lo que quieres decir?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo no me río de ti. Te estoy diciendo que me haces reír, Mercedes. Eres divertida, me haces el viaje menos aburrido – Sam trató de que las palabras no le jugasen una mala pasada.

- Lo siento – dijo rápidamente la chica, agachando la cabeza – Pensé...

- Sé lo que pensaste, lo sé. No lo hagas, ¿vale? Siento haberte tratado como un trapo cuando nos conocimos. Soy así, no puedo evitarlo. Pero supongo que todo por lo que hemos pasado nos ha hecho cambiar la manera de vernos el uno al otro. Por lo menos, ahora no tratamos de matarnos.

- ¿Ah no? – preguntó la chica, divertida.

- No.

- Pensabas que te iba a matar mientras dormías.

- Muy graciosa – le dijo él, tratando de mantener su vista fija en la carretera, pero era imposible. Su risa le hacía perder la concentración a la mínima. Y su sonrisa, las ganas de conducir.

_¿Las ganas de conducir? Dios mío, esto es peor de lo que yo pensaba._

Asustado, su semblante cambió rápidamente.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Sam? – le preguntó, preocupada.

- Tengo hambre – le dijo, sin pensar.

- Ah – La chica asintió con la cabeza, relajándose y recostándose en su asiento – No creo que falte mucho para llegar a la próxima ciudad.

- Mira allí – le dijo él, señalándole un cártel a lo lejos – "Richmond, Kentucky" a tres kilómetros.

- ¿En unos quince minutos? – Calculó la chica.

- Quizá menos – Sam la miró de refilón, al pasar por delante del cartel.

- Centro comercial de Richmond, ¿ahí es donde vamos? – le preguntó curiosa.

- Sí, justo ahí. Te encantará, Mercedes – El chico le mostró su mejor sonrisa.

- ¿Tiene marionetas? – preguntó, divertida.

- No tengo ni idea, pero tiene una plaza llena de flores hermosas. Y muchas tiendas... y restaurantes, y... y cines. También hay cines – le dijo, ilusionado.

Mercedes le miró, borrando rápidamente su sonrisa de su cara. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Había dicho algo malo?

- No me gusta el cine – le dijo, triste. Aunque luego, volvió a esconder su rostro, para que no advirtiese las ganas de llorar que ella tenía en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué no? – Quiso saber - ¿A que chica no le gusta el cine? No digo de acción, pero una película romántica de esas seguro que te gusta.

La chica negó con la cabeza, sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Sam no entendía porque de pronto, todo se había enfriado de nuevo entre ellos. Sentía que ella seguía ocultándole cosas, a pesar de que él le hubiese narrado prácticamente toda su vida. Solo sabía que su madre había muerto y que su padre, el hijo de puta de su padre, se había largado en cuánto se había enterado de que iba a tener una hija. También sabía que se dirigía a Alabama, pero ni siquiera sabía con que intención. No la conocía. No sabía nada de ella. Y se moría de ganas por conocerla. Porque ella le dijese todo por lo que había pasado. Pero en el fondo, Sam sabía que ella nunca se lo diría. Se conformaría con lo poco que iba descubriendo de ella. Y por el momento había descubierto que... Nada de llevarla al cine.

Diez minutos más tarde, aparcaba su camión en el parking del centro comercial. Mercedes no había vuelto a hablarle, muy a su pesar. Y Sam sentía que había metido la pata, aunque verdaderamente no supiese por qué.

Se bajó del camión deprisa y dio la vuelta, corriendo para abrir su puerta y poder ayudarla a bajar. Pero la chica se le adelantó, bajando sin ninguna ayuda y haciendo que el chico se disgustase.

¿Qué había hecho que le hubiese afectado tanto? Mercedes ya no le hablaba, ni siquiera le miraba y él, estaba empezando a preocuparse. Necesitaba saber que era lo que la tenía así, pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo. ¿Y si ella todavía se molestaba mas? ¿Y si él se despistaba por un momento y ella volvía a irse? ¡Por Dios no! No soportaría perderla de nuevo. Y ésta vez, no tendría idea de adonde podría haber ido.

- Venga, remolona. ¡Que me muero de hambre! – El chico trató de quitarle hierro a la situación, empujándola levemente a la vez que le hacía cosquillas en su cintura. Luego, se colocó delante de ella, esperando que le siguiese. Sin mirar atrás, pues no quería volver a ver esa mueca de disgusto que ella tenía últimamente.

Entraron en el primer restaurante que tenía menú del día y se sentaron junto a la ventana, observando las vistas, mientras uno de los camareros venía a tomarles nota.

Mercedes pidió la comida con desgana, provocando que Sam se enojase al ver que la chica tenía la intención de negarse a comer otra vez.

- Vas a comer, Mercedes.

La chica le miró, frunciendo los labios en desacuerdo.

- ¡Ey! Hablo en serio. No empieces como siempre. Si no comes, tendré que darte yo la comida y creo que eso no te gustará.

- No, Sam. No empieces tú de nuevo. Céntrate en tu comida, e intenta no vomitarla en cuánto la comas. Deja la mía en paz.

Él la miró, boquiabierto. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiesen vuelto a su situación anterior? Sam había creído que todo el odio que sentían el uno hacia el otro había quedado atrás. Pero al parecer, estaba equivocado. Mercedes se había vuelto a poner su coraza. Había edificado de nuevo un muro en sus narices. Un muro que le costaría derrumbar.

- Lo siento – se disculpó el chico.

No lo sentía. No lo hacía en absoluto. Estaba preocupado por ella, demasiado preocupado. Pero no podía evitarlo. Siempre, siempre que se enfadaba con él, dejaba de comer. Y no habían comido desde el día anterior. Tonto de él, ni siquiera se había acordado de llevarla a desayunar.

¿Qué tenía Mercedes Jones que hacía que se olvidase de todo?

La chica se relajó un poco, observando por la ventana la plaza llena de flores por la que habían pasado para llegar allí. Tratando de evitar la mirada fija que Sam tenía en ella.

- Aquí tienen. Buen provecho – les dijo el camarero, dejando sus platos en la mesa.

Sam esperó que ella empezase a comer para hacerlo él, pero la chica no lo hizo. Se limitó a coger el tenedor con su mano derecha y remover el contenido de su plato de un rincón a otro.

- Mercedes... – se quejó él.

- No tengo hambre. Puedes comértelo tú, como hice yo con tu sándwich – le dijo, medio cabreada.

- Si no comes, haré lo que dije antes. No querrás que los demás vean como te doy de comer, ¿no?

Mercedes dejó el tenedor sobre la mesa, echándose hacia atrás sobre la silla. Demostrándole lo poco que le importaba lo que los demás hiciesen.

- ¡Perfecto! – Dijo el chico levantándose de su asiento – Muévete un poco.

- ¡Ey! ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó, levantando las manos para detenerlo.

- Voy a darte de comer, ya te lo dije – Sam acercó su silla y la colocó a su lado.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡No soy una niña pequeña! – Le empujó, antes de que se sentase en la silla – Vuelve a tu sitio.

- Mercedes, cariño – dijo él, mirando a todos lados – Nos está mirando todo el restaurante. Contrólate un poquito.

La chica bufó, cabreada.

- No pienso comer – le repitió, viendo como él se sentaba ya a su lado.

- Ya... Venga, trae aquí ese tenedor.

Él movió su mano en su busca, pero la mano de la chica se interpuso agarrándolo a su vez, comenzando así una batalla por hacerse con el dichoso utensilio.

- Suéltalo, Sam – le dijo, sintiendo su respiración agitada demasiado cerca – Suéltalo ya.

Pero él no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer. Estaba decidido a darle de comer, aunque se muriese de vergüenza. Aunque todos los clientes del restaurante se les quedasen mirando. Aunque él volviese a pasar sin comer.

Con su otra mano, afincó sus dedos en la de ella, intentando soltarle el tenedor. Fue en ese momento, cuando ella le soltó como si le hubiese quemado las manos. El tenedor cayó sobre la mesa, a la vez que la chica se llevaba los dedos a la boca.

- ¡Por Dios! – Dijo, intentando relajarlos – ¿Qué ha sido eso? – le preguntó, abriendo los ojos como platos, mientras zarandeaba los dedos en el aire.

- ¿Lo qué? – dijo él, recuperando el tenedor de la mesa, y girándolo en su plato para agarrar los espaguetis.

- Me has dado una descarga, Sam – le dijo. Y acto seguido, vio como el chico le introducía el tenedor lleno de espaguetis en su boca, tomándola por sorpresa.

- Umm – se quejó ella, tratando de masticar y respirar a la vez. Mientras él volvía el tenedor a su plato para coger otros pocos.

- Traga, Mercedes. Aquí vienen más.

Ella, todavía con la boca llena, detuvo su mano dejando el tenedor sobre el plato y moviendo sus dedos índices en el aire, haciéndole ver que se negaba a comer más.

- Vas a comer todo lo que hay en el plato, te guste o no. Traga. Venga.

La chica negó con la cabeza, tragando por fin lo que él le había metido a presión.

- No. Ni hablar – le dijo, cerrando rápidamente la boca, por si él volvía a agarrarla por sorpresa.

Pero a Sam no le importó. Agarró el tenedor y se lo llevó hacia la boca, pegándolo a ella y manchándola toda de tomate.

- Ábrela Mercedes – le dijo, serio.

Ella le separó unos centímetros el tenedor, negando con la cabeza.

Sam no supo si se debía al hambre que él tenía o al hecho de que su boca estuviese totalmente manchada de salsa de tomate, pero en ese momento, hubiese dado cualquier cosa por que ella le permitiese besarla.

¡Tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo!

Sus ojos no dejaban de mirar fijamente su boca, y Mercedes había empezado a darse cuenta de ello, ya que su mano se elevó hacia su rostro con intención de limpiarse. Pero la mano de él llegó antes. Y su dedo pulgar rozó sus labios, limpiándolos.

Durante unos segundos, que ambos creyeron minutos, Sam no dejó de acariciar sus labios con sus dedos. Mercedes permanecía quieta, demasiado quieta, observando como él miraba fijamente su boca.

¿Acaso planeaba besarla? Y si lo hacía, ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella?

Pero él no lo hizo, separó su mano lentamente de su boca y bajó la mirada de nuevo al plato. Agarrando el tenedor y obligándola a comer otra vez.

Ella no se resistió esa vez. Abrió la boca y aceptó la comida, sin reproches. Temiendo que él volviese a mancharla y la acariciase de nuevo.

- Sam... – Le dijo, una vez había tragado – Puedo seguir yo, ¿vale? Ya me ha quedado claro que no vas a parar hasta que me lo coma todo. Vuelve a tu sitio o tendré que ser yo ahora la que te dé de comer a ti.

- ¿Sí? ¡Perfecto! – Dijo, agarrando su plato por encima de la mesa y dejándolo al lado del de ella – Puedes ir empezando.

- ¿Estás de broma? No pienso darte de comer.

- Venga, yo lo he hecho – le dijo, divertido – Y me muero de hambre. ¿No te doy penita?

- Ninguna – le dijo ella, negando con la cabeza, mientras agarraba su tenedor y se lo ponía en su mano – Ataca chico.

Sam lo agarró y enredó los espaguetis de su plato en él, llevándolos rápidamente hacia su boca y manchándose todo de salsa. Mercedes estalló en risas al ver su rostro.

- "¿Qué paza?" – le preguntó, masticando a la vez.

Ella negó con la cabeza, a la vez que agarraba de la mesa una servilleta y le limpiaba.

- Eres un desastre, ¿lo sabías? – le dijo, sin parar de reír.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, mientras tragaba el contenido de su boca y le dedicaba una de sus sonrisas.

- Entonces, ¿me darás de comer? – preguntó, esperanzado.

- No – sentenció la chica.

- Tenía que intentarlo – respondió él, levantándose de la silla y regresando con su plato a su sitio – Come.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco, agarrando de nuevo el tenedor y dándole otro bocado a la comida.

- ¿Contento? – le dijo, una vez había tragado.

- Ahora sí – le respondió, mientras comía él también de su plato - ¿Qué vas a querer de postre?

- Nada.

- ¿Cómo que nada? Claro que sí. ¡No hay buena comida sin un buen postre! Yo me pediré el flan de chocolate con nata, ¿y tú?

- No quiero nada, Sam. De verdad – protestó la chica.

- No pasa nada, pediré ración doble y la compartiré contigo – le dijo, divertido.

- ¿No descansas, verdad?

La chica vio como él engullía rápidamente lo que quedaba en su plato y levantaba la mano para llamar de nuevo al camarero.

- ¿Ración doble, Mercedes, u otro plato para ti? – le preguntó.

- Ración doble – le contestó ella, divertida. Mordiéndose el labio inferior y lanzándole una mirada fugaz al camarero. Provocando que el chico enrojeciese de vergüenza mientras anotaba el pedido.

- Ya lo has oído, chico. Tráeme doble ración de flan de nata y chocolate. Mi chica quiere que lo comparta con ella – le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

El pobre chico salió apurado de su mesa directo a la cocina.

- Le has asustado – rió Mercedes.

- Seguro... Cómete los espaguetis.

La chica puso los ojos en blanco. ¿No se cansaba de obligarla a comer?

Agarró de nuevo el tenedor y en dos veces se terminó la comida del plato. El camarero no tardó en venir, dejándoles el plato de postre con dos cucharas y llevándose los otros.

- ¡Que pinta tiene! Ataca, Mercedes – le dijo Sam, agarrando la cuchara y cortando un trozo de flan para llevarlo a la boca.

- Despacio, Sam. O te sentará mal como ayer – le recordó la chica, mientras agarraba su cuchara y repetía sus mismos movimientos.

Diez minutos después, ya no quedaba flan en su plato, Mercedes apenas podía moverse por todo lo que había comido y Sam trataba de limpiarse la nata, ante las risas de la chica.

- ¡No puedo más! – le dijo, intentando no reírse – Espero que no quieras ir de compras ahora, porque no cabría dentro de los pantalones.

Sam le hizo una seña al camarero para que trajese la cuenta, mientras se inclinaba sobre la mesa para susurrarle a la chica.

- Razón de más para que te compres faldas.

Mercedes puso los ojos en blanco. Sam Evans nunca cambiaría, y ella en el fondo, se alegraba de ello.

- ¿Vamos? – Le preguntó, ofreciéndole la mano, una vez había pagado la cuenta – Venga.

La chica la aceptó gustosa, levantándose lentamente para que la comida no le hiciese daño.

- ¿Estás bien? – le dijo, preocupado, mientras abandonaban el restaurante aún de la mano.

- He comido demasiado – le respondió, poniendo morritos.

- Sentémonos un rato en los bancos de la plaza. Tenemos tiempo... En realidad, tenemos toda la tarde.

Cuando llegaron a ellos, Mercedes soltó por fin su mano, sentándose el uno al lado del otro. Allí, estuvieron media hora, sin hablarse. Callados. Solo sintiendo la cercanía del otro.

No necesitaban hablarse para estar bien. Su silencio solo dejaba ver lo cómodos que se sentían juntos. Sam jamás había estado así con una chica. A su lado, acompañándola, cuidándola, protegiéndola, sin esperar nada a cambio. Era una experiencia nueva para él.

- Vamos, Sam. O nos quedaremos aquí toda la tarde – le dijo ella, ofreciéndole la mano para levantarse.

_No me importaría quedarme aquí, mientras tú estuvieses conmigo._

Él aceptó su mano, poniéndose de pie, Pero se soltaron rápidamente, caminando de nuevo hacia el centro comercial, uno al lado del otro.

- ¿Adonde quieres ir primero? – le preguntó él.

- No sé. Saca la lista... y que sea la lista buena, por favor.

Sam le sonrió divertido, hurgando en su bolsillo y pasándole la nota.

- Zapatos, necesito zapatos nuevos. Estos me acabarán matando – le dijo ella, señalando los tacones que llevaba.

_Créeme, no solo a ti._

- ¡Zapatos! Perfecto, ¿como los quieres? – le preguntó, sonriente.

- Sin tacón – le respondió ella, haciendo que él estallase en risas.

Finalmente, se compró dos pares nuevos que no llevaban tacón y un par que doblaba en tacón a los que ella había llevado durante todo su viaje. También se había pasado por la tienda de ropa interior, y luego de enfadarse con él para que no entrase con ella, había podido comprar dos nuevos conjuntos. Luego se habían comprado unos jerséis y unas camisetas, y habían pasado por la droguería para comprarse un cepillo de dientes y todo lo que ella necesitase para su higiene personal.

- Necesitas un pijama – le dijo él, nada más salir de la tienda de maletas – Si quieres dormir en la cama del camión, lo necesitas.

- ¿Me vas a dejar dormir en tu cama? – preguntó, ilusionada.

- Sólo si te compras el pijama.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza y decidida, le agarró de la mano tirando de él y de las bolsas que llevaba.

- ¡Vamos a comprar ese pijama!

Sam sonrió ante el gesto y la siguió divertido. ¡Mercedes Jones le estaba llevando a la ruina! Pero valía la pena solo por verla sonreír.

Un pijama y dos camisetas después, finalmente se animaron a comprar los pantalones.

- Éstos le sentarán bien, señorita. Estoy segura de que son de su talla – le dijo la dependienta, con cara de amabilidad.

Mercedes la miró, dudosa. Pero de todas formas, los aceptó para llevárselos al probador. Decidida, entró en él ante la mirada atenta del chico. Cerrando la cortina, rápidamente se quitó sus pantalones para probarse los nuevos.

Tal y como ella había pensado, los pantalones eran, al menos, dos tallas más grandes. ¡Genial! La dependienta no tenía ni idea de tallas. Ahora tendría que volver a ponerse los suyos y pedirle que le buscase unos más pequeños.

- ¿Qué tal? – le preguntó Sam, al otro lado de la cortina, tomándola por sorpresa.

- Fatal – le respondió ella, sacando su cabeza al exterior.

El chico se acercó al probador, para no gritar demasiado.

- ¿Por qué? ¿No te valen? – le preguntó, curioso. Y por primera vez, no lo había dicho en tono de burla.

Mercedes se dio cuenta de ello y corrió la cortina lo suficiente para que él pudiese ver como le quedaba la prenda. Agarró los pantalones por las trabillas y lo alejó de su piel como si se tratase de una goma elástica.

- ¡Enormes! Necesito al menos dos tallas menos, ¿lo ves?

No. Lo que Sam veía era su nuevo conjunto de ropa interior asomando por debajo del pantalón y matándolo lentamente. Lo había comprado hacía media hora y ya se lo había puesto. Respirando profundamente, Sam asintió con la cabeza.

- Sí, te quedan grandes. Venga, sácatelos. Le pediré a la chica la talla que necesitas.

Mercedes volvió a cerrar la cortina, comenzando a bajarse los pantalones deprisa. Sin embargo, cuando estaba a punto de quitarse la otra pierna, Sam entró en el probador corriendo y empujándola contra la pared.

- ¡Por Dios Santo, Sam! ¿Qué haces aquí dentro? – preguntó separándose de la pared y recuperando el equilibrio, al tiempo que el chico cerraba la cortinilla y se tapaba los ojos con su mano.

- ¡No miro, no miro! Te juro que no – le dijo, dándole la espalda.

- No te creo – le respondió ella, mientras terminaba de quitarse los pantalones - ¿Qué ha pasado?

El chico todavía en la posición anterior, se animó a responderle.

- Yo estaba tan tranquilo ahí fuera esperando por los dichosos pantalones, cuando una anciana salió de uno de los probadores y me acusó de haberla observado mientras se cambiaba.

Mercedes trató por todos sus medios de no reírse a carcajadas, pero no lo consiguió. Provocando que el chico se girase, aún con la mano en sus ojos.

- ¿Lo hiciste? ¿La espiaste? – le preguntó la chica, olvidándose de que ya no tenía el pantalón puesto. Lo tenía en su mano, y sus piernas estaban completamente desnudas ante él.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – le chilló, destapándose los ojos y notando su desnudez. Clavando su mirada en sus ojos para no sentir la tentación de volver a mirar sus hermosas piernas y su ropa interior sexy - ¡Estás loca!

Mercedes corrió la cortina unos centímetros. Lo justo para asomar la cabeza y comprobar si la anciana todavía seguía por allí. Dándole a Sam la oportunidad de admirar sus nuevas braguitas por detrás.

- Yo no la veo – le dijo, seria – Estoy segura de que la asustaste, Sam. ¿Seguro que no la estabas observando? – le preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

- Por favor, Mercedes. ¿Crees sinceramente que podría estar espiando a una anciana, pudiendo mirarte a ti? – Dijo Sam, lanzándole una mirada fugaz a sus piernas.

Ella siguió la dirección de sus ojos, recordando de repente, que estaba desnuda ante él.

Histérica, le empujó al exterior, pasándole los pantalones y chillándole a la vez.

- ¡Sal de aquí! ¡Y tráemelos de mi talla!

Se apoyó en la pared, cerrando los ojos por un momento, dando gracias por haberse puesto al final el nuevo conjunto de ropa interior. Se enderezó, mirándose en el espejo del probador. Tenía una pinta horrorosa, pero sus nuevas braguitas habían salvado la situación. Sin embargo, todavía necesitaba esa ducha y el lavado de pelo correspondiente.

Acercó su rostro al espejo, notando el cansancio en él. Había pasado por mucho hasta llegar ahí. Ya nada quedaba de la Mercedes Jones que había salido de su casa dispuesta a comerse el mundo, dejando nada atrás. Una Mercedes insegura, desconfiada, huidiza. Todo había cambiado en el momento en que había conocido a Sam Evans. Él, un desastre por naturaleza, había llegado a su vida para ponerla en orden. Después de todo por lo que había pasado, finalmente volvía a confiar en alguien, y esa persona había sido, precisamente, la que menos hubiese pensado que sería.

- Dos tallas menos – le dijo él al otro lado de la cortina.

Mercedes sacó su mano al exterior, esperando que él se los pasase.

- Quédate fuera – le respondió ella, mientras los llevaba adentro del probador.

Rápidamente, se los probó. Y tal como había pensado, le iban como anillo al dedo.

- ¿Qué tal? – le preguntó el chico del otro lado de la cortina.

Mercedes la abrió despacio, saliendo del probador con sus pies descalzos.

- Creo que me quedan bien – respondió, dándose una vuelta.

_¿Bien? Mercedes, me estás matando._

- ¿No son demasiado ajustados? – le preguntó, preocupado – ¿Puedes respirar bien con ellos?

_Porque yo no._

- Sí, claro – Mercedes lo miró, dudando - ¿Te gustan?

- Están bien – le respondió, aparentando distraerse - ¿Sabes? He visto un vestido precioso en el escaparate.

- Sam... – Protestó la chica – No pienso comprarme ningún vestido – Se giró, abriendo de nuevo la cortina para meterse dentro.

Pero él la detuvo con su mano, girándola hacia él.

- Vamos, solo pruébatelo – le pidió con cara de pena.

- ¿De que color es? – le preguntó ella, soltándose de su mano.

Sam se lo pensó durante uno segundos, antes de responder.

- Lila, creo.

El chico vio como ella le dedicaba una sonrisa.

- Venga, tráemelo. Pero solo porque es mi color favorito. – le dijo divertida, mientras lo enviaba hacia el final de la tienda.

- ¿El lila es tu color favorito? ¡Habérmelo dicho antes! En aquel estante de allí vi una falda de ese color... – le dijo mientras se giraba para señalarle la estantería donde suponía que estaría la falda.

- Sam... No tientes a la suerte.

Él levantó las manos en alto.

- ¡Vale! Lo siento, quédate aquí. Voy a por ese vestido.

Mercedes le observó marcharse de allí, siguiendo su trayectoria hacia la dependienta. Luego ellos se dirigieron hacia el escaparate, imposibilitándole observarlos debido a las estanterías que se situaban entre ellos. Girándose sobre sí misma, entró de nuevo en el probador y cerró la cortina.

Sam tenía razón. Eran demasiado ajustados, pero eran los primeros pantalones que encontraba en mucho tiempo, que le gustaba la forma que dibujaban en ella. Le hacían un trasero bonito, a su modo de ver. Si tenía que aguantar la respiración cuando se los ponía, lo haría con gusto. Querer estar guapa, tenía sus inconvenientes y ese, era uno de ellos.

- Aquí tienes – le dijo Sam, esperando que ella abriese la cortinilla del todo, pero ella solo asomó su cabeza, observando el vestido que él le traía colgado de una percha.

- ¡Es muy bonito!

- ¿A que sí? Venga, pruébatelo – le dijo, pasándole la percha, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Mercedes lo aceptó ilusionada, llevándoselo al interior y probándoselo sin perder tiempo. Era precioso y le sentaba genial, pero tenía la cremallera en la parte de atrás y ella sola no podía cerrarlo.

- Sam – le llamó.

Sin embargo el chico no respondió a la llamada, haciendo que Mercedes volviese a asomar la cabeza al exterior.

- Sam... ¿Puedes entrar un momento?

- ¿Qué necesitas? – le preguntó una vez dentro.

Mercedes se giró, delante de él, mostrándole su espalda desnuda y recogiéndose el pelo con su mano.

- ¿Me la subes? Por favor.

- ¿Com... cómo? – preguntó, confuso.

La chica se giró de nuevo hacia él, mientras su pelo largo volvía a caer sobre su espalda, observando su mirada de desconcierto.

- La cremallera, Sam – insistió, agarrando de nuevo el pelo con su mano, provocando que el vestido se le deslizase por su brazo izquierdo al no tener puesta la cremallera. Y mostrándole de paso, lo bien que le quedaba el nuevo sujetador a juego con las braguitas.

- Sí, claro – Sam trató de apartar rápidamente la vista de sus pechos, antes de que ella se diese cuenta.

Para su buena o mala suerte, la cremallera se encontraba al final de su espalda, allí donde su trasero se escondía debajo de su nueva ropa interior. Sam trató de calmar el temblor de sus manos antes de agarrar la cremallera. No quería que ella notase sus nervios. No quería que notase que él se estaba muriendo por sacárselo en lugar de ayudarla a ponérselo.

Su mano la agarró, decidido, mientras la otra aguantaba de la tela del vestido. Y comenzó a subírsela, despacio, rozando con sus dedos, a veces, la piel de ella.

Notando como él se la había subido del todo, Mercedes se giró ante el espejo.

- ¡Es precioso! – Dijo, acariciando la tela con sus manos.

- Sí lo es – Sonrió él, de acuerdo con ella – Nos lo llevamos.

Mercedes se giró rápidamente, dispuesta a protestar.

- No, Sam. No necesito ningún vestido – le dijo, en tono serio.

- Quita esa idea de la mente, Mercedes, o te compraré también la falda.

Media hora después, los chicos conseguían por fin regresar al camión, con mil paquetes en sus manos y una maleta repleta de ropa.

- ¡No me puedo creer que ya sea de noche! – chilló Mercedes, subiendo al camión – Nos hemos pasado todo el día de compras. ¿Seguro que no eres una chica? – le preguntó, divertida.

- ¿Quieres comprobar que no? – le respondió Sam, burlón.

- No, gracias. Te creo.

Pasaron los paquetes a la parte de atrás del camión, dejándolos encima de la cama y se acomodaron rápidamente en sus asientos. Habían acordado que conducirían hasta un pequeño motel a las afueras de la ciudad, donde Sam solía dormir cuando se quedaba allí. No soportarían volver a dormir una noche más, sin antes haberse dado una buena ducha.

Condujeron durante una hora hasta el motel "Sol de Richmond" y allí, se bajaron, después de organizar las cosas de Mercedes en la maleta y las de Sam en su mochila de viaje. Cuando entraron en el motel, el dueño les recibió con los brazos abiertos.

- ¡Sam Evans! ¡Cuánto tiempo!

Mercedes vio como el hombre que antes estaba detrás de la barra, ahora abrazaba efusivamente a su compañero de viaje.

- Demasiado, Jerry – respondió el chico, dándole unas palmadas en su espalda.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Te echaste novia por fin?

Mercedes miró a Sam, esperando que él la sacase del lío que el dueño del motel se había armado en la cabeza.

- En realidad no. Mercedes solo es mi compañera de viaje.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza, gesticulando una disculpa para la chica.

- Os presento. Jerry, ésta es Mercedes Jones. Mercedes, éste es Jerry Forks.

- Encantada – dijo rápidamente ella, acercándose para darle la mano.

- Un gusto el conocerte, Mercedes – le respondió Jerry, apretándole la mano y mostrándole su sonrisa amistosa - ¿Qué os trae por aquí? ¿Venís a saludarme?

- Necesitamos una habitación con dos camas. Pasaremos aquí la noche y arrancaremos de nuevo, mañana a primera hora – le informó Sam.

- ¡Vaya por Dios! De dos camas no me quedan, solo de una. Pero podéis pedir dos habitaciones – les propuso Jerry.

- No, no. – contestó rápidamente Mercedes, provocando que los dos se girasen extrañados – No necesitamos dos. No tenemos problema en compartir una.

- ¿Seguro? – le preguntó Sam, deseando que ella no se retractase.

Y no lo hizo. Mercedes asintió con la cabeza.

- Necesitamos una entonces, Jerry.

- ¡Perfecto! – les respondió, buscando las llaves en el casillero – Habitación número doce. Firma aquí.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Mercedes entró como un huracán dejando la maleta encima de la silla y salió corriendo hacia el baño sin perder tiempo.

- Mercedes, llévate el pijama – le dijo él, antes de que se metiese dentro – Ahora tienes pijama. No vengas otra vez con la toalla para la cama – le pidió él.

Ella se le quedó mirando durante unos segundos, antes de hacerle caso y abrir la maleta en busca de su pijama y su neceser.

- Gracias – le dijo, levantando el pijama en alto y metiéndose al baño.

Sam le sonrió embobado a la puerta que ella ya había cerrado dejándolo solo en la habitación.

No perdió tiempo, corriendo a tirarse sobre la cama, separando las piernas y los brazos mientras se estiraba. No era su querida cama del camión, pero al menos en el motel tenían ducha. Una ducha era lo que venía necesitando desde hace días. Una buena ducha que le dejase como nuevo. Francamente, después de los últimos días, era todo lo que necesitaba. Una ducha y dormir. Dormir una noche entera sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo.

Dormir con ella.

Compartir la cama con ella.

Sam suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos. Iba a dormir con ella, en la misma cama. Mercedes no había querido una habitación para sí, había aceptado compartir la misma. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso pensaba pedirle que se fuese a dormir al camión? Quizás Mercedes quisiese la cama del motel solo para ella. Sam esperaba y deseaba que no fuese así, porque necesitaba dormir en esa cama. Necesitaba descansar.

Todavía con sus ojos cerrados, trató de recordar los últimos momentos vividos con ella. Se había ido de compras toda una tarde, y contrario a lo que había pensado, se lo había pasado genial a su lado. Le encantaba su risa y el mal humor que mostraba a veces. Le encantaba todo de ella. Incluso el hecho de que pudiese matarle solo con la ropa que llevaba. ¡Por Dios! Era imposible que ella pudiese respirar con facilidad vistiendo sus nuevos pantalones. ¡Imposible! Su intención al comprarlos había sido provocarle la muerte, deliberadamente. Estaba seguro de ello. Y el vestido... El vestido había sido idea suya, sí. Pero le quedaba precioso. ¡Le quedaba perfecto! Desde el mismo momento que lo había visto en el escaparate, se había imaginado como podría quedarle a ella. Y cuando se lo había visto puesto, se había quedado embobado observando sus curvas dentro de él. La dichosa cremallera le había llevado a la ruina, teniendo que lidiar con sus ganas de despojarla de él, y besarla de forma salvaje, mientras la arrinconaba contra la pared del probador. Pero todo eso estaba en su mente y ahí se quedaría. No podía tocarla, no al menos como él deseaba. Se conformaría con cuidarla y protegerla tal y como había prometido, y disfrutar de lo que quedaba de semana a su lado. Para Acción de Gracias sus caminos se separarían y no volverían a verse.

Sam sintió como un dolor comenzaba a formarse en su pecho y le recorría todo su cansado cuerpo.

Trató de levantarse, creyendo que su posición no le ayudaba a descansar. Pero el dolor seguía ahí. No se iba. ¿Era por ella? ¿Le dolía separarse de Mercedes?

¡Tenía que hacerlo! Ella tenía un destino y él una vida hecha. Sus caminos se separarían el jueves de la semana siguiente y él no podría evitarlo por mucho que lo desease. La echaría de menos, sí. Pero saldría adelante.

_Saldré adelante, sin ti._

La puerta del baño se abrió y Mercedes salió de él, con el pijama ya puesto. Sam se incorporó con cuidado, observándola despacio. Su pijama era como un chándal, para nada sexy. Sin embargo, la parte de arriba de él, estaba llena de botones, los cuáles él se moría por desabrochar. Y sus rizos mojados caían sobre él, mojándolo un poco. Provocando que ella tiritase levemente mientras intentaba secárselo con la toalla. No llevaba sujetador.

_No lo lleva._

La chica lo dejó en la maleta, como hizo con el neceser, y se sentó en la cama a su lado, volviendo a sus intentos por secarse la cabeza.

- Ya puedes ir a la ducha, está libre – le dijo.

Él se levantó rápido para coger sus cosas, pero no entró.

- Mercedes – la llamó, haciendo que ella levantase su cabeza y le mirase - ¿Quieres que duerma en el camión, verdad?

La chica se sorprendió al oírlo. ¿Lo estaba diciendo en serio?

- No. ¿Qué te hace pensar que eso es lo que quiero? – le preguntó ella, triste.

- No sé, supuse que al negarte a aceptar una habitación para ti, habías pensado que te quedarías tú con ésta y...

- De ningún modo, Sam. Necesitas descansar – le dijo, levantándose de la cama y parándose enfrente de él – No has dormido en condiciones desde el lunes. Si es que esa noche conseguiste dormir, claro. Escúchame. Si no quieres compartir la cama conmigo, puedo dormir yo en el camión. Pero ni de broma, lo harás tú.

- No me importa compartir la cama contigo – le dijo, sincero – Si a ti tampoco te importa...

- No me importa, de verdad – le respondió ella, rápidamente – Ve a ducharte, vamos. Dormirás más descansado.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, dirigiéndose al baño. Una sonrisa se había formado ya en su rostro.

Cuando por fin salió de la ducha, Mercedes ya se había acostado en el lado derecho de la cama, pegada por completo al lateral, para dejarle todo el espacio posible. Él se metió también, destapando las mantas y acostándose a su lado, lo suficientemente lejos. Sam solo llevaba puesto su pantalón del pijama. Desnudo de cintura para arriba, se acomodó entre las sábanas, haciéndose un ovillo y tapándose hasta arriba de todo, sin dejar ni una sola parte de su cuerpo expuesta al frío de la habitación.

Sintiendo la respiración tranquila de Mercedes a su lado, se quedó dormido.

Sin embargo, no pudo dormir demasiado, pues los movimientos que la chica hacía durante la noche se lo impedían. Preocupado, se giró en la cama hacía ella. Notando su respiración agitada y los leves susurros que ella hacía.

Estaba llorando.

Mercedes lloraba mientras todo su cuerpo temblaba. ¿Quizás, de frío?

Sam la arropó con cuidado de no despertarla y la miró largo rato, esperando a que ella se calmase y dejase de temblar. Pero la chica no lo hizo. En su lugar, sus susurros se hicieron más presentes, provocando que él se acercase más para escucharla hablar.

- Mamá...

Mercedes no dejaba de temblar, mientras trataba de llamar a su madre. Y sus lágrimas tampoco se detenían.

- Mamá, mamá...

Temblaba y lloraba. Sam la veía temblar mientras ella, desesperada, llamaba a su madre en sueños.

- Mamá...

Él chico estiró su mano, luchando contra la necesidad que tenía de abrazarla. Pero la detuvo a medio camino. Aunque le doliese, ella no querría que él la abrazase.

Pero la chica comenzó a llorar más fuerte y a llamarla sin descanso. Y él no pudo evitarlo por más tiempo, acercándose a ella al tiempo que ella gritaba su nombre y se despertaba.

- ¡Mamá!

Abriendo los ojos recordó donde estaba, a pesar de la oscuridad que había en la habitación. Se tapó la boca con sus manos temblorosas, notando sus mejillas mojadas por las lágrimas que había derramado. Se las secó, tratando de calmarse. Pero no podía. El recuerdo de la muerte de su madre la perseguiría en sus sueños por siempre. Empezó a llorar de nuevo, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido para no despertarlo, pero Sam se movió a su lado haciéndole ver que ya lo había hecho.

- Mercedes.

Él le acarició el hombro, frotándoselo con cuidado tratando de hacerla entrar en calor. Pero ella no dejaba de llorar y temblar.

- Sam... – le llamó entre sollozos.

- Estoy aquí, Mercedes. Estoy aquí contigo.

La chica buscó con su mano la de él en su hombro, y temblando, tiró de ella.

- Abrázame, por favor – le rogó, mientras posaba la mano de él sobre su vientre y colocaba su mano temblorosa sobre ella.

Sam se pegó por completo a su cuerpo, quedando su pecho desnudo en contacto con la espalda de la chica. Y dejó un beso en su pelo, mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, tratando de calmarla. La mano de Mercedes entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, haciéndolo temblar a su vez. Le necesitaba. Le necesitaba de verdad.

Sin dejar de llorar, ella le dijo lo que jamás creyó que diría.

- No te vayas, Sam. No te vayas tú también.

* * *

><p><em>Ya sabéis, la canción que pone título al capítulo es "El mundo tras el cristal" del grupo "La Guardia.<em>

_Si os gustado el capítulo, contádmelo en un review ^^ Hasta el próximo domingo y gracias por leerlo :)_


	5. Jamás podré aprender a olvidarme de ti

___¡Hola de nuevo un domingo más! :) ¡Quiero daros las gracias por todos esos reviews tan bonitos! :D Gracias por vuestras muestras de cariño, cada vez que recibo uno se me ilumina la cara que parezco boba xD. Bueno, no os molesto más. Os dejo con el capítulo. Espero que os guste. Y recordad, los pensamientos de Sam van en letra cursiva ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, este fic sí. Es mío, solo mío :P<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jamás podré aprender a olvidarme de tí:<strong>_

_En las curvas del camino una estrella se cruzo, _

_yo que siempre ande perdido, encontré una dirección. _

_Mil recuerdos que se van, para no volver jamás _

_y palabras que borre, solo quiero sentir el roce de tu piel._

_Ya no puedo separarme de tu lado,_

_no se decir adiós, _

_ya no volveré a jugar al solitario, _

_reza el corazón._

_Yo no quiero recordar, mi pasado queda atrás, _

_solo te quiero decir: jamás podré aprender a olvidarme de ti._

Finalmente, Mercedes dejó de llorar y temblar. Y poco a poco, se fue quedando dormida en sus brazos.

Esos brazos fuertes la protegieron y la cuidaron durante toda la noche, deseando que ella no volviese a despertarse llamando a su madre de nuevo. Deseando que las pesadillas que había tenido, no volviesen a manifestarse.

Sam no logró dormir. Necesitaba descansar, lo necesitaba de verdad, pero el miedo a que ella volviese a necesitarle y él no estuviese ahí para ella, le angustiaba. Mercedes le había pedido que no se fuera y él no pensaba irse a ninguna parte. No pensaba separarse de su lado. Porque a eso se refería ella. Necesitaba que la abrazase, le necesitaba a él a su lado. Se lo había pedido, y él no podía decirle que no. ¿A eso se refería, verdad? Solo necesitaba que él la abrazase.

Y lo hizo. La abrazó durante toda la noche, acariciando su pelo con sus labios. Oyendo su respiración tranquila y pausada, mientras sentía como los dedos de su mano le iban soltando, debido a la gravedad. Pero no quería dejarlos ir, no quería romper el contacto con su mano. Así que volvió a entrelazarlos una y otra vez, acariciando sus dedos, mientras la observaba dormir. Una de las veces, Mercedes se movió ante el gesto, pero no se despertó. Se acurrucó aún más contra él, acariciando sus pies con los suyos. Los tenía fríos, congelados, pero él no apartó los suyos. No pudo. Eso era todo lo que él había recibido de ella, la cercanía de su cuerpo, sus dedos entrelazados y unos pies fríos. Jamás podría haber imaginado regalo mejor. Poder abrazarla era como un sueño hecho realidad. Poder sentir sus manos unidas de nuevo, sus pies buscando los de él, besarle el pelo y acariciarla mientras velaba su sueño.

Pero le dolía no saber que era lo que había hecho que ella le necesitase. Mercedes había llamado a su madre en sueños y se había despertado gritando por ella y Sam se moría por saberlo todo acerca de su madre. Necesitaba saberlo.

En realidad, Sam se moría por saberlo todo de ella, ya no podía permanecer ajeno a su pasado. Ya no. No cuando se empeñaba en volver una y otra vez para atormentarla. Pero mientras estuviese a su lado, no dejaría que nada malo le pasase. Ni siquiera en sus sueños.

Cansado, comprendió que esa noche no dormiría, lo que implicaba que a la mañana siguiente se volvería a retrasar el viaje. Pero no le importó. Sam había comprendido que Mercedes Jones se había convertido en su mayor preocupación.

Tenían aún una semana que compartir hasta llegar a Nashville, y él, velaría sus sueños, sin importar nada más.

_Duerme, bonita. Yo estoy aquí, contigo. No me iré._

* * *

><p>A la mañana siguiente, cuando ella se despertó, Sam todavía seguía a su lado. Abrazándola y agarrándola de la mano. Pegado por completo a ella, incluyendo sus piernas y sus pies.<p>

Se giró lentamente, notando al momento su mirada fija en ella y se asustó, echándose para atrás a punto de caerse de la cama.

- ¡Por Dios Santo, Sam! Que mala cara tienes. Dime que has dormido – le dijo, preocupada.

Él se pensó su respuesta durante unos segundos. ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Mentirle? ¿Decirle que estaba perfectamente? No. No podía. ¡Estaba molido! No había dormido en condiciones desde... ya no recordaba cuando. Mercedes no era tonta y sabía perfectamente cuando él le mentía.

Y si le mentía, tendría que coger el camión y conducir en esas condiciones. Y podrían tener un accidente y todo por su culpa. ¡Por no dormir! Pero no podía dormir, ¡porque necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien! ¿Por qué era todo tan complicado?

- No dormí – le confesó.

- Lo siento – se disculpó Mercedes, agachando la cabeza y evitando su mirada. Se sentía culpable por haberle despertado. Se sentía culpable por no haberle dejado dormir – Siento haberte despertado ayer.

La chica levantó la cabeza, despacio, buscando fijamente su mirada enojada, pero no fue lo que vio en él.

- Siento no haberte dejado dormir. Soy una idiota.

- ¡Ey, no! Ni se te ocurra decir eso. No fue tu culpa, simplemente no logré conciliar el sueño – Sam supo antes de seguir hablando, que la mentira que estaba a punto de soltar no la convencería en absoluto – Me dolían los golpes. Fueron ellos los que no me dejaron dormir, no fuiste tú. Despreocúpate.

La chica abrió la boca, asombrada. Tapándola rápidamente con la mano.

- ¿Los golpes? Sam, ¿estás bien? – Le preguntó mientras sus dedos acariciaban su vientre magullado.

Él dio un profundo suspiro, notando sus dedos sobre su piel fría.

- Ahora sí, pero ya es tarde como para que me venga el sueño – le dijo, mientras destapaba las mantas y trataba de levantarse.

Provocando que ella tirase de él, para regresarlo a la cama.

- De eso nada, hasta que descanses no nos vamos de aquí – Ella volvió a cubrirlo con las sábanas y estiró su mano, para cerrarle los ojos.

- Dormiré con una condición, Mercedes Jones – le dijo, deteniendo el avance de su mano hacia él.

- ¿Cuál?

- Necesito saber que soñabas anoche, Mercedes. Sé... bueno, creo que no era la primera vez que lo soñabas.

- Sam... – Ella protestó, dándole ligeramente la espalda.

- Tienes razón. No debí pedirte que me lo contases. Soy un estúpido y un egoísta – le dijo, girándola de nuevo hacia él.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole levemente.

- Duérmete, ¿vale? – le dijo ella, acercándose para besarle en la mejilla.

Sam no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos al sentir sus cálidos labios en su mejilla. Se sentía tan bien.

- Pero... no te vayas de aquí. Quédate conmigo – le pidió – Durmamos un poco más, nos lo merecemos, ¿no? No tenemos nada más que hacer – Le dijo, revelando su hermosa sonrisa – Nada más que dormir y dormir.

Mercedes se rió con él, mientras trataba de cerrar sus ojos para dormir un rato más, pero al ver que él no los cerraba, volvía a abrirlos.

- Cierra los ojos, Mercedes – le dijo él, divertido.

- Tú primero.

Sam no podía creer lo que estaban haciendo. Se estaban comportando como una pareja al despedirse.

Y él deseaba volver a velar su sueño, pero ¡demonios! Estaba rendido, y ya no podía más.

- Está bien – le respondió, obedeciéndola y cerrando por fin sus ojos

Y en mucho tiempo, no volvió a abrirlos. Ni ella tampoco.

* * *

><p>Tres horas después, Sam Evans rodaba sobre la cama, buscando el cuerpo de Mercedes Jones con sus manos. Despertándose, al ver que ella ya no se encontraba a su lado.<p>

Su mano acarició su lado de la cama, notándolo aún caliente. Hacía poco que la chica se había levantado y al parecer, ahora se encontraba en el baño dándose una ducha.

Sam se estiró sobre la cama, quejándose a la vez, debido a sus golpes y sus magulladuras. Las acarició con cuidado recordando la forma en la que habían sido causadas. Tratando de olvidar la imagen de Mercedes a punto de ser forzada, tratando de borrar de su mente como el asqueroso de Tonny la manoseaba. Las consecuencias de ese día no estaban en esos golpes, sino en la mente de Mercedes. Ella jamás podría olvidar lo que había sucedido ese día por mucho que lo intentase. Como tampoco podría olvidar a su madre.

¿Cómo una persona podía ser tan fuerte y tan frágil a la vez?

Porque así era Mercedes Jones. Fuerte e indomable y a la vez, frágil y quebradiza.

¿Y él? ¿Cómo era él? ¿Fuerte o frágil?

Se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose al espejo, observando la pinta que tenía esa mañana. Fuerte y frágil. Ambas.

Así era también él, aunque hubiese tardado tanto en darse cuenta.

Fuerte y frágil.

Fuerte por todo lo que había soportado en el Rouge Bar, fuerte por todo lo que soportaba a su lado, sin poder tocarla y acariciarla.

Y frágil.

Frágil por no poder dejar de buscarla. Porque a pesar de conocerla de solo un día, ese martes lo había pasado buscándola solo para despedirse de ella. Frágil por no dejar de preocuparse por ella, porque comiese, para que no le faltase de nada. Frágil por no dejar de pensar en Mercedes Jones.

Fuerte y frágil. Como ella.

En el fondo, eran demasiado idénticos. Quizás por esa razón, cuando Sam la miraba la veía como su igual. Quizás por ello, las chispas habían saltado entre los dos la primera vez que se vieron. Quizás...

Sam dejó de darle vueltas a sus pensamientos en el momento en que ella abrió la puerta del baño.

Ahí estaba, tan hermosa como siempre. Con sus nuevos vaqueros y su camiseta nueva. Y los zapatos sin tacón, que la hacían tan pequeña a su lado. El pelo semi mojado y los ojos llorosos... ¡Los ojos llorosos! ¡Mercedes había estado llorando de nuevo!

Él se alejó rápidamente del espejo, precipitándose hacia ella y llevándola hacia la cama para que se sentase a su lado.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó, apartando uno de sus mechones de pelo que caía sobre la frente de la chica.

Un escalofrío le recorrió de arriba abajo, como si se tratase de una descarga.

Mercedes lo advirtió, levantándose de la cama deprisa, para agarrar la chaqueta que él le había regalado y ayudarle a ponérsela. Al principio, Sam se negó pero finalmente tuvo que desistir ante la mirada que la chica le estaba dando.

- Estoy bien, Sam – le respondió ella, dando un profundo suspiro.

- No estás bien, Mercedes. Has estado llorando, no soy idiota.

- ¿No? – La chica trató de evitar el tema a base de burlas, aún sabiendo que eso ya no funcionaba con él.

Sam no quiso responderle, en lugar de ello, respiró profundamente y abrió la boca para sincerarse.

- Sé que no confías en mí. Sé que piensas que todo esto lo hago por la promesa, pero me da igual. Me preocupo por ti, ¿vale? No puedo evitarlo. Me caes bien, Mercedes. Quizás no al principio... – Se rió – Me gustaría que te sincerases conmigo, pero sé que no lo harás. Sin embargo, necesito que sepas que no importa como nos tratemos, si me necesitas, estaré ahí para ti.

Diciendo esto se levantó, dejándole la chaqueta sobre la cama y dirigiéndose hacia el baño. Pero no logró entrar, pues ella le llamó, provocando que él se girase esperanzado.

- La veo morir – le dijo, tratando de que las lágrimas no regresasen a ella – La veo morir una y otra vez en mis sueños... en mis pesadillas. Y no puedo hacer nada por evitarlo. Nada.

Pero por más que trató, las lágrimas no le dieron tregua. Ahí estaban de nuevo, asomándose y haciéndola débil ante sus ojos. Subió las rodillas sobre la cama y apoyó su rostro entre ellas, cubriéndolo con sus manos.

Sam había creído que ella jamás se sinceraría con él, pero no había sido así. Mercedes volvía a llorar y a temblar como había hecho la noche anterior y él, estaba paralizado aún delante de la puerta del baño. Le acababa de decir que estaría ahí para ella. ¡Se lo acababa de decir! Entonces, ¿por qué no daba los tres pasos que los separaban y se sentaba a su lado para abrazarla y recostarla contra su pecho? ¿Por qué no la arrullaba y la mecía hasta que ella dejase de llorar y borrase los malos recuerdos de su madre?

¡Por Dios Santo! ¡Él tenía miedo! ¡Sam Evans estaba aterrado! Por primera vez en su vida no sabía que hacer, ni como reaccionar.

Ella se había sincerado con él. Lo había hecho y... ¡Dios mío! Todavía no podía creerlo.

Mercedes levantó su rostro, despacio. Estaba completamente bañado en lágrimas y le miraba fijamente, esperando que él se acercase a ella. Sin embargo, en el fondo de su corazón, Mercedes sabía que eso no sucedería.

- La veo morir – Repitió, tomando valor para seguir – Como la vi morir hace un mes, después de tanto luchar, después de tanto tiempo. Un año...

Suspiró profundamente, sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Un año estuve a su lado, sin separarme jamás. Un año renunciando a todo lo demás. A mis amigos, al amor... Un año entero. Un año solo por y para ella.

Cerró sus ojos durante un segundo, notando como una lágrima recorría de nuevo su mejilla izquierda. Una lágrima que él quiso secar, sin embargo, sus pies no se movieron del sitio. Y no lo harían mientras ella siguiese contándoselo todo. Había dejado su chaqueta encima de su cama y ahora, estaba completamente helado, pero no se quejaría. Quizás no tuviese otra oportunidad para escucharla. Quizás ella no volviese a confiar en él, quizás...

- Tenía cáncer. Ella... ella no le dio importancia y luego... ya era demasiado tarde. Le extirparon el pecho, pero el cáncer ya se había extendido al resto de su cuerpo. La quimioterapia no bastó y... y un día, simplemente ya no pudo luchar más. Era... era la persona más fuerte y luchadora de este mundo, pero... no le sirvió de nada. La perdí. Ese día me quedé sola. Sola. Y sueño con ella, con su muerte todas las noches. Veo como se muere poco a poco, como su vida se escapa entre mis manos y grito, y la llamo, pero ella no puede luchar. Ya no.

Sam notó como una pequeña lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla derecha. ¿Estaba llorando? ¿Él estaba llorando?

- Tengo miedo, ¿sabes? Tengo miedo de que me pase lo mismo que a ella. Yo no tengo a nadie que luche a mi lado, no tengo a nadie que rece conmigo. Estoy sola.

Sam se moría de ganas de gritarle que lo que decía no era cierto, que no estaba sola. ¡Que le tenía a él! Pero eso tampoco era verdad. Por más que él quisiese estar a su lado, sus caminos no estaban destinados a unirse. En una semana se separarían. El jueves se despediría de ella. El mismo día de Acción de Gracias.

¡Acción de Gracias! ¡Por Dios Santo! Mercedes no podía pasar Acción de Gracias sola, no podía. Era una fecha importante para pasar en familia y ella ya no tenía a nadie. Sería un desalmado si no la invitase a su cena familiar. Mercedes necesitaba sentirse querida, sentir que había gente que se preocupaba por ella.

Sí, cenaría con ellos y luego se despedirían.

Se acercó a la cama y se arrodilló con cuidado, en frente de ella. Pidiéndole que descubriese el rostro que había vuelto a esconder entre sus manos.

- Lo siento – le dijo, arrodillado en el suelo y agarrando su mano – Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Yo... no sé que decir. Es...

Mercedes le miraba balbucear, mientras trataba de secar sus lágrimas con su mano libre. ¿Qué hacía Sam Evans arrodillado enfrente de ella?

- Yo... me... Me gustaría que cenases con nosotros en Acción de Gracias.

¡Por fin! ¡Por fin había conseguido decirlo! Sam respiró aliviado.

- ¿Con vosotros?

- Con mi familia, mi abuelo, mis padres y mis hermanos.

Ella soltó su mano rápidamente, para que él no notase como ésta había comenzado a temblar.

- Yo no creo que... – empezó a disculparse.

- Vamos, me gustaría que les conocieses – Trató de dedicarle una sonrisa, mientras su mano secaba una de sus lágrimas y observaba como ella cerraba los ojos ante el leve contacto.

_No quiero que estés sola. No esa noche._

- Pensé que nos despediríamos al llegar a Nashville, pero... ¿una cena?

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

- Me encantaría – le dijo finalmente, dedicándole una sonrisa entusiasmada.

_Gracias, Dios._

Él se levantó, quejándose de sus rodillas y le ofreció su mano para que ella también se levantase. Durante unos segundos, se miraron fijamente sin dejar de sonreírse.

- Gracias, Sam. Gracias por dejarme compartir la cena con tu familia – le dijo, emocionada. Y acto seguido, le abrazó, poniéndose de puntillas y tomándolo desprevenido.

Sam la apretó fuertemente contra él, dejando sus manos en su cintura, mientras las de ella acariciaban su espalda desnuda. Porque él nada llevaba que le cubriese, pero eso no era lo que importaba ahora.

¡Era tan pequeña! Sin tacones se veía muy menuda a su lado. Lo que provocaba en él, la necesidad de protegerla de todo.

Ojalá pudiese pasar más que esa noche con ella, más que Acción de Gracias. Más que esa semana que compartirían juntos. Mucho más que eso.

_Ojalá pudiera borrar tus pesadillas, bonita. Ojalá pudieses regalarme todas tus noches._

_Estar contigo, siempre._

Sam la sentía tan cerca, completamente pegada a él. Y era consciente de que esa situación no volvería a repetirse. Por esa razón no retiraba los brazos de su cintura para poder acariciarle el pelo, por esa razón, no los movía para poder dibujar círculos en su espalda. Por esa misma razón los dejaba allí donde estaban, impidiendo que ella se soltase. Con los ojos cerrados, capturando el momento y guardándolo por siempre en sus recuerdos.

Notando como su pecho recogía las lágrimas de la chica, apoyó su cabeza en la de ella en un gesto de cariño. Quizás, tan solo había sido un minuto, quizás más. Sam no era consciente del tiempo cuando estaba con ella. No. Sam no era consciente de nada cuando estaba con Mercedes.

¡Le volvía loco! Lentamente había conseguido meterse en su mente, y ahora, ella era todo en lo que pensaba. Mercedes había confiado en él, le había contado a que se debían sus pesadillas, le había confesado todo por lo que había pasado y el miedo que tenía a quedarse sola. Sam sabía que eso no le ocurriría a él. Sus hermanos no permitirían que nada malo le pasase. Él tenía una familia. Una familia que le cuidaría como cuidaban ahora de su abuelo en su soledad.

Pero ella no tenía a nadie.

Había sufrido durante tanto tiempo viendo a su madre luchar contra algo imposible. Todo un año.

Un año sin... ¿Cómo había dicho ella? Sin amigos, sin amor. Un año sin amor...

¡Qué estúpido había sido! Desde que se habían encontrado por primera vez, no había parado de burlarse de ella por el tema del sexo.

_- Quizás podríamos compartirla... ¿Cuánto hace que no...? Ya sabes... – El chico escenificó a que se refería, moviendo la cadera adelante y atrás, mientras sus manos le daban impulso - ¿Sabes? Los negros la tendrán más grande, cosa que dudo, pero no saben utilizarla como nosotros, o no estarías tan irascible._

¡Qué idiota!

¡Un año! ¡Por Dios Santo!

Y ella había terminado en el Rouge Bar para...

¡No!

Sam no quería recordarlo. Le dolía. Había sido un estúpido y un idiota, y demasiado tarde se daba cuenta de ello.

Mercedes comenzó a moverse, retirando sus manos de la espalda y empujándolo suavemente.

- Lo siento – se disculpó, secándose nuevamente las lágrimas y señalando su pecho mojado por ellas.

- No es nada – le respondió suavemente. Él se frotó los brazos como acto reflejo a su distanciamiento.

- Estás helado. Ten – Mercedes le acercó la chaqueta, intentando ponérsela por encima de él.

- Es tuya, Mercedes. Te la regalé – se quejó.

- Pero puedo prestártela un ratito – Le sonrió dulcemente, derribándolo por completo.

- No hace falta, de verdad. Me... me voy a la ducha – Sam corrió directo hacia el baño, deteniéndose un segundo en agarrar su mochila, sin mirar atrás.

- Vale – pudo decir ella, antes de que él le cerrase la puerta.

Mercedes volvió a sentarse en la cama, acariciando suavemente el anillo de su madre que llevaba en la mano derecha. Lo besó, cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos y luego, lo llevó a su corazón, mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba de nuevo en sus labios.

Cuando finalmente Sam salió de la ducha, ella ya había recogido todas sus cosas y las de él que había dejado sobre la silla. Abandonaron la habitación y luego, desayunaron tranquilamente en el bar del motel. Se despidieron de Jerry Forks, saldando sus cuentas y prometiéndole que Sam se pasaría a saludarlo cuando volviese a Richmond.

En menos de una hora, habían conseguido subirse al camión y emprender de nuevo su viaje. No se habían vuelto a hablar desde el momento de la confesión, ni siquiera mientras habían desayunado.

¿Por qué razón? ¿Qué era lo que les había distanciado? ¿El abrazo? Un abrazo tan cercano. Especial. Un abrazo necesario para ellos. Sam deseaba de verdad que no fuese el abrazo lo que impedía que se hablasen.

Quilómetros después, Mercedes fue la que por fin se animó a romper el silencio.

- Sam... yo... – dudó, como había dudado durante toda la mañana.

- ¿Sí? – le preguntó, esperando que no se detuviese.

- Yo... Quiero ir... Quiero ir al cine, contigo. Me... me gustaría que me llevases al cine – le dijo nerviosa, acariciando el anillo de su madre en su mano escondida.

- ¿Al cine? – Él no pudo evitar mirarla mientras conducía, aunque fuese tan solo durante un segundo – Me dijiste que no te gustaba ir al cine.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza.

Y no era cierto, no lo era. ¡Le encantaba el cine! El teatro, la música... ¡Adoraba los musicales!

- Era la excusa que le daba a mis amigos cuando me invitaban a ir con ellos – le confesó.

- Para poder quedarte con ella... – se aseguró Sam.

- Sí – le respondió Mercedes con un hilillo de voz. Solo habían sido tres veces. La cuarta nunca había llegado a producirse, quizás, ellos habían comprendido finalmente que ella no volvería a divertirse con ellos.

- Mercedes – llamó su atención, mirándola de reojo – No solo te llevaré al cine, sino que haremos todo lo que no has podido hacer este año. Bailar, patinar sobre hielo, salir... Todo lo que quieras – le dijo, ilusionado – Podremos compensar el año que te has perdido.

Sí. Y él le daría momentos que la hiciesen olvidar las malas pesadillas. Sam borraría de su mente todos los malos recuerdos que la atormentaban.

- No perdí un año, Sam. Lo pasé con ella – le respondió Mercedes, triste – Y volvería a hacerlo si me diesen la oportunidad. Volvería a renunciar a todo por ella, por estar a su lado.

Sam quiso responderle, pero no lo hizo. ¿Qué podía decirle? Había vuelto a meter la pata. Otra vez. Y cada nueva frase que le regalaba, le hundía más. Ahora ella le miraba expectante, quizás esperando una disculpa de su parte.

- Lo siento. No quise... no me refería a...

- No te preocupes. Entiendo a qué te referías – le tranquilizó - ¿De verdad me llevarías a bailar y a patinar?

Sam asintió con la cabeza, respirando aliviado.

- Pero, ¿tú sabes patinar sobre hielo?

- Sí, claro. Desde pequeño – mintió. Y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo chillón, provocando que la chica estallase en risas.

- ¿En serio? Será divertido ver como te mueves.

Para ella, sin duda. Porque él no tenía ni idea de patinar. Y estaba empezando a asustarse de las cosas que tendría que hacer para lograr que Mercedes borrase los malos recuerdos de su mente.

- ¡Te llevaré también al zoo! – Dijo, entusiasmado – Y a nadar.

- ¿A nadar? Si no estamos cerca de una playa – le respondió ella, negando con la cabeza.

- Pues... nos vamos a una piscina y nos imaginamos que estamos en una.

- ¿Sabes nadar? – preguntó, preocupada. Quizás estaba bien ir a patinar sin saber, lo máximo que podría pasarle sería perder el equilibrio y romperse algún hueso. Pero, nadar... ¡Si no sabía nadar, podría ahogarse!

- ¿Nadar? ¡Claro que sí!

- Desde que era pequeño – le imitó ella burlona.

- Pues sí. Me enseñó mi abuelo. Nadábamos en el río que hay cerca de la casa. Hay una cascada, ¿sabes? No es muy alta, pero es hermosa.

- ¿Sí? ¡Oh! – Mercedes abrió la boca, sorprendida - ¿Me la enseñarás?

- ¡Por supuesto! Antes de que te vayas – le soltó sin pensar, haciendo que el silencio reinase de nuevo entre ellos.

Como si fuese un tema tabú. Ninguno de ellos quería nombrar la despedida. Sam no quería separarse de ella y Mercedes no quería quedarse sola. Ambos tenían razones de peso para no nombrarla. ¿Cómo sería?

¿Un apretón de manos? ¿Un beso y un abrazo? ¿Un "Gracias, ya nos veremos"? ¿Un "Me ha gustado conocerte, quiero que sigamos siendo amigos? ¿Un "No quiero separarme de ti, quédate conmigo"?

No importaba como tuviese lugar, pues el jueves después de la cena, Mercedes ya no estaría con él. Estaría lejos, probablemente tratando de dormir sin conseguirlo. Atemorizada por las pesadillas y sus recuerdos. Mientras Sam volvía a la carretera y seguía con su vida tal y como era antes de haberla conocido.

Una vida solitaria.

Eso era lo que no quería para ella, pero ¡él llevaba años así! Entonces, ¿Por qué no aceptaba la idea de separarse? Sam había vivido así, Mercedes también podría. ¿No? Estaba seguro de que aunque él no conociese a su madre, Mercedes era igual a ella. Fuerte y luchadora. Podría salir adelante sin él... sin nadie. ¡Por supuesto que podría! Pero... no quería que se separase de él. Simplemente la necesitaba a su lado.

Aún les quedaba una semana que vivir juntos, y Sam Evans estaba dispuesto a complacerla en todo lo que ella le pidiese.

* * *

><p>Y así había sido, día tras día. Paseos por el parque, tardes de cine, bailes en la noche...<p>

El sábado se habían sentado en un parquecito durante largas horas, sin hablarse, mientras regalaban trozos de pan a las palomas que allí había. Habían comido cerca de allí y por la noche habían ido al cine a ver Saw 9.

Sam no había entendido porque después de tanto tiempo sin ir al cine, ella se había empeñado en ver una película de terror psicológico. Pero cuando en una escena ella chilló asustada y se acurrucó en su pecho, buscando que sus fuertes brazos la rodeasen y la protegiesen, Sam dio gracias a Dios porque existiesen películas así.

El domingo habían ido al zoo. Allí Mercedes se había enamorado perdidamente de un tigre que solo tenía dos semanas, y de un koala que tenía la patita rota y su madre acunaba en el tronco de un árbol. Sam la había visto llorar de nuevo, pero no se lo había mencionado.

Esa misma noche habían ido a bailar a una fiesta que se celebraba en uno de los locales de moda de la ciudad. Habían tenido que pagar la entrada, pero merecía la pena.

Después de cenar, cuando ella le había dicho "¿Bailamos?" Él se había disculpado, admitiendo que tenía dos pies izquierdos y que no quería pisarla. Mercedes había soltado una risita y luego, había tirado de él, levantándolo de la mesa y conduciéndolo hacia la pista de baile, donde ya había empezado a sonar "Unchained Melody" Ella había situado sus manos alrededor de su cuello mientras Sam la agarraba por la cintura, inclinando la cabeza sobre su cuello.

- ¿Lo ves? – Le había dicho ella, suavemente – Estás bailando bien.

Y como acto reflejo, al escuchar su voz tan cerca de su oído derecho, Sam la había pisado sin querer, muriéndose de la vergüenza al mismo tiempo.

- Lo siento – se había disculpado, separándose un poco.

- No es nada. Yo te enseñaré, al menos podré compensarte de alguna forma todo lo que estás haciendo por mí.

Una hermosa sonrisa se había mostrado en sus labios. La misma que él le había regalado como respuesta, segundos después. Fascinación, se podía leer en sus ojos. Fascinación por la gran mujer que era Mercedes Jones.

El lunes habían encontrado una piscina abierta a media tarde. Por la mañana habían ido a comprar sus trajes de baño y ella había hecho hasta lo imposible para que él no entrase en su probador. Sam se había empeñado en que ella debía darle su aprobación al de él, que había resultado ser rojo pasión como el de un salvavidas.

Había conseguido hipnotizarla durante unos segundos, tratando de imaginar como se vería con él, completamente mojado saliendo del mar. Y ella había reprimido morderse los labios ante la posible imagen.

Como Sam se había mostrado ante ella, esperaba que fuese recíproco. Así que se había empeñado por todos los medios en averiguar su elección final, pero ella no se lo había permitido.

- Sorpresa, Sam. Es sorpresa. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que tú seas tan exhibicionista? – Se había burlado ella y él había resoplado como respuesta.

Un bikini negro.

Un bikini negro era lo que ella se había comprado. Un bikini que acabaría por matarlo. Un bikini que deseaba quitarle desde que se habían lanzado a la piscina, pero que no podía. Porque además de la cantidad de gente que les observaba, él no podía tocarla. Sam se lo repetía cada diez segundos para no olvidarse jamás de ello.

Perdido en sus pensamientos, no había podido notar como Mercedes había avanzado nadando hacia él con intención de hundirle bajo el agua. Perdido en sus pensamientos casi había estado a punto de ahogarse.

- Lo siento. Lo siento – Se había disculpado Mercedes, cuando él por fin había vuelto a la superficie, tosiendo como un loco y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

- ¿Lo sientes? ¡Ven aquí! – Había gritado él en cuánto se había recuperado, nadando detrás de ella, mientras se detenía de vez en cuando para salpicarla - ¡No te escaparás! ¡Soy más rápido! – Le decía, agarrándola por fin y sonriéndole como tonto.

No era el mar. No había arena, pero quizás, solo quizás, algún día se encontrasen en una playa y pudiesen ver juntos como las olas acariciaban la arena.

El martes luego de un largo viaje, habían pasado la tarde patinando, o tratando de no caerse en el hielo.

Tal y como había supuesto Mercedes, Sam no sabía patinar y tal y como había supuesto, era súper patoso.

- ¡Es difícil! ¡Tremendamente difícil! – Le había gritado, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse por décima vez - ¡Me voy a romper algo y después no podré conducir!

- Dijiste que sabías patinar – Se había burlado ella.

- Deberías saber que miento más que hablo, Mercedes Jones – le había respondido él con su perfecto acento sureño.

- Créeme, lo sé. Vamos, patina conmigo, chico.

Él la había rodeado con su brazo izquierdo, asentándolo en el de ella mientras Mercedes dejaba su mano derecha en la cintura de él.

- Despacio. Poco a poco – le había pedido ella, dando un paso.

- Vale.

Y él lo había intentado, sí. Pero no había tenido la culpa de que uno de sus pies se hiciese un lío con los de ella, provocando que ambos cayesen al suelo como si fuesen bolsas de patatas. Haciendo una maraña con sus cuerpos.

Mercedes había tratado de levantarse, apoyándose sin querer en su estómago y Sam había reprimido una mueca de dolor como respuesta que ella había logrado ver.

- Lo siento – No se había levantado, y algo le decía que estaban haciendo demasiado el ridículo delante de toda la gente.

- No pasa nada – le habría respondido él, mientras retiraba un mechón de pelo que caía sobre sus ojos y lo colocaba detrás de su oreja, acariciándosela.

Por un momento, Mercedes había estado completamente segura de que Sam iba a besarla. Sus labios estaban tan próximos que reclamaban la boca del otro. Asustada, había puesto distancia rápidamente, levantándose de su lado intentando no volver a hacerle daño.

- Creo que venir a patinar no ha sido buena idea – le había dicho nada más levantarse y Sam había palidecido al ver su cara de tristeza.

No había querido que la besase.

Mercedes se había distanciado rápidamente cuando él realmente había creído que respondería a su beso.

A ella no le gustaba, no de la forma en la que Mercedes a él. Se lo había dejado claro.

"Creo que venir a patinar no ha sido buena idea" había significado "Haber intentado besarme no ha sido buena idea. No vuelvas a hacerlo"

Y no lo había vuelto a intentar desde entonces. Estaban ya a miércoles y tan solo les quedaban un par de días para pasarlos juntos.

Sam se removió perezoso en la cama del motel en la que habían pasado las dos últimas noches. Era increíble como se había acostumbrado a dormir a su lado sin esperar nada a cambio. Él jamás había hecho nada parecido. Claro que jamás se había quedado demasiado tiempo con las demás chicas con las que había hecho el amor. Pero dormir con Mercedes era todo lo que necesitaba.

Las primeras noches se había despertado oyéndola gritar, y sus brazos la habían buscado para calmarla. Noches después, Sam esperaba que se durmiese para poder abrazarla antes de que su mente recrease los malos recuerdos, esas escenas que tanto le hacían daño, anticipándose así a su sufrimiento.

Todas las mañanas, ella se levantaba y le veía abrazándola. Le observaba durante largo rato, creyéndolo dormido y luego, le daba un beso en la mejilla, susurrándole un gracias casi inaudible. Después, Mercedes corría rápidamente hacia la ducha, como si supiese que él podría despertarse y darse cuenta.

Todas las mañanas, él se hacía el dormido, solo para recibir su beso, y luego cuando ella se marchaba, se acariciaba la mejilla deseando que ese beso no fuese el último que ella le diese.

La semana había pasado tan deprisa para él. Ojalá pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo, para poder permanecer más tiempo a su lado. Pero eso ya no era posible, Al menos esperaba que ella hubiese pasado una semana agradable y divertida con él.

Ese día lo pasarían viajando, ya que se habían retrasado los dos días anteriores. Y el jueves por la mañana llegarían a Nashville.

Nashville. Su tierra. La tierra de su familia. Los Evans.

Su madre le pedía todos los años que llevase a una chica con él a casa y él nunca había cumplido su petición. Pero este año sería distinto. Esta vez llevaría a Mercedes y... y...

¡Ellos no entenderían por qué!

No, no lo harían. Jamás había llevado a ninguna. Lo que implicaba lo importante que Mercedes era para él.

Lo que implicaba que ni por asomo sus hermanos se creerían que ellos solo eran amigos. No eran tontos, le conocían perfectamente y sabían de sobra que Sam Evans no se hacía amigo de una mujer. Al menos, no antes de conocer a Mercedes Jones.

Pero tampoco podía presentarse y decirles que era su compañera de viaje, que había estado viajando con él porque él mismo le había pagado para que lo hiciese. Por supuesto que no podía decirles tal cosa. ¡Pensarían lo peor de ella!

Su mente trataba de encontrar una solución posible, pero todos sus pensamientos se mezclaban con sus deseos escondidos y se confundían con ellos.

Su familia no creería que Mercedes era amiga suya ni su compañera de viaje. Ellos creerían que era su novia y nada les haría pensar lo contrario. Así que, ¿por qué no insinuarlo directamente? Porque estaba seguro de que Mercedes Jones pondría el grito en el cielo nada más oír su propuesta.

La propia Mercedes acababa de salir de la ducha, observando la cama donde él había permanecido sentado durante los últimos minutos.

- Necesito pedirte algo – le dijo rápidamente, sin detenerse a saludarla.

- ¡Buenos días! – Exclamó ella, divertida - ¡Qué modales sureños son esos? ¡Ya ni se saluda!

- Buenos días – le respondió, serio, haciéndole señas para que se sentase en la cama.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, preocupada.

- Necesito que mañana en la cena finjas ser mi novia.

Sam clavó sus ojos en ella, sin moverse ni un milímetro, esperando que en cinco segundos Mercedes reaccionase y le golpease con todas sus fuerzas. Pero eso no ocurrió. Se limitó a abrir los ojos y la boca, asombrada y dijo:

- ¿Cómo?

- Necesito que te hagas pasar por mi novia. Es decir, verás... Mi familia no lo entendería. Jamás he llevado a ninguna mujer a casa y supongo que lo pensarán de antemano. Y yo no puedo decirles que, en realidad, te pago para que viajes conmigo, porque...

Las palabras murieron en su boca. A pesar de que sabía que le harían daño, las había soltado esperando que hiciesen que ella entrase en razón y le dijese que sí.

- Creerán que soy una prostituta – Terminó la frase por él – Creerán que yo...

Mercedes evitó su mirada, triste.

- ¡Ey! Eso ya quedó atrás. Mercedes, olvídalo. Por favor – le pidió, saliendo de la cama y sentándose a su lado, acariciándole la espalda – Solo hazte pasar por mi novia y ya está. Solo será una noche. La pasaremos en familia, juntos y luego, bueno... – Se calló, antes de volver a nombrar la despedida – Ni siquiera tendremos que besarnos. Te lo juro. Bastará con que sonriamos y nos agarremos de la mano.

Tal y como dijo, la agarró de la mano y la apretó, haciéndole sentir que estaba con ella.

- Podemos hacerlo. ¿A que sí? Nadie lo dudará.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

- Otra cosa más – le dijo él, provocando que ella frunciese el ceño – No hagas que se encariñen contigo o querrán que nos casemos.

- Si piensas que yo voy a cambiar mi forma de ser para que me odien, lo llevas claro, amiguito.

- ¡Perfecto! Justo lo que quería oír. Tú sé tu misma y querrán echarte de casa a los dos minutos – se rió burlón.

Su risa se detuvo cuando ella, malhumorada, le golpeó el brazo con su mano izquierda.

- Muy gracioso, Sammy. Muy gracioso.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no discutían. Pero así eran ellos, no podían dejar de hacerlo. Aunque luego estallaban en risas después de burlarse el uno del otro, justo como lo estaban haciendo ahora.

_No podrían odiarte. Nadie podría. Solo amarte. Cuando te conozcan, no querrán que te marches. Como tampoco lo quiero yo._

Sam volvió a apretar fuerte su mano, sintiendo que tarde o temprano, Mercedes Jones terminaría yéndose para siempre de su vida.

* * *

><p>Sam Evans pasó el resto del miércoles y parte del jueves conduciendo sin descanso para llegar a tiempo a su destino.<p>

Se detuvieron solamente para comer y cenar y rápidamente, prosiguieron su camino. Le había propuesto a Mercedes llegar a su casa antes de la cena para poder prepararse y vestirse para la ocasión. Ella había aceptado y además, le había recordado que él le había prometido mostrarle la cascada que había cerca de su casa. La cascada que solo podrían ver durante el día.

- Tenías razón, Sam. Es preciosa.

Mercedes miraba, enamorada, la cascada y el ancho río que se extendían delante de ella.

- Siempre tengo razón – le respondió él, mientras subía a una de las rocas para observarla mejor – Ven aquí.

- Nos podemos caer, Señor Temerario – se quejó ella, sin embargo aceptó la mano que él le había ofrecido.

Sam la colocó delante de él y la sujetó con sus manos ancladas en su cintura. Ella no opuso resistencia, quizás por el miedo que tenía a caerse. En lugar de ello, colocó las suyas propias sobre las del chico, aceptándolas.

- ¿Lo hueles? – Le preguntó él, oteando el horizonte – El río, la hierba, los prados...

- ¿Lo echas de menos?

Mercedes apoyó su cabeza en su pecho, a la vez que cerraba sus ojos e inspiraba profundamente oliendo el aroma del hermoso paisaje.

Sam hizo lo mismo antes de responder a la pregunta que ella le había formulado.

- A veces me pregunto si seguiría viviendo aquí de no ser por mi trabajo.

- ¿Y que te respondes? – le dijo ella, acariciando la mano derecha del chico y arrepintiéndose al momento.

- Probablemente, sí. Aquí fui feliz durante dieciocho años de mi vida. Sé que el camión no durará para siempre, sé que en algún momento regresaré aquí.

- Es un lugar bonito para vivir.

- Lo es.

Sam cerró los ojos, guardando en su memoria el momento que acababan de compartir. Él abrazándola mientras ella acariciaba sus manos e inclinaba su cabeza sobre su pecho. Sentía la espalda de la chica relajada junto a él, completamente en calma.

_Daría lo que fuese por quedarme aquí, contigo, toda mi vida._

- Deberíamos bajar de aquí antes de que nos caigamos al río – se rió divertida - ¿Qué hora es?

- Las seis de la tarde. Va a empezar a anochecer. Tienes razón, bajemos.

Mercedes dejó libre sus manos y él se bajó de la roca que les sostenía, ofreciéndole su mano rápidamente para ayudarla a bajar.

- ¿Lista para conocer a mi familia, Mercedes Jones?

- ¡Más que lista! – le respondió ella con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

* * *

><p>Quince minutos después, Sam aparcaba su camión delante de la casa de sus padres.<p>

- ¿Estás nerviosa? – le preguntó, tomando su maleta y la mochila del camión.

- Un poco... bastante.

- No lo estés. Les caerás genial – Sam colgó su mochila a su espalda y agarró la maleta con su mano derecha ofreciéndole la izquierda a su novia de mentira.

- ¿Les avisaste que vendría contigo?

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la puerta principal y Sam le indicó que llamase al timbre.

- La verdad es que no. Quería que fuese una sorpresa.

- ¡Sam! – Se quejó la chica - ¿Y si les parece mal? ¡Debiste haberles avisado!

La puerta se abrió de pronto, sacándolos de su conversación.

- ¡Hermanito! ¡Sigues vivo! ¡Creía que te había absorbido un agujero negro!

- Muy graciosa, Mary Ann. Déjanos pasar, anda, que esto pesa.

La chica hizo lo que su hermano le había pedido, echándole un vistazo rápido a la chica que lo acompañaba.

- ¿Nueva conquista, Sammy? – le preguntó, esa vez, mirándola de arriba abajo.

- Mary Ann, te presento a mi novia, Mercedes Jones. Mercedes, ésta es mi hermana Mary Ann.

Mercedes le ofreció la mano, gentil, pero ella se rehusó a aceptarla.

- Mamá me llama para que la ayude con el pavo – les dijo, cerrando la puerta y dejándolos solos.

- ¡Sam! ¡Sammy! ¡Sam! ¡Oh, Dios mío!

Mercedes vio como una adolescente bajaba las escaleras corriendo hacia Sam y en menos de un segundo se lanzaba encima de él, casi tirándolo al suelo.

- ¡Stace! – gritó el chico, agarrándola con sus fuertes brazos y girándola en el aire.

Mercedes miraba la escena, embelesada.

- ¡Que me mareo! – chilló Stacy, pidiéndole a su hermano que parase de darle vueltas. Sam la dejó rápidamente en el suelo y de nuevo, los hermanos volvieron a abrazarse con cariño - ¡Te eché tanto de menos! Eres un desagradecido, Sam. Nos tienes súper olvidados.

- Lo sé – se disculpó, separándose ya. – Gracias por el recibimiento. Ahora recuerdo porque sigues siendo mi hermana favorita.

- ¿Lo dices por Mary Ann? ¿No esperarías de verdad que ella te recibiese así, verdad? Oh, Sam. A veces, eres demasiado iluso – se burló su hermana pequeña.

- Stace, quiero que conozcas a... a mi novia, Mercedes Jones.

- ¿Novia? – La adolescente se giró hacia donde apuntaba la mano de su hermano mayor - ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Has dicho novia?

Mercedes sonrió al ver como la hermana de Sam abría los ojos a punto de salírsele de las órbitas.

- ¡Hola! Me llamo Stacy Evans. Encantada de conocerte – La chica se dirigió hacia ella, ofreciéndole su mano.

- El gusto es mío – le respondió con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba su mano.

- No nos dijiste que tenías novia – le recriminó a su hermano, girándose hacia él.

- No se lo dije a nadie – le respondió Sam, poniéndose al lado de Mercedes y rodeándola por la cintura con su brazo derecho.

- Mamá se va a enfadar.

- Probablemente.

- ¡Y el abuelo se va a morir de felicidad cuando te vea, Sam! – recordó su hermana.

- ¿Dónde está? – le preguntó, nervioso.

- En el salón, viendo el Ranger Walker, como siempre.

Mercedes dejó escapar una risita, antes de notar como Sam la arrastraba hacia el supuesto salón.

- ¡Un placer conocerte, Mercedes! – oyó gritar a Stacy antes de abandonar la habitación.

Tal y como había dicho su hermana, su abuelo estaba delante de la televisión, completamente concentrado en su serie favorita.

- Abuelo – le llamó Sam en un susurro, agarrando con fuerza la mano de Mercedes.

El anciano levantó la cabeza ligeramente al oír su voz y lo más rápido que pudo, buscó las ruedas de la silla con sus manos y la giró hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz.

- ¿Sam? – El chico le observó desde lejos, viendo como los ojos del anciano se llenaban de lágrimas. – Viniste, hijo.

Mercedes le soltó su mano y Sam se precipitó hacia él, arrodillándose enfrente y abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

- Abuelo – se lamentó, tratando de no derramar ni una sola lágrima, mientras el hombre le acariciaba su pelo rubio.

- Te he echado de menos, ingrato.

- Lo siento, abuelo.

- No pidas perdón, pequeño. Y dime, ¿quién es ésta chica tan guapa?

Mercedes despertó del trance en el que se encontraba inmersa. Había sido tan hermoso ser partícipe del reencuentro entre el abuelo y su nieto. Ver el cariño que existía entre los dos. El abrazo había sido hermoso y ella, de repente, había podido imaginar la niñez de él. Sam Evans había vuelto a ser un niño en brazos de su abuelo.

Sam se separó de él, levantándose para buscarla. Le sonrió y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, se la presentó.

- Es mi novia, abuelo. Se llama Mercedes Jones.

- ¡Vaya! ¿Tu novia?

Ambos asintieron con la cabeza al oír la pregunta.

- Encantada de conocerle, señor – Mercedes le ofreció su mano libre.

- Supongo que sabrás que también me llamo Sam – le dijo, mientras aceptaba su mano.

- Sí.

- Samuel Riley. Ése es mi nombre.

- Encantada, señor Riley.

- Pero prefiero que me tuteen, así que para diferenciarnos puedes llamarme Samuel.

Ella intentó responderle pero los nervios no la dejaron hablar. El anciano notando su vergüenza, siguió hablando intentando ganarse la confianza de la chica.

- Y me enfadaré sino me regalas un abrazo como el que me ha dado mi nieto, jovencita. Ven aquí.

Sam la animó a que lo hiciese y ella se inclinó hacia él para abrazarlo.

No supo porque razón, pero de pronto, sintió calma al abrazarse a él. Alivio, descanso. Las mismas sensaciones que Sam Evans provocaba en ella cuando la abrazaba. Hasta en ese sentido, ambos abuelo y nieto se parecían. Inspiraban ternura y cariño. Hacían que ella se sintiese protegida entre sus brazos.

Se había sentido segura durante ese abrazo como se había sentido segura todas aquellas veces en las que Sam la había apretado contra él, protegiéndola de todo. Protegiéndola de sus miedos, de sus pesadillas. Protegiéndola hasta de ella misma.

La abuela de Sam había muerto cuando él apenas era un niño y Samuel Riley no había vuelto a enamorarse. Había vivido solo desde entonces con el cariño de su hija y de sus nietos.

Mercedes no pudo evitar sentir envidia del anciano. Ella también había sufrido una muerte, la de su madre. Pero ella no tenía nietos, ni hijos que la acompañasen durante la pérdida. Ni siquiera había podido conocer el amor. Un amor como el que Samuel Riley le había profesado a su esposa durante toda su vida. Un amor que no había podido olvidar con el paso de los años.

- ¡Sam! – El grito de una mujer la asustó, separándose rápidamente del anciano y levantándose para observar a la que creía la madre de Sam, le estrujaba en un abrazo hasta casi dejarle sin respiración.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Me estás asfixiando! – Se quejó él, sin dejar de abrazarla.

- ¡Oh, cariño! – Finalmente le dejó, para agarrar luego su rostro con sus dos manos - ¡Qué guapo estás! ¡Y qué alto! ¡Y delgado! ¿Por qué estás tan flaco? ¿Es que acaso no comes bien? ¡Estás en los huesos, cariño! – le decía, moviendo su rostro a un lado y otro.

- ¡Mamá! – Sam volvió a quejarse, poniendo los ojos en blanco, a la vez que ella le soltaba por fin.

- No importa. Mientras estés aquí, no pasarás hambre. ¿Quieres que te prepare un plato de macarrones con queso?

- ¿Maca... macarrones con queso?

- Es tu plato favorito, ¿no? – Su madre lo miró, dudosa.

Sam intentó no fijarse en la reacción de Mercedes. Ahora se arrepentía de haberle dicho que odiaba el queso como la razón por la que le había cedido el sándwich, aquella noche que habían pasado en la cárcel. Por supuesto que no odiaba el queso. Como había dicho su madre, era su plato favorito. Pero no podía decirle la verdadera razón por la que se lo había cedido aquella noche, porque ni él mismo quería reconocerlo. Cada vez que volvía a pensar en esa noche y en todo por lo que habían pasado, sus piernas empezaban a temblar y el miedo a perderla, el miedo a no poder protegerla volvía de nuevo a él.

- Mamá... Ese es el plato favorito de Scott.

- No intentes engañarme, Sam Evans – le respondió su madre, apuntándolo con el dedo – Os he parido a los dos y os conozco perfectamente.

En ese momento, Mercedes y el abuelo se miraron divertidos y estallaron en risas.

- ¿Quién... quién es ésta chica? – Preguntó Mary Evans, con una mano en su corazón - ¡Oh, cariño! ¿Has traído a una chica a casa?

- Es mi novia, mamá. Mercedes Jones.

- ¡Tu novia! – Chilló su madre - ¡Dios mío! ¿Será verdad lo que estoy oyendo? – preguntó su madre, elevando su vista al techo, provocando que Sam se pusiese más rojo de lo que ya estaba.

- Mamá... – protestó él.

- Este es mi día de suerte, papá. Estoy segura de ello. Mi pequeño tiene novia por fin. ¿Lo has visto? Estoy por jugar a la lotería.

- Mary, no seas maleducada y salúdala como es debido – la reprendió su padre.

- ¡Oh! – La madre de Sam enrojeció al momento, tal y como había hecho su hijo segundos antes – Es que soy tan feliz. Perdóname querida. Soy Mary Evans, encantada de conocerte.

Mercedes aceptó, rápidamente, la mano que la señora le había ofrecido.

- Me alegro de conocerla, señora Evans – le respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

- Mary – le pidió ella.

- Mary – dijo Mercedes, nerviosa.

- ¿Has visto, papá? Es preciosa.

- Lo es – respondió el anciano – Mi nieto tiene mucha suerte de tenerla a su lado.

_Ojalá la tuviese de verdad, abuelo. _

- ¿He oído novia?

Todos se giraron para ver quién era la persona que permanecía apoyada en la puerta del salón.

- ¡Scott! – Sam salió corriendo hacia donde su hermano estaba, mientras todos le miraban, felices – ¡Te he echado de menos!

- ¡Ya lo sé! – Le respondió su hermano mayor, abrazándolo con todas sus fuerzas y aprovechando para susurrarle al oído – No sabía que tenías tan buen gusto. Menudo culo...

Sam se separó de él, pegándole suavemente en el pecho con su puño derecho.

- Oh, cállate.

Su hermano se quejó, abrazándolo de nuevo y desordenándole el pelo.

- Me alegro de volver a verte, hermanito. No pierdas el tiempo y preséntamela, anda. O mejor, deja. Ya lo hago yo por ti.

El chico se dirigió hacia ellos, deteniéndose delante de la supuesta novia de su hermano.

- Mi nombre es Scott Evans, preciosa. Y te aviso que has elegido al hermano equivocado – le soltó, dejando un beso en su mano derecha.

Mercedes soltó una risita nerviosa, mientras observaba como Sam se apresuraba a separarlo de su lado.

- Scott... – se quejó, colocándose al lado de Mercedes y rodeándola por la cintura.

- Tranquilo, Sam. Estoy segura de mi elección – le tranquilizó Mercedes.

- Por el momento – le contestó Scott, burlón. Ganándose un coscorrón de su madre.

- Deja de decir tonterías y ayúdale a tu padre con la leña. Pedírselo a Steve es como pedírselo a nadie.

- ¿Steve? – dijo Sam, extrañado. Mientras veía como su hermano se acariciaba la cabeza, dolido.

- Yo que tú, no volvía a llamarle Stevie. Ya tiene diecisiete – le recordó su hermano.

- También los tenía la última vez que lo vi. ¿Qué ha cambiado desde eso? – preguntó de nuevo, Sam.

- Que él también se ha echado novia – se rió Scott, a punto de ganarse otro bofetón de su madre.

- ¡Ay! ¿Por qué me pegas? – se quejó.

- Para que madures y aprendas de tus hermanos. Han sentado cabeza, tú también puedes hacerlo. Por el momento, vete a ayudarle a tu padre con la leña.

Sam y su abuelo se miraron intentando no estallar en risas. Mary Evans no había cambiado nada, seguía siendo la misma de siempre.

- Te acompañamos, Scott. Quiero ver a papá y presentarle a Mercedes.

- Cariño... – le llamó su madre, haciendo que Sam se girase de nuevo para escucharla – No avisaste de que la traías y sólo hemos preparado tu habitación.

- Mamá, por favor. ¿Qué problema ves ahí? ¿Acaso piensas que no han dormido juntos antes?

- ¡Scott! ¡Ve a por la leña, ahora mismo!

- A sus órdenes – le respondió él, saliendo de allí a la carrera.

Mary centró su mirada en la pareja, esperando su respuesta, pero fue Samuel Riley quien habló, finalmente.

- No veo ningún problema en que estos chicos duerman en la habitación que le preparaste, Mary. Son adultos. Están juntos.

- Si tú lo apruebas, papá. No habrá problema – se sinceró ella.

- ¿Por qué no habría de aprobarlo? – Preguntó el anciano, sonriéndole a los chicos y guiñándoles un ojo – Id a saludar a tu padre, venga.

Sam asintió con la cabeza sin responderle, y agarró la mano de Mercedes, saliendo rápido del salón.

Sin embargo, ella no le dejó salir al exterior, tiró de su mano e hizo que se girase para mirarla.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el chico, preocupado.

- Creí que habíamos acordado irnos después de la cena, Sam. No he querido decir nada delante de tu familia pero... teníamos un trato.

- Lo sé, vale. Lo siento. ¿Los has visto? ¿Viste sus caras? De verdad me echaban de menos tanto como yo a ellos – Sam respiró profundamente, antes de seguir hablando – No he podido decirle que no. Lo siento.

- Lo entiendo. Yo tampoco habría podido negarme – le confesó.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo? – Sam esperó su respuesta con el corazón en un puño.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el capítulo de esta semana. Nos vemos en el próximo :) Si os ha gustado, hacédmelo saber en un review ^^<em>

_La canción que da título al capítulo es "Jamás podré aprender a olvidarme de ti" como siempre, del grupo La Guardia._


	6. Lo que mi corazón quiere decir

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí me tenéis un domingo más actualizando "el fic del camionero" como cariñosamente lo llamo yo xD (Tengo que dejar de ponerles nombres: el del café, el del camionero, el de la maleta... xD) Bueno, a lo que vamos, un domingo más compartiendo otro capítulo con vosotros, ya sé que no publico muy seguido, sé que algunos desearían que lo hiciese mucho más rápido, pero mis capítulos no son cortos, ya lo sabéis, y no me gusta publicar ninguno que baje de las 15-16 páginas de word, por ello quizás me retraso más que otras personas, pero no puedo evitarlo :) Solo espero que me entendáis y que ojalá disfrutéis de ellos tanto como yo lo hago escribiéndolos :D_

_Nunca he respondido a los reviews, pero quería que supieseis que los adoro, que me alegra que os guste la historia, y daros las gracias por leerlo, ¡a Beth, a Rosa Elena, a Andrea, a Noe, a Catita, a Savrina, a Anni (gracias por traducirla :) ) y a Alx27, mil gracias! Me encanta leerlos, de verdad. Me alegro que os haya gustado Scott Evans (yo lo adoro ^^) y sé, Noe, que la semana ha pasado muy rápido y que no te esperabas algo así, pero te compensaré por ello, o eso creo :P Y en cuánto a lo que me decis sobre si Mercedes le corresponde a Sam... bueno, ya queda poco para saberlo. jeje_

_No os molesto más y os dejo ya con el nuevo capítulo de la historia :)_

_Como siempre, los pensamientos de Sammy van en letra cursiva :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario como dice Paola en uno de sus reviews, los Samcedes se comprarían un camión y recorrerían Estados Unidos con él. xD (Yo les vendería la idea sin problema alguno, mientras los actores siguiesen siendo los mismos jajaja)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lo que mi corazón quiere decir:<strong>_

Sam asintió con la cabeza sin responderle, y agarró la mano de Mercedes, saliendo rápido del salón.

Sin embargo, ella no le dejó salir al exterior, tiró de su mano e hizo que se girase para mirarla.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó el chico, preocupado.

- Creí que habíamos acordado irnos después de la cena, Sam. No he querido decir nada delante de tu familia pero... teníamos un trato.

- Lo sé, vale. Lo siento. ¿Los has visto? ¿Viste sus caras? De verdad me echaban de menos tanto como yo a ellos – Sam respiró profundamente, antes de seguir hablando – No he podido decirle que no. Lo siento.

- Lo entiendo. Yo tampoco habría podido negarme – le confesó.

- ¿Te quedarás conmigo? – Sam esperó su respuesta con el corazón en un puño.

- Todo el tiempo que permanezcas aquí.

El chico suspiró aliviado, y volvió a entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos.

- Entonces, no te importará que compartamos mi cama – dijo, divertido.

- Llevo haciéndolo semanas, chico – se rió ella.

Ambos salieron por la puerta trasera, directos al cobertizo.

Allí, su padre intentaba explicarle a su hijo menor como cortar los troncos, pero éste último prefería pasar el tiempo pensando en musarañas.

- Aquí llegan – les dijo Scott, haciendo que el señor Evans dejase el hacha en el suelo y corriese hacia su hijo.

- ¡Sam! – Ambos se abrazaron y Sam sintió como su padre le regalaba unas palmaditas en su espalda.

- Me alegro de verte, papá.

Su padre se separó de él, observando a la chica que le acompañaba, mientras ella le devolvía la mirada, nerviosa.

- Así que ésta es la chica que ha robado el corazón de mi hijo... – El hombre le ofreció su mano, sonriente – Soy Dwight Evans. Encantado de conocerte, Mercedes.

La chica le miró, extrañada de que ya se supiera su nombre, pero Scott empezó a hacerle señas, dándole a entender que él mismo se lo había dicho. Al parecer el hermano mayor de Sam no perdía el tiempo.

- Encantada, señor.

- Tutéame, por favor.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, y clavó sus ojos en el muchacho que ahora se levantaba del suelo guardándose el móvil en su bolsillo.

- Has vuelto, Sam.

Su hermano le agarró por el cuello y le bajó ligeramente, desordenándole el pelo.

- Hace media hora, Stevie. Pero veo que estás muy ocupado como para venir a saludar a tu hermano.

- No es cierto – le respondió el chico, abrazándose a él – Te he echado de menos.

- Lo sé – Sam se separó de él, para mirarlo con detenimiento. No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que lo había visto por última vez, pero era obvio que el chico había estado haciendo ejercicio pues había podido notar sus abdominales escondidos debajo de su camiseta – Scott me ha dicho que tienes novia.

- Lo mismo me ha dicho a mí.

Sam se rió ante el comentario, fijándose de refilón en Mercedes y notándola más nerviosa aún de lo que ya estaba.

- Mi novia es más guapa – le dijo en alto para que todos lo oyesen.

- Pero si aún no has visto a Abby – se quejó Stevie.

- Da igual. Mercedes es más guapa – El chico se movió de lado de su hermano y fue a buscarla para presentársela – Éste es mi hermano pequeño, Stevie.

- Hola, Stevie – Mercedes le ofreció la mano, gentil.

- Te la acepto, si me llamas Steve – El chico levantó la mano esperando su respuesta.

- Hecho – le dijo, dándole el apretón de manos.

- Sabes que eso no funcionará conmigo, ¿verdad hermanito? Yo seguiré llamándote Stevie.

El chico resopló, impotente.

- Admite que solo quieres que te llamen Steve para que tu nombre no rime con el de Abby – sentenció Scott, haciendo que todos se riesen a carcajadas.

- ¿De que nos reímos? – Dijo el chico que había entrado en el cobertizo tomándolos por sorpresa.

- ¡Dave! ¿Dónde estabas? – preguntó el señor Evans.

- Ah... estaba cambiando la paja del granero.

- Mentira – dijo Scott, distraído – Estaba intentando ligarse a tu hija, papá.

- ¿Stacy? – El Señor Evans dio los dos pasos que lo separaban del recién llegado, agarrándolo del hombro – Te quiero a tres metros de ella, ¿entendido?

- ¿Stacy? – El chico lo miró, asustado – Jamás miraría a Stacy de esa manera, señor Evans.

- Por Dios, papá. Que Dave tiene treinta y dos años – Ahora fue Steve quién llamó su atención – Se refería a Mary Ann.

- ¿Mary Ann? – El señor Evans le miró, asombrado, haciendo que Dave agachase la cabeza, avergonzado.

- ¿A que es increíble? Con lo borde y amargada que ella es... y ahí tenemos al pobre Dave enamorado hasta las trancas – se rió Scott.

- No sabía que te gustaba Mary Ann – le dijo Dwight Evans, sacando su mano de su hombro y dándole una palmadita en la espalda – Te deseo mucha suerte, hijo.

- Es lo que yo le digo siempre – dijo Scott, andando hacia ellos – Dave, te presento a mi hermano Sam y a su novia, Mercedes Jones. Chicos, este es David McCain. Trabaja para nosotros en la granja.

Y antes de que lo preguntéis... no. No tiene nada que ver con las patatas McCain.

Mercedes dejó escapar una risita mientras veía como Sam le ofrecía la mano.

- Encantado, David. Yo también te deseo mucha suerte en la conquista.

- Gracias – dijo él, dándole ahora la mano a la chica.

- Papá, ¿Por qué no invitamos a Dave a la cena? – preguntó Scott, fijándose en como su amigo le daba la mano a Mercedes.

- ¿A la cena? La verdad es que... – comenzó a decir Dave.

- Venga, papá. Invítale a que cene con nosotros – le pidió Stevie – ¿No querrás que él cene solo, verdad?

- Está más que invitado – dijo el señor Evans.

- No sé si debería...

- ¿Por qué no? Claro que debes. Quiero ver rabiar a mi hermana cuando te vea entrando por la puerta con tus botas llenas de barro – le dijo Scott, provocando que todos estallasen en risas – No aceptamos un no por respuesta.

- Está bien – respondió Dave – Quizás debería ir a casa a cambiarme de ropa... ¿Podría salir un poco antes, señor Evans?

- Claro que sí. No hay ningún problema. Scott hará tu trabajo, ¿verdad? – Su padre le miró, divertido.

- Solo si Steve me ayuda – respondió él, poniendo morritos y haciendo que Mercedes reprimiese una de sus risas.

Steve puso los ojos en blanco viendo como su hermano mayor se inclinaba hacia Mercedes y le decía al oído.

- Si vienes conmigo te enseñaré como trabaja un hombre de verdad.

Ella le sonrió a modo de respuesta y Sam no perdió el tiempo, colocándose entre los dos.

- Ahora no puede, Scott. Nosotros también tenemos que ir a arreglarnos para la cena – le explicó, agarrando nuevamente la mano de Mercedes y llevándosela de allí.

Mercedes se vio arrastrada por él en pocos segundos, saliendo del cobertizo casi sin poder despedirse. Si no conociese bien a Sam Evans, podría haber asegurado que se había puesto celoso. Aunque no tenía por qué, pues ella solo trataba de ser amable con su familia. Él le había pedido que no se mostrase agradable con ellos, algo a lo que ella se había negado rotundamente. Apenas les conocía, pero se veía a leguas lo compenetrados que estaban todos ellos. Sam les había echado muchísimo de menos. Ahora entendía porqué razón él no dejaba de hablar de su familia.

- Me gusta tu hermano – le dijo, tratando de hacerle rabiar – Es muy simpático.

- Ya.

- ¿Estás celoso? – Mercedes tiró de su mano, deteniéndoles en su camino hacia la casa.

- Se supone que somos novios, ¿no?

- No entiendo – Ella le miró, confundida.

- Mi familia cree que somos novios y mi hermano estaba tirándote los tejos. Lo normal es que me ponga celoso, ¿no?

- Tu hermano no me estaba tirando los tejos – le respondió ella.

- ¿No?

- No – Mercedes siguió su camino, hacia la puerta trasera de la casa.

- ¡Espera! Mercedes, por favor – El chico corrió hasta colocarse delante de ella.

Mercedes suspiró profundamente.

- Puede que me estuviese tirando los tejos, sí. Pero, ¿yo le di pie a ello?

Sam negó con la cabeza.

- Entonces, no actúes como el novio celoso – le pidió, buscando su mano para volver a entrelazar sus dedos.

Sam sintió como su corazón se detenía durante unos segundos. Había sido ella la que había buscado su mano. Había sido ella la que había entrelazado sus dedos con los de él. Era ella la que lo miraba sonriéndole. Era ella la que hacía que se sintiese estúpido cada vez que la miraba sonreír.

Mercedes tiró de él hacia el interior de la casa, mientras le preguntaba que ropa sería la más adecuada para la cena. Ambos entraron, agarrando las cosas que habían dejado en la entrada y subieron las escaleras hacia el piso de arriba donde se encontraba preparada la habitación donde pasarían la noche.

- ¿Tienes baño en tu habitación? – Preguntó sorprendida Mercedes - ¿Qué sois los Kardashian de Nashville o algo así?

Sam se rió mientras dejaba las cosas sobre la mesa que había en una esquina de la habitación.

- Que yo sepa, no.

- ¿Entras tú primero?

- Ve tú. Dame un tiempo para reencontrarme con mi antigua habitación.

- Está bien – respondió ella, agarrando lo necesario y entrando en el baño.

Sam no tardó mucho en oír el sonido del agua caer. Tratando de no imaginarse a Mercedes completamente desnuda debajo de la ducha mientras las gotas caían sobre ella. Suspiró profundamente y se arrojó sobre la cama, como hacía todas las veces que regresaba a casa. Esa noche, como todas las demás, tampoco podría dormir. Desde que se había marchado a los dieciocho, jamás se había sentido cómodo cada vez que volvía allí. Tan pronto como pisaba el suelo de Nashville, Sam sentía como si le encerrasen en una jaula y escondiesen la llave que podía concederle la libertad. Con el tiempo, había entendido que era su verdadero miedo a permanecer solo. Regresar a casa y permanecer con su familia, era admitir su derrota. Admitir que jamás encontraría a alguien con quién poder compartir su vida. Alguien con quién poder formar una familia. Más que un trabajo, su camión era su mayor excusa. Había aprendido a quererlo y a llevarlo en su corazón, más que a la casa donde había pasado la mayor parte de su vida. Y no podía evitar echarlo de menos cada vez que lo abandonaba. Hasta que la había conocido a ella.

Mercedes Jones había cambiado para siempre su vida, aunque se negase a reconocerlo. Ella había hecho que renunciase a su camión, tan solo para mantenerla a salvo. Sam había llegado a resignarse ante la posibilidad de perderlo. En ese momento, no había dudado. Esa vez, cuando ellos estaban entre rejas, cuando él le había susurrado a Anna lo poco que le importaba ir a buscarlo. Esa vez, cuando él le había dicho que no podría volver a ponerla en peligro por recuperar su estúpido camión. Esa vez había comprendido qué era lo que realmente importaba.

Como lo había vuelto a comprobar ahora, mientras veía como cada miembro de su familia le dedicaba una sonrisa a la que creían su novia. Sus pies habían vuelto a pisar su casa, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no habían querido salir corriendo de allí. Había ganado una noche más con ella. Una noche más en la que poder apretarla contra sí y protegerla de sus pesadillas. Gracias a su madre, ellos aún no tendrían que despedirse. Si tan solo pudiese hacer que esa noche durase para siempre. Pero a la mañana siguiente todo acabaría. Como debía haber acabado tiempo atrás, pero habían ido postergándolo. Y ahora sería aún más difícil separarse de ella. No quería, simplemente no quería. Ya no imaginaba su vida sin Mercedes Jones.

Sus ojos se fueron cerrando sin darse cuenta y cuando volvieron a abrirse, un hermoso ángel se encontraba delante de él.

- Sam... Despierta, vamos – Mercedes le zarandeó por enésima vez.

- ¿Estoy soñando?

- No seas tonto – le dijo, tirando de él para levantarlo – Necesito que me subas la cremallera. Yo sola no puedo.

- ¿La cremallera? – preguntó él, mientras se frotaba los ojos.

- ¡Sam! ¡Levántate ya! Necesito que me subas la cremallera del vestido.

- Vale, vale. No hace falta que grites. No tengo la culpa de que tardes tanto – Ella ya se había dado la vuelta, mostrándole su espalda desnuda y esperando a que él la ayudase con la dichosa cremallera – Me he quedado dormido esperando a que salieses.

Ella se giró nuevamente, sosteniendo el vestido para que no se le cayese de los hombros.

- Diez minutos, Sam. He tardado diez minutos.

- ¿Diez? – Sam abrió la boca asombrado - ¡Qué rapidez!

- Es normal que te quedases dormido. Has conducido sin descansar para llegar antes – La chica trató de disculparle mientras se daba nuevamente la vuelta - ¿Me ayudas o no?

Sam, agarró la cremallera y la subió rápidamente, tratando de no tocar en ningún momento su piel suave, sabiendo que, si llegase a hacerlo, esa vez ella no podría evitar que él la besase. ¡Demonios!, si ella se lo permitiese ya la habría desnudado por completo para acariciarla con sus dedos.

Mercedes se dio la vuelta, levantando la cabeza para fijarse en como sus ojos la miraban.

- ¿Crees que es demasiado? – le preguntó, temerosa de oír su respuesta. Después de pensarlo mucho, había decidido bajar a cenar con el vestido que él le había regalado.

- Estás preciosa.

_Lo estás._

Por primera vez, Sam Evans había dicho en voz alta lo que realmente pensaba. Y por primera vez, no se arrepentía de ello.

Mercedes le miró, asombrada, sin saber qué responder.

- No es demasiado, Mercedes. De verdad.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, al tiempo que él recogía sus cosas y entraba ya al baño.

"_Estás preciosa"_

Las palabras resonaron en su cabeza, mientras oía como el agua caía.

"_Estás preciosa"_

Él se lo había dicho. Pero... ni siquiera le había dado tiempo a peinarse, ni a ponerse los zapatos de tacón. Ni sus joyas, ni el anillo de su madre. Acababa de salir de la ducha con su pelo desordenado, probablemente con tres o cuatro nudos en él y solo había podido ponerse el vestido.

Y aún así, él le había dicho que estaba preciosa.

"_Estás preciosa"_

¡Oh! ¡Por Dios! Ojalá su mente parase de recordárselo. Ojalá pudiese salir corriendo de allí sin mirar atrás. Había tenido tantas oportunidades, pero había sido demasiado estúpida por no haberlo hecho. No quería admitirlo. No quería. Pero todos sus intentos por alejarse de él habían fracasado y no hacía más que postergar una y otra vez el momento de la despedida. Cuando se separase de él, estaría sola de nuevo.

Y ella no quería volver a encontrarse sola.

Sí. Esa era la única razón por la que no quería separarse de él. Solo esa.

"_Estás preciosa"_

Mercedes se levantó, dirigiéndose a su maleta y sacando el peine de su neceser. Empezó a cepillarse el pelo con rabia delante del espejo del armario.

No quería volver a estar sola. No quería. Esa era la única razón.

Se lo repetía una y otra vez, para que la frase de Sam no regresase a ella. Para intentar que su mente no le recordase como él la abrazaba todas las noches cuando creía que ella dormía. Mientras que, en realidad, ella fingía estarlo para poder sentir sus fuertes brazos rodeando su cuerpo, protegiéndola de sus pesadillas. Todos los días ella le rezaba a Dios por haberlo puesto en su camino y todas las noches le rezaba para que el momento en el que ellos se separasen jamás llegase a producirse.

No quería quedarse sola. No quería...

Alejarse de él. Separarse de él. Dejar de verle.

La había cuidado, protegido. Todavía no le había pagado por acompañarle durante el viaje, tal y como le había prometido. Pero cuando fuese a hacerlo, ella no pensaba aceptar su dinero. La ropa había sido ya demasiado. Había hecho mal en aceptársela. Ahora se daba cuenta de ello, pero ya era tarde.

Mercedes recordó aquella vez que él había querido besarla en la pista de hielo. Ella le había detenido, a pesar de haberlo deseado con todas sus fuerzas. No podía permitirle que él la besase, no sabiendo que jamás volverían a verse. Un beso entre ellos habría destrozado todo lo que habían conseguido hasta el momento. Todo lo lindo y puro que tenían. Un beso que ella deseaba con todo su corazón.

"_Estás preciosa"_

El peine se le enredó en uno de los nudos de su pelo, haciéndola chillar de dolor e impotencia. Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada. No quería besarle. No quería.

Ni quería abrazarle, ni agarrarle de la mano mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los de ella. No quería bailar con él, ni dormir con él. Ni que él le subiese la cremallera del vestido solo para poder sentir sus dedos en su espalda desnuda. No quería nada de eso. Pero su mente tampoco lo quería entender.

"_Estás preciosa"_

- ¡Cállate ya! – Gritó, cansada de escucharle en su cabeza.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Mercedes? – le preguntó el chico, preocupado, saliendo ya del cuarto de baño - ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¡No!

Sam dio un salto hacia atrás, asustado.

- Bueno... sí. Sí, estoy bien. Es solo que... ¡Ah! – El peine volvió a enredarse de nuevo en uno de los nudos haciéndola rabiar.

- Déjame a mí – le pidió él, haciéndose con el cepillo.

- No, Sam. No hace falta. Puedo yo.

- Estate quieta – le dijo, llevándola hacia la cama y sentándola a su lado – Gírate un poco.

- ¿Algo más? – preguntó burlona, cerrando sus ojos al notar como sus dedos acariciaban su cuello.

- Nada más – respondió él, comenzando a desenredarle los nudos con una suavidad que la hizo flaquear, cerrando su puño sobre la manta de la cama.

Minutos después, Sam le devolvió el cepillo y se levantó de la cama, poniéndose ya la chaqueta.

- Ya está. ¿A qué no era tan difícil? – le preguntó el chico con una sonrisa.

Ella se levantó detrás de él y le ayudó con la chaqueta, sacándole una de las mangas que él ya había vestido.

- Es más difícil ponerse la chaqueta del revés, pero tú lo has conseguido – se rió Mercedes.

Sam la miró, avergonzado.

- ¿Sabes qué decía mi madre? – Le preguntó al tiempo que él negaba con la cabeza – Cuando una persona se viste del revés, es que alguien le va a hacer un regalo.

- ¿Un regalo?

- Ajá – respondió ella, ayudándole a ponérsela bien, dejando sus diminutas manos sobre el pecho del chico.

Sam le sonrió, levantando las suyas para acariciárselas, pero no llegó a tiempo pues alguien llamó en ese momento a la puerta del dormitorio, rompiendo el hermoso momento.

- Adelante – respondió Sam, mientras veía como Mercedes ya se separaba de él.

Su hermana pequeña abrió la puerta despacio y asomó la cabeza hacia el interior.

- Siento molestar, Sam.

El chico caminó hacia la puerta y terminó de abrirla del todo.

- Tú nunca molestas, Stace. ¿Qué ocurre?

- Mamá me manda a preguntaros si estáis listos. David ya ha llegado y los demás ya están en el salón.

- Danos unos minutos y bajamos – le dijo él.

- Perfecto – Stacy se dirigió de nuevo hacia la puerta. Cuando estaba a punto de salir, volvió a girarse una última vez – Estás muy guapa, Mercedes.

- Gracias – respondió ella, mientras observaba como Stacy abandonaba ya la habitación.

- ¿Lo ves? – preguntó Sam, cerrando de nuevo la puerta – Estás preciosa.

Cuando pensaba que jamás volvería a oírselo decir, Sam Evans había vuelto a sorprenderla.

Nerviosa, se dio la vuelta, para guardar su peine, que todavía reposaba en la cama. De no haberlo hecho, Sam habría podido ver la sonrisa tonta que se había formado de nuevo en su rostro.

- ¿Lista? – le preguntó, ofreciéndole de nuevo la mano.

- Supongo.

Sus dedos volvieron a entrelazarse, salieron ya de la habitación y bajaron las escaleras hacia el salón, donde se encontraba ya toda la familia.

Mercedes, con su hermoso vestido y los tacones altos. Sam en vaqueros y camiseta, pero vestido con la chaqueta del traje.

Todos les miraron boquiabiertos al entrar en el salón. Y Sam sintió como la mano de Mercedes apretaba fuertemente la suya. Estaba Nerviosa. Podía notarlo por su forma de andar y por la fuerza que su mano ejercía en la de él.

Su dedo pulgar acarició el de la chica, tratando de calmarla, mientras su madre les decía que ahora que habían llegado, todos podían tomar asiento.

Samuel Riley y el padre de Sam ocuparon las cabeceras de la mesa, mientras que su madre, Stacy, Mary Ann y Stevie se sentaban en uno de los laterales y Scott, Dave, Mercedes y Sam ocupaban el opuesto.

La cena había transcurrido normal, hasta el momento que Sam había deseado que jamás ocurriese.

- Tus padres deben estar echándote muchísimo de menos, Mercedes. Yo no podría imaginarme la cena de Acción de Gracias sin ninguno de mis hijos a mi lado – dijo la señora Evans, triste.

Todos observaron en silencio, como Mercedes dejaba su tenedor en la mesa y agachaba las manos debajo de ella, uniéndolas y jugando con el anillo de su madre.

Sam la vio tratando de no echarse a llorar, mientras daba vueltas al anillo en sus dedos. Su mano derecha la detuvo, agarrándola de nuevo e inclinándose hacia ella para dejar un beso cariñoso en su mejilla izquierda.

- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? ¿Dije algo malo? – preguntó su madre, preocupada.

Sam negó con la cabeza antes de responderle. Sin soltar en ningún momento la mano de su supuesta novia.

- Su madre murió hace poco.

Todos en la mesa agacharon sus cabezas, tristes, mientras su madre trataba de disculparse.

- Oh... Lo siento tanto, Mercedes. Tu padre y tú debéis estar destrozados.

- No se preocupe por mi padre – le respondió ella, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para luego abrirlos y sincerarse – Dudo que alguna vez le hubiese importado lo suficiente como para no abandonarla cuando supo que la había dejado embarazada.

Sam notó como ella apretaba su mano de nuevo, con todas sus fuerzas.

- Yo que tú no volvería a abrir la boca en toda la cena, mamá.

- ¡Scott! No vuelvas a hablarle así a tu madre – le gritó el señor Evans.

- Lo siento.

- No lo sientas – empezó a hablarles Samuel Riley – Nadie debe sentirlo. Mary hizo bien en preguntar. Acabamos de conocerte, Mercedes. Pero no sabemos nada de ti y lo deseamos. Yo al menos, necesito saber que es lo que hizo que el corazón de mi nieto se despertase por fin. Aunque creo haberlo descubierto ya... – dijo, guiñándole un ojo a su nieto favorito, y viendo que él le respondía con una sonrisa sincera.

La cena siguió normal después de ese momento. Con silencios incómodos que pronto se rompían por las bromas de Scott acerca del romance inexistente entre Dave y Mary Ann.

- ¿Por qué no te buscas una novia, Scott? Así, podrías dejarnos vivir en paz a los demás – le respondió su hermana molesta.

- Tienes razón, hermanita. Y creo haber encontrado a la persona correcta – dijo, guiñándole un ojo a Mercedes.

Provocando que tanto Sam como Mercedes resoplasen a la vez y pusiesen sus ojos en blanco.

- Scott... te lo juro. Si Sam no te pega un puñetazo, lo haré yo – dijo su madre, harta de sus impertinencias – Sé que lo dices en broma, hijo, pero a veces tus chistes hacen daño a la gente.

- Lo siento.

- No me lo pidas a mí. Pídeselo a tu hermano y a Mercedes.

- Lo siento, chicos – Se disculpó nuevamente. Y acto seguido, rompió a reír.

- Nunca cambiará – le dijo Sam a su madre – Y si lo hiciese... no sería nuestro Scott.

Mercedes se unió también a sus risas, haciendo que todos los demás se sumasen. Su risa era demasiado contagiosa como para pasar desapercibida.

- Es un alivio que te cause gracia, Mercedes. Cualquier otra chica, probablemente, se hubiese largado de aquí corriendo sin detenerse a mirar atrás – Habló el señor Evans, convencido de ello.

- Pero Mercedes no es como las demás, Dwight – le respondió Samuel Riley.

- No lo es – repitió el padre de Sam.

Mercedes observó como Sam le sonreía a su padre y en el fondo de su corazón, deseó que su sonrisa fuese realmente sincera.

Tiempo después, Sam ayudaba a su madre a llevar los platos a la cocina, mientras los demás se levantaban y se sentaban en los sillones alrededor del fuego. Mercedes se había ofrecido a ayudarlos pero Mary se había negado, pidiéndoles a todos que le dejasen a solas con su hijo.

- Te eché tanto de menos – le dijo ella, dejando los platos sobre la mesa rápidamente, y abrazándole con todo el amor del mundo. No pudo evitar echarse a llorar, mientras él acariciaba su espalda.

- Yo también, mamá.

Ella le separó, observando a su hijo entre lágrimas, tratando de volver a ver en él, aquel chico que un día se había marchado de su casa para regresar siendo todo un hombre.

- Trajiste a una chica a casa.

- Sí – Él recordó todas aquellas veces en las que su madre se lo había pedido.

- Es la primera vez, hijo.

- Lo sé, mamá – Respondió él, acariciando sus manos.

- Sam... – Su madre cogió aire para preguntar lo que en realidad deseaba saber - ¿Vais en serio, cariño?

_Oh, mamá. No quiero mentirte. Me da miedo separarme de ella. No quiero alejarme de ella. No ahora..._

- Cariño... – volvió a preguntar su madre.

- Supongo, mamá.

Su madre se resignó, sabiendo que no podría sacarle más de lo que le había dicho.

- Me gusta para ti, Sam. Me gusta de verdad.

_A mi también, mamá. Tanto... que duele._

Sam la abrazó de nuevo, queriendo recuperar en ese abrazo todo el tiempo que había permanecido lejos de ella. Mercedes ya no tenía a su madre, y el hecho de saber que algún día Sam podría perder a la suya, lo atemorizaba.

- Te quiero, mamá.

- Y yo a ti, cariño. Pero no me hagas llorar, o me pondré feísima y tu padre no me querrá – le dijo divertida, mientras acariciaba su pelo, y le abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- Eres preciosa. Papá jamás podría dejar de quererte – le dijo él, secando una de sus lágrimas. - No llores, ¿sí?

Ella asintió con la cabeza, mientras buscaba uno de sus pañuelos en su bolsillo.

- ¿Por qué no le cantas una canción a tu abuelo como haces todos los años? Seguro que lo está echando de menos.

- Es cierto.

- Dile a Mary Ann que cante contigo.

- ¿Por qué razón? – Sam la miró extrañado.

- Hace mucho que no lo hace y... me duele verla así.

- ¿Así como? – Quiso saber él. ¿Adonde quería llegar?

- Sola, cariño. Tu hermana está sola como tú lo estabas. Y Dave la quiere de verdad, lo sé. Y sé también que sería un buen hombre para ella. Pero ella tiene miedo de reconocer que él le importa de verdad. Conozco a mis hijos, sé lo que guardan dentro de sus corazones. Ella ama a Dave, hijo. Como tú amas a Mercedes.

Sam la observó detenidamente, mientras capturaba en el aire sus últimas palabras.

_Como tú amas a Mercedes._

La puerta de la cocina se abrió y Stacy apareció de nuevo, delante de ellos.

- El abuelo está pidiendo su canción, Sam.

- Ahora voy, Stace – le respondió su hermano – Dile a Mary Ann que quiero que cante conmigo.

- ¿Mary Ann? – Stacy lo miró extrañada.

- Cariño, haz lo que te dice tu hermano – le pidió su madre.

- Está bien, pero si me grita es culpa vuestra – les dijo, volviendo a cerrar la puerta.

- Muchas gracias, Sam. Ahora ve y haz sonreír un poco a tu abuelo, anda.

Sam la agarró de la mano tirando de ella.

- Solo si tú vienes conmigo. Deja los platos, ya se lavarán mañana. Esta noche es para pasarla en familia, mamá.

Mary Evans se dejó arrastrar por su hijo hacia el salón. Allí, Mary Ann ya le esperaba al piano.

- Haz que merezca la pena, hermanito.

- ¿Confías en mí? – le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

- No.

- Me lo suponía – le dijo él, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído la canción que quería que cantasen.

Mary Ann asintió con la cabeza, dándole la aprobación – Para ti, abuelo.

Samuel Riley le miró orgulloso, mientras a su lado, Mercedes esperaba que empezase la canción.

Él le había dicho que cantaba pero jamás había pensado que lo estuviese diciendo en serio. Se moría de curiosidad por oírle cantar.

Sam empezó a cantar clavando sus ojos en su abuelo, mientras la melodía empezaba a sonar en el piano.

_You're amazing_

_so amazing_

_have I told you_

_enough_

_you're my angel_

_guardian angel_

_god knows I've been blessed with love_

Y su hermana se unió a él.

_But if I been gone tomorrow_

_would you know how deep my loves goes_

_have I ever told you_

_you're the one_

Y juntos, le cantaron el estribillo, mientras veían como su madre empezaba a llorar emocionada.

_If the words don't come my way_

_hope its still love_

_hope it still shows_

_if the words don't come my way_

_hope you still know what my heart wants to say_

Mary Ann se levantó del piano, agarrando la mano de Sam.

_Words so tender_

_I surrender_

_to this feeling_

_so true_

Y él le sonrió, mientras le cantaba.

_My affirmation_

_my inspiration_

_darling I have been blessed with you_

Juntos, se giraron hacia todos los que allí estaban, mientras cantaban el estribillo. Y Sam no pudo evitar mirar a Mercedes. Estaba delante de él, sentada al lado de su abuelo. Acompañándole. Mirándole mientras cantaba la canción. En ese momento supo porque la había escogido. Porqué esa canción y no otra. Necesitaba cantarlo, necesitaba decirlo de algún modo.

_If the words don't come my way_

_hope its still love_

_hope it still shows_

_if the words don't come my way_

_hope you still know what my heart wants to say_

Y aunque la canción era para su abuelo. Él no podía dejar de cantársela a ella. Solo Mercedes permanecía en ese salón delante de él, escuchándolo cantar. Escuchando todo lo que él tenía para decirle.

_But if I be gone tomorrow_

_would you know how deep my loves goes_

_if I was gone forever_

_would you know how much I care_

_You make me feel like flying_

_and failing all emotion_

_that everytime you look at me_

_you see it in my eyes_

Ambos hermanos se giraron de nuevo, cantándose el uno al otro la canción, mientras los demás les miraban emocionados.

_if the words don't come my way_

_I hope you still know_

_if the words don't come my way_

_I hope you still know_

_I hope it still shows_

_if the words don't come my way_

_I hope you still know_

_what my heart wants to say_

Algo increíble sucedió al acabar la canción, algo que hizo que los demás que permanecían sentados en sus sitios, se removiesen creyendo que estaban viviendo un sueño.

Mary Ann rechazó la mano de su hermano menor y le miró de arriba abajo, antes de abrazarle con fuerza.

- Ha merecido la pena – le dijo al oído – Gracias, Sammy.

- Te eché de menos, Mary Ann. De verdad.

- Y yo a ti, bobo. Como me hagas llorar, juro que te mataré. Mientras estés durmiendo, agarraré un cojín y te asfixiaré con él.

- Sé que serías muy capaz. Quizás deberías soltarme o pensarán que nuestra Mary Ann se está ablandando demasiado.

- Eso nunca – le respondió ella, separándose y dándole un golpe en el pecho con su puño.

- Cantan como ángeles, ¿verdad? – Todos oyeron como Samuel Riley se lo preguntaba a Mercedes.

- Sí – respondió ella, sin dejar de mirar a Sam.

- ¿Por qué no nos cantas algo, Mercedes? – propuso Scott.

- ¿Yo? – Mercedes negó con la cabeza, rápidamente.

- Vamos... apuesto a que lo haces mejor que Mary Ann.

- No, no. En serio.

- Yo quiero oírte cantar antes de morirme – le dijo el abuelo – Y me niego a que me entierren sin haberlo hecho.

- Por Dios, papá. No digas esas cosas – Mary Evans trataba de secarse las lágrimas que todavía caían por sus mejillas, pero oír como su padre hablaba sobre la muerte, no la ayudaba en absoluto.

- Supongo que no podrás negarte a una petición del abuelo, Mercedes – le dijo Scott, ilusionado por oírla.

- Supongo que no – contestó ella, levantándose y colocándose delante del piano.

- Si me dices que vas a cantar, quizás pueda acompañarte al piano – le dijo Mary Ann – Solo quizás.

- "Total Eclipse of the Heart" de Bonnie Tyler – Susurró Mercedes.

- ¡Dios mío! - exclamó Mary Evans.

- Jesús – dijo Stacy.

- ¿Voy a perder los calzoncillos, verdad? Lo presiento – preguntó Scott.

- Pero mira que eres bruto – dijo Stevie, mientras Mary Ann ponía los ojos en blanco.

Sam ocupó momentáneamente la silla que había dejado libre Mercedes. Su abuelo se pegó a él, agradeciéndole por la canción y acariciándole el pelo, mientras le susurraba al oído.

- Gracias por dejar que la conociésemos, hijo.

Mercedes empezó a cantar, centrando su mirada en Sam. Sabiendo que si dejaba de mirarle en algún momento, la vergüenza se apoderaría de ella y haría el ridículo más grande de su vida.

Mary Ann la ayudó con los coros, mirando a Dave cada vez que decía "Turn around, bright eyes" esperando que él entendiese que era lo que ella trataba de decirle y la dejase por fin en paz.

_TURN AROUND_

_Every now and then I get a little bit lonely_

_and you never come around._

_TURN AROUND_

_Every now and then I get a little bit tired_

_of listening to the sound of my tears_

_TURN AROUND_

_Every now and then I get a little bit nervous_

_that the best of all the years have gone by._

_TURN AROUND_

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

_and then I see the look in your eyes._

_TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES_

_Every now and then I fall apart_

_TURN AROUND_

_Every now and then I get a little bit restless_

_and I dream of something wild_

_TURN AROUND_

_Every now and then I get a little bit helpless_

_and I´m lying like a child in your arms._

_TURN AROUND_

_Every now and then I get a little bit angry_

_and I know I´ve got to get out and cry._

_TURN AROUND_

_Every now and then I get a little bit terrified_

_but then I see the look in your eyes._

_TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES_

_Every now and then I fall apart._

_TURN AROUND, BRIGHT EYES_

_Every now and then I fall apart._

Mercedes seguía mirándolo como si nadie más les acompañase en la habitación. Como si solo existiesen ellos dos. Solo ellos dos. Y él no podía dejar de mirarla, ni quería dejar de hacerlo. Ella sí cantaba como los ángeles. Era un ángel, un hermoso ángel que cantaba solo para él.

No entendía como había podido pasar tanto tiempo a su lado sin conocer la voz que se escondía dentro de ella.

_And I need you now tonight and I need you more than ever_

_and if you only hold me tight we´ll be holding on forever._

_And we´ll only be making it right ´cause we´ll never be wrong_

_together we can take it to the end of the line_

_Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

_I don´t know what to do and I´m always in the dark_

_We´re living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

_I really need you tonight, forever´s gonna start tonight_

_forever´s gonna start tonight_

_Once upon a time I was falling in love but now I´m only falling apart_

_There´s nothing I can do, a total eclipse of the heart_

_Once upon a time there was light in my life but now there´s only love in the_

_dark._

_There´s nothing I can say, a total eclipse of the heart_

Las palabras de la canción se habían quedado ancladas en sus pensamientos. Como si ella también tuviese miedo de que esa noche acabase para los dos. Como si realmente no quisiese separarse de su lado.

_Te necesito esta noche, te necesito más que nunca. Y si tú me abrazas fuerte, estaremos juntos para siempre._

Se estaba engañando a si mismo, creyendo que la canción tenía algo que ver con ellos. Se estaba engañando a sí mismo y debería detenerse si no quería hacerse más daño de lo que ya se estaba haciendo. La noche estaba próxima a su fin y a la mañana siguiente, Mercedes Jones se iría lejos de su vida para siempre.

_No quiero perderte. No ahora que te he encontrado._

- ¡Lo que yo decía! ¿Alguien ha visto mis calzoncillos? Creo haberlos perdido en el estribillo de la canción – chilló Scott, llamando la atención de Mercedes, haciendo que rompiese por fin el contacto visual con Sam.

- Yo los he perdido mucho antes – agregó Dave en voz alta, haciendo que Mary Ann se girase para oírlo. Siguió hablando mientras sostenía la mirada que ella le ofrecía – No sabía que cantases tan bien M... Mercedes.

Mary Ann resopló, levantándose del taburete y saliendo de allí más que deprisa. David no tardó en hacer lo mismo.

- Ahora no es buen momento, Dave – le advirtió, Scott.

- Es ahora o nunca. Estoy cansado, realmente cansado, Scott.

Su amigo asintió con la cabeza, dejándole marcharse, mientras los demás, alababan las cualidades de la hermosa voz de Mercedes Jones. A parte de él, nadie parecía haberse dado cuenta de que Mary Ann se había largado de la fiesta.

- ¡Te has puesto celosa, M. A.! Por favor, detente – gritó Dave, entrando en la cocina detrás de ella.

- Déjame en paz, estúpido. ¿Cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir? – En dos segundos, la chica se vio aprisionada contra la encimera, con sus manos detrás de la espalda impidiéndole moverse.

- Muy bien. Eso es lo que quería oír – le dijo, tratando de no derramar ni una sola lágrima – Escúchame bien, Mary Ann, porque ésta es tu última oportunidad. Me buscas cuando quieres, me envuelves y yo no puedo negarme a ti. Jamás. Porque te quiero, ¿entiendes? Pero ésta situación tiene un límite y yo he llegado a él. No quiero que sigas haciéndome daño. Ya no.

- Dave... – La chica trató de soltarse de nuevo – Yo... no puedo.

- ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te lo impide Mary Ann? Sé que no tengo dinero, cariño. Sé que no tengo donde caerme muerto. Pero también sé que tú eres lo único que necesito, y que sólo yo podría hacerte feliz. M. A. escúchame. Escucha mi corazón, ¿lo sientes? – le preguntó, mientras liberaba una de sus manos y la dejaba sobre él – Está latiendo por ti. ¿Por qué no quieres oírlo?

A esas alturas, ambos ya no podían detener las lágrimas que habían empezado a resbalar por sus mejillas.

- Dave...

- Dime que me quieres.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

- Dime que me amas.

El chico acarició con sus dedos su rostro delicado, limpiándole una a una sus lágrimas y besándolas después, antes de acariciar sus labios y besarlos con todo el amor que sentía por ella.

- Dime que me amas, M. A. – le rogó, con su boca todavía pegada a la suya.

- No puedo, no. No me lo pidas – Ella le dio un leve empujón, separándose de él y se apresuró a salir de la cocina dirigiéndose a las escaleras.

- ¡Perdiste tu última oportunidad para ser feliz, Mary Ann! Y rompiste mi corazón en el proceso.

Ella lo miró por última vez, antes de darse la vuelta y subir las escaleras sin detenerse.

- Se acabó.

Entró de nuevo en el salón, recuperando la compostura y despidiéndose de los demás, diciéndoles que ya era demasiado tarde y que les veía al día siguiente.

- Dave, tiene razón. Es muy tarde y deberíamos irnos todos a dormir – dijo el abuelo.

- Los "niños" y los "mayores" pueden irse, pero nosotros podemos seguir un rato más, ¿verdad, chicos? – les preguntó Scott a Mercedes y Sam, mientras su madre le miraba enfadada.

- Stevie, Stacy ayudad al abuelo – les pidió su madre.

Sam se ofreció a hacerlo él, pero su abuelo se negó.

- Ni se te ocurra. No la dejes sola con Scott.

- Vale, vale – respondió Sam, intentando no reírse.

Todos se fueron marchando. Su madre, su padre, Stevie y Stacy con su abuelo. Incluida Mercedes, que le había dicho que iba a la cocina por un vaso de agua y no había vuelto.

- La he asustado, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Scott, avergonzado.

- No creo.

- A veces soy demasiado estúpido. Pero joder, me conocéis, sabéis que no puedo evitarlo.

- Lo sé – le dijo Sam, dándole una palmadita en su espalda.

- Quería causarle buena impresión – Scott no dejaba de hablar.

- Se la has causado, Scott.

- ¿Tú crees?

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

- Nunca pensé que te vería enamorado, hermanito. Pero... después de conocerla, después de ver como la miras y como te mira, me gustaría encontrar a alguien así. ¿Tiene que haber alguien ahí fuera para mí, no?

- Estoy seguro de que hay chicas que están todavía más locas que tú.

Scott se dirigió hacia el mueble del salón, abriéndolo y sacando una botella de whisky.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Toma. Es mi regalo de bodas. Mi manera de pediros perdón.

- Robando una botella del armario de mamá.

- Exacto – Scott se la ofreció de nuevo y Sam la aceptó finalmente.

- Tengo otra cosilla para ti. Ya que yo no he podido usarlo, quizás tú tengas más suerte – Hurgó en su bolsillo derecho del pantalón y le pidió a su hermano menor que extendiese su mano.

- ¿Me regalas un preservativo? – Sam puso los ojos en blanco. De todas las estupideces de su hermano, ésta había sido la peor.

- Te lo doy con todo mi cariño y como buen hermano que eres, me lo aceptarás – le dijo, sonriente.

- No me lo puedo creer.

- Y ahora... Romeo, sube ahí arriba y haz feliz a tu novia.

Su hermano le dio la vuelta, empujándolo hacia las escaleras.

- Scott...

- Que subas te digo.

Cuando Sam llegó por fin a su habitación, Mercedes ya se había quitado su vestido y puesto su pijama.

- ¿Qué es eso que traes ahí? – le preguntó, saliendo del baño - ¡Sam! ¿Qué haces con una botella de whisky?

- Regalo de Scott. Es su manera de disculparse.

- ¿Con una botella de whisky? – La chica se sentó en la cama, esperando que él hiciese lo mismo.

- Es Scott... – le respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Cierto... No pensarás abrirla, ¿verdad?

- ¿Por qué no? Un trago no nos vendrá mal. Es Acción de Gracias.

- No creo que debamos, Sam.

- ¿Te has emborrachado alguna vez? – preguntó él, abriendo ya la botella.

- Una – Mercedes suspiró profundamente – La noche que murió mi madre.

_Oh, Dios. Joder, ¿por qué siempre tengo que fastidiarlo todo? ¿Por qué razón?_

Sam cerró de nuevo la botella, dejándola sobre la mesita de noche.

- Lo siento. Tienes razón, no creo que debamos beber.

- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que no conseguimos acabarnos la botella – le dijo, divertida.

- Te apuesto lo que quieras a que sí.

- Bueno, supongo que mañana por la mañana sabremos quién ganó – le dijo ella.

- A no ser que la acabemos, en ese caso, lo sabremos hoy – le recordó él.

Mercedes estiró su brazo, rozándole el pecho, para poder coger la botella que había dejado encima de la mesita.

- ¿Quieres empezar tú primero?

- No, no. Tú primero, señorita.

- Perfecto – dijo ella, y colocó la botella sobre su boca, para darle el primer sorbo de la noche.

* * *

><p><em>¿Y bien? ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Os ha gustado? Animaos a contármelo en un review ^^ Por cierto, lo que la mayoría de vosotras estáis esperando desde hace tiempo ocurrirá en el próximo capítulo, pero claro, no os diré lo qué xD ¡Anda, mira! ¡Si he soltado un spoiler! jeje Bueno, hasta aquí mi locura de hoy, nos vemos el próximo domingo y¡ gracias por leerlo!<em>

_Ah se me olvidaba, las canciones son: "What my heart wants to say" de Gareth Gates y "Total Eclipse of the Heart" de Bonni__e Tyler._


	7. El color de tu piel

_¡Hola de nuevo! Aquí estoy un domingo más con un nuevo capítulo de "Buscando un Corazón" :) Os agradezco muchísimo vuestras muestras de cariño. Me emociono como una niña pequeña con vuestros reviews. Al parecer os ha gustado Scott Evans ^^ Yo le adoro. Puede que junto con el abuelo Samuel sea uno de mis personajes favoritos del fic. Algunas hasta se han batido en duelo por ganarse su corazón. Ya veremos que le depara el futuro, tanto a él, como a nuestros protagonistas Sam y Mercedes. Me alegro que os gustase el capítulo anterior y espero que no os defraude este que os dejo hoy. Quizás no debí haberos dejado ese spoiler en el capítulo de la semana pasada, porque puede que este no esté a la altura. Pero lo he intentado. ;) Ojalá que consiga sacaros, al menos, una sonrisa. Con eso me doy más que satisfecha. Y para aquellos que pedían conocer los sentimientos que guarda Mercedes Jones dentro de su corazón, vamos a empezar a saberlo poco a poco. Aquí tenéis el primero._

_Como siempre, los pensamientos de los personajes van en letra cursiva. Esta vez, no solo los de Sam._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, ni tampoco Sam y Mercedes. Una verdadera pena. :(<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>El color de tu piel:<strong>_

_Despertar como ayer, probaré suerte otra vez,_

_el color de tu piel es lo que quiero conocer._

* * *

><p>Sus dedos volvieron a recorrer su cuello, atacándolo después con su boca, haciendo que ella se derritiese por completo. Sus labios eran puro fuego y sus manos la volvían loca, tocándola, acariciándola por todas partes. Trataba de respirar con normalidad, pero los besos que él le robaba se lo impedían.<p>

Él rodó sobre la cama, colocándola encima y dejando que fuese ella la que tomase el control, mientras le besaba y acariciaba sus abdominales, deslizando su mano hacia su excitación. Acariciándola con sus dedos, y haciendo que el chico soltase un gemido. Las manos de él acariciaron su trasero, pegándola aún más a él.

El chico ahogó un lamento, apretándoselo con fuerza, provocando que ella se despertase del todo.

Mercedes abrió los ojos en ese momento. Su cabeza le dolía demasiado, parecía una bomba a punto de estallar. Parpadeó un par de veces, acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación y reprimiendo las ganas de vomitar que sentía en esos momentos.

- Ah.

- ¡Oh Dios!

¿Qué hacía desnuda encima de Sam? ¿Qué diablos hacía acariciando su...? ¡Dios mío!

No estaba soñando. ¡No lo estaba! ¡Estaba acariciando el miembro de Sam Evans y él le estaba apretando el culo! Estaba sobre él. ¡Encima de él! ¡Completamente desnuda!

El chico gimió de nuevo, todavía con los ojos cerrados, y luego, se mordió el labio inferior.

¿No se había despertado? ¿Aún dormía? Mercedes soltó su miembro, horrorizada. ¿Cómo habían llegado a esos extremos? Ambos estaban desnudos, uno encima del otro. Era más que obvio que se habían acostado.

¡Se habían acostado! ¡Dios Santo! ¡Se había acostado con Sam!

Se había acostado con él. ¡Se había acostado con él y ni siquiera recordaba como habían llegado a ello!

No podía estar pasando. Simplemente, no podía estar pasándole a ella.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza, asustada, tratando de separarse de él y salir de esa cama lo más pronto posible. Justo en el momento en el que Sam decidió despertase, abriendo los ojos como platos y fijándolos en ella.

Mercedes trató de levantarse rápidamente, apoyando las manos en el pecho de él, rozando con su pierna su miembro excitado.

- Por Dios Santo – dijo.

Y lo siguiente que vio Sam Evans fue a una Mercedes voladora, trastabillar con sus propias piernas y caerse de la cama al frío suelo de la habitación.

Una Mercedes voladora completamente desnuda.

Él, preocupado, se arrastró hacia el borde sin salir de la cama.

- Mercedes, ¿te encuentras bien?

- ¡Dios mío! – Chilló desde el suelo - ¡No me mires, Sam! ¡Estoy desnuda! – La chica trataba de taparse sin éxito. Sus manos eran demasiado pequeñas, pero ella no dejaba de intentarlo.

- Ya te he visto antes, Mercedes. Levántate, vamos – Sam le ofreció la mano, pero ella se negaba a que él la viese.

- No, no. Pásame la sábana. ¡Pásamela! ¡Y mira hacia otro lado!

- Sube a la cama, Mercedes – dijo Sam, arrastrando las palabras.

- Dios mío, no puedo creer que lo hayamos hecho – Mercedes negó con la cabeza, asustada. Su cuerpo había empezado a temblar y no se debía al frío suelo sobre el que se encontraba – No puede ser.

- Créetelo. Tienes la prueba ahí, a tu lado – le respondió él, señalando el preservativo que al parecer, habían usado.

- ¡Por Dios Santo! – Mercedes se subió a la cama, rápidamente y comenzó a tirar de la sábana para cubrirse con ella, desnudando a Sam a su paso.

- ¡Mercedes! ¡Estate quieta! – chilló él, tratando de arrancarle la sábana de las manos.

- ¡Déjame, Sam! ¡Y tápate por Dios! No quiero... verlo.

- Te recuerdo que "lo" estabas acariciando muy bien hace unos minutos.

- Pues no lo recuerdes. ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Dame la sábana ya!

- ¡Ey! Tranquila, ¿vale? Escúchame – le dijo, tapándola él mismo con la sábana y frotando sus brazos tratando de darle calor – Bebimos, sí. Nos descontrolamos y nos acostamos. Pero ya está. ¿Vale? – Sam agarró su rostro entre sus manos – Fue una locura pasajera que no volverá a suceder. No te pongas así, por favor – le pidió.

- Es que no recuerdo nada – se lamentó ella, cerrando los ojos y tratando de no echarse a llorar como una niña pequeña.

- Yo tampoco – respondió él, acariciando su mejilla derecha con su dedo pulgar – Quizás sea lo mejor. Quizás nuestras mentes hayan sido consideradas con nosotros y lo hayan borrado.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza.

- Al menos... al menos hemos podido tomar precauciones – Su voz le temblaba con cada palabra que decía, y su cuerpo también lo hacía. Provocando que él volviese a colocar sus manos en sus brazos, dándole calor de nuevo. Lo cierto es que él también se estaba muriendo de frío, pero, ¿Qué importaba en ese momento?

– Oh, Dios. ¿Y si lo hicimos más de una vez, Sam?

Ambos se miraron asustados, dándose cuenta de lo que Mercedes acababa de decir.

- No, no. No pienses en eso. Estábamos demasiado borrachos como para un segundo asalto – respondió él, colocándole un mechón rebelde detrás de la oreja.

- Lo siento, Sam. Siento haber reaccionado así. Tú no tuviste la culpa, fui yo la que dijo que nos la tomásemos.

- Ni se te ocurra echarte la culpa, ¿de acuerdo? No la tienes. Y yo tampoco. Simplemente pasó.

Olvídalo. En realidad, ya lo has hecho.

_Y yo también. No puedo creer que te haya tenido entre mis brazos y mi mente lo haya borrado por completo. ¡No es justo! Fuiste mía, bonita y ni eso podré recordar cuando te vayas de mi lado._

- Necesito darme una ducha – le dijo ella, comenzando a levantarse, aún envuelta en la sábana como si fuese un regalo.

- Mercedes... – él la llamó, deteniéndola y haciendo que volviese a sentarse a su lado - ¿Me dejas ir primero a mí? – le pidió, señalando al mismo tiempo la excitación que escondía debajo de las mantas.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, echándose la sábana encima para no verlo abandonar la cama que ambos habían compartido. Sam tomó su ropa del suelo, dejándola encima de la silla y agarró una limpia para vestirse luego de salir de la ducha.

Mercedes siguió escondida debajo de la sábana hasta que oyó como la puerta del cuarto de baño finalmente se cerraba. Entonces, volvió a meterse debajo de las mantas, escondiéndose de todo y rompiendo a llorar.

Nunca se habría echado a llorar de nuevo delante de él. Aquella vez le había contado todo acerca de su madre, aquella vez había flaqueado, pero jamás volvería a permitírselo. No quería que él sintiese lástima de ella, a pesar de estar completamente segura de que eso era lo único que él sentía en su corazón.

Lástima.

Por eso le había ofrecido dinero para que viajase con ella. Por eso le había comprado ropa y todas las cosas que ella había podido necesitar. Por esa razón la había traído a la cena de Acción de Gracias.

Porque le tenía lástima.

"_Olvídalo"_

Las palabras de él volvían a torturar su mente.

"_Olvídalo"_

Y no tenía que hacerlo. Su mente ya se había encargado de hacerlo por ella. Ya había tomado la decisión de borrar el mejor recuerdo que podía haberse llevado cuando se alejase para siempre de él.

Mercedes se hizo un ovillo debajo de las mantas, cubriéndose por completo y apretando fuertemente la sábana entre sus dedos. Sentía frío, temblaba. Pero no quería vestirse, no quería levantarse de esa cama que olía a él. No quería marcharse de allí, no quería separarse de Sam. No quería alejarse de sus manos, de sus brazos, de su cuerpo.

Sus lágrimas continuaban mojando la almohada, recordándole que no debía llorar. Recordándole que no volvería a verlo. Recordándole que después de tanto tiempo sin estar en los brazos de un hombre, se había dejado querer y su mente lo había borrado por completo.

No era justo, no lo era.

Rezaba todos los días. Todas las noches. Pero, ¿qué había conseguido con ello? Su madre había muerto, ella se había quedado sola y Dios había puesto a Sam en su camino para robárselo después. ¡No era justo!

"_Olvídalo"_

Él lo había olvidado. Sam ya lo había hecho. Pero ella no quería olvidarlo. Deseaba haber podido recordarlo durante toda su vida.

Poder recordar todo lo que él había hecho por ella, aunque hubiera sido por lástima.

¿Dónde estaría ella de no haber sido por él? ¿Dónde estaría ella si no hubiese recibido su ayuda?

No quería pensarlo. ¡Le daba miedo hacerlo!

Miró el reloj, temblorosa.

Las once.

Ya era demasiado tarde. No había vuelta atrás. No habría milagros que hiciesen que ellos no tuviesen que despedirse. Mercedes tendría que decirle adiós para siempre.

_Para siempre. _

Sus manos apretaron con más fuerza la almohada, haciéndose daño a sí misma, al tiempo que trataba de calmar su llanto. Pero era imposible, ni siquiera mordiéndose el labio inferior, conseguía silenciar los sollozos que salían de su boca.

La cama se hundió durante un segundo, antes de sentir como un brazo fuerte la rodeaba por encima de las mantas, y una mano le descubría la cabeza.

- No llores, Mercedes. Por favor – le suplicó Sam, observando como las lágrimas habían mojado por completo la almohada.

Ella clavó sus ojos en él, avergonzada de no haberse podido contener.

- Lo siento – dijo él – Siento que haya sido así. Sé... sé que hacía mucho que... – Sam se mordió el labio, tratando de no acompañarla en su llanto. Aunque no creía poder hacerlo, pues todas las lágrimas que llevaba dentro de él, habían sido borradas por el agua de la ducha.

Su llanto había sido lo primero que había oído al salir del baño. Ella lloraba por su culpa.

Solo él la tenía, recién ahora se daba cuenta. Se había aprovechado de ella y jamás podría perdonárselo. Y Mercedes tampoco podía olvidarse de ello.

- No debería haber sido así – se lamentó él.

_Debía haber sido especial, mágico. _

- Sam, no...

Mercedes deseaba gritarle que no lloraba por eso. ¿Acaso no lo comprendía? Ella no quería marcharse de allí, no quería separarse de él. ¡No quería!

Pero Sam no la dejaba hablar. Y ella tampoco tenía el valor suficiente para decir la verdad.

- Necesito pedirte algo – le susurró al oído – Si algún día piensas en mí, cuando ya estés lejos, recuerda los buenos momentos que vivimos juntos. Recuérdame por ellos. ¿Lo harás? – le preguntó él, clavando sus ojos en ella y esperando su respuesta.

- Sam...

- No quiero que me recuerdes como el chico que se aprovechó de ti, Mercedes – le dijo, negándose a mirarla.

- ¡No te aprovechaste de mí! ¡Fui yo la que te emborrachó! – chilló ella, levantándose lo más rápido que pudo, aunque el cuerpo de él encima de las mantas imposibilitaba que ella pudiese sentarse.

- Eso ya no importa – dijo él, levantándose de la cama, dejándola libre para que pudiese hacerlo ella también.

- ¡Si importa! ¡No tienes que pedirme que recuerde los buenos momentos! ¡Porque jamás podría recordar uno malo a tu lado! – Mercedes se sentó en la cama, afirmando la sábana sobre ella.

- No es cierto y lo sabes.

- Siempre estuviste ahí para mí – dijo ella, bajando la voz, hasta hacerla prácticamente un susurro – Siempre. Desde el principio. Me cuidaste, me protegiste. Jamás podría olvidarme de ello. Yo... jamás podré olvidarlo.

- ¿Entonces por qué llorabas?

¡¿Por qué razón? Él ya no entendía nada.

Mercedes le miró fijamente, dudando su respuesta.

¿Podría decirle que no quería separarse de él? ¿Qué no quería despedirse? ¿Qué le necesitaba para salir adelante? A él. Solo a él.

No. No podría.

- No quiero quedarme sola – dijo, por fin – Me da miedo volver a estar sola. Sin mi madre, sin nadie a mi lado.

Sin ti, quiso decirle. Pero no pudo reunir las fuerzas suficientes para sincerarse. O en el fondo, sabía cuál sería la respuesta de él y no estaba preparada para oírla.

- Mercedes... – Él se arrodilló en la cama, a su lado, secando sus lágrimas y acercándose para abrazarla.

- No quiero quedarme sola – repitió, mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos.

Y él no quería que ella lo estuviese. Pero tampoco podría ofrecerle nada para que ella se quedase a su lado, a pesar de lo mucho que Sam lo deseaba.

La despedida era inminente.

Sam no quería alejarse de ella y Mercedes no quería volver a estar sola. Jamás había pensado que ella se sinceraría de nuevo con él, pero lo había hecho. Contándole su mayor miedo, su mayor temor.

Y él no podía hacer nada para solucionarlo. Tenía su vida hecha, un trabajo, una familia. No podía dejar todo por alguien que no le quería. Alguien que no le amaba. Alguien que solo temía quedarse solo. Era una locura. Una completa locura. Pero lo hubiese hecho sin dudarlo apenas.

Mercedes le abrazó con sus pequeñas manos, haciendo que la sábana resbalase de su cuerpo, dejando parte de su pecho izquierdo al descubierto. La chica no se dio cuenta de ello, hasta que él volvió a cubrirla de nuevo, recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento por su parte.

Ella se acurrucó en su pecho, mientras él dejaba un suave beso en su pelo. Cerrando los ojos, supieron que esa era su despedida.

Ambos sabían que el momento había llegado.

Los dos sabían que nada habría después de ese abrazo.

Por eso se negaban a romperlo. Por eso se negaban a separar sus manos del cuerpo del otro.

Sam se recostó contra el cabecero de su cama, vestido con la camiseta y sus vaqueros gastados, y la apoyó sobre él, cubriéndolos con la manta por encima.

- Te echaré de menos, _bonita_ – le dijo, mientras buscaba su mano para unirse a ella por última vez y notaba como una lágrima volvía a resbalar por su mejilla.

La había llamado bonita. Y no se arrepentiría jamás de haberlo hecho.

- Yo también – le respondió ella, comprendiendo así que había llegado el final.

La había llamado bonita. Sam la había llamado bonita...

Mercedes se negaba a abrir los ojos, tratando de detener el tiempo aún sabiéndolo imposible.

Unos golpes en la puerta les hicieron volver a la realidad.

- ¡Un momento! – gritó Sam, mientras Mercedes se movía de encima de él para permitirle levantarse de la cama.

Él se dirigió a la puerta, abriéndola tan solo unos centímetros y descubriendo a la persona que se encontraba detrás de ella.

- Stacy, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar en el instituto?

Su hermana le empujó para que la dejase entrar en la habitación, encontrándose con la novia de él todavía en la cama.

- Siento molestar... de nuevo – le dijo a Mercedes, que ahora la miraba preocupada.

Sam giró el rostro de su hermana para que dejase de mirarla y le respondiese por fin.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Stace?

- Scott y Dave se han llevado a papá al hospital. Mamá también ha ido con ellos – le explicó su hermana.

- ¿Al hospital? – Preguntó él, mirando a Mercedes y luego de nuevo a su hermana - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡Se cayó por el jodido terraplén!

- ¡Oh, Dios! – exclamó Mercedes, levantándose rápidamente de la cama y agarrando su ropa de la maleta para meterse al cuarto de baño.

- ¿Estaba... estaba bien?- dijo Sam, mientras veía como Mercedes dejaba la puerta del cuarto de baño abierta para oírlos.

- Perfectamente. Insultando a todo el mundo y dando órdenes como siempre. No creo que tenga más que un esguince.

- Alabado sea Dios – se oyó decir Sam.

Su hermana agarró su mano entre las suyas, tomándole por sorpresa e hizo que la mirase.

- Quédate con nosotros hasta que papá se recupere, Sam. Te necesitamos. Nosotros no podremos hacerlo solos – Stacy le mostró su cara de pena, al más puro estilo gatito de Shreck. Era una experta en ello.

- Stacy, sabes que no puedo. Tengo mi trabajo. Papá y Scott tienen el suyo. Así ha sido siempre.

- Ésta también es tu casa. Tu granja. Somos tu familia y te necesitamos, Sam. Por favor.

- No puedo Stace. No me lo pidas.

La chica soltó su mano, enfadada. Jamás había creído que él pudiese decirle que no. El que estaba delante de ella no era su hermano. No lo era.

- Yo os ayudaré, Stacy – dijo Mercedes, saliendo ya vestida del baño.

- No lo dices en serio – Sam la miró, alucinado.

- Tu familia necesita de nuestra ayuda. No sé tú, pero yo no pienso irme de aquí sin echarles una mano – le dijo ella, sonriéndole a Stacy.

- Gracias, Mercedes – le dijo la chica – Espero que tú consigas convencerlo.

Stacy miró a su hermano por última vez, esperanzada, antes de darle un beso rápido a Mercedes y salir de la habitación.

Sam no podía disimular su enfado, por más que lo intentase.

- No me mires así, Sam – le pidió.

- Es tu vía de escape – le espetó con rabia – No querías quedarte sola, ¿verdad? Te felicito, ahora ya no lo estarás.

Las palabras salían de su boca como si realmente las escupiese en su cara. Y él realmente no sabía el daño que causaban en ella.

- Puede que sea así. Y que me esté agarrando a un clavo ardiendo. Pero tú me lo diste todo y es hora de que yo te lo pague. Y si no puedo pagártelo a ti, por lo menos podré ayudar a tu familia.

Él la miró, sin saber que responder.

- Pero tú no quieres que me quede, ¿verdad?

- Yo...

-¡Te confesé que no quería quedarme sola y tú no dijiste nada!¿Por qué no lo admites de una vez? ¡Preferirías perderme de vista!

- ¡No! ¡No es así! – chilló Sam.

- ¡Mentiras! ¡Solo dices mentiras! ¡Todo el tiempo! – Mercedes comenzó a recoger todas sus cosas, metiéndolas en su maleta.

- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó él, tratando de detenerla.

- Me voy. Es lo que quieres, aunque no te atrevas a decírmelo.

- No quiero que te vayas – le dijo, devolviendo parte de las cosas que ella había metido ya en su maleta.

- Y yo no quiero tu lástima – Mercedes le empujó hacia un lado, volviendo a meter sus cosas en la maleta.

- Mi... ¿Mi qué?

¿Su lástima? Por Dios Santo, ¿como podía seguir creyendo que todo lo que hacía por ella se debía a eso? ¡No sentía lástima por ella! ¡Sam la quería!

_Oh Dios, no. _

Sam dio los dos pasos que le separaban de la pared y se recostó sobre ella, a punto de caerse. Sus piernas no aguantaban de él. No ahora que su mente le había gritado sus verdaderos sentimientos.

_La quiero._

Mercedes seguía recogiendo sus cosas, guardándolo todo en la maleta, ajena a todo lo que él estaba viviendo.

_Estoy enamorado de ella._

Lo estaba, sí. Como un idiota.

Stacy les había dado la única razón para no tener que separarse y Mercedes la había aceptado al momento, al contrario que él. Pero ellos iban a despedirse ese mismo día, ¿Cómo podía decirle que sí a Stacy y a la vez dejar que Mercedes se marchase siendo su novia delante de todos? No tenía sentido. Él había hecho lo correcto negándose, pero Mercedes había aceptado, obligándolo al mismo tiempo a no marcharse de allí y a seguir manteniendo la mentira.

Mercedes cerró con rabia la maleta, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Y se dio la vuelta, directa hacia la puerta. Pero no llegó a ella, Sam la interceptó, tratando de quitarle la maleta de las manos.

- ¡Suéltala!

- ¡Suéltala, tú! – chilló ella, mientras forcejeaban para hacerse con la dichosa maleta.

Él consiguió agarrarla por fin, arrojándola encima de la cama con fuerza. Mercedes giró la cabeza a tiempo de ver como su maleta se estrellaba contra la cama y luego caía al suelo.

- Eres un idiota – le dijo, empujándolo a un lado para correr hacia la puerta.

Pero él llegó antes, imposibilitándole la salida con su cuerpo.

- No voy a dejar que te vayas.

- Aparta de mi camino, Evans – Mercedes agarró su mano derecha entre las suyas y empezó a tirar de él, sin éxito.

- Le has dado tu palabra a Stacy. ¡No te puedes ir! – Él tiró de su propia mano para liberarse, chocando con su brazo en la dura puerta - ¡Joder!

- Lo siento. Oh, Dios. Sam, ¿estás bien? – La chica agarró su brazo con cuidado, flexionándolo suavemente.

- Y ya vamos dos lesionados – bromeó – No puedes irte.

- Tú no quieres que me quede – Mercedes dejó libre su brazo, dirigiéndose hacia donde la maleta estaba y la levantó del suelo dejándola sobre la silla. Luego, se sentó sobre la cama, esperando que él le respondiese.

- Eso no es cierto – Él se sentó a su lado en la cama.

- Le dijiste que no a Stacy, Sam. Si le hubieses dicho que sí, habría tenido que quedarme yo también. Por eso le dijiste que no. Porque no quieres que me quede.

- Quiero que te quedes. Es solo que... creí que no querrías seguir adelante con la farsa. Yo no quiero hacerle daño a mi familia. No quiero que descubran que les hemos engañado.

- No lo descubrirán. Te lo prometo – le dijo, sonando lo más sincera posible.

- ¿No te irás? – preguntó, con el corazón en un puño.

- No me iré. Tienes razón, le di mi palabra a Stacy. No puedo fallarle.

- Bien – Sam se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse – Al final no te duchaste, hazlo ahora mientras yo termino de recoger todo esto.

Mercedes le sonrió, abriendo de nuevo la maleta para tomar su neceser.

- Y... Escúchame bien, Mercedes Jones – dijo, haciendo que ella se diese la vuelta, temerosa de lo que pudiese decirle – Jamás sentiría lástima por ti.

Ella intentó abrir la boca para responderle, pero él lo reiteró.

- Jamás.

Una sonrisa ilusionada cubrió el rostro de Mercedes, sin darle tiempo a esconderla de él.

- A la ducha, vamos – le dijo él, metiéndole prisa – Tenemos un largo día de trabajo por delante.

Ella le hizo caso, sacando sus cosas de la maleta y perdiéndose nuevamente en el baño.

Sam vio como la puerta se cerraba delante de él, dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos.

Se miró en el espejo del armario. Y trató de decirlo en voz alta.

- Estoy...

Suspiró, callándose lo que guardaba dentro de su corazón. No se atrevía a decirlo. Quizás nunca tuviese el valor para reconocerlo abiertamente.

- Estoy...

Se pegó cuánto pudo al espejo, y se fijó en sus ojos verdes. Esos ojos verdes que habían derramado tantas lágrimas durante esas dos semanas que había pasado con ella. Esos ojos verdes que la miraban enamorado, que no podían evitar quererla, desearla. Esos ojos que habían estado a punto de verla marcharse de su vida para siempre.

Porque ella había querido irse. Había hecho la maleta en cuestión de segundos y le había empujado para hacerle a un lado y poder salir de aquella habitación, de aquella casa que les encarcelaba a ambos Había sido en ese momento cuando él, por fin, se había dado cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Lástima.

Ella creía que él sentía lástima por ella. ¡Qué equivocada estaba! Mercedes Jones no había estado tan equivocada en toda su vida.

La quería.

Sam se había enamorado de ella. Lentamente, sin darse cuenta, Mercedes había entrado poco a poco en su corazón para quedarse en él. Para hacerlo feliz con su sonrisa, para hacerlo reír cada vez que ella lo hacía. Para hacer que cada mañana que se levantaba a su lado, diese las gracias a Dios por estar vivo.

Había estado a punto de perderla. Tan pronto como su mano se había hecho con la maleta de Mercedes, él la había lanzado con rabia encima de la cama, cayendo ésta al suelo. Había actuado como un idiota sí, como ella lo había llamado, pero habría vuelto a hacerlo todas las veces que fuesen necesarias. Por Dios, de haber podido hacerlo, habría incluso tirado la maleta por la ventana, dejándola completamente sin nada que poner, para obligarla a quedarse a su lado. Eso si habría sido estúpido por su parte.

Sam se rió, imaginándose la cara que pondría Mercedes si viese su maleta volando por los aires hasta caerse en el estanque. No habría vuelto a hablarle, probablemente, pero él habría tenido que comprarle una maleta nueva con nuevas prendas de ropa, y el hecho de ir de compras con ella otra vez hacía que una sonrisa se formase en su cara.

Atrás había quedado ya su resentimiento hacia ella. Sam la había culpado de aceptar rápidamente la petición de su hermana. Durante un segundo, su orgullo había ganado. Durante un segundo, él había pensado que ella había aceptado para evitar quedarse sola. Su orgullo herido se había hecho presente, reclamándole que esa era la única razón por la que ella lo hacía. Y ella no se lo había negado, no lo había hecho. Él le había hecho daño con sus palabras, pero ella no se había rendido. Había reconocido que él tenía razón, y le había dicho que necesitaba pagarle de alguna forma todo lo que había hecho por ella. Y luego, le había reprochado el no haber aceptado en primer lugar. Y le había gritado que él no deseaba seguir a su lado. Todo por culpa de su estúpido orgullo. Por no reconocer que le dolía más que ella no hubiese aceptado por quedarse a su lado. En ese momento, había estado a punto de perderla. En ese momento lo había entendido.

- Estoy...

Sam cerró los ojos, alejándose del espejo. Volvió a abrirlos, segundos después y armándose de valor, dijo por fin.

- Estoy enamorado.

Sonrió como un tonto, delante del espejo. Tapándose la cara con sus dos manos, asombrado de lo fácil que había sido.

- La quiero.

Sí, la quería, pero ella no sentía lo mismo por él. Su sonrisa se le borró rápidamente, al recordar lo que había pasado esa mañana. La noche anterior habían bebido hasta el punto de acostarse y olvidarse de ello. Recordó la manera en la que ella había reaccionado y como él le había dicho que nada de eso volvería a pasar jamás entre ellos, y algo murió en su corazón. Estaba enamorado de ella y jamás podría besarla de nuevo. Jamás podría acariciarla de nuevo, como lo había hecho la noche anterior. Ni siquiera podría guardar esos momentos en su mente porque ella misma se había encargado de borrárselos.

Y ahora su familia necesitaba su ayuda, la de ambos. Y ellos habían aceptado quedarse, sabiendo lo que ello implicaba. Más mentiras. Más roce. Más tiempo, juntos. Pero ahora, él ya no tendría que actuar delante de su familia, sino de ella.

- Estoy lista – le dijo, conforme abrió la puerta del baño, viendo como la habitación todavía seguía como antes de que ella entrase en el baño – Sam... ¿Se puede saber en qué has empleado tu tiempo?

El chico se hizo el despistado, esperando que ella no volviese a preguntárselo y empezando a recoger las cosas del suelo.

- Deja que te ayude – le dijo, agachándose a su lado, y agarrando una de las camisetas, rozando los dedos de él.

Sam se levantó, rápidamente, agarrando la camiseta y dejándola encima de la silla.

- No hace falta. Puedo yo solo – le respondió, notando como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y sus orejas las acompañaban.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás rojo – La mano de ella buscó su frente, para comprobar su temperatura – Quizás tengas fiebre. Déjame comprobarlo – Agarró su rostro entre sus dos manos y lo inclinó para poder besarle en la frente, pero él no la dejó.

- Estoy bien. Estoy bien.

Mercedes sostuvo las manos en alto, como si él no se hubiese alejado de ella todavía. Tardó unos segundos en bajarlas de nuevo, a su cintura, mientras observaba como él, nervioso, recogía rápidamente la ropa que quedaba en el suelo.

- Sam... ¿Qué ocurre?

- Tengo hambre – le dijo, finalmente - ¿Bajamos a desayunar?

- Vale.

Ella se encogió de hombros, mientras él ya abría la puerta y le metía prisa para bajar a la cocina.

* * *

><p>Samuel Riley se encontraba aún allí, en compañía de Stacy. Ambos habían estado esperando a que Sam y Mercedes bajasen a desayunar.<p>

- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Stacy, nada más entrar su hermano por la puerta.

Sam entró en la cocina, seguido de Mercedes y se dirigió hacia su abuelo para chocarle su mano.

- Parece ser que Dios no quiere que me separe de ti, abuelo.

Stacy corrió a abrazarlo, pero Sam todavía estaba de espaldas, así que se limitó a saltar encima de él, esperando que él la llevase a caballito como cuando era niña.

- ¡Ay! – se quejó Sam, agarrándola con fuerza para que no se cayese.

Mercedes y el abuelo observaron divertidos la escena que ocurría delante de ellos. Sam había comenzado ya a darle vueltas y Stacy no dejaba de gritarle al oído que si no paraba, acabaría vomitándole encima.

- ¡Y yo tendría que ducharme de nuevo! ¡De eso nada!

La bajó, por fin. Y ella los hizo sentarse a la mesa, a la vez que llenaba sus tazas de café con leche.

- ¿Os quedaréis de verdad? – les preguntó, mientras ocupaba su sitio en la mesa.

Sam miró a Mercedes antes de responder.

- Solo hasta que papá se recupere.

Samuel Riley le guiñó un ojo a su nieta, dándole a entender lo orgulloso que estaba de ella. Y Stacy le respondió con una sonrisa, observando feliz, como su hermano por primera vez se quedaría con ellos durante un largo tiempo.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué hacemos ahora? – le preguntó Mercedes, una vez habían acabado de desayunar y salían ya hacia la granja.<p>

Él se detuvo un momento, mirándola fijamente. Luego, le respondió con toda sinceridad.

- No tengo ni idea.

Trató de aguantar las ganas de reír, pero la risa contagiosa de Mercedes le obligó a acompañarla.

- No me lo puedo creer – Le dijo, tapando la boca con su mano, tratando de detener su escandalosa risa.

- ¿Qué pasa? Yo no trabajo aquí, ¿recuerdas? ¿Por qué tendría que saberlo?

- Supuse que te acordarías. Pasaste dieciocho años de tu vida aquí, ¿no?

Él se quedó callado, durante unos segundos.

- Bueno, sí. Pero todo ha cambiado mucho.

Stacy pasó por su lado, sin detenerse.

- ¡Que es para hoy! – les dijo.

- Espera, Stace. ¿Qué vas a hacer? – le preguntó su hermano, corriendo detrás de ella.

- ¿Yo? Pues...

Los chicos la miraron, esperando su respuesta.

- Voy a abrirle al ganado para que salga a los prados. ¿Qué pensabais que iba a hacer?

Sam y Mercedes se miraron, como si una bombilla se hubiese encendido en sus cabezas.

- Eso mismo – dijeron los dos a la vez.

Stacy se echó a reír, dándoles la espalda y apresurando nuevamente el paso.

- ¿Venís o no? – dijo, sin mirar atrás.

Ellos la siguieron por fin, tratando de no pisar los charcos de agua que había por el camino. Al parecer, la noche anterior había llovido.

- Mercedes... te dejo mis botas – le dijo Stacy, una vez habían llegado al cobertizo – No sé si sean de tu número, pero al menos no te harás daño con esos zapatos. Sam, tú puedes ponerte las de Scott.

La sonrisa que reflejaba su rostro se le borró rápidamente.

- ¿Las de Scott? – preguntó, conteniendo una mueca de asco.

- Venga. Le diré a Mary Ann que os compré unas nuevas, pero por ahora, esto es lo que hay.

A regañadientes, los chicos se cambiaron el calzado, poniéndose también los calcetines que guardaban en uno de los armarios del cobertizo.

- Al menos los calcetines son nuevos – se rió Sam.

Stacy ya se marchaba de nuevo, cuando Sam la detuvo.

- Me falta algo – le dijo, señalando su cabello rubio.

- ¿Te refieres al Stetson?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, mientras Mercedes le miraba, dudosa.

- El sombrero – le aclaró Stacy.

- El sombrero...

Mercedes vio como Stacy hurgaba en el fondo del armario, para sacar un sombrero marrón y desgastado con una cinta de cuero alrededor de un tono marrón oscuro. Sam se lo puso rápidamente, mirándola y levantando las cejas en tono seductor.

- ¿Qué tal me queda? – le preguntó.

- Estás muy guapo.

Y de verdad lo estaba. Con su camisa de cuadros azules y rojos por encima de su camiseta blanca, sus vaqueros desgastados y las botas. Y el sombrero... Parecía un auténtico vaquero. Ahora sí.

- Te faltan las espuelas – se rió su hermana.

- Muy graciosa, Stace.

- Venga, va. Que he perdido un día de clase para esto. ¿Venís o no? – Repitió de nuevo.

- Vamos, vamos.

* * *

><p>- A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Mary Ann? – preguntó Sam, una vez, habían abierto ya al ganado y llenado sus bañeras de agua.<p>

- Se fue al pueblo muy temprano. Aún no sabe lo de papá.

- ¿No debería haber vuelto ya? Es casi la una y media.

- ¿Ya tienes hambre? – Stacy se rió, mientras les acompañaba a la granja para explicarles lo siguiente que tendrían que hacer.

- Me extraña que se lo preguntes – dijo distraída, Mercedes – Tu hermano siempre tiene hambre.

- Eso es verdad – Abrió el portal y les dejó pasar adentro – Tened cuidado por donde pisáis.

Ambos miraron al suelo, intentando no pisar ninguno de los restos que el ganado había dejado la noche anterior.

- Hay que sacar la paja vieja y ponérsela nueva – le explicó a su hermano - ¿Esto si lo recuerdas, verdad?

Sam la miró, disgustado.

- Es por esto por lo que me largué con mi camión – les dijo.

- Me lo suponía – Stacy arrancó a reír y Mercedes no pudo evitar hacer lo mismo.

- Yo puedo hacerlo – dijo Mercedes, agarrando la horca que habían dejado en una esquina y comenzando a hacer el trabajo.

- De eso nada – le dijo él, quitándole la herramienta de las manos, dejando de paso a su hermana alucinada – Ya lo hago yo.

A pesar de los años que había mantenido lejos de la granja, la habilidad para el trabajo, todavía residía en él.

- ¿Por qué no le ayudas a Stacy a hacer la comida? – le preguntó Sam, mientras secaba una gota de sudor que resbalaba por su mejilla izquierda – A fin de cuentas, Mary Ann aún no ha vuelto.

- Y tú tienes hambre... – Mercedes acabó la frase por él.

- Exacto.

Ella la miró, esperando su aprobación.

- Claro. Me vendría bien algo de ayuda – respondió Stacy, llevándose ya consigo a su novia – Sam, después de que acabes aquí, acuérdate de darle de comer a los caballos.

- Claro – dijo él, volviendo al trabajo.

- Y...

- ¿Qué? – preguntó él, deteniéndose de nuevo.

- Dale de comer también a las gallinas.

- Vale, ¿Algo más? – El chico se apoyó en el mango de la horca, esperando su respuesta.

- La comida de las gallinas está en el saco que tenemos al lado del armario del cobertizo. Dales solo una lata, ¿vale? Solo una lata. No hagas como la última vez.

- ¿Qué hizo la última vez? – quiso saber Mercedes.

- Las empachó.

- ¡Jesús! – exclamó, su novia.

- No fue así – protestó su hermano – Tú ni siquiera habías nacido, Stace. No sabes como ocurrió.

- Mary Ann me lo contó.

- Claro... Mary Ann.

- Y Scott. Scott también me lo contó.

- No entiendo nada – dijo Mercedes, llamando su atención - ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

- Simplemente, no quería que Alita pasase hambre – dijo Stacy, recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de su hermano.

- ¿Alita?

- Su gallinita – le explicó la chica.

- ¿Le pusiste de nombre Alita a una gallina? – Mercedes intentó no romper a reír, pero era imposible, visto el panorama.

- Tenía cinco años – protestó él.

- Dios mío... – se llevó una mano a la boca para detener sus risas, pero Stacy a su lado, no hacía nada para no reírse.

- No te rías – le pidió – Se murió por mi culpa. Bueno, no solo ella.

- Lo siento – le dijo, acercándose a él y besándole en la mejilla.

- No lo sientas. Mamá la hubiese matado de todas formas – les dijo la chica.

- ¡Stacy! – le gritó su hermano.

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Al menos Alita murió feliz. Ella y todas las demás.

- En eso tiene razón, Sam. Les diste una muerte agradable – dijo Mercedes, haciendo que él cerrase los ojos y negase con la cabeza.

- ¿Vienes, Mercedes? – le preguntó Stacy, abriendo de nuevo el portal.

- Claro – respondió ella, lanzándole un beso en el aire a su supuesto novio.

Él lo recibió y lo guardó en su bolsillo antes la atenta mirada de su hermana.

- Dales solo una lata, Sam. Recuérdalo.

- Que sí, pesada.

Cerraron el portal, dejándolo solo y más perdido que nunca.

* * *

><p>Para cuando había acabado de echarle de comer a los caballos, a las gallinas y a todos los bichos de la granja, su familia ya le esperaba sentada a la mesa. Todos menos su padre, que al parecer, el médico le había ordenado reposo absoluto y Scott y Steve le habían subido a su habitación.<p>

- ¡Por fin! Y ésta es la ayuda que vamos a tener en la granja... – habló Mary Ann, mientras todos resoplaban en la mesa - ¿Has dejado alguna gallina viva?

Sam no le respondió, se limitó a sentarse al lado de su supuesta novia. Y estiró su mano para agarrar la fuente de la comida. ¡Macarrones con queso! ¡Estupendo!

No bastaba con tener que actuar delante de ella para que no se diese cuenta de que la quería, tampoco bastaba con tener que actuar delante de su familia haciéndoles creer que de verdad lo hacía. No. Ahora tenía que comer su plato favorito delante de ella, cuando le había dicho claramente que odiaba el queso. ¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil?

- Hueles asquerosamente – le dijo su hermana, tapándose la nariz – Yo que tú ni me acercaba a él, Mercedes.

Sam abrió la boca, alucinado. Aunque debería haberlo sabido. Así era su hermana, dulce y agria a la vez. Nunca sabías que personalidad le tocaba ese día.

- Huele a hombre – dijo Mercedes en voz alta, mirándola fijamente como si quisiese asesinarla, llamando la atención de todos.

Las mejillas de Sam se tiñeron rápidamente de rojo, ganándose una nueva burla por parte de su hermana. Observó a Mercedes que ahora le miraba fijamente y deseó perderse debajo de la mesa donde nadie pudiese encontrarlo. Disimular nunca había sido lo suyo, pero tener que hacerlo delante de su familia cuando en realidad no debía, no era nada fácil. Para ellos, Mercedes era su novia, por lo que debía actuar como tal. Solo que en realidad no lo era, por lo que debía disimular delante de ella misma todo lo que le hacía sentir. ¡Acabaría volviéndose loco!

- Límpiate la baba, hermanito.

- Mary Ann – la llamó su madre – Come y calla.

Scott rompió a reír al lado de su hermana, provocando que ésta le diese un pisotón en su pie derecho.

- ¡Qué mal humor, Mary Ann! ¿No acabó bien la noche de ayer para ti? – Su hermano mayor trató de sacarla de sus casillas, aún sabiendo que como resultado recibiría un bofetón de su madre. Pero no lo hacía por maldad, solo trataba de apartar la conversación hacia ella. Había notado como su hermano pasaba de la palidez extrema a la rojez suprema en dos segundos y eso solo indicaba que necesitaba su ayuda cuánto antes.

- Scott, que te doy... – le dijo su madre, tal y como había pensado que haría.

- ¿Podemos tener una comida normal? Ya sabéis, como las familias normales – les preguntó Stacy.

- ¿Nosotros? Cariño, eso no pasará nunca – le respondió su abuelo.

Mercedes y Sam se miraron de reojo durante un segundo, antes de seguir degustando el contenido de su plato. Nadie volvió a hablar durante la comida. Todos se habían quedado callados como si quisiesen demostrarle a Samuel Riley lo educados que podían llegar a ser.

Después, mientras Stacy ayudaba a su madre a recoger la mesa y su abuelo les abandonaba para ver en el comedor el Ranger de Texas, Scott y Mary Ann salieron al exterior para explicarles cuáles eran las tareas de la tarde.

Dave ya estaba allí, limpiando las caballerizas. Mary Ann pasó por su lado de camino al cobertizo, sin detenerse apenas. Él tampoco la miró, todo había quedado más que claro entre ellos.

- La tensión sexual se puede cortar con un cuchillo, ¿eh? – les preguntó Scott a Sam y Mercedes.

Ellos lo miraron asustados por unos segundos. Un momento... ¿A quiénes se refería?

Scott al ver sus caras, señaló a Dave rápidamente.

- Dave y Mary Ann. La tensión sexual... ¿Lo pilláis? – dijo divertido.

Sam y Mercedes se miraron el uno al otro y luego le miraron a él, tratando de sonreírle a modo de respuesta.

- ¿Qué os pasa, chicos? ¿Mala noche? ¿Resacón en Las Vegas? – Scott no podía parar de reír, y sus caras de circunstancia tampoco le ayudaban. – "Resacón en las Vegas" es una película – les explicó.

Sam resopló, cansado ya de escucharlo.

- Sabemos que es una película, Scott. Y estamos bien, no te preocupes.

- No lo parece, en serio. Pero bueno, mejor me callo. Antes de que aparezca mamá y me arree de nuevo. Y vamos ya, o será Mary Ann la que lo haga.

Siguieron su camino hasta el cobertizo donde se cambiaron nuevamente de calzado y Sam se hizo de nuevo con su Stetson. Mercedes reprimió una de sus risas, al ver lo contento que se ponía cada vez que se colocaba su viejo sombrero. Para nada parecía un chico que amaba la carretera y odiaba el campo.

- ¿Dónde os habíais metido? – preguntó su hermana, cabreada.

- Estábamos hablando con tu novio – le dijo Scott, burlón.

- Yo no tengo novio.

- De ahí tu mal genio, hermanita – Scott le echó la lengua, sacándola de sus casillas.

Sam se interpuso entre ellos, evitando que su hermana le pegase.

- ¿Queréis estaros quietos? Sois los mayores y os comportáis como niños de cinco años.

Sus hermanos se relajaron, un tanto avergonzados, y rápidamente, hicieron como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

- Mientras nosotros recorremos los prados, podríais familiarizaros con los caballos. Vais a necesitarlos para ir de un lugar a otro – les explicó Scott.

Mercedes miró a Sam y luego de nuevo a su hermano.

- ¿Caballos? ¿Tenemos que montar?

Sam vio el terror en su mirada, provocando que se moviese a su lado e intentase tranquilizarla.

- No te preocupes. No es difícil, en serio. Yo te enseñaré – le dijo, rozando su hombro con su mano izquierda.

Mercedes dio un salto hacia atrás, escapando de su roce y de la descarga que hacía mucho que no sentía.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le preguntó Scott, asustado.

- Nada. Es solo que... me ha dado una descarga – aclaró la chica.

Sam la miró a ella y luego a su mano. Hacía tanto que no sufrían esas descargas. Tanto tiempo que ya se habían olvidado de ellas. Y cuando menos se lo esperaban, ahí estaban de nuevo.

- Pura química – oyeron decir a Mary Ann.

Todos, incluido Scott, la miraron alucinados. Mary Ann había hablado y no había dicho nada hiriente. Todo un logro.

- Lo que sea – les dijo Scott, empujando a su hermana para que se moviese ya – Quedaos con los caballos. Podéis montar en el que queráis, excepto en Furia.

- ¿Por qué? – quiso saber Sam. Había montado en esa yegua infinidad de veces y jamás le había sucedido nada malo.

- Tú no lo hagas – le repitió Mary Ann.

Sus hermanos les dejaron solos, por fin. Y ambos emprendieron su camino hacia el cercado donde los animales estaban.

- Así que vas a enseñarme a montar – le dijo Mercedes, burlona.

- ¿Va con doble sentido?

- Muy gracioso, Sam. Lo digo en serio, espero que sepas montar a caballo y no sea otra de tus mentiras. Recuerda lo que pasó en la pista de patinaje.

Lo recordaba perfectamente. Ambos se habían caído a la vez y él había tratado de besarla. Como consecuencia, ella se había apartado antes de que él lo consiguiese, acabando así con las esperanzas de que algún día su sueño de besarla se hiciese realidad.

- No sabía patinar, lo reconozco. Pero sé montar a caballo. De verdad que sí, y no tardaré en demostrártelo.

- Miedo me das – le dijo ella, siguiéndolo hasta la puerta del cercado.

- No lo tengas.

Entraron en el cercado, agarrando una de las sillas de montar que había en una de las vallas y se dirigieron hacia donde los caballos se encontraban.

- Ahí estás – dijo él, rápidamente – Mercedes, te presento a Trueno, Furia y Lily. Trueno es el negro que ves allí, él que tiene las patas blancas como si tuviese calcetines.

Mercedes giró la cabeza a un lado para ver como el caballo que él le había señalado, se encontraba bebiendo junto al barreño de agua.

- Ésta es Lily. Es la más joven. Tiene año y medio, creo recordar. Y esa de ahí es Furia.

La chica se quedó mirando a la yegua que pastaba tranquilamente en el medio del cercado. Al parecer, los hermanos de Sam debían haberle echado hierba hacía poco y el animal se estaba poniendo las botas con tanta comida.

- Allá vamos – dijo él, dirigiéndose hacia donde la yegua estaba.

- ¿Adonde crees que vas? – le preguntó, corriendo a su lado para detenerlo.

- Voy a montarme en ella.

- No. No vas a hacerlo – le respondió la chica, tirando de su camisa y sacándole de paso, la camiseta de dentro de los pantalones – Ups. Lo siento.

Mercedes le soltó la camisa y él, luego de dejar la silla sobre la paja seca, llevó sus dos manos hacia atrás para colocarse de nuevo la camiseta, dejándole ver parte de su espalda en el proceso. Sus dedos se pelearon con la tela, durante unos segundos, casi consiguiendo que ella se animase a ayudarle. Mas no lo hizo, y él terminó de colocarse la prenda y emprendiendo nuevamente su camino.

- ¡Sam! ¡Te dijeron que no te subieses en Furia! – Ella lo siguió, tratando de hacerlo entrar en razón. Cosa de por sí, imposible.

- Lo he hecho miles de veces. No te preocupes tanto – le dijo, decidido.

- ¡Sam! ¡No lo hagas!

Ella intentó tirar de él, de nuevo. Pero esa vez no lo logró. Sam ya se disponía a colocar la silla encima de la yegua.

- ¡Por Dios! ¡Sam! ¡No tienes que demostrarme nada! ¡No te subas!

Y no lo hizo.

La yegua sintió como el chico trataba de colocar la silla sobre ella y como respuesta, se levantó apoyándose en las patas de atrás, tirándola lejos y provocando que Sam perdiese el equilibro y cayese de culo en el charco que tenía detrás de él. Furia relinchó, bajando las patas casi a punto de pisarlo, y luego escapó a la carrera, dando coces en el aire.

- ¡Dios mío, Sam! – Mercedes se agachó rápidamente, comprobando su estado y esperando que él no se hubiese hecho daño.

- Estoy bien, estoy bien – dijo rápidamente él, avergonzado de lo que le había pasado. Había subido en esa yegua millones de veces, ¿tenía que elegir precisamente ese día para ponerse terca?

- Te dije que no lo hicieses – Le respondió Mercedes, imitando a su madre cuando le regañaba siendo un crío.

- Ya lo sé – respondió, malhumorado, tratando de levantarse del charco. Tenía los pantalones completamente mojados, sin embargo su camisa seguía tan seca como sus botas. Literalmente, había caído de culo al charco.

Mercedes trató de aguantar la risa, en vano. Se tapó la boca con la mano como último recurso, pero la cara de pocos amigos con la que él la miraba no ayudaba.

- Estás hecho una piltrafa – Ya no pudo contener las risas por más tiempo, ni aún viendo como él la miraba con ganas de asesinarla.

- Calla y ayúdame a levantarme, anda – le pidió, levantando su mano y esperando a que ella lo hiciese.

- De eso nada. Estás perfecto ahí – le dijo, divertida.

Ya no llevaba sombrero. Lo había perdido en el momento de la caída y ahora los rayos de sol iluminaban su pelo rubio.

- No seas malvada, Mercedes. Yo solo no puedo – le pidió de nuevo, poniéndole cara de pena.

- Está bien – dijo, tendiéndole la mano, con toda su buena intención.

Pero él no tenía esa misma intención, y en dos segundos, Mercedes se vio arrastrada al suelo con él. Cayéndole encima y sintiendo como sus rodillas se mojaban con el agua sucia del charco.

- ¡Idiota! – le dio tiempo a gritar, antes de que él la hiciese rodar para que ella también se mojase por completo.

Mercedes no perdió el tiempo y les hizo rodar un metro fuera del charco, poniéndose a horcajadas sobre él y tratando de levantarse. Pero Sam no la dejó, haciéndoles rodar de nuevo unos metros y encontrándose ya con la paja del cercado.

No supieron como sucedió, ni quién fue el que dio el primer paso, pero sus labios se buscaron, uniéndose en un beso torpe, mientras ellos seguían rodando sobre la hierba seca que tenían debajo.

Sam estaba encima de ella, y al segundo siguiente, ella lo estaba. Y así siguieron besándose y rodando sobre la paja hasta que chocaron, por fin, con el barreño de agua donde los caballos bebían.

Allí, ella se detuvo encima de él, provocando que Sam la apretase más contra sí con sus fuertes brazos por miedo a que ella se soltase, mientras sus bocas se probaban la una a la otra. Tomando impulso, la hizo rodar en dirección contraria, para poder quedar encima de ella. Deteniendo así el beso y observándola fijamente, mientras trataba de respirar con normalidad. Mercedes vio como él dirigía su mano a su pelo negro, al parecer una hierba se había pegado a él, y Sam trataba de sacársela.

Él rozó con la hierba la diminuta nariz de la chica, haciéndole cosquillas y provocando sus risas al mismo tiempo y luego, dejó la hierba a un lado, para observarla reír.

Fue en ese momento, cuando ella le agarró del cuello y le atrajo hacia sí, para besarle de nuevo, mientras Sam no perdía el tiempo y buscaba ya su piel por debajo de la camiseta.

Sin embargo, Mercedes no se lo permitió. Las manos de ella le apartaron, provocando que Sam soltase un gruñido como queja. La cuál olvidó rápidamente, cuando ella le permitió que sus lenguas se encontrasen por fin. Él jugó con su lengua y con sus labios, hasta que el oxígeno volvió a ser necesario para ellos. Entonces, dejó de besarla, y atacó su cuello sin demora. Y su mandíbula. Y sus mejillas. Y su nariz.

Pero ella quería que él jugase de nuevo con su boca, así que le hizo rodar de nuevo, quedando encima de él y probando de nuevo sus labios y su lengua, mientras que él apretaba su trasero y le mostraba por fin su excitación escondida dentro de sus pantalones.

- ¿Lo pasáis bien, tortolitos?

Los chicos se detuvieron y Mercedes se levantó como un resorte, tratando de arreglar rápidamente su pelo y sus ropas. Sin mirar a ninguno de ellos, salió corriendo de allí como alma que llevaba el diablo.

Sam trató de levantarse solo, pero su hermano Scott apareció delante de él, tendiéndole la mano para ayudarlo.

- Ay, hermanito. Estás hecho una mierda – le dijo, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse – Necesitas una ducha... y no solo para quitarte ese barro de encima.

Sam se fijó en la trayectoria de la mirada que su hermano le lanzaba. Por supuesto que sabía a qué se refería. Scott no podía haber llegado en peor momento ni aunque lo intentase.

- Cuando os dije que podíais practicar la monta, no me refería a entre vosotros – se rió divertido.

- Cállate, Scott – le respondió Sam, intentando no asesinarlo con la mirada. Se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a salir ya de allí.

- Sam...

- ¡¿Qué? – chilló, asustando por un segundo a su hermano mayor.

- Te dejas el sombrero – le recordó Scott, tomándolo del suelo y acercándoselo – Puedes taparte con él – le dijo, guiñándole un ojo.

Pero su hermano no le respondió. Agarró el sombrero con rabia, como si fuese a arrancárselo de las manos y salió de allí, tan rápido como lo había hecho Mercedes.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué os ha parecido? :) ¿Ha estado a la altura? ¿Esperabais más? ¿Os ha gustado? ¿Me queréis tirar tomates o cualquier fruta que tengáis a mano? :P Hacédmelo saber en un review. Me encanta leeros. :) Y nuevamente, nos vemos el próximo domingo.<em>

_La canción que da título al capítulo es "El color de tu piel" como siempre, del grupo "La Guardia"_

_¡Hasta el domingo que viene!_


	8. Vámonos

_¡Hola de nuevo un domingo más! Esto se está haciendo costumbre jeje Tengo que reconocer que ya me gustaban los domingos, pero colgar el capítulo y saber que consigo sacaros una sonrisa, hace que me guste aún más. Sí, en vuestros reviews me contáis que es una pena que los chicos no se acuerden de su primera vez juntos. Lo es. :( De hecho Andrea me puso esto en un Review: "por cierto, tampoco puedes hacer que haya tema, pero que quede en plan Resacón en Las Vegas. Pero, bueno, supongo que repetirán, así que tampoco me voy a quejar demasiado" jejeje Me gusta que os quejéis, a veces me vuelvo demasiado loca con las historias y mi mente descarrila como los trenes xD Sin embargo, creo que aquí no es el caso. No os preocupéis. Los chicos no recuerdan esa primera noche, pero como bien dijo Andrea, ya habrá otras. O eso creo. ;) Os doy las gracias enormemente por todos esos reviews cargados de cariño que me dejáis. ¡Me hace tan feliz saber que os está gustando la historia! :)_

_Ah, puede que Scott haya interrumpido, pero no lo hace todo mal. Ya lo iréis comprobando :)_

_Bueno, no lo demoro más, os dejo con el nuevo capítulo y el segundo de los capítulos en los que vemos los pensamientos de Mercy. Que ya iba siendo hora de saber lo que la chica piensa ^^_

_Los pensamientos de ambos van en letra cursiva._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece. Sam y Mercedes tampoco, pero la familia Evans es mía al completo. He secuestrado a Stevie y Stacy, pero no se lo digáis a nadie. jeje<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Vámonos:<strong>_

_Sin cruzar una palabra_

_nos miramos una y otra vez_

_me entendiste bien_

_sin saber porqué, ohh sin saber porqué_

_Cuántas veces he soñado_

_tener a alguien como tú_

_y poder volar_

_sin mirar atrás, ohh sin mirar atrás_

_Vámonos, vámonos_

_donde jamás nadie llegó_

_vámonos, vámonos_

_quiero conocerte algo mejor._

* * *

><p>Mercedes corrió hacia la casa, sin detenerse ante la llamada que Dave le hacía. Abrió la puerta trasera y subió deprisa las escaleras que la conducían a la habitación que compartía con Sam. Una vez allí, cerró la puerta rápidamente y se recostó sobre ella, respirando tranquila por fin.<p>

¿Qué había pasado allí abajo?

¿Ella le había besado? ¿O había sido él? Ya nada de eso importaba ahora. El daño ya estaba hecho y todo lo puro que tenían se había borrado con ese beso.

Mercedes acarició con suavidad sus labios, cerrando los ojos, tratando de recordar como los de él la besaban mientras ambos giraban sobre el suelo del cercado. ¿Cómo había podido rendirse tan fácilmente ante sus besos y sus caricias? Habían acordado que jamás ocurriría nada como lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Habían bebido, se habían acostado, pero sus mentes les habían hecho olvidar. Solo tenían que seguir adelante. ¿Por qué complicarlo todo? ¿Por qué besarle y permitir que él la besase?

No podía volver a pasar, por mucho que desease sentir sus labios de nuevo jugando con su boca. Aunque se muriese de ganas de que él la abrazase de nuevo y la acariciase por todas partes, mientras besaba sus mejillas, su nariz y su mandíbula. No podía dejar que sucediese nuevamente. ¿Qué conseguiría con ello? Hacerse daño a sí misma. No podía, simplemente no podía abandonarse a todo lo que Sam le hacía sentir. Si se lo permitía, se convertiría en la nueva Anna.

_No quiero ser como ella. No quiero._

Debía alejarse, hablar con él. Decirle que todo había sido un error y que lo que ambos habían hecho estaba mal. No volvería a pasar, no se lo permitiría.

Acariciando sus labios de nuevo, abrió los ojos por fin.

No volvería a sentir su boca suave, no volvería a temblar bajo sus manos, ya no.

Se sacó la camiseta, dejándola en el baño y agarró una limpia de su maleta. Hizo lo mismo con los pantalones y en menos de veinte minutos ya había bajado de nuevo las escaleras, saliendo al exterior.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Dave, cuando ella se acercó para disculparse.

- Sí. Siento lo de antes.

- No te disculpes – le respondió él, encogiendo los hombros – Ya vi que llevabas prisa.

Ambos se sonrieron, mirándose fijamente durante unos segundos.

- ¿Quieres que te enseñe yo a montar? – Le preguntó el chico, amable, dejando el hacha en el suelo – Algo me dice que con Sam no aprenderás mucho.

- ¿Podrías? – El rostro de Mercedes se iluminó ante la idea.

- Claro. Necesito alejarme de aquí un rato – le respondió, levantando levemente su sombrero y señalando con él a Mary Ann, que se encontraba a unos metros hablando con su hermano Scott.

- ¿Dónde está Sam? – se interesó Mercedes, al no verle con sus hermanos.

- Se fue detrás de ti hacia la casa, creí que se encontraría contigo dentro.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza. Podía haberla seguido al interior pero en ningún momento se había encontrado con él.

- Quiso montar en Furia – le dijo, mientras se dirigían ya hacia el cercado.

- Muy estúpido por su parte. ¿Acaso Scott no le avisó?

- ¿Avisarle de qué? – preguntó Mercedes preocupada.

- Furia está preñada. Y cuando lo está... digamos que se pone un poco arisca – se rió Dave, tratando de imaginar a Sam queriendo subirse en ella.

- Oh – Mercedes abrió la boca, asombrada - ¿Así que era eso?

David asintió con la cabeza, abriendo ya la puerta del cercado.

- Pero tú no te preocupes. Trueno no es así – le dijo, guiñándole un ojo y dejándola entrar a ella primero.

- Dios mío. Eso espero – le respondió divertida, observando como el caballo la miraba ya con curiosidad.

* * *

><p>Mary Ann les observaba desde lejos mientras intentaba hacer que Scott le obedeciese en la disposición de las tareas. Ahora que su padre no estaba para darles órdenes, ambos hermanos querían hacerse con el control de la granja.<p>

- Deja de mirarles – le dijo su hermano, llamando su atención hacia él.

- No les estoy mirando – dijo Mary Ann, altanera.

- Solo le está enseñando a montar, no le está pidiendo que se case con él. No te preocupes – bromeó Scott.

- Por mí como si se fugan juntos.

Mary Ann se giró, molesta, viendo como Sam llegaba donde ellos estaban.

- ¿Quiénes se van a fugar juntos? – preguntó.

- Ellos – le respondió su hermana, señalando a Mercedes y Dave, que en ese momento, trataban de que Mercedes se subiese al caballo, sin caerse. Las manos de Dave la empujaron ayudándola a subir, tocándole ligeramente el trasero. Sam esperó que ella se girase y se lo reprochase como se lo había hecho a él infinidad de veces, pero no lo hizo. Mercedes se limitó a sonreírle al chico, a la vez que aceptaba las cuerdas que él le pasaba por encima de la cabeza del animal.

- No le hagas caso, Sam. Está celosa – Scott habló por fin, fijándose en la cara de funeral que tenían sus dos hermanos.

_Pues ya somos dos._

Mercedes le miró a lo lejos, mientras agarraba con fuerza las riendas y empezaba a caminar montada en Trueno. Dave la acompañaba, caminando a su lado, indicándole que era lo que debía hacer y lo que no. Pasaron por delante de los tres hermanos y Dave saludó con su sombrero a Mary Ann mientras dejaba su mano derecha en la pata trasera del caballo.

- ¡Bravo! – Chilló Scott, despertándoles del trance – ¡Lo estás haciendo genial, Mercedes!

La chica le sonrió, fijando su vista en Sam. Deseando averiguar que era lo que él estaba pensando en ese momento.

Dieron al menos cinco vueltas más a todo el cercado, dejando que el caballo se acostumbrase a su nueva dueña y luego, Dave dejó por fin que Mercedes lo condujese.

Sam la observaba con miedo. Trueno no era como Furia, pero podía jugarle una mala pasada y tirarla al suelo como la yegua había hecho con él.

Se veía hermosa, subida en su grupa. El sol ya había perdido su mayor fuerza y empezaba a alejarse en el horizonte pero Mercedes se negaba a bajarse del caballo. Durante un segundo, ella le recordó a su madre cuando Sam era pequeño y tanto él como su padre la miraban cabalgar hacia la cascada. Mercedes mostraba ahora la misma sonrisa que llevaba su madre cada vez que se subía en uno de sus caballos. Su madre había nacido para vivir allí, entre prados y animales, pero Mercedes no. Durante unos segundos, Sam deseó que Mercedes fuese como ella y que ambos jamás tuviesen que marcharse de allí.

- ¿Crees que podrías hacerlo andar un poco más rápido? – le preguntó Dave.

- Podría probar – respondió ella, instando a Trueno, con las riendas para que caminase más deprisa.

- Es demasiado tarde, Mercedes – oyeron decir a Sam que entraba en el cercado - ¿Puedes seguir enseñándole mañana, Dave?

El chico asintió con la cabeza, mientras Sam agarraba el caballo por las riendas que Mercedes sostenía y lo paraba.

- Gracias – le dijo, mientras Mercedes esperaba que se alejase para bajarse del caballo – Yo te ayudo.

- Puedo sola – le respondió ella, bajándose rápidamente. Al fin y al cabo, bajar era más fácil que subir.

Dave les dejó solos, mientras desmontaba la silla y la llevaba al cobertizo.

- Lo has hecho muy bien – dijo Sam.

- Fue un error – soltó ella, rápidamente – El beso... Fue... fue un error.

_No, no lo fue. Fue lo mejor que pudo haberme pasado en mucho tiempo._

- Lo sé – dijo él, agachando la cabeza.

- Y no volverá a pasar – le dijo, tratando de buscar su mirada, pero él no dejaba que ella le viese.

- No – repitió él – No volverá a pasar.

Y su voz sonó como un lamento.

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no podían besarse? ¿Por qué no podían amarse? No había nada en el mundo que Sam Evans desease más. Había tocado el cielo con su mano cuando había sentido por fin sus labios jugando con los suyos. La había acariciado, la había besado en el cuello, en la nariz, en sus mejillas y él había creído morirse de felicidad. Había sido un momento tan corto. Efímero. Que jamás se volvería a producir.

Sam la miró fijamente, centrando sus ojos en esos labios que había besado esa misma tarde. No podía apartar sus ojos de ellos, no podía. No después de haberlos probado, no después de haberlos acariciado con los suyos propios. Mercedes desvió su mirada, intentando que él hiciese lo mismo. Si la seguía mirando así, volvería a rendirse ante él. Volvería a caer en sus brazos y dejaría que de nuevo la besase hasta hacerla olvidar por completo que era lo que ambos hacían todavía allí.

- No necesito tu ayuda. Puedo hacerlo yo sola.

Sam y Mercedes se giraron para ver como Mary Ann le pedía a Dave por enésima vez que la dejase en paz.

Dave agarró con fuerza el último fardo de paja que Mary Ann trataba de levantar y lo subió al tractor.

- Tranquila. Solo intento que no te rompas la espalda tratando de levantarlo. No necesitamos otro lesionado en tu familia, sino todas las manos que podamos tener – le dijo, escupiéndole las palabras.

- Creí que... – Mary Ann trató de hablar, pero él no la dejó.

- ¿Creíste que te ayudaría porque soy un caballero? No, Mary Ann. No lo soy – le dijo, acomodándose el sombrero en su cabeza, encendiendo el tractor y largándose de allí.

Mary Ann miró de lejos a su hermano y a su novia. Dios mío, se sentía como una estúpida. Dave no pretendía ayudarla, sino acabar cuánto antes para largarse de allí. No soportaba tenerla cerca, hasta ese punto habían llegado. Giró sobre sus pies y entró en el cobertizo rápidamente para que su hermano no advirtiese lo equivocada que ella estaba.

Pero Mercedes no tardó en unírsele. La había seguido hasta allí y ahora la miraba fijamente mientras Mary Ann trataba de descalzarse las botas.

- ¿Por qué te haces tanto de rogar, Mary Ann? Sabes que te gusta.

- Y me lo dices tú, que me conoces de hace un día – le soltó la rubia.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza, tratando de aguantar las ganas de reír que sentía en ese momento.

- Será divertido ver como caes...

- Más divertido será ver como se descubre vuestra mentira – le respondió Mary Ann.

- ¿De que mentira estás hablando?

Mercedes se asustó por un momento. ¿Acaso su hermana les había escuchado alguna vez? ¿Acaso sabía que solo fingían?

- No me creo que esté contigo – Mary Ann se echó a reír – Realmente, nadie se lo cree. Pero jamás le dirían lo contrario. Es el nieto favorito del abuelo.

- No entiendo...

- ¿Qué no entiendes? – La rubia se levantó de la silla, quedando más alta que Mercedes.

- ¿Por qué no nos crees? ¿Es porque no soy blanca?

- No digas tonterías, por favor. A mí me da igual si eres blanca, negra, roja o verde. Es mi hermano y le conozco mejor de lo que él piensa. Es como yo, Mercedes. Un solitario. Sam no se ata a nadie, ni siquiera a ti. Harías bien en alejarte antes de que te rompa el corazón.

La sinceridad de Mary Ann la tomó por sorpresa.

- ¿Como tú alejaste a Dave? – le preguntó, atacándola donde sabía que le haría daño.

- Exacto... Hazme caso y sal de aquí lo más pronto que puedas – le dijo, abriendo la puerta del cobertizo y dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

¿Salir de allí? ¿Dejar a Sam ahora que tanto le necesitaba su familia? No, ella jamás podría hacer eso.

Le había dicho que estaría a su lado, que seguirían con su mentira. Nadie les descubriría.

No dejaría que Mary Ann se saliese con la suya, si no quería verla con su hermano, tendría que aguantarse, porque Mercedes no pensaba separarse de él. No mientras él la necesitase a su lado.

Le debía tanto... Haberla sacado de aquel bar, mantenerla a salvo durante esas semanas que habían pasado juntos. Hacerla sonreír, velar su sueño, querer borrar para siempre sus pesadillas.

No.

Mercedes no pensaba alejarse de él.

_Harías bien en alejarte antes de que te rompa el corazón._

Sam jamás le rompería el corazón. Ella no se lo permitiría. No lo haría si edificaba una barrera tan grande que le impidiese llegar a él.

_No me creo que esté contigo. Realmente, nadie se lo cree._

No le importaba si Mary Ann se lo creía o no. Pero no dejaría que la familia de Sam dudase de él. No si ella podía evitar que eso sucediese.

* * *

><p>Sam corrió hacia el cobertizo, una vez Mercedes se había cambiado las botas y había salido ya hacia la casa.<p>

¿Por qué tenía que ser todo tan complicado? La había besado. Ella había permitido que él la besase, pero unas horas después, Mercedes había construido entre los dos una barrera todavía más grande, derrumbando así, los sueños e ilusiones del chico. La noche anterior se habían acostado, pero no podían recordarlo. Él le había dicho que no volvería a suceder, pero ambos habían caído de nuevo. ¿Qué era lo que sucedía entre ellos? ¿Atracción? ¿Deseo? ¿Amor? ¿Qué era lo que les hacía perder la cabeza durante unos segundos y abandonarse a sus besos y sus caricias?

Sam sabía qué era lo que hacía que él la desease. Tarde, demasiado tarde había comprendido cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia ella. La amaba. Estaba enamorado de ella. Y los besos que habían compartido esa tarde le habían hecho creer que ella también podía sentir lo mismo. Pero no era así. Sam estaba completamente equivocado.

Mercedes no le amaba.

Mercedes no temblaba como él lo hacía cada vez que se agarraban de la mano. Ella no le miraba como él lo hacía cuando ella no se daba cuenta. Mercedes no soñaba con recibirle entre sus brazos y hacerle el amor lentamente.

Mercedes no le amaba.

No como él la amaba a ella. Y cuánto antes lo aceptase, menos sufriría.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué se había enamorado de ella y no de Anna? Ella sí le quería, Anna le adoraba y le hacía reír. ¿Por qué no había podido enamorarse de ella?

_Porque no eres tú, bonita._

Anna no le arrancaba una sonrisa y al minuto siguiente le hacía querer asesinarla con sus dedos. Anna no despertaba en él ese instinto de protección que sentía cada vez que Mercedes se encontraba en peligro. Dios mío, Mercedes había conseguido que él volviese a entrar en el Rouge Bar después de tantos años sin pisarlo. Habían terminado golpeándole hasta casi matarle, solo para poder sacarla de allí. Sam podía haber muerto allí mismo y ni siquiera le habría importado. Ni siquiera había pensado en su familia. No había pensado en que diría su abuelo si aquello hubiese pasado. Su madre se habría muerto de tristeza. Pero en ese momento, Sam solo había pensado en ella y en sacarla de aquel peligroso lugar. Les habían arrestado. Había visitado la cárcel por primera vez y jamás había estado tan feliz de haberlo hecho. Les habían soltado y él le había pedido que viajase con él. Le había comprado una maleta llena de ropa y había dejado que compartiese su cama, protegiéndola de las pesadillas que la asaltaban cada noche. Jamás habría hecho todo eso por Anna. No podría y él lo sabía. Ahora comprendía que era el amor que sentía por ella lo que le había impulsado a hacerlo. Ahora comprendía como se sentía su abuelo en su soledad, lo que sentía su padre cada vez que veía reír o llorar a su madre.

Amor.

Simplemente amor.

Amor no correspondido.

Recordó su charla con su abuelo siendo niño. Ahora sabía por fin lo que era amar.

- _¿Crees que algún día conoceré a una chica que me quiera tanto como la abuela a ti? _– Le había preguntado él a sus nueve años.

- _Sam, nunca debes exigir que te quieran. Debes ser tú, quien primero demuestre lo que sientes – _Le había contestado su abuelo, mientras el niño lo miraba maravillado.

- _¿Cómo es querer a alguien, abuelo? – _El hombre le sonrió, revolviéndole el pelo.

- _Cuando encuentres a ese alguien, lo sabrás pequeñajo._

Su abuelo tenía razón. Sam no tenía ningún derecho a exigirle nada. No podía y no lo haría. La seguiría cuidando y protegiendo. Amándola en silencio y observándola reír. Su risa era lo único que ella podía ofrecerle, y para Sam eso era más que suficiente.

Ya nada más le importaba. Había llegado al punto de que la felicidad de Mercedes era la suya propia. Su motor para seguir adelante. Jamás lograría que ella se enamorase de él, a pesar de que lo desease con todo su corazón. Pero no dejaría de intentar hacerla feliz. Hacerla sonreír, reír, hacer que se olvidase de todo cuánto le hacía daño. Sus pesadillas, su padre, la muerte de su madre... Haría que se olvidase de todo aquello que borraba su hermosa sonrisa.

_Nunca me querrás, bonita. Pero yo no dejaré de buscar tu sonrisa._

- ¿Estás llorando? – le preguntó su hermano Scott, entrando en el cobertizo.

Sam continuaba quitándose las botas, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que uno de sus pies desnudos pisaba el frío suelo.

- ¿Yo? No, claro que no. Creo... creo que se me ha metido algo en el ojo – le respondió, llevando una de sus manos a su ojo derecho y comenzando a frotárselo.

- Ya... – Scott acercó una silla y se sentó a su lado – Escucha, Sam. Quería disculparme por lo de antes. Me reí de ti y no debería haberlo hecho. Lo siento mucho.

- ¿Antes cuando? – Sam todavía estaba perdido. No sabía a qué se refería.

- Cuando os pillé besándoos en el cercado – le recordó él.

Había estado tanto tiempo pensando en ese beso, que ni siquiera recordaba quién le había puesto punto y final.

- Ah – Sam asintió con la cabeza, poniéndole el calcetín del pie derecho.

- Lo siento, tío. No debí interrumpir.

_Sí debías. Si no hubieses llegado, le hubiese hecho el amor allí mismo._

- Sam... ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Scott, preocupado al ver que su hermano no le contestaba.

- Sí... es solo que... estoy un poco cansado, Scott.

- ¿Por qué no te vas ya a darte una ducha? La cena debe estar casi lista.

- Gracias – le dijo, terminando de atarse los cordones – Sí, eso haré.

Se acomodó nuevamente su sombrero y salió de allí, dejándolo solo.

Scott no entendía nada. Hacía unas horas les había pillado besándose como locos en el suelo del cercado, comiéndose el uno al otro, devorándose como si nada les importase que les descubriesen. Y ahora, unas horas después, encontraba a su hermano llorando en el cobertizo.

Jamás le había visto llorar desde el entierro de su abuela. Sam no lloraba, jamás lo hacía. Quizás... quizás las cosas no fuesen tan bien entre ellos como ambos querían dar a entender. Quizás Mercedes y su hermano tuviesen problemas de los que no querían hacerles partícipes. ¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido entre la sesión de besos que él había presenciado y las lágrimas que ahora le veía derramar?

Ató con fuerza los cordones de sus zapatos y dejó las botas a un lado. Tenía que hacer algo para que Mercedes Jones no se marchase de sus vidas. Era la única chica que había conseguido robar el corazón de su hermano. Sam era feliz a su lado, volvía a sonreír. Y por primera vez, no había deseado largarse corriendo por la puerta tan pronto como había pisado la casa. Todo se lo debían a Mercedes, y Scott pensaba hacer hasta lo imposible para que ellos jamás volviesen a marcharse de esa casa.

* * *

><p>Todos se habían sentado ya a la mesa, cuando Scott bajó por fin las escaleras después de darse la ducha que tanto necesitaba.<p>

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? La comida está casi fría – le reprochó Mary Ann, mientras él ocupaba su sitio en la mesa.

- Haber empezado sin mí – dijo él, echando su cena en el plato.

Todos le miraron malhumorados, mientras Scott colocaba su plato lleno delante de él.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, extrañado.

- Te toca bendecir a ti – respondió Stacy, colocando ya sus manos en cruz y agachando ligeramente la cabeza.

- ¡Ah! Era eso... ¡Vale! – Scott se encogió de hombros y dijo rápidamente – Dios bendiga los alimentos que vamos a engullir. Amén. Steve, ¿me pasas las patatas?

Su madre le miró, disgustada. ¿Por qué tenía que hacerlo todo en broma? ¿Acaso no podía agradecerle de verdad a Dios todo lo que tenían? Su padre había tenido un esguince y descansaba arriba en su cama sin poder bajar a comer con ellos. Podía haberle pasado algo peor, pero no había ocurrido así y ahora todos debían colaborar en las tareas de la granja para poder sacarla adelante sin él.

Sam había regresado a casa y se había traído consigo a una chica adorable. Toda la familia estaba unida ahora. ¿Por qué Scott no podía agradecérselo a Dios?

Mary fijó sus ojos en Sam. El chico removía, distraído, el contenido de su plato sin apenas probar bocado. ¿Se había enfadado con Mercedes tal vez? Quizás estaba preocupado por su padre. Observó después a Mercedes, que le rechazaba la mirada a su hijo. Definitivamente, algo malo les había sucedido.

- ¿Qué os ha pasado, chicos? ¿Estáis enfadados? – les preguntó, llamando su atención. No debería inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, pero no podía evitarlo. Era su hijo y le echaba de menos.

- Mary, no seas metiche – la reprendió su padre.

- Papá, no es ser metiche preocuparse por un hijo.

Con la boca llena, Scott aprovechó para hablar.

- Digamos que... han tenido un intenso encuentro en el cercado – dijo, observando como Sam y Mercedes le miraban queriendo asesinarle. Scott se encogió de hombros como respuesta y metió un bocado todavía más grande.

- Oh, cariño. ¿Por qué os habéis peleado?

Sam y Mercedes se miraron y luego vieron como Scott trataba de aguantar su risa.

- No podéis pelearos, hijo. Daos un beso, anda – les pidió la señora Evans.

¿Un beso?

_No, mamá. No me hagas esto. No puedo besarla de nuevo, no puedo._

- Mamá... No seas pesada – protestó Mary Ann.

- Complace a tu madre, Sam – le pidió su abuelo.

No podía negarse. No ahora que también se lo había pedido su abuelo. Jamás podría negarse a nada que él le pidiese. Pero un beso volvería a complicarlo todo entre ellos.

Mercedes le miraba ahora, expectante.

Se armó de valor y se acercó a ella lentamente, para dejar un beso suave en su mejilla derecha. Ella le sonrió en agradecimiento y volvió a agarrar el tenedor con su mano, pero la señora Evans volvió a llamar su atención.

- Ahora tú, Mercedes. Dale un beso, anda.

La chica volvió a dejar el tenedor en su plato e hizo lo mismo que su supuesto novio había hecho segundos antes. Le acercó a ella y se estiró a la vez, para besarle también en la mejilla.

- Si estos dos son pareja, yo soy monja – soltó Mary Ann.

Mercedes la miró, queriendo asesinarla. Mary Ann estaba haciendo lo que le había dicho esa tarde. Estaba empezando a sembrar la desconfianza en su familia, tratando de descubrir su mentira. No era justo. ¿Por qué se empeñaba en hundir a su hermano? Él solo quería que su familia le aceptase y le apoyase. Si descubrían que todo era mentira, su abuelo jamás volvería a dirigirle la palabra y su madre se moriría de tristeza. Mercedes no pensaba permitir que eso ocurriese.

Dedicándole una última mirada a su cuñada de mentira, atacó esos labios que había deseado besar de nuevo esa misma tarde. Le tomó por sorpresa, provocando que el tenedor que el chico sostenía en su mano izquierda se le cayese al suelo. Y mientras le besaba dulcemente, sus manos acariciaban su rostro y sus orejas.

Sam no había movido sus manos ni un centímetro, aunque deseaba acariciarla como ella lo hacía, sus dedos se agarraban fuertemente a la silla, impidiéndole hacer realidad sus sueños.

Se besaban delante de todos en la mesa, delante de su abuelo que les miraba divertido mientras se comía su filete de ternera. Delante de Steve y Stacy que se miraban el uno al otro aguantando la risa, delante de su madre que trataba de aguantar las lágrimas. Y delante de Scott que no paraba de pinchar a Mary Ann con el tenedor para que no dejase de ver la escena que ocurría delante de sus narices.

Finalmente, las manos de Sam abandonaron la silla que había agarrado con fuerza, y acariciaron su nuca con suavidad, tratando de separarla de él. Necesitaba respirar, a pesar de saber que ella jamás volvería a besarle. Necesitaba respirar y darse cuenta de que todo lo que había vivido no era un sueño.

Sus labios se separaron, pero sus rostros no se alejaron. Ambos apoyaron sus frentes el uno en el otro, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos. Abriéndolos lentamente, mientras él bajaba las manos de su cuello y acariciaba las de la chica.

Sam deseó tener una máquina del tiempo para poder averiguar que ocurriría de ahora en adelante.

Cuando había creído que Mercedes jamás dejaría que él la besase de nuevo, había sido ella quién había vuelto a hacerlo. Era obvio que lo había hecho coaccionada por Mary Ann, pero ya nada de eso importaba. Mercedes había vuelto a besarle y ahora le mostraba esa sonrisa de la que él se había enamorado.

- ¿Así que eres monja, Mary Ann? – preguntó Scott, burlándose de ella.

- ¡Oh, cállate! – le dijo, dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa.

El chico se quejó sonoramente y alargó su mano hasta alcanzar los cubiertos de repuesto que había en la mesa. Stacy se había encargado de ponerla y se había olvidado de que su padre no bajaría a cenar. Scott agarró el tenedor que habría usado su padre y se lo pasó a Sam para que no se agachase a recuperar el que le había caído al suelo.

Sam se lo aceptó de buena gana, mientras su hermano le guiñaba un ojo. Había sido Scott quién les había descubierto esa tarde provocando que Mercedes dejase de besarle y saliese corriendo de allí y ahora, había sido él quién había conseguido que ella le besase de nuevo. Puede que su madre y Mary Ann también hubiesen puesto de su parte, pero lo que ellas no sabían era que lo ocurrido esa misma tarde nada tenía que ver con una pelea de enamorados.

Aún con el tenedor en su mano, Sam no podía probar bocado. No después de ese beso que habían compartido. No después de volver a sentir sus labios suaves en contacto con los suyos. La miró, notando como Mercedes también seguía removiendo su comida en el plato. Sus ojos verdes no podían dejar de mirarla, preocupado. Sabía que después de lo que había pasado, ella volvería a arrepentirse de nuevo. En cuestión de minutos, la cena acabaría y ella le diría una vez más "No volverá a pasar".

Sin embargo, Mercedes hizo en ese momento algo que le sorprendió. Dejó el tenedor que sostenía su mano derecha y la deslizó sobre el mantel, bajándola de la mesa hasta alcanzar la mano de él. Acarició suavemente sus dedos, provocándole cosquillas y descargas que despertaron sus terminaciones nerviosas. Pero no le miró, no movió ni un solo centímetro de su rostro. Y tan pronto como lo había hecho, le soltó, subiendo su mano de nuevo a la mesa.

¿Acaso Sam se lo había imaginado?

Tenía que comer algo o terminaría volviéndose loco.

No, estaba completamente seguro. Ella le había acariciado los dedos, no se lo había imaginado. Mercedes le había sonreído después de besarle, le había rozado su mano con cariño. ¡Había sido ella quién lo había hecho!

Con una sonrisa en su rostro, Sam agarró con fuerza el tenedor y engulló por fin el primer bocado de la noche.

* * *

><p>Tiempo después, todos se levantaban ya de la mesa.<p>

- Hoy le toca fregar los platos a Mary Ann – dijo Stacy, rápidamente, subiendo las escaleras.

- ¡No corras, Stace! Ayúdale a Steve a acostar al abuelo – le pidió su madre.

La adolescente ya empezaba de nuevo a bajar las escaleras cuando su hermano la detuvo.

- Yo ayudaré a Stevie, vete ya a dormir – le dijo Sam, guiñándole un ojo.

- Vale – respondió ella, regalándole una sonrisa y dándole su beso de buenas noches, corriendo ya hacia su habitación.

- Es Steve – le recordó su hermano.

Sam se rió, negando con la cabeza. Por mucho que lo intentase, Stevie nunca conseguiría que él dejase de llamarle así.

Le dedicó una mirada fugaz a Mercedes, antes de empujar la silla de su abuelo hacia su habitación en el piso de abajo. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Sabía que se estaba escudando en él para no subir a la habitación con ella. Deseaba que cuando él entrase por fin en la habitación que ambos compartían, Mercedes ya estuviese dormida. No podía mirarla y sentir su rechazo una vez más. Le hacía daño, una y otra vez.

Steve y Sam ayudaron a su abuelo a levantarse de la silla y a ponerse el pijama, le llevaron hacia el baño, esperando a que él se lavase los dientes y luego, con cuidado le acostaron en su cama, dándole un beso de buenas noches cada uno.

- Buenas noches, abuelo – dijo Steve, dándose ya la vuelta para salir por la puerta – Que descanses.

- Buenas noches, Stevie – respondió el anciano, guiñándole un ojo a Sam.

Steve bufó al oírlo, cerrando ya la puerta detrás de él, preguntándose si algún día, ambos dejarían de llamarle así.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó Sam, al ver como su abuelo no dejaba de mirarle fijamente.

- Me estaba preguntando qué haces aquí, en lugar de acompañar a tu novia. ¿Va todo bien, Sam?

- Sí, claro. Todo va bien, abuelo – dijo él, acercando una silla y sentándose en ella al lado de su cama.

- Entonces no sé qué haces todavía aquí, hijo.

- Hablar contigo.

- ¿Hablar? – El anciano arqueó una ceja, dudoso – Hablar... está bien. Hablemos de Mercedes.

El chico palideció al oírlo. Debía marcharse de allí lo más pronto posible, antes de que su abuelo consiguiese que él abriese su enorme boca y le contase toda la verdad.

- Debería dejarte descansar, abuelo. Además, tienes razón, Mercedes debe estar esperándome ya arriba – dijo, levantándose de la silla. Podía ir a hacerle compañía a su hermana, lavando los platos de la cena. Sí, eso haría.

- Quieto ahí – le exigió su abuelo.

Sam se quedó paralizado en medio de la habitación. Lentamente se giró, mirándolo a los ojos, esos mismos ojos que él y su madre tenían.

- Siéntate – le dijo.

Sam hizo lo que el anciano le pidió, con miedo. No sabía y temía como fuese a acabar todo aquello.

- No soy estúpido, hijo. Sé que no sois pareja.

- ¿Cómo? – Sam intentó no tartamudear – Claro que lo somos, abuelo.

-No intentes engañarme, Sam. No nací ayer. No lo sois.

- No lo somos – respondió su nieto, agachando la cabeza.

- Pero tú la quieres – añadió Samuel Riley.

- La quiero – respondió él, sin reunir el valor suficiente para mirar a su abuelo.

- Pues lucha por ella, hijo. Hazlo, no dejes que se vaya. Yo perdí a tu abuela, no me gustaría que a ti te pasase lo mismo.

- Pero... Ella no me quiere, abuelo – le dijo, levantando la cabeza lentamente y mirándolo por fin.

- Sí lo hace, hijo. Solo que aún no lo sabe. Ve arriba, ve con ella. No te apartes de su lado. No temas sufrir por amor, porque la recompensa habrá valido la pena.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, levantándose nuevamente de la silla.

- Sé que ella es para ti, hijo. Lo supe desde el momento en que sus dedos acariciaron tu mano en la cena. Lo supe cuando la oí cantarte la canción la otra noche, cuando te miró y te dedicó su sonrisa. Es para ti, Sam. Haz que se dé cuenta de ello. No la dejes marchar.

- Te quiero, abuelo. No sabes cuánto te eché de menos – Sam se acercó a él, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- Y yo a ti, pequeñajo – le respondió con cariño, mientras le desordenaba el pelo como hacía cuando era niño – Ahora sube arriba, y no te detengas por el camino.

Sam le sonrió, besándolo en la mejilla y dándole las buenas noches.

Su abuelo tenía razón, debía subir y encarar la situación. Volvería a rechazarle, Sam estaba completamente seguro de ello, pero ya no temía sufrir.

Una paz residía ahora en él. Su abuelo sabía ya la verdad y no le guardaba rencor por haberle engañado. Nada más debía importarle. Subiría arriba y escucharía por enésima vez, como Mercedes Jones volvía a rechazarle.

Subió las escaleras lentamente, una parte de él deseaba aún que ella estuviese dormida cuando él llegase arriba. La otra parte rogaba a Dios, que aún no se hubiese dormido.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, sin saber si ella se encontraría ya en la cama y la cerró despacio, siendo consciente de la oscuridad que había en la habitación.

- ¿Mercedes? – susurró él, tratando de ver algo, sin conseguirlo.

Buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz, pero una mano le detuvo, impidiéndoselo. A la vez que otra mano le atraía hacia delante y le acariciaba el rostro con cariño.

- ¿Mer...?

Sam no pudo acabar su frase, la chica atacó sus labios sin demora, tomándole por sorpresa. Devorándole e impidiéndole respirar con normalidad.

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Le estaba besando? ¡Mercedes le estaba besando!

Y no había nadie observando ese momento. Estaban en su habitación, con la luz apagada y ella le besaba con pasión. Le estaba besando a él. Sin nadie alrededor. Sin nadie que los viese.

Sam se abandonó al beso, acariciando su delicado rostro con sus manos. Como había querido hacer en la cena, como había deseado hacer en el cercado. Ahora podría.

Sus manos acariciaron sus orejas y su cuello, atrayéndola hacia él. No podía creérselo, Mercedes estaba permitiendo que él la besase. Y Sam no estaba dispuesto a detenerse. Ya no. Pero debía hacerlo, debía parar. Quería saber que era lo que había hecho que ella diese ese paso.

Detuvo su beso, dejando sus manos en su cuello y recorriendo con sus labios su rostro, besando su mejilla, su nariz y su garganta. Volviendo de nuevo a su boca, para dejar en ella un beso rápido. Mercedes se había lavado ya los dientes, al contrario que él, y dejaba un sabor refrescante en el interior de su boca.

- ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – preguntó, mientras era ahora ella quién dejaba las manos que sostenían su cintura y las colocaba en su cuello, atrayéndolo de nuevo.

- No lo sé.

Sam se detuvo durante unos segundos. No era la respuesta que él deseaba oír, no lo era.

- Esto está mal – dijo él, tratando de separarse. No quería hacerlo. No si ella no sabía que significaba para él.

Había deseado tanto besarla de nuevo. Ella lo había hecho de nuevo en la cena coaccionada por Mary Ann. Pero ahora nadie estaba allí con ellos. ¿Qué pretendía besándole de nuevo?

- Está mal – susurró Mercedes junto a su boca, bajando sus manos a su cintura, pegándolo a ella otra vez. Sus manos le acariciaron por encima de la camiseta, mientras volvía a besarlo, haciendo contacto con su lengua.

- Sí... – gimió él, al jugar con su lengua, mientras sus manos bajaban a su espalda y hacían círculos en ella.

¿Por qué dejaba que ella le atacase con su boca y con sus manos? No podía, debía detenerla. Debía hacerlo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

- Detente – le dijo ella, y eso debería haberlo detenido, sin embargo no fue así.

No podía hacerlo, no ahora que la mano de ella buscaba su piel debajo de su camiseta. Sacándosela de sus pantalones y acariciándole con sus dedos, mientras le besaba.

- Tú primero – consiguió decir él, entre beso y beso.

Sam atacó su cuello, lamiéndolo con su lengua. Deseando que en la habitación reinase la luz para ver sus reacciones ante sus caricias.

- Oh, Dios. Solo es sexo... – dijo ella, agitada mientras deslizaba hacia arriba la camiseta del chico, para quitársela por fin.

_Para mí no lo es, bonita._

- Espera... No puedo, no... No puedo – dijo, alejándose de ella, y encendiendo ya el interruptor de la luz.

La miró, tratando de respirar con normalidad, mientras sus pulmones se llenaban de aire y sus pechos bajaban y subían debajo de su camiseta y su ropa interior. Su pelo estaba revuelto y sus labios hinchados debido a los besos que se habían regalado. Estaba hermosa, preciosa. Y Sam deseaba hacerle el amor. No quería tener sexo con ella, no quería. Sam quería amarla, demostrarle cuánto la amaba. Con sus manos, con sus labios, con todo su cuerpo.

No era sexo. No lo era. No para él.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella, sacándolo del trance en él que se había perdido - ¿No te atraigo, verdad?

- ¿No me atraes? Por Dios, Mercedes. Me vuelves loco.

La chica ocultó rápidamente la sonrisa que trataba de formarse en sus labios.

- Es solo que... No quiero perder lo que tenemos.

_Quiero que me ames, bonita. Como yo te amo a ti._

- Sam... – Mercedes trató de hablar, pero él no la dejó.

- No quiero que seas como las demás, yo...

_Díselo, Sam. Dile que la quieres. Dile que no piensas en nada más que en ella. Todo el día, cada día..._

- Sam, sabes lo que existe entre nosotros. Tú nunca te enamorarías de mí. Ni yo de ti – dijo rápidamente, notando como él la miraba fijamente.

_Ni yo de ti..._

Sam trató de borrar sus últimas palabras de su mente, pero ésta se las recordaba una y otra vez.

_Ni yo de ti..._

Él la amaba, pero ella no sentía lo mismo. Sintió como su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Mercedes le había rechazado de nuevo, sin apenas darse cuenta. No sabía lo que sus palabras provocaban en él. Le lastimaban, le hacían tanto daño.

- Esto es solo sexo, Sam – dijo ella, mirándolo a los ojos.

_No lo es. No._

_- _¿Vas a rechazarme de nuevo? – preguntó ella, temiendo su respuesta.

_Mercedes te quiere, hijo. Solo que aún no lo sabe. _

Su abuelo tenía razón. Y Sam no descansaría hasta hacerla comprender que todo lo que su abuelo le había dicho era cierto.

_Te haré el amor, bonita. Una y otra vez, tantas como me lo permitas. Hasta que te des cuenta de que me amas como yo a ti. Cuando eso suceda, no podrás separarte de mi lado. Ya no._

Sam dio el paso que le separaba de ella, y estiró de nuevo sus manos, acariciando su rostro. No pensaba rechazarla de nuevo y se encargaría de que ella tampoco volviese a hacerlo.

Mercedes acarició su torso desnudo con sus diminutos dedos, recorriendo con ellos cada una de las líneas de sus abdominales. Provocando en él un gemido ahogado, y unas ganas de llevarla hacia la cama para quitarle ese pijama que ahora llevaba puesto. Ese pijama que lo había vuelto loco desde el mismo momento en que lo habían comprado. ¡Tenía tantos botones! Sam quería quitárselo lentamente, uno a uno, mientras la besaba y recorría su cuello con su lengua. Alargó el brazo, y le desabrochó el primer botón, mirando su reacción. Mercedes lo miraba fijamente, con su boca entreabierta, y sus pechos subían y bajaban debajo del pijama, esperando y deseando que él se lo quitase de una vez.

Quería sentir sus manos en su piel, quería que él volviese a acariciarla como había hecho esa tarde en el cercado. ¡Le deseaba tanto! Sam desabrochó el segundo botón, descubriendo el sujetador negro que ella llevaba puesto. Quería quitarselo también, desnudarla rápidamente y recorrer esos pechos con su boca, mientras ella decía su nombre. La amaría con su cuerpo y con su alma, hasta que ella no pudiese resistirse más y se abandonase por completo.

El tercer botón se soltó segundos más tarde, y luego el cuarto y el quinto. Descubriendo ya su vientre y su cintura. Le quitó el pijama, quedando los dos desnudos de cintura para arriba. Y se abrazó a ella, besando su cuello, mientras trataba de abrir el cierre de su sujetador.

Sus pechos aparecieron delante de él, incitándolo a besarlos y recorrerlos con su lengua y la punta de sus dedos. Mercedes creyó caer cuando lo sintió por fin pegado a ellos, los besaba suavemente, delicadamente, como si fuesen a romperse. Las manos de ella buscaron su pelo rubio, acariciándolo y revolviéndolo mientras sentía la boca de él jugar con sus pechos. Las manos del chico ya bajaban por su vientre, estirando los dedos y acariciando su ombligo y su cintura, mientras su boca dejaba sus pechos y seguía la trayectoria de sus dedos.

La condujo hacia la cama, donde la recostó despacio. La miró a los ojos de nuevo, y la besó. Colocándose con cuidado encima de ella, acomodándose entre sus piernas, mostrándole la excitación que guardaba en el interior de sus pantalones.

Mercedes trataba de pensar con claridad mientras él la besaba y la acariciaba con sus dedos.

_Es solo sexo._

Se repetía una y otra vez.

_Es solo sexo. _

Solo era sexo. Sí.

Sería su mujer... su novia de mentira. Al menos durante todo el tiempo que pasasen en aquella casa en la que vivía su familia. No podía pensar en nada más que en las manos de Sam sobre su cuerpo. No quería pensar en nada más. Solo en él, en su boca, en sus manos que conseguían derretirla por dentro. No se lamentaría por todo el tiempo que había permanecido alejándole de su cuerpo. No lo haría. Disfrutaría de ese momento que ambos compartían y lo guardaría para siempre en su memoria. Jamás podría olvidarse de ello.

_Es solo sexo._

Quizás si se lo repetía lo suficiente, podría mantenerle apartado de su corazón.

Ella no sería como Anna, ella no se enamoraría de él. No dejaría que él entrase en su corazón para rompérselo, no se lo permitiría.

Ahora él se levantaba de nuevo de su lado, y acariciaba sus piernas, quitándole los pantalones del pijama que llevaba puesto. Sam quería recorrer cada uno de sus rincones, quería conocer su piel, recordarla, quería hacerla sentir amada. Su boca besó su pierna derecha ascendiendo por ella hasta llegar adonde su ropa interior la cubría, mientras su mano recorría su pierna izquierda, dirigiéndola hacia donde ya se encontraba su mano derecha.

Le deslizó su ropa interior por fin, dejándola completamente desnuda y vulnerable ante él. Y sus piernas se cerraron rápidamente, provocando que él las besase de nuevo dulcemente para abrirse paso entre ellas.

Mercedes estrujo la manta sobre la que estaba acostada. Cerró los puños sobre ella, al notar como Sam rozaba sus húmedos pliegues con los dedos de su mano derecha. Trató de mantenerse quieta, pero no podía. Le necesitaba dentro de ella. Necesitaba que llenase su interior.

Él se levantó de nuevo, quitándose ya los pantalones y la ropa interior sin demora.

- ¿Tienes...? – Mercedes abrió la boca, por fin.

Él asintió con la cabeza, mostrándole el preservativo que había sacado segundos antes de su cartera.

- Mercedes... ¿Estás... estás segura? ¿Es esto lo que quieres? – preguntó, con miedo de oír su respuesta.

- Sí. Solo... solo es sexo – Repitió de nuevo.

Sam rasgó el envoltorio, colocándoselo rápidamente y tumbándose a su lado.

Volvió a inclinarse hacia su cuello y depositó suaves besos en su garganta. Con tanto cariño y dulzura que sus ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. No deseaba al Sam dulce, no quería al Sam cariñoso. Sino el que hacía que quisiese asesinarlo con sus propias manos, por todos sus comentarios y burlas. No quería ese Sam que satisfacía su cuerpo y le hacía desear abrazarle y suplicarle que le hiciese el amor.

_Solo es sexo._

Lentamente, Sam acarició su rostro con sus labios a la vez que se introducía en ella. Despacio, muy despacio, como si pensase que ella pudiese romperse por dentro.

- Oh, Dios mío. ¿Te duele? – preguntó él, dándose cuenta por fin de las lágrimas que ella no podía evitar derramar - ¿Te estoy haciendo daño?

Sam intentó retirarse, pero ella no le dejó, acariciando su trasero con sus manos.

- ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó, mientras secaba una de sus lágrimas con sus propios labios y se introducía de nuevo en ella.

_Solo es sexo._

Repitió de nuevo, mientras él entraba y salía de su interior.

¡Pero no lo era!

_- Yo no hago el amor, cariño. Yo practico el sexo. Sexo salvaje y desenfrenado._

Eso le había dicho él, aquella primera mañana que desayunaron juntos.

¿Entonces por qué sentía que él le estaba haciendo el amor de verdad? No era sexo, por más que ella tratase de convencerse de ello. No lo era. Sam le hacía el amor dulcemente, con todo el cariño del mundo y ella no podía, por más que trataba, no podía dejar de llorar como una estúpida.

- ¿Por qué lloras, bonita? – preguntó Sam, de nuevo preocupado, retirándose una vez más.

- No, no te alejes. Por favor – le rogó, secándose ella misma las lágrimas que no cesaban – Es solo que... no recordaba lo bien que se sentía.

Sam acarició su rostro con su mano derecha, mientras ella cerraba sus ojos, sintiendo sus dedos en su piel, sintiendo como borraba cada una de sus lágrimas y las reemplazaba por besos. Besos dulces, besos suaves que hacían que ella se enamorase más de él.

_Solo es sexo._

Repitió. Pero ya no se lo creería. No podría. No después de esa noche. Sam Evans había conseguido por fin, cruzar esa barrera que ella se había empeñado en construir. A pesar de haber intentado evitarlo, él había entrado poco a poco en su corazón y en su cuerpo y ya nada podría sacarle de allí.

Mercedes se abandonó por fin a él, sintiendo como ambos cuerpos se amaban lentamente, hasta saciarse por completo. El placer les sacudió minutos después, llevándolos lejos de allí. A un lugar donde ambos se profesaban el amor que sentían el uno por el otro.

Recuperados, Sam se levantó, dirigiéndose ya al baño, deshaciéndose de la protección y volviendo de nuevo a la cama. No quería permanecer lejos de ella. No ahora que había tocado el cielo con sus manos. Se puso la ropa interior que había dejado sobre la cama y observó como ella se ponía de nuevo el pijama, dejando el sujetador encima de la silla.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, sin saber qué decir, durante unos segundos. Ambos eran conscientes de lo que había ocurrido. Se habían acostado, ahora ya no podrían dar marcha atrás.

- ¿Te arrepientes? – le preguntó ella, metiéndose en la cama y haciéndole sitio.

- Jamás – dijo él, acercándose a ella, para recostarla sobre su pecho.

Ella volvió a besarle suavemente, abrazándose a él y acariciando su torso desnudo con sus dedos.

_Haré que te enamores de mí, bonita. No pienso dejarte marchar. No ahora que sé lo que es amar._

Apagaron la luz y se quedaron dormidos uno en los brazos del otro. Nada más importaba ya para ellos. Tardarían en darse de cuenta, pero en un futuro, quizás descubriesen que ambos se necesitaban para poder ser felices.

* * *

><p>Sam abrió los ojos rápidamente, sin darse cuenta de que la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana planeaba cegarle la vista.<p>

_¡Joder!_

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, y los abrió, después de unos segundos, poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz que entraba por la ventana. Mercedes dormía todavía encima de él. Estaba preciosa, con su pelo revuelto y desordenado, y su boca entreabierta... El bulto que tenía en su ropa interior le saludó, reclamando sus atenciones.

_¿Está preciosa, verdad?_

Sam se rió, haciéndola rodar hacia un lado hasta colocarse encima. Le dolía la espalda por haber dormido así toda la noche, pero no le importaba. Solo quería besarla de nuevo, besarla y despertarla como hacían los príncipes con sus princesas. Un beso de amor. Un beso que la despertase.

Besó sus mejillas con suavidad, su cuello, sus delicadas orejas. Acarició su vientre por debajo de su camiseta, buscando sus pechos desnudos. Desabrochando los últimos botones del pijama de ella a la vez que la besaba en los labios.

Sam acarició su ombligo, a la vez que Mercedes abría con cuidado sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación.

- ¿Me estás asaltando, Evans? – dijo ella, aún medio dormida.

- Como tú me asaltaste ayer – respondió él, besándola de nuevo y acariciando con su dedo índice su pecho izquierdo.

- Debo reconocerlo. Sabes como encender a una mujer – dijo, reprimiendo una risa.

- Soy un experto en ello – respondió él, besándole la nariz, y bajando con sus labios de nuevo hacia su ombligo.

- Apuesto a que consigues que vea las estrellas de día, Evans... Pero, no creo que esté preparada para una segunda ronda...

Sam detuvo su mano, que ya se perdía entre las piernas de la chica, y la miró asustado.

- Oh, lo siento. Yo creía que... bueno, supuse... – dijo, avergonzado.

- ¡Era broma! ¡Ven Aquí!

Mercedes tiró de él, pegándolo a ella por completo, comprobando la excitación que luchaba por salirse de su ropa interior.

Ella le aceptaba de nuevo, sin rechazos, sin reservas. Era suya por completo.

Se besaban mientras Mercedes abría lentamente sus piernas para alojarle entre ellas.

- ¿Las estrellas, eh? ¿Quieres verlas? – preguntó Sam, rozando la ropa interior de la chica.

- Ajá – respondió ella, mordiéndose el labio.

Sam sonrió, agarrando la ropa interior y empezando a deslizarla por sus piernas.

- ¡Sam! ¡Mamá dice que cuando terminéis de hacer cochinadas, que bajéis a desayunar! – chilló Stacy del otro lado de la puerta, mientras la golpeaba con los nudillos.

Mercedes se rió al oírla, y lo miró divertida.

- Tu familia tiene un problema con las puertas...

- No es verdad – se quejó él, deslizando de nuevo su ropa interior - ¿Dónde estábamos?

- Buscando las estrellas – respondió ella, divertida.

- Cierto... – dijo Sam, librándose ya de la ropa interior y dejándola a un lado, bajando la cabeza hacia...

- ¡Sammy, Sam! ¡Baja o te quedas sin galletas! – Gritó Scott, del otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Joder! ¡En esta casa es imposible hacer el amor! – chilló Sam, cansado ya de tantas interrupciones.

Mercedes se quedó quieta durante unos segundos.

_¡En esta casa es imposible hacer el amor!_

¡Sam lo había dicho!

_Yo no hago el amor, cariño. Yo practico el sexo. Sexo salvaje y desenfrenado._

Debería dejar de pensar en ello, o terminaría volviéndose loca. Pero Sam quería hacerle el amor, lo había gritado. Quería hacerle el amor, y sin embargo aquella mañana le había dicho que él jamás lo hacía. Mercedes ya no sabía que pensar, su mente le decía que se alejase mientras su estúpido corazón la empujaba a sufrir. Porque eso sería lo que sucedería si le dejaba entrar definitivamente en su vida.

- Sam... Deberíamos bajar – trató de separarle de ella, aunque no quisiese hacerlo en absoluto.

- De eso nada. No pienso bajar hasta comerme mi galleta – dijo él, deslizando su cabeza por debajo de las sábanas y capturando con sus labios su humedad.

- ¿Tu... tu galleta? – preguntó, apretando con su puño las sábanas, mientras él separaba sus piernas con delicadeza para hacerse sitio.

- Me comeré mi galleta y haré que tu veas la Vía Láctea – dijo él, llevándola al paraíso con su lengua. Acariciando con ella sus pliegues y su punto vulnerable hasta derretirla por dentro.

- ¡Sam! – gritó ella, minutos después.

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué os ha parecido? :) No mentía cuando dije que habría otras noches. Jeje ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? Lo sabréis el próximo domingo. ^^ Animaos a dejarme un review, gritándome o amenazándome, lo que queráis jeje.<em>


	9. Si tú no estás

_¡Hola a todos! Siento por el retraso en la publicación de este capítulo. Normalmente lo subo por la tarde, pero hoy me fue casi imposible. Quería deciros que me emociono como una niña pequeña leyendo vuestros reviews, aunque eso creo que ya os lo he dicho mil veces. Jeje Pero es verdad, adoro leer vuestras muestras de cariño ^^ Me alegro un montón de que os guste el fic y en concreto que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior. Es uno de mis favoritos, aunque el segundo capítulo de la historia siempre estará por encima de todos los demás. :) _

_Este capítulo te lo dedico a ti, Paola. Sabes porqué razón. Pero además de por esa que tú estás pensando, te lo dedico por estar ahí cuando te necesito. Puede que no hablemos mucho, pero sé que lo que tenemos no se perderá. Simplemente, gracias. :)_

_Y aquí llega otro capítulo del fic. Y nuevamente, los pensamientos de Sam y Mercedes están escritos en letra cursiva. Sé que no será como los últimos dos capítulos, porque es imposible, pero ojalá que consiga al menos sacaros una sonrisa este domingo. Muchas gracias por leerlo, de verdad. _

_Ah, se me olvidaba. He encontrado al Scott Evans perfecto. Se trata de Josh Dallas, más conocido como David Nolan o Prince Charming en la serie "Once upon a time" Aquí os dejo una foto del parecido con Sam/Chord. Sentíos libres de imaginároslo así o buscar otro actor que os guste más. :)_

_Ht*tp*:/m*ed*ia.*tu*mblr.c*om/tu*mblr_m*3mbzfIekS*1r9gkdt*.j*p*g_

_Quitadle los asteriscos para poder abrirla ;)_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario estos dos últimos capítulos de la serie, hubiesen estado cargados de escenas Samcedes :P<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Si tú no estás:<strong>

_Eres suave brisa, sol que brilla en cada amanecer._

_Lluvia de caricias, una estrella al anochecer._

_Se que ya no habrá más oscuridad, nada que temer_

_si eres mi guía._

_Vivo porque habita en mí tu amor, muero sin tu aliento_

_y tu calor. No hay nada más después de tí,_

_no puedo imaginar qué sería de mi vida si no estás._

Cuando por fin consiguieron bajar a desayunar, su hermano Scott ya se había terminado la fuente de galletas que su madre les había preparado para el desayuno. Él y Mary Ann se tomaban sendos cafés mientras los demás que permanecían sentados a la mesa, Stevie, Stacy y el abuelo, disfrutaban de sus chocolates calientes.

- Llegas tarde, hermanito. Me las he comido ya todas – oyó decir a Scott, mientras este engullía el contenido de su boca.

- No todas – dijo Sam, en voz baja, provocando que Mercedes bajase la cabeza avergonzada.

El chico la ayudó a sentarse, separando la silla de la mesa y colocándosela después como un perfecto caballero.

Samuel Riley observaba la escena con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, esperando que lo que fuese que hubiese ocurrido entre ellos la pasada noche, hubiese dado resultado. ¡Deseaba tanto ver feliz a su nieto! Desde el mismo momento en que sus ancianos ojos se posaron en ella, supo que sería la mujer ideal para su pequeño. Mercedes conseguiría que él no volviese a marcharse de su casa. Se olvidaría del camión por fin y sería feliz con ella, dándole biznietos a él y hermosos nietos a su madre.

- Buenos días – dijeron Sam y Mercedes a la vez, mirándose de refilón y rompiendo a reír.

- Buenos días, chicos. ¿Cómo habéis dormido? – preguntó su madre.

La pareja volvió a mirarse antes de darle una respuesta.

- Bien – dijeron a la vez.

- No han dormido, mamá. Créeme. Han estado muy ocupados... – dijo Scott, tomándose un trago de su café.

- ¡Scott! ¡Come y calla! – chilló su madre, sobresaltando a todos los de la mesa, incluido el abuelo.

El chico observó como Mercedes trataba de aguantar su risa, mientras Sam les servía un poco de café en sus tazas. Se encogió de hombros y siguió removiendo el contenido de su taza, ante la mirada molesta de su madre. Ella podría silenciarle, pero Scott estaba más que seguro de que esa noche, su hermano había hecho las paces con su novia. Y con hacer las paces obviamente no se refería a un simple apretón de manos. Se rió por lo bajo, notando la mirada de Mercedes clavada en él. Y observó a su hermano, celoso enfrente de él. Celoso de la mirada que su novia le estaba regalando. Scott le guiñó un ojo a su hermano pequeño, esperando que se relajase en su asiento, mas éste no lo hizo, arqueando las cejas confundido.

Confundido, totalmente confundido. Así estaba Sam mientras observaba como la sonrisa más hermosa que había visto jamás, se formaba en los labios de Mercedes. Estaba sonriendo, se estaba riendo. Pero había sido gracias a su hermano Scott. Confundido y celoso. Así se sentía, viendo como su hermano se lo tomaba todo a broma mientras su madre se enfadaba una vez más. Scott nunca cambiaría.

Pensativo, observó como Mercedes giraba su rostro ahora en dirección a él, regalándole la misma sonrisa hermosa que le había dedicado a su hermano segundos antes.

_Eres preciosa._

Sam cerró los ojos, durante unos segundos, guardando ese momento en su memoria mientras escuchaba como su madre volvía a hablar de nuevo.

Cuando los abrió, Mercedes ya no le miraba a él, removía el café de su taza con su cuchara, mientras colocaba un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja izquierda, acariciándola con suavidad. Ella no era consciente de todo lo que eso significaba para él. No era consciente de que había pasado poco tiempo desde que había probado sus labios por última vez, y aún así, no deseaba otra cosa que hacerlo de nuevo. Ser él quién le colocase el pelo detrás de sus diminutas orejas, mientras se las besaba también. Hacerle de nuevo el amor. Hacérselo una y otra vez hasta caer rendidos. Hasta no recordar sus propios nombres, solo las sensaciones que ambos provocaban el uno en el otro. Hacerle el amor lento. Dulce. Rápido. Apasionado. No había sido sexo, no para él. Y no descansaría hasta demostrárselo.

_Mercy..._

- Mary Ann – oyó decir a su madre, sacándolo del sueño en el que se encontraba perdido – A las doce viene la nueva doctora para revisar a Furia... ¿Podrías atenderla tú?

- No puedo, mamá. Recuerda que tengo que ir al pueblo y...

- Oh – Su madre abrió la boca, preocupada – Vaya, pues... tendré que recibirla yo entonces.

- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿No existo? – preguntó Scott, divertido.

Las dos le miraron esperando que no lo dijese en serio.

- Asustaste a la última, Scott. Lo que dijo antes de irse fue "Estúpido cabrón, no pienso volver aquí ni muerta" – le recordó Mary Ann.

- Estás exagerando, hermanita – respondió él, negando con la cabeza.

Mercedes miró a Sam, esperando entender algo de lo que allí hablaban, pero el chico tenía la misma mirada de confusión que ella.

Steve y Stacy empezaron a reírse a carcajadas, confundiendo aún más a la pareja.

- La mojaste de arriba abajo, Scott. ¡En el estanque! ¡La tiraste al estanque! – le reprochó su madre.

- Le estuvo bien. Estaba haciendo daño a Trueno – se defendió él.

- ¡Le estaba sacando sangre, zopenco! – chilló Mary Ann, alucinada.

- Haberlo dormido primero, pobrecillo – respondió el chico, poniendo cara de pena.

- Ohhh – Oyeron decir a Mercedes, mientras le miraba con cariño.

Adoraba a los hermanos Evans.

Sam había terminado matando a las pobres gallinas tratando de que no pasasen hambre, mientras su hermano Scott había tirado a la pobre veterinaria al estanque por haberle hecho daño al caballo mientras le sacaba sangre.

¿En que familia de locos se había metido?

- Lo que te fastidia es que no te hiciese caso, hermanito. Admítelo, no le gustas a las mujeres – se rió Mary Ann.

- Por supuesto que les gusto, Mary Ann. Da gracias que seas mi hermana, sino acabarías rendida a mis pies – se burló él.

- Mamá, dile que se calle – le pidió la chica, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Cállate, Scott.

- ¿Entonces qué? ¿Me dejáis atenderla a mí? – preguntó el chico por enésima vez.

- ¡Que te calles! – chillaron todos en la mesa, excepto Sam y Mercedes que se habían abstraído de la conversación y ahora no podía evitar comerse con la mirada.

Tan distraídos estaban, que no se habían dado cuenta de que todos se habían quedado en silencio, observándoles. Viendo como Sam removía su café mientras observaba a su novia y ésta jugaba con su cuchara encima de la mesa sin apartar su mirada de sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Samuel Riley empezó a toser de repente, provocando que todos girasen sus cabezas rápidamente para mirarle a él.

- ¡Papá! ¡Dios mío! ¿Estás bien? – preguntó la señora Evans, a la vez que Sam se levantaba de su silla e iba a su lado, no sin antes acariciar inconscientemente con sus dedos el suave cuello de Mercedes, haciéndola temblar.

- ¿Estás bien, abuelo? ¿Necesitas algo? – dijo el chico, preocupado, mientras los demás les miraban.

- No, no... Tranquilo Sam. Estoy bien. Me he atragantado con la leche, pero estoy bien – le respondió el anciano, limpiándose con la servilleta.

- No nos des esos sustos, papá – le pidió Mary, mientras él le indicaba ya a Sam que regresase a su sitio en la mesa.

Todavía con el corazón en la boca, Sam se sentó en su silla. Notando como Mercedes le animaba, acariciándole el hombro suavemente y regalándole una de sus sonrisas curativas.

- ¿Puedo estar presente cuando revisen a Furia? – se atrevió a preguntar la chica.

- Claro que sí, Mercedes – respondió Mary Evans, obteniendo un bufido como respuesta por parte de Mary Ann.

- ¡Ay! No es justo. Mercedes puede estar y yo no – protestó Scott, como si fuese un niño pequeño.

- ¿Qué le ocurre a Furia? – quiso saber Sam.

Todavía no lograba entender qué era lo que había hecho que la yegua le hubiese tirado al suelo la tarde anterior. Había montado en ella cientos de veces y esa había sido la primera vez que ella no se lo había permitido. Jamás habría sucedido tal cosa. A no ser...

- Está preñada – le dijo Scott, corroborando lo que Sam ya había descubierto de por sí.

- Podrías habérmelo dicho cuando te pregunté ayer. No habría intentando subirme en ella – le reprochó su hermano.

- ¡Oh, cariño! – Exclamó su madre, preocupada - ¿Te hizo algo? ¿Estás bien?

- Se cayó en el cercado – oyeron decir a Mercedes – La yegua no le dejó subirse apenas.

- Menos mal – Respiró aliviada Mary Evans – Oh, Sam. No vuelvas a intentarlo. Por favor. ¡Y tú! Scott Evans, podrías habérselo advertido – le regañó, señalándole con el dedo.

- ¡Lo hice! ¡Se lo advertí! Pero él tenía que impresionar a Mercedes, mamá. Ya sabes como es, más terco que una mula – Scott, empezó a reírse, provocando que Sam quisiese atizarle con todas sus fuerzas mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

- ¡Yo no sabía que estaba preñada! – le gritó Sam de nuevo, tratando de salvarse de la situación.

Y a la vez, sintió como Mercedes le acariciaba la mano por encima de la mesa, como un gesto de cariño.

Poco a poco, todos observaron como el chico se relajaba ante el contacto con su mano.

- Bueno, afortunadamente no ha pasado nada – les dijo su madre, levantándose de la mesa – Voy a ver como sigue vuestro padre. Probablemente se haya despertado y quiera comer algo.

Scott seguía negando con la cabeza, alimentando el enfado que Sam aún sentía y que Mercedes no había podido desaparecer.

Scott no dejaría de hacerlo. Había comprobado que ridiculizar a Sam, hacía que Mercedes quisiese protegerle de sus burlas. Protegerle de él, de Mary Ann, de su propia familia. Así que aunque le pesase a su hermano, Scott no pensaba dejar de hacerlo. Además, había comprobado que Sam se ponía celoso cada vez que él se colocaba a su lado o le dedicaba una sonrisa. Sam sentía celos de él. Celos que no tenían sentido, pero que animaban a Scott a no rendirse. Mercedes haría que su hermano no volviese a marcharse de esa casa. Scott estaba completamente seguro de ello.

Desde ese momento, Scott comprendería que disculparse con Sam como había hecho la tarde anterior, pasaría a ser su pan de cada día. Solo esperaba que el mal humor de su hermano no llegase a sus manos.

Mercedes se encargaría de calmarle, desaparecer el enfado en él. Protegerle de ellos, de las burlas de Mary Ann y los chistes de su hermano mayor. Ella le protegería hasta de él mismo y de sus ganas de impresionarla, evitando que volviese a ponerse en evidencia delante de todos. Sam tenía suerte de tenerla a su lado. Ojalá Scott sintiese al menos la cuarta parte de la felicidad que ellos parecían compartir.

Se levantó de su asiento, dejando la servilleta en la mesa y con la mano en alto, se despidió de todos, saliendo ya de allí. Directo a su cuarto, donde se lavaría los dientes y se prepararía para un nuevo día.

Su reflejo le recibió en el espejo, observando las ojeras de su rostro, mientras agarraba su cepillo de dientes y echaba dentífrico en él.

- Un nuevo día comienza – dijo en voz alta.

Le habían prohibido atender a la nueva veterinaria, pero poco le importaba que lo hubiesen hecho. Él estaba decidido a aparecer allí como si nada hubiese pasado. Tenía ganas de hacer rabiar a alguien. Era su pasatiempo favorito. En el fondo, él y Mary Ann no eran tan distintos. La única diferencia que existía entre los hermanos, era que la chica era una amargada. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba Scott.

Puede que él tampoco fuese feliz. Puede que él también se empeñase en fastidiarles la vida a los demás como ella hacía, pero al menos, de vez en cuando, él se divertía con alguna chica.

Su hermana había rechazado a Dave nuevamente. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! Él podría haberla hecho tan feliz. Pero eso ya no importaba. Habían perdido esa oportunidad.

Se lavó la boca con una pizca de agua y colocó el cepillo en su sitio, mirándose por última vez al espejo. Su corazón le decía que esa mañana se iba a divertir y cuando se lo decía, llevaba siempre razón.

* * *

><p>- ¿Doctora Harbor? – Preguntó Dave, detrás de la chica morena que observaba el cercado sin entrar en él - ¿Es usted...?<p>

- La Doctora Harbor, sí – respondió ella, girándose y echando un vistazo rápido al hombre que tenía delante de ella. Estiró su mano, ofreciéndosela, observando como él se sacaba su guante de la mano derecha y se la aceptaba.

- David McCain – dijo él, dejando ya libre su mano – Trabajo para los Evans. Me han dicho que viene usted a ver a Furia.

- Sí... Creo que llego algo temprano – dijo, mirando su reloj – Aún quedan diez minutos.

- No se preocupe. Supongo que alguien saldrá ahora a atenderla – le respondió él, observando como Mary Ann y su madre salían ya de la casa y se aproximaban allí.

Sin embargo, Mary Ann torció su camino antes de llegar, diciéndole algo a su madre mientras jugaba con las llaves de su camioneta. Al parecer se marchaba a la ciudad. Perfecto, pensó Dave.

Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era una discusión a primera hora de la mañana.

Vio como su ex amante se subía ya a la camioneta, contoneando las caderas y dejando que el viento despeinase su larga melena rubia. ¡Demonios! Estaba preciosa. Con una camisa de cuadros roja y blanca y unos vaqueros demasiado ajustados.

Ella cerró finalmente la puerta de la camioneta, de volviéndole a la realidad. Mary Evans ya había saludado a la doctora y ahora ambas entraban ya al cercado.

- Dave... – le llamó la señora Evans.

- ¿Sí?

- ¿Puedes avisarle a Mercedes que la Doctora Harbor ya está aquí? Estaba dentro acabando de desayunar.

- Claro, señora Evans. Ahora mismo – dijo él, bajando ligeramente su sombrero con sus dedos a modo de saludo.

Salió de allí, entrando en la casa por la puerta trasera y dirigiéndose ya hacia la cocina.

- Buenos días – dijo en alto, quitándose el sombrero y observando que solo Sam, Mercedes y Stacy permanecían en la mesa.

- Buenos días – le respondieron los tres.

- ¿Quieres un café, David? – le ofreció Stacy, pero él rechazó la oferta, fijándose rápidamente en Mercedes.

- La doctora ha llegado ya. La señora Evans me ha llamado para que te avise.

- Oh – La chica sonrió al oírle – Voy ahora mismo. Gracias, Dave.

- De nada – dijo, colocándose el sombrero de nuevo y girándose ya hacia la puerta de salida.

- ¡Ey, Dave! ¡Espérame! – le llamó Scott, entrando en la cocina.

- Buenos días – le dijo a su amigo, esperándole en la puerta.

- ¡Buenos días! – le respondió Scott abriendo la puerta y saliendo con él al exterior – Cuéntame, ¿está buena?

- ¿Quién? – preguntó Dave, despistado.

- ¿Cómo que quién? ¡La veterinaria!

- Ah – Dave se rió al oírle. Debía haber supuesto que se trataba de ella – Pues no sé. Supongo.

- ¿Supones? ¿Cómo es? – preguntó Scott, intranquilo.

- ¿Por qué no vas allí y sales de dudas?

- Porque me lo han prohibido – le respondió, molesto.

Dave no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas. Por supuesto que se lo habían prohibido. A la última la había tirado al estanque y a la anterior... Mejor ni recordarlo.

- Muy inteligente por su parte – respondió al final.

- No es justo.

- Ya... Ayúdame con el ganado, anda – le pidió Dave, mientras pasaba por delante del cercado. No lo bastante cerca como para ver el rostro de la nueva veterinaria pero sí lo suficiente como para observar su perfecto cuerpo dentro de sus apretados pantalones.

- ¡Joder! Tengo que verla de cerca – dijo Scott, observando como ella se inclinaba hacia delante para agarrar algo de su maletín, regalándole una buena oportunidad para admirar su trasero.

- No. No tienes. Tienes que ayudarme con el ganado – le recordó Dave. – Además, tu madre no dejará ni que te acerques.

- Sí si tú vienes conmigo – Le dijo Scott, esperanzado.

- Me debes una... – dijo resignado, tras unos segundos en los que su amigo no dejó de mirarle como un corderito indefenso. Llevarle la contraria a Scott era imposible y lo sabía perfectamente.

- ¡Gracias! – dijo él, andando ya hacia allí.

- ¿Scott? – Dave le llamó, mientras cruzaba los brazos y se quedaba parado donde estaba, dando pequeños golpes en el suelo con su pie derecho.

- ¿Qué?

Scott se dio la vuelta malhumorado.

- Ponte las botas primero – le dijo, tratando de sonar serio.

- Cierto. O mi madre me matará incluso antes de que pueda cruzar media palabra.

Y diciendo esto último, salió a la carrera hacia el cobertizo.

Ponerse las botas. Eso haría. Ponerse las botas con la nueva veterinaria.

A punto estuvo de arrollar a Mercedes por la prisa que llevaba.

- ¡Lo siento! – le oyó decir Sam, mientras sostenía a Mercedes para que no se cayese, al apartarse rápidamente de Scott.

- ¡¿Qué te pasa? ¡¿Estás loco? – gritó cabreado, abrazando a Mercedes. Sin darse cuenta de que ella ya no se encontraba en peligro de caerse.

Quiso apartarse de ella, entrar en el cobertizo para dejarle las cosas claras al demente de su hermano, pero ella no le dejó. Sostuvo las manos del chico en su cintura y las cubrió con las suyas, recostando su cabeza en su pecho y haciendo fuerza para que él no la soltase.

- Sam... Estoy bien – Trató de tranquilizarle con su voz suave.

Esa voz que conseguía calmarle todo el tiempo. Esa voz que había impedido que entrase en ese cobertizo y golpease a su propio hermano con todas sus fuerzas.

- Pero... – quiso protestar.

- Estoy bien – repitió ella, levantando su cabeza hacia arriba y hacia atrás, para buscar su mirada.

- Mercedes...

Ella le sonrió a modo de respuesta, haciéndole olvidar.

Su sonrisa causaba ese efecto en él. Su hermosa sonrisa conseguía que él borrase sus malos recuerdos y desease perderse en ella todo el tiempo.

- ¡Sitio, sitio! ¡Haced sitio! Que llevo prisa – dijo Scott, volviendo a salir por la puerta.

Pero ellos ya no le oyeron esta vez. Se encontraban perdidos en su mundo de ilusiones. Allí, donde Scott planeaba perderse con la nueva veterinaria. Sonrió, alejándose de ellos. Tal y como había supuesto, la sonrisa de Mercedes Jones conseguiría que Sam no cometiese ninguna estupidez, empezando por pegarle a él.

Dave ya le esperaba junto al cercado, apoyado en la puerta.

- ¡Qué rapidez! – Dijo, al verlo llegar – Intenta no atropellar a Mercedes la próxima vez o Sam hará un estofado con tus pelotas.

- Si no fue nada... Además, forma parte de mi plan – respondió Scott, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Que Sam haga un estofado con tus pelotas forma parte de tu plan? Me gusta ese plan – dijo Dave, divertido.

- Ya te lo explicaré luego. Tú solo acompáñame.

- Vale, vale. Te acompaño.

Dave estiró la mano, dejándole paso a la vez que murmuraba un "Las mujeres, primero" que esperaba que su amigo no llegase a oír. Y se rió por lo bajo siguiéndole hasta el interior del cercado.

- Esto va a ser divertido – murmuró para sí.

- Buenos días – dijo Scott, nada más llegar al lugar donde tenía lugar la visita.

- Buenos... ¡Scott! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó su madre, viendo a quién había estado a punto de darle los buenos días.

Contrario a lo que pensaba, la veterinaria no habló. Ni siquiera le miró. Se limitó a seguir con su trabajo, que al parecer consistía en decirle cosas bonitas al oído de Furia para conseguir calmarla.

- Hemos venido a ver el reconocimiento, ¿verdad Dave? – Scott miró a su amigo, esperanzado.

- Sí, señora Evans. Teníamos curiosidad y...

- Ya... – Frunciendo los labios en desacuerdo - ¿Avisaste a Mercedes?

Dave trató de responderle, pero Scott se le adelantó, tratando de ganarse la confianza de su madre.

- Ella y Sam vienen para aquí. Casi estamos todos.

Su madre negó con la cabeza. Más tarde ajustaría cuentas con su hijo mayor. Si pensaba que se iba a tragar el cuento de que tenía curiosidad, estaba muy equivocado.

- Espero que no hayáis venido a molestar.

- Por supuesto que no, mamá. – Protestó Scott, mientras observaba como Sam y Mercedes llegaban agarrados de la mano.

- Mercedes, cariño. Ven aquí, verás mejor – le dijo Mary Evans, separándola de su hijo.

Sam sintió como sus dedos se soltaban de los suyos, luchando por no hacer una escena y agarrarla de nuevo. Su madre les había separado sin ni siquiera darse cuenta que agarrarse de la mano significaba tanto para ellos. Todo había cambiado desde lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior, pero ella todavía seguía agarrando su mano por la mentira en la que vivían. Solo por eso.

_Mercedes te quiere, hijo. Solo que aún no lo sabe. _

Le quería.

Su mente le recordaba una y otra vez las palabras de su abuelo.

Le quería.

Por eso había buscado agarrar su mano una vez habían salido del cobertizo. Por eso le había detenido para que no terminase golpeando a su hermano. Ella le quería y Sam deseaba tanto que se diese cuenta de ello.

_Poco a poco, bonita. Te querré tanto que no podrás separarte de mí. Lucharás por seguir agarrando mi mano, tanto como yo deseé luchar por la tuya._

Mercedes se colocó al lado de la señora Evans, curiosa de ver lo que la veterinaria pretendía hacer.

- ¿Qué es lo que hace? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- Le va a sacar sangre – dijo Mary Evans, sonriéndole.

- ¿Va a sacarle sangre? – preguntó esta vez Scott, preocupado.

- Pero no le va a doler – respondió la veterinaria, mirándole por fin – No se preocupe.

Scott sintió como el suelo se abría de repente bajo sus pies y le engullía. Delante de él se encontraba la mujer más hermosa que sus ojos habían podido ver. Morena, de pelo largo. Con rizos traviesos a cada lado de su rostro. Moviéndose y cayéndole sobre la frente cada vez que se agachaba. Unos hermosos ojos y unos labios...

Y su voz.

Dulce, como las galletas que se había comido esa misma mañana.

- No se preocupe – repitió Sam, burlón. Mientras le cerraba la boca a su hermano, para evitar que la baba se le escapase.

Pero ella ni siquiera había podido ver su reacción. Tan pronto como le había dicho que no se preocupase, se había girado hacia la yegua, jeringuilla en mano para extraerle la sangre.

El animal no se quejó. No esa vez. Y la veterinaria consiguió extraerle la sangre suficiente para realizar el análisis.

- Chica buena – le dijo a la yegua, mientras le daba unas palmaditas en su cuello de forma cariñosa – En unos días tendré los resultados, señora Evans. Pero yo la veo bien. Se alimenta bien. El número de latidos es normal. No creo que exista ningún problema. De todos modos, si nota algún cambio en su estado de ánimo o en su comportamiento, hágamelo saber.

- Claro – respondió Mary Evans, esperando a que la chica recogiese todas sus cosas y las guardase en su maletín. Luego, le tendió por fin la mano.

- Eso sí... No la monten o puede que se vayan directos al suelo – les advirtió.

- ¿Has oído, Sammy? Directos al suelo... – Se burló Scott.

Sam reunió fuerzas para no atizarle en ese mismo momento. Se estaba pasando y Scott era consciente de ello pero a pesar de todo, no se detenía. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a su hermano?

La veterinaria, sin duda. Eso era lo que le pasaba. La nueva veterinaria le había vuelto rematadamente loco. ¡Pues bien! Si Scott planeaba ridiculizarle, alguien tendría que ridiculizarlo a él y no iba a ser Sam precisamente.

_Ojalá te rechace._

Y al momento de pensarlo, se odió a sí mismo. Le estaba deseando a su hermano lo mismo que él estaba recibiendo de Mercedes. No era justo, pero no podía olvidar el hecho de que su hermano de la noche a la mañana se hubiese convertido en la versión masculina de Mary Ann, ridiculizándoles a todos y haciéndoles la vida imposible.

_Echo de menos a mi hermano._

- Gracias por venir, Doctora Harbor. Le acompaño – le dijo la señora Evans.

- No se preocupe, no hará falta. Gracias.

Con una sonrisa, la chica abandonó el cercado, pasando por delante de Scott sin ni siquiera despedirse.

Pero Scott no dejaría que tal belleza se marchase tan fácilmente. Corrió detrás de ella hasta alcanzarla, justo donde había aparcado su camioneta. Nada le importaba que todos le estuviesen mirando. Estaba completamente seguro de que conseguiría una cita con ella. Esa misma noche, la llevaría a cenar.

- ¿La Doctora Harbor tiene nombre? – preguntó con chulería, apoyando su mano en la puerta de la camioneta, impidiendo que ella la abriese y se metiese en el coche.

- Lo tiene – le respondió, secamente.

- Ajá... ¿Y cuál es? – preguntó de nuevo, levantando ligeramente su sombrero para mirarla fijamente a los ojos.

- No le interesa – respondió ella, tratando en vano de abrir la puerta - ¿Me permite?

- ¿Así que no vas a decírmelo? ¿Me vas a dejar con la duda? – Scott le dedicó su sonrisa seductora.

- ¿Tanto le interesa?

La veterinaria se movió, acercándose a él, peligrosamente.

- Me gustaría saberlo. Así podría invitarte a cenar y... – Trató de hablar notando su proximidad. Era más baja que él, pero no demasiado.

- ¿Invitarme a cenar...? – Dijo la chica, invadiendo su espacio y provocando que él se echase hacia atrás, alejándose de la puerta.

- Sí – respondió nervioso.

¡Demonio de mujer! ¡Qué manera de tentarle! No sabía su nombre y ya se moría por llevársela a la cama. O introducirse en ella encima del capó de la vieja camioneta que ella conducía. Claro que eso tendría que ser cuando no hubiese testigo alguno.

Si seguía acercándose más a él, terminaría besándola delante de toda su familia. Y francamente, no le hubiese importado en absoluto.

Pero no fue así.

No pudo siquiera reaccionar a tiempo. La puerta de la camioneta se abrió y atacó sin compasión sus partes bajas.

¡No! No se había abierto sola. Ella lo había hecho. Ella misma había abierto la puerta y había golpeado sus pelotas con ella. Ella misma se había subido al coche segundos después, mientras él se retorcía de dolor sosteniéndose en la camioneta. Ella misma bajaba ahora la ventanilla del coche para responderle.

- Primero, soy la Doctora Harbor, ¿entendido? La Doctora Harbor. Segundo, no le he dado permiso para que me tutee, así que no lo haga. Y tercero, no cenaría con usted ni aunque me pagasen, Scott Evans.

Dicho eso, arrancó el motor y subió la ventanilla, esperando que él se apartase del coche para pisar el acelerador y marcharse de allí.

Scott se dejó caer finalmente, en la gravilla viendo como la camioneta ya se alejaba por el camino.

- ¡Alguien le ha hecho un estofado a tus pelotas y no ha sido Sam! ¿Estás bien, tío? – Dave llegó corriendo, tratando de ayudarle a levantarse.

Todavía retorciéndose de dolor, Scott Evans consiguió decir lo único que había entendido de toda aquella lista de cosas que ella le había enumerado.

- Sabe como me llamo...

Dave negó con la cabeza, antes de levantarle del suelo.

- Oh, Dios... Ya empezamos.

* * *

><p>La mañana se había terminado y también la mayor parte de la tarde. Aunque todavía se veía lo suficiente como para recibir esas clases de equitación que tanto habían logrado despertar la curiosidad de Mercedes. Había estado ocupada todo el día, tratando de aprender con la señora Evans el trabajo de la granja y apenas había tenido tiempo de sentarse. Sin embargo, no estaba cansada. Lo único que necesitaba era subirse ya a ese caballo y dar unas vueltas por dentro del cercado para relajarse.<p>

Tampoco había tenido mucho tiempo para ver a Sam. Él también había estado ocupado con Scott y Dave en los claros donde pastaba el ganado. Solo lo había visto a la hora de la comida y no se habían dirigido la palabra. No estaban enfadados. No después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior.

Simplemente, no podía hablarle.

No podía decirle que se había sentido en el cielo con sus manos. No podía confesarle que, esa misma mañana, había podido ver esas estrellas de las que él se había reído. Que solo deseaba que él volviese a acariciarla. A amarla como había hecho la noche anterior. Con cariño. Con dulzura.

No. No podía.

La chica golpeó con la punta de su pie derecho, la puerta del cercado, pero apenas consiguió moverla.

Había decidido construir una barrera que le impidiese llegar a su corazón. Había decidido no dejarle entrar en él y sin embargo, le había entregado su cuerpo sin dudarlo, para que jugase con él. Para que la llenase de besos y caricias. Para que lo recorriese con su boca y con sus grandes manos.

Le había sostenido, evitando que cometiese la estupidez de golpear a su propio hermano.

Scott había llegado como un huracán y le había empujado haciéndola perder el equilibrio, pero Sam la había abrazado, impidiéndole que se cayese. Como un ángel guardián. Un ángel que siempre estaba dispuesto a salvarla de todo y de todos.

La había abrazado y luego, había querido encararse a su hermano. Pero ella se lo había impedido, juntando sus manos y colocando las de ella sobre las suyas. Como si de verdad creyese que una simple caricia suya pudiese calmarle. Como si...

_¡Basta!_

Mary Ann tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho. Sam era un chico solitario y lo seguiría siendo. Y ella... Ella no quería quedarse sola. Eran tan diferentes. No tenían nada en común. Nada más que un viaje que ya había llegado a su fin y un trabajo por delante que perdería cuando el padre de Sam se recuperase del todo. No quería pensar en ello. No quería pensar en qué sería lo que haría después.

_No quiero._

Y no quería que él la amase de nuevo. No quería. A pesar de desearlo con todas sus fuerzas.

_Es sexo. Es solo sexo. Solo..._

- ¿Mercedes? – Dave llamó su atención, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Sí?

- He traído mi caballo. Creí que a lo mejor querías ir a dar una vuelta con Relámpago y Trueno.

- ¿Relámpago? ¿Todos tienen nombre de fenómenos del tiempo? – se rió la chica.

- Bueno, sí. Digamos que no nos estrujamos mucho el cerebro cuando los bautizamos – le respondió él, acompañándole en sus risas.

- Me encantaría – dijo finalmente Mercedes.

- Bien.

Dave empezó a abrir la puerta del cercado, sin llegar a hacerlo. A lo lejos pudo ver como Scott llegaba corriendo llamándolo a gritos.

- ¡Dave! ¡Tengo que hablar contigo!

- Veo que ya estás mejor, Scott – dijo Mercedes, divertida, una vez que el chico había llegado donde ellos se encontraban. – Siento que te hayas quedado sin hijos.

- Muy graciosa, Mercedes – dijo él, acomodándose la entrepierna delante de ella sin ningún tapujo. Girándose hacia Dave, después. – Necesito tu ayuda.

- Ahora no puedo. Estábamos a punto de...

No pudo siquiera completar su frase. Scott le sacó de allí, casi a rastras, dejando a una Mercedes totalmente confundida a las puertas del cercado.

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora?

- Deja que vaya Sam – respondió Scott, con un susurro.

- ¿Adónde?

- ¿Adónde va a ser? A pasear con Mercedes.

Dave le miró confuso. Vale, no entendía nada. Pero estaba hablando con Scott así que eso era lo más normal en él.

- ¿Forma parte de tu plan?

- Exacto.

- No me gusta tu plan, Scott. Mercedes se enfadará conmigo.

- No se enfadará., haz lo que yo te digo. Voy a buscar a Sam. Invéntale una excusa.

- Ya me debes dos – le recordó a su amigo, mientras veía como se alejaba ya hacia el cobertizo donde Sam se encontraba.

* * *

><p>- ¿Ya estás libre? – preguntó Mercedes viéndole llegar, cabizbajo.<p>

- En realidad, no. La señora Evans me ha pedido hacer un trabajo de última hora, pero... te he encontrado reemplazo.

- ¿Reemplazo? ¿Quién? – preguntó, viendo como Scott y Sam se dirigían ya hacia ellos.

- Tu novio – sonrió Dave. - ¿A que es el mejor reemplazo que existe?

- Sí, claro – contestó ella, tratando de sonar convincente.

¿Cómo podía ir a montar a caballo con Sam como acompañante? ¿Cómo podía hacerlo? Si lo único que deseaba era mantenerlo lejos de ella. Lo más lejos posible. No quería sufrir. No quería salir lastimada y eso era lo que sucedería si seguía permitiéndole el paso a su corazón.

- Llévate tú a Relámpago. Le gustarás – le dijo Dave, haciendo que se volviese a mirarle.

- No estoy muy segura de ello.

Sam llegó por fin al cercado, con Scott como escolta. Le sonrió levemente y entró en él directo hacia donde Trueno estaba, colocando rápidamente la silla de montar y subiéndose en el caballo. Con destreza. Como lo hubiese hecho el día anterior si Furia no hubiese resultado estar preñada.

Scott y Dave le abrieron los portales, dejándole salir al exterior y colocándose al lado de Mercedes. Esperando a que ella también se montase en el caballo de Dave.

Mercedes no podía dejar de mirarle. Alto, esbelto, subido a lomos de Trueno. El sol le regalaba sus últimos rayos, iluminando su pelo rubio que él ahora había vuelto a tapar con su sombrero. Estaba guapísimo. ¡Era guapísimo! Y Mercedes debía dejar de mirarle si no quería que él se diese cuenta de todo lo que le hacía sentir.

- Te ayudo a subir – dijo Dave, mientras afirmaba la silla a la medida de la chica.

- Ésta vez no te caigas, Sam – le dijo su hermano, burlón. – No estaré allí para ayudarte a levantarte.

- Agradece que estoy aquí subido, Scott... – No quiso continuar la frase, no delante de Mercedes.

Le daba vergüenza sentir la necesidad de golpear a su propio hermano. Pero así era. Día tras día, palabra tras palabra, burla tras burla.

- Pasadlo bien, chicos – les dijo Dave, acercándose a Mercedes para susurrarle al oído. – Y recuerda...

- Lo sé – dijo ella nada más oírle. – Lo sé.

Claro que lo sabía.

Paciencia y firmeza.

No debía tener miedo. Relámpago no le haría ningún daño.

Sostuvo con firmeza las cuerdas e instó al caballo a andar hacia delante. Después de unos pasos, los temores desaparecieron. No lo estaba haciendo nada mal y Relámpago le estaba obedeciendo como si el propio Dave fuese montado en él. El paseo no estaría mal, después de todo.

Sin embargo, todavía quedaba el hecho de que Sam había resultado ser su acompañante.

* * *

><p>Diez minutos después, habían salido ya de la granja y de sus terrenos, adentrándose en los pastos del ganado. Ninguno de ellos había dicho ni una sola palabra y el silencio reinaba en el camino. Un silencio apagado solo por las patas de los caballos al rozar la hierba seca.<p>

Deberían hablar, deberían aclarar todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos. Pero cada uno tenía razones suficientes para no hacerlo.

Sam no hablaría hasta que ella lo hiciese, para poder mimarla y cuidarla como deseaba. Y Mercedes tampoco lo haría. Ella necesitaba alejarse de él. Alejarse de ese fuego que él despertaba en ella. Alejarse de sus ganas de sentirlo y acariciarlo. Pero no podía, ahí estaba él una y otra vez, cuidándola, protegiéndola como siempre lo hacía.

No supo como sucedió. Ni siquiera pudo reaccionar.

En un segundo, caminaba montada en Relámpago al lado de Sam, y al segundo siguiente, se había alejado varios metros a la carrera tratando en vano de detener al caballo.

Relámpago galopaba velozmente, sin recibir las órdenes de la chica que no hacía más que gritarle y rogarle que se detuviese.

Se había asustado.

El caballo se había asustado y galopaba como un loco con ella en su lomo, asustada y aterrorizada.

- ¡Mercy! – chillaba Sam, tratando de alcanzarles.

Pero no podía, Relámpago iba tan deprisa. Era imposible alcanzarles. Trueno no era capaz de alcanzarles por más que lo golpeaba con sus botas.

¡No corría lo suficiente!

- ¡Sam! – gritó la chica, asustada, mientras trataba de frenar al animal.

Mercedes casi no veía por donde la conducía el caballo a la carrera. Era imposible. Las lágrimas habían conseguido nublarle la vista. Y por más que trataba no conseguía abrir lo suficiente sus ojos. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada. Y sus piernas se encaramaban al animal con fuerza, pidiéndole que se detuviese. Rezándole a Dios y gritándole a Sam para que lo parasen.

- ¡Sam!

No podía parar de gritar su nombre. Hacia unos minutos había reinado el silencio entre ellos y ahora luchaba por su vida mientras gritaba su nombre una y otra vez.

- ¡Mercy! ¡Tira de las riendas, tira! – gritó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas. ¿Es que ella no le oía acaso?

- ¡No puedo!

- ¡Tira fuerte!

-¡No puedo, Sam!

- ¡Por favor!

Mercedes oyó su grito desgarrador, al tiempo que intentaba por última vez tirar de las riendas con fuerza. El caballo relinchó, galopando todavía unos metros. Y luego se levantó sobre las patas traseras, a punto de tirarla al suelo. Sin embargo, apenas estuvo unos segundos en el aire y luego, se detuvo por fin, respirando entrecortadamente.

¡Había conseguido pararlo!

Pero las piernas le temblaban y no se atrevía a bajar de él. ¡Estúpida, idiota!

Debería bajarse de él antes de que el animal volviese a arrancar a la carrera, pero las piernas no le respondían. No...

- Bonita... – oyó como Sam la llamaba despacio, a su lado. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había conseguido llegar donde ella estaba y ya se había bajado de su caballo.

- Bonita – la llamó de nuevo con voz suave.

- Sam... – Mercedes agarró su mano, buscando un apoyo, tratando de guardar en su interior más lágrimas que amenazaban con ser derramadas.

- Ven conmigo – le susurró, pidiéndole que se bajase del caballo, mientras él sostenía las riendas impidiendo que el animal siguiese moviéndose en círculos.

- Sam...

- Ven conmigo, por favor – Una lágrima rozó su cuello enfriándoselo, pero eso no impidió que dejase de mirarla.

Lentamente, Mercedes se bajó del caballo y Sam la sostuvo contra sí, ayudándola a mantener el equilibrio.

- Sam... – repitió su nombre, abrazándole. Apoyándose en él, mientras el chico la rodeaba con sus brazos y le acariciaba el pelo.

No podía parar de llamarle. No podía. Estaba ahí con él. Viva. Cuando había creído que ese sería su fin, que ese sería el día de su muerte y que no volvería a ver sus ojos verdes brillar mientras la miraba sonreír.

- Sam... – las lágrimas que había estado tratando de guardar se empeñaron en defraudarla. Empezando a llorar sin descanso escondida en su pecho y resguardada en esos brazos que tanta felicidad le habían dado.

- Creí que te perdía – se lamentó él, abrazando su cintura.- Creí que te perdía y que... ¡oh, Dios! ¡No vuelvas a hacerme esto! – dijo, apartándola y acariciando su rostro con sus manos, mientras secaba sus lágrimas con sus dedos. – Por favor.

- No quiero – respondió ella, mirándolo fijamente, mientras acariciaba esas manos colocadas en su rostro. – No quiero volver a montar. No quiero... – le dijo, resguardándose de nuevo en él. En sus fuertes brazos, en su cálido abrazo.

- No dejaré que lo hagas, bonita. Nunca más. Prométeme que no lo harás, por favor.

- No lo haré, Sam – le respondió ella, apartándose de nuevo. – Te lo prometo.

Y no lo haría. Jamás volvería a hacerlo. Había visto tan de cerca su muerte. No habría vuelto a ver sus bonitos ojos verdes ni su hermosa sonrisa. No le habría vuelto a ver, jamás.

- No lo haré... – dijo en un susurro, mientras se dejaba besar.

Mientras él la besaba con todo el amor que sentía dentro de su corazón. Con dulzura, con cariño. Pegándola por completo a él, tratando de retenerla allí para siempre. Con él. A su lado.

_Te quiero. Te quiero, Sam._

Quiso gritarle.

Pero no podía, no debía.

_Te quiero._

Le besaba lento, despacio. Enamorándola con cada uno de sus besos. Mientras sus manos acariciaban su rostro y sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Le amaba.

A pesar de que había luchado para alejarle de su vida y de su corazón, él se había colado poco a poco en ellos. Ganándolos. Haciéndole perder por completo el sentido.

Su corazón gritaba su nombre. Solo reconocía su rostro. Su corazón le animaba a amar. Romper esa barrera inexistente que ella se había empeñado en construir, y permitir que la besase. Que la amase.

Le quería tanto.

Pero él no la amaba.

_- La quería, pero no la amaba. No como ella deseaba, al menos._

Eso había dicho él acerca de Anna.

La quería pero no la amaba. No había sentido amor por Anna y tampoco se enamoraría de ella. Mary Ann tenía razón. Sam era un chico solitario al igual que su hermana.

Un chico solitario del que estaba perdidamente enamorada.

Un chico que había estado a punto de no ver jamás. Su vida podía haberse terminado ese día y ella jamás volvería a ver su rostro de nuevo.

Estaba enamorada de él.

¿Cómo había podido siquiera negar sus sentimientos? Si cada parte de su cuerpo se lo decía a gritos. Cada parte de ella lo llamaba a él. Le necesitaba. A él. Solo a él.

A sus manos, que ahora acariciaban su cuello. A sus labios, que ahora la besaban sin descanso. A sus brazos, que la habían protegido de todo. De sus pesadillas, de sus malos recuerdos.

Le necesitaba.

Él nunca sentiría nada más que cariño, pero ella ya no podía dejar de amarle.

_Te quiero. Te quiero y te necesito, Sam. Quiéreme, por favor._

Necesitaba sentirle de nuevo. Deseaba que él le hiciese de nuevo el amor. Allí, donde había estado a punto de perderle para siempre. Le deseaba tanto.

- Sam... – suspiró la chica, mientras se alejaba ligeramente de él.

Ahora el chico atacaba su cuello, lamiéndolo y besándolo sin compasión, mientras acariciaba su espalda.

- Bonita... – susurró junto a su mandíbula, antes de besarla de nuevo.

_Te quiero tanto. Creí que te perdía. Déjame amarte, Mercy. Tú me enseñaste lo que es amar, déjame que yo te lo enseñe._

Acarició su pelo negro mientras la besaba una y otra vez. Allí, donde había estado a punto de perderla. No podía parar, no podía detenerse. Su cuerpo le pedía que la amase. Su cuerpo le empujaba a acariciarla. Deseaba volver a sentir su piel en contacto con la suya. Deseaba sentirla debajo y amarla hasta que ella dijese su nombre.

- Sam... – gimió la chica, llenando el corazón de él de amor.

- Sí... – dijo él, deslizándolos poco a poco hasta recostarla sobre la hierba.

No podía dejar de besarla, no quería. Sus besos eran tan dulces y a la vez tan apasionados. Y sus manos diminutas acariciaban su rostro y removían su pelo mientras él trataba de levantarle su camiseta.

- Ummm – intentó hablar Mercedes, notando ya sus manos sobre su piel.

Sam se la levantó finalmente, buscando sus pechos y acariciándolos suavemente con sus dedos por encima de su ropa interior.

- Sam... – Mercedes cerró los ojos, al notar sus dedos rodeándolos y acariciándolos ligeramente, para luego calmarlos con su boca por encima de su ropa.

Pero no siguió adelante. El chico se separó de ella y bajó su camiseta rápidamente.

¿Por qué la torturaba? Ella solo quería que él la besase. Solo deseaba que él la amase con todo su corazón.

- Por favor... – le suplicó.

- No puedo – dijo, levantándose de encima de ella.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

Mercedes se enderezó, colocándose a su lado. Y le miró a los ojos tratando de entender qué era lo que había hecho que él se detuviese.

Sam sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos, acariciándola con cariño, y la besó de nuevo lentamente. Provocando que ella se pegase a él, acariciando su espalda.

- No puedo. No aquí.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó ella en un susurro, arrepintiéndose al instante.

¿Cómo podía preguntárselo? ¡Que tonta! ¡Estúpida!

Agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Mirando luego a un lado y otro. No había nadie. Nadie que les viese. Estaban en un lugar solitario. Ellos y los caballos.

¡Los caballos!

Por eso él se había negado, ¿verdad? Era por eso.

Volvió a agachar la cabeza. Él se había acordado de los caballos y se había detenido. Sin embargo, ella se había abandonado por completo a sus caricias. Olvidándose de todo. ¿Cómo podía siquiera mirarle a la cara? Por un momento no le había importado donde estaban. Solo necesitaba sentirle de nuevo junto a ella. Solo deseaba que él le hiciese el amor otra vez.

- No tengo protección.

- ¿Cómo? – Mercedes le miró, atónita.

- No puedo hacerte el amor, no tengo preservativo.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! – La chica notó como sus mejillas enrojecían.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada.

- Mercedes... – la regañó, levantándole el rostro para que le mirase.

- Los caballos, Sam.

- ¿Qué pasa con los caballos?

- Creía que lo decías por ellos – se animó a confesarle.

- ¿El qué?

- Sam... – la chica enrojeció todavía más si eso era posible.

- No entiendo de qué hablas, de verdad que no – le respondió él, acariciando su nuca.

- Creía que no podíamos por los caballos.

- ¿Qué les pasa a los caballos? – preguntó, confuso.

- ¡Que estaban delante!

- ¡Dios Santo, Mercedes! ¡Deseaba hacerte el amor! ¿Crees que estaba pensando si los caballos estaban o no, aquí?

- No... – susurró la chica, tratando de esconder la sonrisa que quería formarse en su rostro.

- Aún lo deseo – le dijo, besándola de nuevo mientras tiraba de ella para acomodarla entre sus piernas.

- Yo también – suspiró ella, junto a su boca, entre beso y beso.

Le había permitido que sus manos acariciasen de nuevo su piel y si seguían así, esa vez no se detendrían.

- Vayámonos a casa – consiguió decir, separándola un poco.

- Sí – Su boca consiguió formar la pequeña palabra mientras se levantaba, alejándose de sus brazos.

- Quiero hacerlo contigo – le dijo, una vez de pie. Besándola de nuevo.

- Sam... Deja de besarme o no llegaremos nunca.

- Lo siento – dijo, dándole un último beso.

Ella le dedicó su hermosa sonrisa, provocando en él, la necesidad de quedarse allí con ella, para siempre.

_Eres preciosa._

Echaron a andar, cada uno sosteniendo las riendas de su caballo.

Sam agradeció que el camino que aún tenían que recorrer fuese lo suficientemente largo como para calmar la excitación que había nacido en sus pantalones minutos atrás. Lo que menos necesitaba ahora era oír como su madre le gritaba al entrar por la puerta o las burlas de sus hermanos mayores.

_Cuando lleguemos a casa, bonita._

Pensaba una y otra vez, observándola caminar a su lado.

_Cuando lleguemos a casa volveré a amarte. A sentirte con mis manos. Cuando lleguemos a casa..._

* * *

><p><em>¿Qué os ha parecido? :) ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante? Lo sabréis el próximo domingo. ^^ Animaos a dejarme un review, gritándome o amenazándome, lo que queráis jeje. ¡Buenas noches!<em>

_La canción que da nombre al capítulo es "Si tú no estás" de Chenoa._


	10. Persiguiendo el Paraíso

_¡Buenos días a todos! ¿Qué tal se os presenta el domingo? Jeje Me he decidido a colgar el capítulo por la mañana o al menos intentarlo, así me queda la tarde libre para mí. :P _

_Bueno, lo primero de todo quería sincerarme y contestaros esos maravillosos reviews que me dejáis y que me hacen gritar como loca y llorar como tonta cada vez que los leo._

_Mil gracias a Beeth, Rosa Elena, Lee, catita, theresa, Alx27, Paola, Noe, Savrina y Andrea por haber dejado esos reviews cargados de cariño. Me alegra inmensamente que os haya gustado el capítulo anterior :) Un beso y un abrazo enorme para Rosa Elena que siempre me los manda y yo como tonta nunca se los devuelvo. Mal por mí. Gracias por leerme y por hacerme sonreír cada vez que leo tus reviews Rosa Elena :D / Lee, muchas gracias por leerlo, aunque sea con el Google Traductor, (que es muy malo, sí) debería estar respondiéndote en inglés para que lo entendieses bien, pero soy muy limitada en ese idioma, a nivel escrito y hablado. Eso sí, los fics en inglés los entiendo todos hahaha. En cuánto a tu review: "I must let you know NOW! Sam and Mercedes are so frustrating! Please let them tell each other they love each other SOON! It is driving me crazy! They need to just say the stuff they think to each other.. Please." No puedo prometerte que eso vaya a suceder pronto, y sé que es lo que todos esperáis, pero os aseguro que cuando suceda haré que valga la pena haber esperado tanto para ello. Lo prometo. Además, todos sabemos que esa es la única complicación que tienen los Samcedes de este fic. Disfrutad de la historia y no os preocupéis por ello, ^^ para romperme la cabeza con estos dos necios ya estoy yo jejeje / Paola, me has matado con esta parte: "Gente que lea este review: ¿Qué hacéis que nos os estáis leyendo los otros fics de esta mujer?" No les digas eso que me da vergüenza hasta a mí leerlos, madre mía... Ah, gracias por gritarle a Mercedes todos los capítulos. Casi todas le gritáis, creo que la única que no lo hago soy yo xD. / Noe: "Y el día que estos dos se digan que se quieren doy una fiesta, lo prometo" jajaja ¡ Y yo lo celebro contigo! Espero que no tarde mucho en suceder. :P Y Savrina quiere que se griten su amor jijiji "Me encanta que se amen y no se atrevan a decirlo! Gritenselo carajo!" Me hizo reír un montón tu review :D / Andrea siempre me nombra a Dave y Mary Ann en sus reviews, es la única que lo hace, así que de eso interpreto que quiere resolución de su historia. Me lo apunto Andrea ;) Que sepas que no me he olvidado de ellos. Y la Doctora Housa como la llamas tú, tampoco se irá muy lejos, pronto volverá al fic :D Creo que no me dejo nada y menudo tocón me ha quedado O.o , disfrutad del capítulo y nos veremos el próximo domingo, o se intentará. :D_

_Para ti, Mine. Porque eres lo mejor que tengo y tendré. Gracias por apoyarme en todas mis locuras y hacerme ver lo mejor de la vida. Cuando te conocí no supe lo importante que ibas a ser para mí. Podrían habérmelo dicho pero seguramente con lo boba que soy no lo hubiese creído. Ahora lo habría entendido. Gracias por ser como eres y por permitirme vivir a tu lado los mejores momentos. Te quiero._

_Como siempre los pensamientos de los personajes van en letra cursiva, y en este capítulo no solo los de Sam y Mercy :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario la escena "BOOP" del Behind Scenes del capítulo del Prom, estaría incluida en ese mismo capítulo. Y un make out y la pedida para el prom y cuando la va a buscar a casa y cuando la lleva... lol Samcedes Prom para todos jijiji<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 10: Persiguiendo el Paraíso:<strong>_

_Y es que en tu vientre encuentro paz_

_el fuego de mi hogar_

_que me consume cada vez que hacemos el amor_

_Soy un náufrago en tus besos_

_viento entre tus dedos_

_ámame sin miedo te lo ruego..._

_Y me pierdo dentro de ti_

_entre el cielo y el delirio_

_cada paso dentro de ti_

_voy persiguiendo el paraíso._

* * *

><p>Para cuando llegaron a la granja, Samuel Evans había conseguido calmar su excitación. No había sido fácil. Teniendo en cuenta lo que habían estado a punto de hacer y lo que planeaban hacer cuando llegasen finalmente a casa.<p>

Mercedes sostenía con fuerza las riendas de Relámpago, mientras el sol se ponía en el horizonte. Estaba presenciando una puesta de sol. La puesta de sol más hermosa que había visto nunca.

Sam llevó a Trueno a las caballerizas, mientras ella se quedaba en el exterior, esperándole.

No tardó demasiado en salir, agarrando ya las riendas de su mano y conduciéndolo hasta la puerta del cercado. Ni Dave ni ninguno de sus hermanos se encontraban por allí. Quizás habían entrado ya en la casa, para cenar todos juntos.

Echó un poco de hierba delante del animal, tal y como había hecho con Trueno, y salió del cercado, fijándose como la chica miraba la puesta de sol mientras le esperaba. Permanecía apoyada en los postes del cercado con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Salió de dentro, bordeándolo y se acercó a ella despacio. Sigilosamente. Tratando de detener el tiempo en ese momento.

- Las puestas de sol son una de de las cosas que echo de menos cuando abandono esta casa – le dijo, pegando su cuerpo al de ella.

- Entiendo porqué – respondió la chica, atreviéndose a apoyar su cabeza en su pecho.

Sam buscó su mano para entrelazar sus dedos, temeroso de su reacción, al mismo tiempo que veía como el sol terminaba por desaparecer.

Ambos observaron, durante unos segundos, cómo el caballo relinchaba intranquilo en el interior del cercado. Moviéndose en círculos y provocando que Mercedes se asustase.

- Shhh – la tranquilizó Sam, susurrándole al oído. – Todo ha quedado atrás. No volverás a subirte en él. Ni tampoco en Trueno. Me lo has prometido.

- Sí – dijo ella, apretando su mano, a la vez que Sam dejaba un beso en su pelo negro.

Habían llegado a casa por fin, pero aún era demasiado temprano como para escaparse a su habitación y comerse a besos por mucho que él lo desease. Esperaría pacientemente a que el momento llegase y mientras tanto, disfrutaría de la compañía de su familia.

Entonces, Mercedes giró la mano que tenía entrelazada con la de él, colocando la suya por encima y acariciándola con su izquierda. Planeaba matarle a base de cosquillas y risas. ¿Eso era lo que pretendía hacer?

- Estate quieta - le pidió, ronroneando junto a su oído derecho.

- Lo siento.

La chica lo había hecho inconscientemente y demasiado tarde se había dado cuenta de ello.

La proximidad de Sam y su mano entrelazada a la suya le nublaba el sentido, olvidándose por completo de lo que existía entre ellos. Olvidándose de lo que él sentía por ella. Cariño, deseo, atracción, pero no amor. Debía recordárselo una y otra vez hasta grabárselo para siempre en su corazón. Para no cometer un error. Para no confesarle que en realidad le amaba. Para no confesarle que lo era todo para ella. Que sin él ya no sabría que hacer. Se había metido tan adentro suyo, que ya nada ni nadie, conseguiría sacarlo de su mente y de su corazón.

- ¿Entramos? – le preguntó Sam, apoyándose en su cuello.

- Sí – respondió nerviosa al oírle, creyendo que le soltaría la mano. Creyendo que se separaría de ella. Pero Sam sólo dejó su mano derecha libre para agarrar su izquierda, entrelazándolas de nuevo.

- ¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó él, dirigiéndose ya hacia la casa.

- No, ¿y tú?

_Tengo hambre de ti._

- No. Pero deberíamos comer algo o mi madre sospechará.

- No puedo, Sam. Ahora no podría comer nada. Y tampoco quiero mentirle a tu madre. No quiero mentirles más a ninguno de ellos.

El rostro de Sam palideció como nunca antes al escucharla. Deteniendo sus pasos y los de la chica, asustado.

- ¿Vas a decirles la verdad? ¿Vas a decirles que no somos... nada? – preguntó, bajando la voz y arrastrando las palabras.

Porque eso era lo que ellos eran. Nada. No eran pareja, no eran novios. Solo eran dos chicos que se acostaban juntos, o que lo habían hecho, si eso no llegaba a repetirse.

- ¡No! – susurró, elevando su voz para que él pudiese oírla. – Por supuesto que no, Sam. Jamás te delataría. Jamás nos delataría. Pero no quiero ocultar lo que nos pasó hoy. Tienen que saberlo, tienen que saber cuál es la verdadera razón de porqué no quiero volver a montar a caballo.

- Entiendo – dijo él, tranquilizándose a su lado. Por un momento había pensado que todo se acabaría. Durante un segundo creyó que ella les diría la verdad y luego se iría para siempre de su vida. Durante ese segundo, el corazón de Sam latió con fuerza creyéndola ya lejos de él.

- No voy a comer. No podría ahora.

- Está bien.

- Tengo algo aquí que me lo impide. Un miedo, un temor. No sé lo que es, Sam.

- Lo siento – se lamentó él, acariciando su rostro.

- ¿Por qué te disculpas? No fuiste tú quién arrancó a la carrera conmigo en el lomo sin detenerse – La chica trató de reírse pero no pudo.

- Lo sé – dijo, mirándola fijamente mientras deseaba besarla. Deseaba sentir sus labios de nuevo acariciar los suyos. Se moría por hacerlo otra vez. – No fui yo, pero tampoco hice nada para evitarlo. No hice nada, Mercedes.

- ¿Te parece poco arriesgar tu vida tratando de alcanzarnos? Sam... – quiso continuar pero él no la dejó. Consciente de que estaba cometiendo un error, la besó.

Y ella le correspondió.

¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si él le regalaba besos dulces y apasionados que hacían que sus rodillas le temblasen. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si lo único que necesitaba para borrar ese malestar en su pecho eran sus besos suaves.

Acarició su pelo mientras le besaba, enredando sus dedos en él. Mercedes se preguntaba en qué lugar había dejado él su sombrero. No recordaba que se lo hubiese sacado en ningún momento.

- Dijimos... – Trató de hablar, entre besos. – Sam... Dijimos que no...

- Lo siento – respondió él, separándose ligeramente mientras reposaba su frente sobre la de ella y acariciaba sus pequeñas orejas.

¿Cómo podía ser tan dulce? Se preguntaba ella una y otra vez. No existían chicos como Sam Evans. Tan cariñosos...

_Te quiero._

Pensó, fijándose en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Esos ojos que ahora brillaban queriendo desnudarla. Sam quería hacerlo. Su piel se lo decía a gritos. Su piel sentía cómo él acariciaba sus orejas, queriendo besarlas. Deseando besarla de nuevo.

Mercedes observó cómo él mordía su labio inferior, separándose de ella finalmente.

Siguieron su camino hacia la casa entrelazando de nuevo sus manos. Como si fuese una costumbre. Como si no hacerlo, no fuese posible ya para ellos. Era su código. Era su manera de saber que todo saldría bien.

Entraron en la casa por la puerta de atrás, y vieron como la madre de él servía el asado en la fuente y lo preparaba para llevarlo al salón. Al parecer, ya todos debían estar esperando en la mesa.

- Mamá – la llamó Sam, suavemente, tratando de no asustarla.

- ¡Cariño! ¿Dónde estabais? Estaba preocupada por vosotros. Scott me dijo que os habíais ido a montar, pero no volvíais. Dave se ha tenido que quedar a cenar esperando a que Relámpago regresase.

- ¿Puedes decirle que se lo hemos dejado atado en el cercado? Mercedes no se siente bien. Voy a acompañarla arriba.

- ¿No quieres cenar? ¿No tienes hambre? – le preguntó la señora Evans.

Mercedes negó con la cabeza, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle qué era lo que había pasado aquella tarde, pero Sam se le adelantó.

- Mamá... Mercedes estuvo a punto de caerse del caballo.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! ¿Estás bien, cariño? – preguntó la señora, preocupada, agarrando sus manos entre las suyas y acariciando su rostro con cariño.

- Sí, estoy bien.

- Todo quedó en un susto, mamá. Pero... Mercedes ha decidido no volver a montar.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Claro que no! ¡Y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo! Hace mucho que no te subes a un caballo, hijo. No quiero que te pase nada, ya te lo dije. Se acabaron los caballos para ti también, jovencito.

- Pero, yo... – Sam quiso protestar, pero su madre levantó un dedo en alto, haciendo que el chico se callase.

- Nada de caballos para vosotros dos. Estoy segura de que tanto a ti como a Mercedes os daría un ataque si el otro se cayese del caballo. ¿O me equivoco?

Los chicos se miraron asustados.

¿Un ataque? Probablemente se morirían de tristeza, si eso llegase a ocurrirle a cualquiera de ellos.

Volvieron a mirar a Mary Evans, asintiendo con la cabeza rápidamente.

- Bien. Queda claro entonces. Nada de caballos... ¿Seguro que no quieres cenar, cariño?

- Seguro. No se preocupe, de verdad.

Mary le sonrió, dulcemente y luego se dirigió a su hijo.

- Ella no come, tú tampoco. Haz lo que haría un novio ejemplar y acompáñala arriba hasta que se duerma.

- Pero si ya-

- Sin reproches, Sam.

Mercedes no pudo evitar reírse. El mismo Sam le había dicho a su madre que la acompañaría arriba, pero ella no parecía haberle prestado atención.

- Sin reproches – le respondió él, mirándola y luego, sonriéndole a Mercedes.

- Buenas noches, hija. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Sí, Señora Evans. Muchas gracias por preocuparse – respondió la chica, caminando ya hacia la puerta.

- No te separes de ella, ¿estamos? – Sentenció su madre. – Ya le digo yo a Dave lo que ha pasado.

- No me separaré, mamá. No te preocupes, ¿sí? – le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla y corriendo detrás de Mercedes, escaleras arriba.

Por supuesto que no se separaría de ella. No hasta poder amarla de nuevo. No hasta oírla decir su nombre y aún habiéndola oído, jamás podría separarse de su lado.

La alcanzó en el pasillo, recorriéndolo mientras se chocaban con sus cuerpos y sus bocas. Habían empezado ya un baile del que ambos conocían su final. Sus cuerpos chocaron finalmente con la puerta de su habitación sin dejar de besarse, agradeciendo que en ese pasillo no hubiese ningún jarrón ni maceta con peligro de romperse.

- Necesito ir al baño – susurró junto a su boca.

- Yo también.

- Voy al de Scott. Vuelvo ahora.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, mientras dejaba que él la besase en el cuello una vez más. Luego, le vio alejarse hacia el fondo del pasillo y entró en la habitación.

Unos minutos después, había salido ya del baño. Sin saber, si debería quitarse la ropa, ponerse el pijama o quedarse con la que tenía puesta. Estaba nerviosa. Como si jamás se hubiesen acostado a pesar de haberlo hecho la noche anterior. Pero así lo sentía en su corazón. Cada día y cada noche que pasaba a su lado, era una nueva conversación. Era descubrirlo nuevamente y amarlo. Y a la vez reconocer lo lejos que estaba de ella. Lo lejos y lo cerca que lo sentía. Su cuerpo la amaba con sus manos y su boca, pero no con su corazón.

El corazón de Sam no sabía lo que era el amor. Y quizás nunca llegase a saberlo.

Segundos más tarde, el chico abrió la puerta de nuevo, entrando en la habitación. Mercedes todavía seguía vestida con esa ropa que había deseado quitarle esa misma tarde. La ropa que ahora le quitaría, para hacerle el amor una vez más. Para perderse en su interior y lograr que se enamorase de él.

- Debería haberme duchado – le dijo ella, mientras él se acercaba. – Huelo fatal.

- No es cierto. Hueles muy bien – respondió él, callándola con un beso.

Ella sonrió, por su reacción. Correspondiéndole y tentándole con la lengua y con sus labios, mientras sus manos acariciaban su espalda.

_Por fin._

Pensaba él, sin dejar de besarla. Sin dejar de acariciarla con sus dedos, tratando de sacarle la camiseta. Pero ella se negó, obligándole a él mismo a quitarse la suya primero. Observando como él obedecía y se la quitaba para dejarla sobre la silla.

Mercedes recorrió con su dedo índice cada una de las líneas de sus abdominales, a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior, tratando de excitarle aún más de lo que ya estaba. Siguiendo con sus dedos hasta la cintura de los pantalones y abriendo el primer botón.

¿Así que pensaba desnudarle por completo mientras ella seguía totalmente vestida?

Sam observaba cada uno de sus gestos. Eso era lo que ella pretendía. Quería desnudarle por completo. Y él la ayudaría si eso era lo que ella de verdad deseaba.

Se descalzó rápidamente, fijándose en las botas que llevaba. Ni siquiera se habían parado en el cobertizo para cambiárselas. ¡Qué despistados!

Los calcetines siguieron el camino de las botas y en menos de un minuto, Sam Evans estaba desnudo de pies a cabeza, enfrente de ella.

- Mercedes... – Quería saber que se suponía que estaban haciendo. Quería preguntar que hacía todavía vestida mientras él permanecía delante de ella completamente desnudo.

Entonces, ella le condujo hacia la cama, y lentamente, empezó a quitarse ella misma la ropa delante de él.

Estaba siendo atrevida, estaba siendo... Lo estaba intentando, pero no era fácil. ¡Nada fácil! La dichosa camiseta había decidido enredarse en su cuello, haciéndole casi imposible respirar.

Se estaba avergonzando delante de él. ¡Era un desastre! Un completo desastre y...

_Te adoro._

Pensó él, mientras la veía luchar con la fastidiosa camiseta. Ella había querido llevar las riendas esa noche, pero había fracasado estrepitosamente en su empeño, haciéndole que se enamorase aún más de ella, si eso era posible.

La calmó, con un "chsss" dulce y le ayudó a quitársela. Acercándola a él para que se sentase encima de sus piernas.

- No te rías – le pidió, mientras la besaba.

- No me río – dijo él, regalándole una mirada llena de amor.

¡Cómo podría hacerlo? ¿Cómo podría reírse acaso? La mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por excitarle. Y él no podría desearla más aunque lo intentase.

Las manos de la chica buscaron el cierre de su sujetador pero se detuvieron en el intento.

- Hazlo tú – susurró a su oído.

Y él obedeció sus órdenes. Desabrochándolo rápidamente y abrazándola para sentir sus pechos sobre su torso.

Le sostuvo su rostro, besando con fuerza sus labios mientras ella se echaba hacia atrás, dejándole paso a su cuello y su mandíbula. Con tan mala suerte, que él no pudo sostenerla lo suficiente y sus cuerpos se precipitaron al suelo, cayendo sobre la alfombra.

- ¡Ay! – Se quejaron los dos a la vez.

Pero mirándose a los ojos, volvieron a besarse.

En el duro suelo, se devoraban con sus bocas. Se alimentaban el uno al otro.

- ¡Au! – El codo de Mercedes chocó contra el lateral de la cama, a la vez que su cabeza se resentía contra el frío suelo.

¿Por qué todo tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Tan desastre? Solo quería sentirlo a su lado, pero ella no hacía más que avergonzarse a sí misma una y otra vez.

- Arriba – dijo él, notando lo incómoda que ella estaba.

- ¿Cómo? ¿Qué...? – preguntó, sintiendo como Sam la sostenía entre sus brazos al estilo recién casados y la subía de nuevo a la cama, aprovechando la oportunidad para quitarle sus pantalones.

Ella se rió, mientras él los apartaba a un lado y no perdía el tiempo sacándole también su ropa interior.

- Eres preciosa.

Le dijo, sin dudar. Como había deseado hacer durante tanto tiempo.

- No es verdad – se rió ella.

_No me lo digas, por favor. No me lo digas._

- Sí lo es. Mírate, eres hermosa – le dijo, besándola de nuevo, haciéndola olvidar.

Recorriendo su cuello y su mandíbula, sus pechos y su ombligo con su boca y con sus manos, deteniéndose en cada uno de ellos y dedicándoles cariño.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? ¿Por qué no podía hacerle el amor y ya? ¿Por qué tenía que decirle lo hermosa, lo preciosa que era? No quería hacerse ilusiones. ¡No quería! Pero las palabras de amor del chico la confundían, hasta el punto de creerse lo imposible.

_No te ama, Mercedes. No lo hace. Por favor, no seas estúpida._

Sintió sus manos acariciando su zona íntima, nublando su mente durante unos segundos.

- Sam... – se le escapó en un susurro.

No quería suplicarle, no quería hacerlo. Pero le necesitaba. Necesitaba sentirle ya dentro de ella.

- Sam – repitió.

El chico se movió en busca de esa protección que tanto había necesitado esa tarde, poniéndosela rápidamente, sin perder tiempo. E introduciéndose en ella, segundos después.

- Oh, Dios – dijo ella, cuando por fin lo sintió llenando su interior.

- Mercedes... – gimió Sam, entrando y saliendo de ella.

Quería hacerle el amor, quería amarla lentamente. Quería enamorarla. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo si su cuerpo le volvía loco? ¡Cómo hacerlo si ella conseguía que él desease abandonarse en su interior y poseerla una y otra vez. Rápido. Fuerte.

No podía hacerlo, ya no. Por más que trataba de contenerse, no podía. Entraba en ella sin dilación, tratando de llevarla al paraíso con cada uno de sus empujes.

- Sam... – jadeó ella, flexionando sus rodillas, mientras apoyaba sus manos en sus brazos. Quizás haciendo demasiada presión con sus uñas. – Oh... creo que... Creo que sí... – trató de decir.

- ¡Bonita!

Sam se movió un poco más rápido, haciendo que ella llegase por fin, capturándole a él en el momento. Secuestrándole en su placer, llevándole con ella allí donde ella había viajado.

Lentamente, el chico se movió hacia un lado, sacándose de encima y descansando sobre la cama. Agarrando su mano derecha con su izquierda. Como si necesitase que ella le recordase lo que habían sentido segundos atrás. No era un sueño. No lo era. Mercedes le había permitido hacerle de nuevo el amor y Sam no podía estarle más agradecido a Dios por ello.

* * *

><p>Mary Evans se acababa de quemar un dedo preparando la leche caliente que pensaba subirle a Mercedes a su habitación. Después de lo que los chicos le habían confesado, ella tampoco había podido cenar y su mente todavía no había regresado a su sitio, a juzgar por el dedo quemado del que ahora se quejaba.<p>

Estaba preocupada por ella. Por Mercedes. Y también por su hijo. Jamás le había visto así. Enamorado, completamente loco por esa chica que compartía su vida con él. Era la primera vez que él traía a una chica a casa. Pero Mary Evans deseaba y esperaba de verdad que fuese la definitiva.

Mercedes le hacía feliz, le hacía sonreír. Sus ojos brillaban cada vez que ella hablaba. Cada vez que ella sonreía. Y la sonrisa del chico se hacía más grande cada vez que ella se reía o le agarraba de la mano.

Esa misma mañana, Mary lo había apartado de su lado, soltando sus manos tratando de averiguar la reacción en su hijo. Comprendiendo lo que ella había pensado tiempo atrás. Le dolía estar lejos de ella.

No conocía su historia. No sabía cómo habían llegado a formar la pareja tan hermosa que hacían, pero él la quería y se preocupaba por ella. Eso era lo único importante.

¿Y Mercedes?

Todo apuntaba a que ella también le quería, que era feliz a su lado.

Mary Evans deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Sam y Mercedes no dejasen jamás su casa. Estaba siendo egoísta, lo sabía, pero solo quería tener a su hijo cerca. Ver su felicidad día tras día y apoyarle si algo salía mal.

Echando la leche caliente en una taza, añadió azúcar y removió su contenido, saliendo ya de la cocina. Subió las escaleras lentamente, llevándole más tiempo de lo esperando, tratando de que la leche no se derramase de la taza.

Minutos después, llegaba a la habitación de su hijo, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, intentando escuchar ruido al otro lado, pero solo había silencio.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, lo suficiente como para ver como los dos chicos ya dormían en su cama, girados hacia la puerta sin percatarse de su presencia.

Las mejillas de la señora Evans no pudieron evitar teñirse de un rojo chillón. Los chicos dormían debajo de las sábanas, completamente pegados. Solo se podían ver sus brazos y hombros desnudos por encima de la manta. El brazo de su hijo rodeaba la cintura de su novia y sus manos descansaban una encima de la otra. Se les había olvidado apagar la luz y ahora su madre contemplaba toda la escena con la mano derecha en su corazón. Se veían tan hermosos, tan felices.

En ese momento, Sam se movió ligeramente, sin abrir los ojos, y se acurrucó en el cuello de la chica, a la vez que ella decía en voz alta las palabras mágicas.

- Te quiero, Sam.

No. Mary Evans no estaba soñando. Mary Evans había oído como Mercedes le decía a su hijo que le quería y éste le respondía con un ronquido.

_¡Ah! ¡A tu padre tuviste que parecerte, Sam Evans! Eres un desastre hijo. Un completo desastre._

Mary se rió, observándoles dormir tranquilos. Apagó finalmente la luz y cerró la puerta con cuidado

Apoyada en el marco, dio un gran sorbo a la taza de leche. Se la había preparado a Mercedes para que pudiese dormir, pero no había hecho falta. El desastre de su hijo lo había hecho posible. Mercedes le quería y él la adoraba.

Mary Evans dio otro sorbo a la taza antes de dirigirse escaleras abajo, con una sensación de paz en su corazón.

* * *

><p>Sam Evans la observaba dormir, mientras recogía el estropicio de ropa que habían dejado en el suelo la noche anterior. Parecía un ángel, respirando suavemente. Un ángel que de vez en cuando le sacaba una sonrisa al ver como la chica se molestaba por los rayos de sol que atravesaban su ventana.<p>

La conocía perfectamente. En poco tiempo, empezaría a moverse tratando de evitar la luz que entraba por la ventana y se despertaría. Así que se dirigió a la cama y se sentó a su lado, acariciando su oreja derecha a la vez que dejaba un beso en su pelo. Después de lo que había sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior, Mercedes podría rechazarle cuántas veces quisiese, pero él ya no se alejaría. Pensaba mimarla todo el tiempo y ya no le importaba lo que ella dijese acerca de ello, ya nada le importaba.

Tal y como había pensado, la chica empezó a frotarse los ojos y luego, intentó cubrirse con la sábana, impidiendo así que los rayos de sol la molestasen. Provocando que él estallase en risas. Pensaba esconderse debajo de las sábanas como si de una niña se tratase.

- Mercedes... – la llamó, suavemente.

- Ummm – gruñó ella, al oír su voz junto a su oído.

- Se te enfría el desayuno.

Todo había cambiado en esos dos últimos días. En las dos semanas que había pasado a su lado compartiendo cama con ella, Mercedes se había despertado temprano y levantado pronto, directa a la ducha, creyendo que él no era consciente de ello. Pero desde que habían llegado a esa casa, desde que habían hecho el amor, Mercedes no hacía más que esconderse debajo de las sábanas para no ver la luz solar. Todo había cambiado y Sam esperaba que aquello fuese a causa de él. De lo que le hacía sentir. De lo bien que ella se sentía a su lado.

- ¿Desayuno? – preguntó la chica, abriendo despacio los ojos, después de destaparse la cabeza.

Poco a poco consiguió abrirlos del todo, observando la bandeja que él había dejado sobre la silla.

El chico se levantó a por ella, acercándosela a la cama y luego, le pasó la chaqueta del pijama para que no pasase frío.

- Lo he hecho para ti – le dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, mientras observaba como Mercedes se ponía rápidamente el pijama.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, con un nudo en la garganta.

- Porque ayer te fuiste a dormir sin cenar. Así que supuse que te morirías de hambre.

- Y es cierto – le sonrió, notando como sus mejillas se teñían de rojo. – Pero... me lo has traído a la cama. Podía bajar a desayunar con los demás y...

Sam no la dejó terminar la frase. Untó una de las tostadas con mermelada de fresa y se la pasó.

- Todos se han ido ya. Sólo se ha quedado mi padre en casa, descansando.

- ¿Se han ido? ¿Adónde? – preguntó, atónita, mientras sostenía la tostada en su mano sin atreverse a probarla.

- A la iglesia. Es domingo, ¿recuerdas? Mi madre no ha querido despertarnos. Nos ha dejado una nota encima de la mesa de la cocina. Come un poco, anda.

- Se han ido a la iglesia – repitió la chica.

- Sí, ¿qué ocurre?

- Hace mucho tiempo que no voy a la iglesia – le respondió, tratando de olvidar la última vez que había estado en una.

Dejó la tostada sobre el plato, cerrando los ojos durante unos segundos. Sin poder evitar recordarse en el funeral de su madre, mientras el sacerdote le daba su último adiós.

- ¿Soy un idiota, verdad? Haga lo que haga, diga lo que diga, siempre consigo que lo recuerdes y te hagas daño de nuevo.

- Sam...

- ¡No! Creí que tus pesadillas habían quedado atrás. Que yo había conseguido borrarlas por completo. ¡Qué estúpido!

- Sam, por favor. No digas eso. Lo hiciste, lo conseguiste.

- No... – se lamentó. No era cierto, no importaba lo que hiciese, lo que dijese para hacer olvidar. Siempre habría cosas que se lo recordasen. Cosas que la hiciesen recordar la muerte de su madre y todo el dolor que había sentido por ello.

- Sí. Sí lo has hecho. Soy yo quién debo reprocharme a mí misma anclarme en el pasado. No volví a entrar en una iglesia desde el entierro de mi madre. No lo hice. Sin embargo, seguí rezando. Seguí hablándole a Él, porque sé que existe. Y sé que él la cuidará allí donde ella esté. Sigo rezando para que ella no se olvide de mí, ni yo de ella. Sigo rezando para seguir adelante, y le doy gracias por haberte encontrado. Todos los días. Cada día, le agradezco haberte conocido.

Sam la escuchaba atento, incrédulo. Jamás había pensado que Mercedes se hubiese atrevido a decirle todo aquello. Quizás algún día se armase de valor para confesarle lo que de verdad quería oír de sus labios.

- Si tú quieres, podemos ir el domingo que viene – le prometió él.

- Me encantaría – respondió con una sonrisa.

- Con una condición.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó, preocupada.

- Que te comas todo lo que te he preparado – le dijo, pasándole de nuevo la tostada y obligándola a comer.

- ¿Vas a darme de comer como lo hiciste aquella vez en Richmond?

- No lo sé, ¿quieres?

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, divertida. Observando ya como él acercaba la tostada a su boca.

- Perfecto, aquí va la primera. – dijo, mientras ella le pegaba el primer mordisco a la tostada, manchando su bigote de mermelada de fresa.

Esperó a que ella tragase todo el contenido de su boca y luego, la besó limpiándola y probando la mermelada.

- No es salsa de tomate, pero se le parece – dijo, una vez separado.

Aquella tarde había deseado tanto besarla, pero no había podido. Ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto había merecido la pena la larga espera.

- Cómetelo todo.

- ¿Y luego qué?

- Luego ya se nos ocurrirá algo – dijo, con una sonrisa seductora.

Mercedes dio otro mordisco a la tostada, sin perderle de vista. Sam Evans era su perdición y ella no podría amarle más aunque lo intentase.

* * *

><p>Para cuando su familia regresó por fin a casa, ellos ya habían limpiado, fregado los platos y tazas del desayuno y hecho todas las camas de cada uno de ellos. Habían ido también a visitar a su padre y luego, le habían dado de comer a los caballos y a las gallinas de la granja.<p>

- Buenos días, chicos – les saludó su madre con una sonrisa, entrando en la cocina.

Ambos permanecían sentados a la mesa, descansando del trabajo realizado.

- ¡Oh! Pero si tenéis la cocina súper limpia.

- Y las habitaciones, y los baños. Todos – dijo el chico, estirando la palabra. – También hemos hecho las camas.

- ¿La vuestra también? – preguntó Scott, sentándose enfrente de ellos, mientras se zampaba un trozo de pan. – ¿O la habéis dejado deshecha para que así os sea más fácil y rápido meteros en ella? Pecadores que sois... no habéis ni ido a misa.

- ¡Scott! – le gritó su madre.

Mercedes le miró, harta ya de sus burlas. Hasta ella se había terminado cansando de ellas. Quiso contestarle, pero Sam se le adelantó.

- Sí que la hicimos. Y también la tuya, hermano. No sabía que tenías esas revistas escondidas debajo del colchón – Sam arqueó una ceja, observando la reacción de su hermano mayor, tratando de evitar la mirada acusadora de su madre.

- No sé de qué me hablas.

- Ya... – Sam se rió, victorioso.

Mercedes también se moría por hacerlo, pero no lo haría. No delante de la señora Evans. Tenía que ser difícil para ella conciliar entre sus hijos sin ponerse de parte de ninguno.

Las revistas...

Recordó el momento en el que las había encontrado mientras hacia la cama de Scott. Sam la había pillado in fraganti viéndolas y ella las había dejado rápidamente sobre la cama, a la vez que sus mejillas se sonrojaban como nunca antes.

_- Guau. Menudo arsenal –_ _dijo, viendo la cantidad de ellas que su hermano tenía. Abriendo una y moviendo la cabeza a un lado y otro. – Estoy seguro de que ésta postura es imposible. ¿La has visto? – le preguntó, enseñándole la foto._

_Mercedes sacudió la cabeza, formando un no como respuesta, y Sam cerró rápidamente la revista, volviendo a colocarlas todas en su sitio._

_- Mejor será que las dejemos o creerá que le hemos robado alguna._

_La chica rió, mientras él las colocaba de nuevo debajo del colchón, girándose hacia ella luego._

_- Sigo pensando que la postura es imposible, pero deberíamos intentarla algún día, solo para comprobarlo. – le dijo, dándole un beso en la mejilla y saliendo de la habitación, directo a la de su hermana Stacy._

_¡Oh, Señor! ¿En qué momento se había enamorado de un dios del sexo?_

- ¿Mercedes? – Scott la llamó por enésima vez esa mañana.

- ¿Sí? – respondió ella, saliendo del trance.

- Le estaba diciendo a Sam que hoy iremos al Country Bar a marcarnos unos bailes, que si os queréis venir.

- ¿Al Country Bar? – Mercedes miró a Sam, que esperaba su respuesta con una sonrisa en sus labios. – Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Perfecto! Iremos Mary Ann, Dave, Sam, tú y yo. Verás lo bien que nos lo vamos a pasar.

Mercedes arqueó una ceja, dudosa. Sí, claro. Yendo Mary Ann pasarían una tarde-noche fabulosa... Dios les pillase confesados. ¡Mary Ann, Dave, Scott, Sam y ella en el mismo bar!

* * *

><p>Mercedes escuchó como alguien tocaba a la puerta de su habitación. Se había pasado los últimos diez minutos revolviendo su ropa en la maleta, tratando de encontrar algo que ponerse esa tarde.<p>

- Adelante – elevó la voz, lo suficiente para que la oyesen.

La puerta se abrió y Stacy entró rápidamente, cerrando tras de sí.

- Mamá me ha contado que os vais al Country Bar – habló, sentándose en la cama, observando como la chica colocaba y descolocaba su maleta una y otra vez.

- Ese es el plan, si consigo decidirme por algo que poner – dijo, malhumorada.

Stacy se rió a su lado, doblando las piernas en posición de indio.

- Estarás perfecta con cualquier cosa que te pongas.

Mercedes movió ligeramente la maleta para hacerse sitio, y se sentó a su lado dándose por vencida. No había nada en esa maleta, nada que le sirviese para ese bar.

- ¿No tienes una falda vaquera o algo? – le preguntó Stacy.

La chica negó con la cabeza.

Eso era lo que había deseado llevar en primer lugar. Lástima que no tuviese ninguna. Mentiría si no dijese que quería lucir hermosa para él. Quería que cuando la viese sólo tuviese ojos para ella y no para todas las chicas que acudirían a ese bar.

- Y hoy es domingo. Todo está cerrado – se lamentó Stacy.

- Lo sé.

Aunque de todas formas, ella no disponía de dinero para comprarse nada. Sam aún no le había pagado por viajar con él y Mercedes no pensaba aceptárselo por nada del mundo.

- Es una pena, porque a mi hermano se le habría desencajado la mandíbula al verte con falda.

¡Eso mismo había creído ella! Demonio de chica, no hacía más que recordárselo.

- A no ser...

- ¿A no ser qué?

- ¡A no ser que vayamos ahora mismo a ver a Miny! Estoy segura de que su hermana tendrá algo que te sirva – le dijo, con una sonrisa, tirando de su mano para que se levantase ya de la cama.

- Espera, ¿quién es esa tal Miny? ¿Y cómo se supone que vamos a llegar allí? – preguntó, sin levantarse.

- Es mi mejor amiga y... tú conducirás.

- ¿Qué yo qué?- Mercedes abrió la boca, alucinada.

- Vamos, no perdamos tiempo. Tú conduces.

- Pero si no he conducido en mucho tiempo y...

- ¡Vamos! – dijo, levantándola rápidamente y corriendo ambas hacia la puerta.

- ¿No deberíamos avisar a Sam? – consiguió decir mientras se veía arrastrada hacia las escaleras.

- ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Es una sorpresa! – chilló, agarrando las llaves del llavero de la cocina. – Vas a conducir la camioneta de Mary Ann.

Habían conseguido salir ya de la casa, y ahora bordeaban la camioneta que Stacy le había dicho.

- ¡Oh Dios mío! Que sea lo que Él quiera – respondió, subiéndose ya al coche. - ¿Dónde dices que vive esa tal Miny?

- A diez minutos de aquí – le respondió la adolescente, poniéndose ya el cinturón.

- Esto es una completa locura, Stacy – dijo, poniendo las llaves en el contacto y accionándolo.

- Lo sé. Espero que valga la pena, y que mi hermano se muera cuando te vea.

- Yo no – dijo, divertida. – Sería una viuda muy joven – bromeó.

Pisando ligeramente el acelerador, salieron ya de allí, esperando y rezando porque todo saliese bien.

* * *

><p>Llevaba media hora sentado en esa cama. Media hora esperando a que ella regresase de donde fuese el lugar al que se había ido. Hacia ya casi cuarenta y cinco minutos que Scott le había dicho que la había visto conduciendo la camioneta de Mary Ann con Stacy como acompañante. Hacía cuarenta y cinco minutos que se preguntaba dónde podía haberse ido. Se estaba volviendo loco, y se imaginaba lo peor. ¿Se encontraría mal? ¿Mercedes se había encontrado mal? ¿Por qué se había ido? No tenía ningún sentido haberse marchado así, sin decirle nada.<p>

_¿Dónde estás, bonita?_

Se levantó, cansado de esperar sentado y empezó a dar vueltas por su cuarto. Intranquilo, nervioso. Pasando por distintos estados de ánimo. Preocupado, asustado. ¿Acaso le había contado todo a Stacy? ¿Por eso se había ido? ¿Se había marchado de nuevo de su vida? ¿No pensaba volver?

_No, por favor. No me la quites ahora._

¡Qué idiota! No podía haberse ido. Toda su ropa estaba allí. Su maleta, sus cosas. ¡Que estúpido!

Pero si no se había marchado, ¿adónde había ido?

La puerta se abrió finalmente, mientras él miraba hacia la ventana. Dándose la vuelta, demasiado rápido, estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio. Apoyándose en el marco de la ventana, se tranquilizó, esperando no hacer una escena. Pero pronto se le olvidó todo lo que había pensado decir. Delante de él se encontraba Mercedes, preciosa, hermosa, con una falda vaquera y una camisa de cuadros roja. Las botas que llevaba también eran nuevas y Sam no tenía ni idea de dónde las había conseguido.

- ¿Dónde...? – empezó a decir, mientras veía como ella cerraba la puerta y dejaba unas bolsas sobre la cama.

- He estado en casa de Miny – respondió, sentándose en la cama y cruzando las piernas, dándole una buena vista al chico.

- ¿Quién es Miny? – le preguntó, tratando de no fijarse en sus hermosas piernas.

- La mejor amiga de Stacy – respondió ella de nuevo, mientras jugaba con su pelo, apartándolo de su cuello.

_¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso? Me estás matando._

- Podías haberme avisado – le reprochó.

Le estaba matando con su vestuario y la rabia había nacido en él como respuesta. Una rabia que sólo se disiparía si...

_¡Piensa en otra cosa!_

- No me dio tiempo – se excusó la chica. – Stacy me dijo que tenía prisa y... ¿Estás enfadado?

- No, no lo estoy.

Y no lo estaba. Por supuesto que no. Solo deseaba sacarle esa falda que llevaba y hacerle el amor hasta que no pudiese más.

- ¿Seguro?

_¡Tonta! ¿Pensabas que te diría lo hermosa que estás? Quítatelo de la cabeza. No ocurrirá._

- Seguro – respondió él, viendo como ella se levantaba ya de la cama y se dirigía al baño. - ¿Mercedes?

- ¿Sí? – La chica se giró, ilusionada, esperando lo que ya sabía que sería imposible.

- Eres preciosa.

- Gracias.

Mercedes notó como sus mejillas se sonrojaban sin poder evitarlo.

Un momento.

¿Había dicho "Eres preciosa" no "Estás preciosa", verdad?

- Creía que no querías ponerte faldas.

- Stacy me convenció – le dijo por última vez, antes de entrar por fin en el baño.

_Stacy... Stacy... Hermanita. Gracias por intentar matarme._

* * *

><p>- ¡Dios mío, Mercedes! – Chilló Scott, al verla bajar por las escaleras - ¡Eso es una falda y lo demás son tonterías! ¿Sigues vivo, Sammy?<p>

Su hermano pequeño le miró con ganas de estrangularlo. Mary Ann y él ya los esperaban abajo en el salón de la casa. Su hermana, al contrario que Mercedes, había decidido vestir pantalones esa tarde. Ojalá la chica hubiese hecho lo mismo. Ahora Sam se pasaría toda la noche tratando de mantener sus manos en sus caderas en lugar de perderse con ellas bajo esa falda.

- ¿Estamos todos listos? – preguntó, evadiendo a su hermano.

- Sip. Listos para arrasar. Al menos yo, vosotros no podéis – les recordó, Scott.

- Yo sí puedo – dijo su hermana.

- Ya... Lástima que los chicos no te hagan caso, hermanita – le respondió Scott, con su misma frase.

Mary Ann bufó, levantándose ya del sillón y dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

- ¿No esperamos a Dave? – preguntó Sam a su hermano.

- Dijo que se encontraba allí con nosotros.

- Perfecto. Vamos al camión, entonces – oyeron decir a Sam con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Camión? ¡Ni de coña! Vosotros os venís con nosotros en la camioneta – le dijo Scott.

- Pero-

- ¡Nada de camiones! Aquí no hacen ninguna falta, ¿estamos? – respondió su hermano mayor.

- Vale, vale.

Sam le vio pasar a su lado, mientras él agarraba la mano de Mercedes y salían también al exterior. Recorriendo el camino hacia la camioneta, observó cómo el camión permanecía allí, solitario.

- Lo siento, colega. Pronto nos volveremos a ver las caras. Muy pronto – dijo en voz alta.

Mercedes trató de seguir sus pasos hacia la camioneta, pero las botas que llevaba le hacían caminar más despacio. No habían sido las palabras de Sam las que habían hecho que aminorase sus pasos. No...

Él quería largarse de allí. No hacía más que desear subirse a ese camión y marcharse para siempre.

_Quiere irse. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo que se vaya de tu vida. _

Sam se detuvo de repente, observándola.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, mientras soltaba su mano y la sostenía por la cintura.

- Sí – respondió ella en un susurro, enroscando su brazo también en la cintura del chico.

- Vamos, que se nos hace tarde - le dijo, deteniéndose ya a un lado de la camioneta y abriéndole la puerta para que se subiese en ella.

La ayudó a subir y luego, dio la vuelta al coche para ocupar su lugar en el asiento de atrás junto a ella.

¿Qué la había puesto así? Por un instante la había visto sonreír y al momento siguiente, la chica mostraba la mirada más triste que había visto nunca. ¿Qué se suponía que había hecho? ¿No contestarle a su hermano? No decirle "Sí, Scott. Sigo vivo, a pesar de todo. A pesar de haberla visto con esa falda y no haber podido hacerle el amor como hubiese deseado. Sigo vivo a pesar de que ella se empeña en matarme con cualquier cosa que se ponga. Con cada una de las miradas que me regala. Y sus sonrisas me matan, hermano. Pero sí, sigo vivo, a pesar de todo."

Inclinándose hacia ella, volvió a susurrarle al oído.

- Estás preciosa.

- Ya me lo habías dicho – Mercedes no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

No. No lo había hecho. "Eres preciosa" era lo que le había dicho.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó, haciéndose el despistado.

- Sí – dijo ella, notando como sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

Scott les miró por el espejo retrovisor, provocando que ellos se agarrasen de las manos como acto reflejo. O quizás, ambos habían aprovechado la oportunidad para acariciarse.

Porque eso era lo que ahora hacían con sus manos. Ambos jugaban haciéndose cosquillas sin recibir ningún tipo de descarga. Éstas habían quedado ya atrás, en el pasado.

- No hagáis manitas delante de los pobres, tened compasión – les dijo Scott.

- Calla y conduce – le respondió su hermano, antes de que Mercedes intentase soltarse.

No se lo permitiría. Y menos para obedecer a Scott. Si su hermano no quería manitas, manitas tendría.

Mercedes se rió, observando la reacción de Scott y el bufido de Mary Ann.

No tardaron mucho en llegar al Country Bar. Allí, ya había varios coches aparcados en el estacionamiento. Y esperaban que alguno de ellos fuese ya el de Dave.

- Id entrando, voy a aparcar un poco lejos de aquí. No quiero que un borracho me rompa un cristal.

- Qué precavido – rió Mercedes, bajándose ya del coche y esperando por Sam y Mary Ann.

Scott les observó entrar en el bar y luego, pisó el acelerador, dirigiendo el coche un poco más lejos del parking.

Se preguntó si Dave habría llegado ya, pero no veía su coche por ninguna parte todavía. Aparcó, bajándose ya de él y cerrando con llave. Acomodándose luego los pantalones y la camisa, y mirándose en el espejo lateral del coche.

- Estás perfecto – se dijo a sí mismo.

Si nadie se lo decía, alguien tendría que hacerlo.

- ¡No me cuentes historias! ¡Sé que tú eres su fulana!

Scott se giró como un resorte hacia el lugar donde provenía la voz chillona.

_¿Fulana?_

Se fijó bien, pero no conocía de nada a la mujer que acababa de hablar. ¿Sería nueva en el pueblo? ¿Sería del pueblo vecino?

Bordeó el coche para tener una mejor visión de la escena y entonces, la vio.

Enfrente de la mujer que acababa de gritar, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su querida Doctora Harbor. La misma que había conocido la mañana anterior, la misma que había rechazado cenar con él. ¡La misma que había hecho un estofado con sus pelotas!

- Se equivoca de persona, señora – le oyó decir a la doctora.

Scott se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, escondido detrás de su camioneta. Deseando entender de que iba todo aquello.

- Todas sois iguales. ¡Todas! Creéis que podéis engañarme pero sé perfectamente lo que hacéis.

- ¡No sé de qué me habla!

- Mi Wilbur planea dejarme por ti y no pienso permitirlo. ¿Me has oído, mosquita muerta?

- ¿Perdone? ¿Qué me ha llamado? ¡No conozco a ningún Wilbur!

- ¡Mientes!

- No sé por qué la ha tomado conmigo, señora. Pero tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que escuchar toda la tarde cómo me falta el respeto. ¿Me ha oído?

- ¡Cariño! ¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Las dos se giraron para ver como Scott Evans aparecía en escena, abrazaba a la doctora y luego, le plantaba un beso delante de la señora. Un beso largo y profundo. Un beso que había disfrutado como ningún otro.

Un beso que odió romper.

- Buenas tardes, señora. Nunca la había visto por aquí. ¿Es del pueblo de al lado? – preguntó Scott girándose hacia ella, mientras dejaba su mano en la cintura de la chica.

La señora abrió la boca asombrada.

Quizás fuese porque su Wilbur no era tan guapo como lo era el muchacho que tenía delante de ella o tan joven. Pero la señora ni siquiera le contestó, levantó su nariz respingona y salió de allí dejándolos atónitos.

Sin embargo, Scott no perdió el tiempo, yendo a por todas y tratando de besarla de nuevo.

- ¡¿Cómo se atreve? – chilló la chica, abofeteándole sin compasión - ¿Es que acaso no se lo dejé claro ayer?

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Scott, acariciando su mejilla dolida. - ¿Que querías cenar conmigo o que querías besarme? Lo segundo ya lo hemos hecho, dime que sí a lo primero y podremos subir de nivel.

La doctora abrió los ojos como platos. Negando con la cabeza, empezó a alejarse de su lado. Pero Scott no la dejó marchar, agarrando su mano y tirando de ella volvió a atacar sus labios una vez más.

Besándola sin descanso. Besándola y perdiéndose en esa boca dulce que tanto había deseado probar. Abriéndola lo suficiente para rozar su lengua con la de él. La estaba besando y ella se estaba dejando llevar...

- ¡Ay! – gritó, separándose de ella. - ¡Me has mordido!

- Si no le queda claro ahora es que es un estúpido, Scott Evans.

- Estoy sangrando – se quejó él, mirando la sangre en sus dedos.

- No me diga que de verdad le afecta... – No acabó la frase. El chico empezó a marearse, alcanzando a impedir que se cayese sosteniéndolo por la cintura – Ahora entiendo su palidez de ayer.

- No te rías – le pidió Scott, pegándose a la pared.

- No lo hago.

La doctora sacó un pañuelo y con él, limpió la sangre que él tenía en sus labios. Deteniéndose durante unos segundos para observar sus hermosos ojos azules. Él la observaba fijamente, sin mover sus manos. – En unos minutos estará mejor. Quédese aquí mientras se recupera.

- ¿Vas a dejarme sólo?

- ¿Dejarle sólo? Ni hablar. Lo que me faltaba ahora es que se cayese y se abriese la cabeza. Me echarían a mí la culpa. No puedo permitirlo.

La doctora se apoyó también en la pared a su lado.

- Aún no sé tu nombre – le recordó él, luego de unos minutos en completo silencio.

- No necesita saberlo.

- ¿Por qué presiento que es un nombre horrible y por eso no quieres decirlo?

- ¡No es horrible!

- No... Claro que no – la picó él.

- ¡No lo es! ¡Es inapropiado! – estalló ella.

- ¿Inapropiado? ¿Ina... qué? ¡Oh, Dios Santo! – No, no podía ser... ¿o sí?

- No, no por favor. Ni se le ocurra decirlo en voz alta. ¡No lo diga!

- ¡Pearl Harbor! ¡Oh, Dios mío! – Scott Evans, completamente recuperado, estalló en risas.

- ¡No tiene gracia! ¡No se ría!

- ¡Sí la tiene! – No podía parar de reírse. - ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurrió ponerte ese nombre?

- ¡A mi padre! Y no estaba en su sano juicio, ¡estaba completamente borracho!

- Eso lo explica todo.

- Prométame que no se lo dirá a nadie, por favor.

- ¿Por qué razón? Es un nombre muy bonito.

El chico paladeó su nombre en sus labios, susurrándolo. Provocando que ella se fijase en cómo su boca lo decía con cariño y a la vez, con una sensualidad que la hipnotizaba.

- Pearl...

- Es el nombre de un ataque en el que murieron miles de personas. – se atrevió a decir, mirando al frente.

Scott se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos.

Segundos que a la doctora le parecieron eternos.

Ella tenía razón. No lo había visto de ese modo. El chico trató de decir algo que la reconfortase pero sus palabras murieron en su boca.

- ¿Me promete que no se lo contará a nadie? – le pidió, ésta vez mirándole a los ojos.

Scott quiso responderle que sí. Que jamás haría nada que le hiciese daño. Pero no podía desaprovechar una oportunidad cuando se la servían en bandeja de plata. Con una sonrisa torcida, le susurró.

- Con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Quiero que cenes conmigo.

- ¿No se cansa, verdad?

- No. Nunca desisto si realmente merece la pena luchar por algo.

- Supongo que si no quiero que todo el pueblo conozca mi nombre, tendré que aceptar su proposición.

- Supones bien – le respondió él, dándose cuenta de que ya tenía la partida ganada.

- Sé que me arrepentiré de esto, pero... acepto.

- Bien – Scott esbozó su sonrisa de triunfo.

- En realidad, pensé que me pediría que dejase de llamarle de usted.

- Ah, no. De hecho me encanta que lo hagas. Es una de mis fantasías – susurró en su oído, acercándose peligrosamente.

- Es usted un estúpido, Scott Evans – le palmeó el brazo, apartándolo rápidamente de ella.

- Ya lo sé, cariño. Ahora... ¿Puedes volver a repetírmelo mientras me besas?

La doctora bufó de nuevo, separándose de la pared y dirigiéndose ya hacia la puerta del bar. Scott no se había movido ni un milímetro. Observaba detenidamente cómo sus caderas se movían con cada paso que ella daba.

- ¿Viene o qué? – preguntó la chica, girándose de nuevo hacia él.

- Ahora mismo – dijo él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

_Ahora mismo, Pearl._

Por un momento verla contoneando sus caderas le hizo imaginarse cómo sería acostarse con ella. Besarla y acariciarla mientras ella se lo exigía. Porque la Doctora Harbor no era de las que suplicaban. No lo era. Y Scott estaba convencido de que tarde o temprano, él conseguiría que ella, llena de placer, gritase su nombre.

* * *

><p>- ¿Dónde se ha metido Scott? – preguntó Mary Ann por enésima vez asqueada de la escena empalagosa que tenía lugar delante de ella.<p>

Sam dejó de mirar durante un segundo a su novia de mentira, para hablarle a su hermana.

- Probablemente esté ligando con alguna chica o esperando a Dave en el exterior.

- Dave es mayorcito como para necesitar que lo esperen. Que venga ya de una vez. No vine para hacer de carabina.

Mercedes se rió ligeramente, mientras observaba como Dave McCain entraba en el bar. La chica no dudó en levantar su mano para que él les encontrase más fácilmente.

- De hecho, Dave viene para aquí sin Scott.

Mary Ann se negó a girarse para verlo llegar. No pensaba prestarle atención.

Puede que tuviesen que sentarse el uno al lado del otro, en el mismo banco, pero no pensaba hablarle.

- ¡Ey! – Dave los saludó al llegar, sentándose a su lado sin perder el tiempo. - ¿Y Scott?

- Pues... Estaba aparcando. Hace media hora... Supusimos que te estaría esperando a ti.

- No lo he visto – les respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Puede que Mary Ann estuviese sentada a su lado, pero no pensaba dirigirle la palabra. Si así lo esperaba ella, estaba muy equivocada.

- ¿Cómo estás, Mercedes? La Señora Evans nos contó lo que sucedió ayer en la tarde. Siento mucho todo lo ocurrido. Lo siento, de verdad. No se qué le pasó. Relámpago no es así.

- Está bien, Dave. Todo está bien. El susto ya pasó y bueno... He decidido no volver a montar – le dijo, mientras apretaba fuerte la mano de Sam por debajo de la mesa, buscando su apoyo.

- Lo entiendo. Y lo siento de verdad, Mercedes. Te pido disculpas a ti también, Sam. Podía haber ocurrido una tragedia y... Lo siento de nuevo.

Sam asintió con la cabeza.

- No fue tu culpa, Dave. Olvídalo. Todo ha quedado atrás – le tranquilizó.

- Sí – dijo, suavemente.

- ¿Estoy viendo bien? – preguntó Mercedes, observando la puerta de la entrada.

- Si estás viendo lo mismo que yo, sí – le respondió Sam, atónito.

- ¿De que habláis? – preguntó Mary Ann, girándose al mismo tiempo que Dave.

- Vale, esto es asombroso. ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? – oyeron decir a Dave.

_Buena pregunta._

Pensó Sam. Viendo como Scott y la nueva veterinaria se dirigían hacia allí con una sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el capítulo de este domingo. Espero que os haya gustado o que al menos os haya podido sacar una sonrisa de domingo ^^ Hacedme saber si os gustó en un review, el botoncillo ha cambiado de forma, pero sigue estando aquí abajo :D ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Besos y abrazos.<em>

_Syl._

_PD: acabo de fijarme que llevo más de 100.000 palabras escritas de esta historia O.o Madre mía._


	11. Give into me

_Bienvenidos un domingo más a la lectura de un nuevo capítulo de Buscando un Corazón. Me alegro que os gustase el anterior y que no hayáis querido matarme al leerlo. xD Quería deciros que se acerca el final del fic, que esta aventura que hemos vivido durante meses está próxima a acabarse. Reconozco que no podré evitar echar unas lagrimillas cuando escriba el final, pero bueno, ya estoy acostumbrada a hacerlo con cada uno de los fics. xD Aunque éste es muy especial para mí, quizá mucho más que "As Long as you're there" Quizás porque poco a poco conseguí crear una historia de una familia de la que nada sabía al principio y que acabaron ganándose por completo mi corazón. No hay personaje de esta historia al que no le tenga un cariño enorme. Los adoro, empezando por el anciano Samuel Riley, hasta llegar a la dulce y traviesa Stacy. Los echaré de menos cuando se vayan, pero siempre estarán ahí pase lo que pase. No sé cuántos capítulos me llevará escribir ese final, pero espero que estén a la altura de la historia y que no os defrauden. Mil gracias por leerlo, de verdad y por dejar esos reviews cargados de cariño. ¡Os mando un beso enorme! _

_Para ti, Andrea, porque esta historia tenía que tener un capítulo dedicado a ti y porque nunca podría haber otro que se adecuase tanto. :) Gracias por estar ahí, espero que el regalo esté a la altura de lo que te mereces, lo he hecho lo mejor posible o eso creo :D Puedes gritarme o asesinarme si no es así. xD jejeje_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario los chicos jamás se graduarían y seguirían en ese club del coro toda su vida, hasta convertirse en viejecitos. xD (¡Era broma, eh!)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 11: Give into me:<strong>_

_You're gonna take my hand_

_Whisper the sweetest words_

_And if you're ever sad_

_I'll make you laugh_

_I'll chase the hurt_

_Come on, come on_

_Into my arms_

_Come on, come on_

_Give into me_

* * *

><p>Como si en una nube se encontrase, Scott Evans caminó lentamente hacia la mesa en la que sus hermanos estaban sentados. Todavía no se creía la suerte que había tenido hacía unos minutos en el exterior del local. No sólo había conseguido saber por fin cuál era el verdadero nombre de su querida doctora, sino que también había podido robarle dos besos y una cena.<p>

Scott caminaba ahora hacia ellos con una sonrisa de triunfo en sus labios, mientras a su lado, la veterinaria seguía sus pasos aún dudosa de lo que había terminado aceptando. Lo que de verdad le fastidiaba a Scott era el hecho de tener que compartir su cena con sus hermanos. Le hubiese gustado haber podido invitarla a un restaurante, ellos dos solos. O que ella le diese la oportunidad de conocer su casa. Pero no importaba, Scott se encargaría de que esa noche fuese perfecta. Todo dependía de sus hermanos y de él mismo, tratando de no ser un patán incorregible.

Llegaron a la mesa, donde Dave y Sam se levantaron como auténticos caballeros sureños para saludar a la guapa veterinaria.

- Doctora Harbor, me alegro de verla por el Country Bar – le dijo Dave, tendiéndole la mano.

- Muchas gracias, David. ¿Era David, cierto? – La chica aceptó su mano, gentil.

- Prefiero Dave – respondió él, mientras Mary Ann bufaba a su lado. ¿Se había puesto celosa? ¡Perfecto! ¡Y más que lo estaría!

Dave aprovechó para presentarle a los demás, mientras Scott lo miraba con ganas de estrangularlo.

_¡Tenía que hacerlo yo!_

- Doctora Harbor, le presento a Sam Evans y Mercedes Jones. Supongo que los recordará. Estuvieron también en la visita de ayer.

- Sí, claro – les dijo, con una sonrisa, mientras les saludaba ofreciéndoles la mano.

- Yo soy Mary Ann Evans – dijo ésta, levantándose y evitando así que Dave las presentase. – Encantada.

Mary Ann le tendió la mano con una sonrisa, provocando que todos la mirasen atónitos.

_Es su manera de disimular los celos._

Pensó Scott.

- ¡Bueno! Hechas las presentaciones, ¿nos sentamos ya?

Todos se miraron entre sí. La mesa solo tenía dos bancos, cada uno con sitio para tres personas.

- Mary Ann, levántate y siéntate con Sam y Mercedes. Déjame tu sitio – le pidió su hermano.

- De eso nada – rió la chica. – Yo ya estoy sentada, siéntate tú con ellos.

Scott miró de reojo a su mejor amigo, esperando que él se levantase y le dejase su sitio, pero Dave no tenía esos planes en la cabeza.

A regañadientes, Scott se acercó al banco de Sam y Mercedes y espero a que la doctora se sentase para hacerlo él. Ahora el chico compartía banco con la pareja mientras Dave permanecía entre las dos chicas. En tan solo unos segundos, Dave McCain había cobrado los dos favores que le debía. Y Scott esperaba que él mismo se diese cuenta de ello.

Todos se miraron sintiéndose fuera de lugar. Era una situación extraña, rara. Apenas conocían a la doctora Harbor y Scott ya la había invitado a sentarse con ellos. ¿Habría sido buena idea?

Sam se recostó en su asiento, incómodo. A un lado se sentaba su hermano mayor y al otro, completamente pegada a él, estaba Mercedes. Incluso antes había habido un espacio entre ellos. Un espacio que impedía que sus piernas se rozasen. Un espacio que había muerto desde el momento en el que su hermano les había empujado para poder sentarse con ellos. Ahora sus manos permanecían libres, encima de la mesa, cuando antes habían estado unidas en ese espacio. Se habían soltado al juntarse y Sam ya no sabía cómo agarrarla de nuevo por debajo de la mesa, sin rozar sus hermosas piernas.

¿Por qué se había empeñado en ponerse falda? Dudaba que Stacy la hubiese convencido verdaderamente. ¿Acaso tendría celos? ¿Se sentía insegura? ¡No tenía porqué! El jamás podría mirar a ninguna chica que no fuese ella. Ya no.

Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había mirado a una mujer con ganas de acostarse con ella. Ni Anna había podido lograr que se olvidase de ella tratando de hacerle el amor. No había podido esa vez y jamás podría volver a hacerlo. Solo tenía ojos para ella. ¿Es que acaso no se veía con claridad? Sam ya no sabía qué más hacer para enamorarla. Había agotado sus recursos y ya nada le quedaba por intentar. Pero no se rendiría, sabía que algún día, ella reconocería sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él. Y ese día, Sam Evans moriría de amor.

Centrándose, observó como la camarera se acercaba hacia ellos para anotar sus bebidas. Uno a uno fueron pidiendo, mientras Scott, a su lado, se removía intranquilo. Inclinándose hacia él después, oyó cómo le susurraba al oído.

- Deja que Mercedes se siente en el medio. No es justo que sólo tú puedas ver sus hermosas piernas.

Sam apretó su puño, tratando de calmarse, para no perder el juicio y pegarle un codazo en su estómago. ¿Es que no se cansaba? ¡Ni siquiera teniendo delante a su querida doctora!

Sintió ganas de estrangularle, agarrarle por los cuellos de su camisa y advertirle que se dejase de tonterías. Pero no llegó a hacerlo. Su ángel había vuelto a impedirlo. Su ángel guardián había agarrado de nuevo su mano, descansando ambas encima de sus piernas desnudas.

Sam se volvió hacia ella, fijándose en su sonrisa. Esa que le volvía loco y que lo hacía desear sacarla de ese bar, llevarla hacia la camioneta y levantarle esa falda para introducirse en ella.

Las bebidas llegaron por fin, haciéndole volver a la realidad. Pero, por desgracia, no llegaron solas.

- Oh oh – oyeron decir a Scott. – Dave, tu ex mujer viene hacia aquí.

- ¿Ex mujer? – preguntaron a la vez, Sam y Mercedes.

La chica observó la reacción de Mary Ann, mientras la ex mujer de Dave se acercaba a la mesa. La hermana de Sam agarró su vaso y bebió un trago, fijando su vista hacia la pared del bar. Al parecer, nada le importaba que la ex mujer de Dave fuese a hacer acto de presencia.

- ¡David! – exclamó su ex, llegando ya a la mesa.

- Hola Lindsay – respondió él, sin ganas.

- Cuando me dijeron que estabas aquí, no podía creérmelo.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Scott. - ¿Es que acaso no puede divertirse como todo el mundo?

- Oh, Scott... Tú siempre "tan" adorable. David sabe hablar, ¿sabes? – dijo, posando su mano en el hombro del chico, mientras él le dedicaba una mirada cargada de odio.

Mercedes abrió los ojos, alucinada. ¡Si era peor que Mary Ann! ¿De verdad Dave había estado casado con esa arpía?

- ¿Quieres algo, Lindsay? – le espetó Dave, esperando que su ex mujer se marchase pronto de esa mesa y de sus vidas para siempre.

- ¿Yo? ¿De ti? – La chica estalló en risas, sin poder parar. – No, David. Solo venía a comprobar que lo que me habían dicho era cierto.

- Bien. Ahora que lo has comprobado. ¿Puedes irte y dejarnos disfrutar de la tarde en paz?

- Guau, David. Se te está contagiando el mal humor de tu amante.

- ¿Se refiere a mí? – le susurró la doctora a Scott, con miedo. Ya sería la segunda vez en esa tarde que la llamaban fulana. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a la gente en ese pueblo?

Scott negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole brevemente y señalando con la cabeza a su hermana Mary Ann.

- ¿Sabes? Creí que te buscarías algo mejor cuando te dejé, pero... Veo que no ha sido así. Mírate, David. Has acabado juntándote con la amargada del pueblo. Pobre, ¿nadie más te hacía caso? No, claro que no.

- ¡Ya está bien! – chilló Mary Ann, levantándose del banco y asustando por completo a Dave. - ¡Sal de aquí ahora o yo misma te agarraré de los pelos y te sacaré a rastras de este bar!

- ¡Wow! La amargada ha sacado su genio. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No folla bien? Oh, cierto. No, no lo hace. Por eso mismo lo dejé.

- Tú no lo dejaste, zorra mentirosa. Fue él quién te dejó a ti.

- Mary Ann... – Dave quiso levantarse para tranquilizarla, pero ella le empujó para que se sentase de nuevo.

- Lindsay, sal de aquí. Ya oíste a mi hermana, déjanos en paz – le pidió Scott, lo más amablemente posible.

- Por supuesto que me voy. No me apetece seguir oyendo cómo un grupo de perdedores me insulta y me llama mentirosa. Todos sabemos que fue lo que en realidad ocurrió.

- ¡Claro que lo sabemos! ¡Le engañaste! Le hiciste creer que el hijo era suyo para casarte con él. Si no lo hubieses hecho, sabes que él jamás se hubiese casado contigo. Estabas obsesionada con él, ¿lo recuerdas? Pero Dave no te quería. Nunca lo hizo y eso te jode. Te jode porque sabes que es el mejor hombre que existe. Te jode porque sabes que nunca podrás tenerlo. Por eso le haces la vida imposible. A él, a mí. No soy nada suyo, Lindsay. Nada. Dave tampoco se merece compartir su vida con una amargada como yo.

Todos la vieron salir corriendo de aquella mesa, tratando en vano de encerrar sus lágrimas en su interior. Mary Evans, la mujer más fuerte del pueblo, acababa de derrumbarse delante de casi toda su familia.

Dave se levantó rápidamente, empujando a su ex mujer a un lado y corriendo detrás de la mujer que tanto amaba.

- Sal de aquí – le soltó Scott a la mujer que todavía se encontraba en aquella mesa en la que todas las risas se habían convertido en muecas de tristeza. – Alégrate de que soy un caballero, Lindsay, porque de no serlo... – se calló, tratando de calmarse. Tratando de borrar las lágrimas de su hermana pequeña y a su mejor amigo corriendo detrás de ella. Pero era imposible. La rabia se había apoderado de él. La rabia y él cariño que sentía por esos dos chicos que habían salido huyendo de esa mesa. Sin pensárselo dos veces, agarró con sus manos el vaso de agua de Sam y se lo vació en la cabeza, mojándola toda.

- No lo soy, Lindsay. No soy un caballero – le dijo, dejando el vaso vacío encima de la mesa.

La mujer empezó a chillar improperios e insultos sin descanso.

- ¡Largo de aquí! – Scott saltó de nuevo, perdiendo la paciencia, provocando que Sam le agarrase con miedo a lo que su hermano pudiese hacerle.

- ¡Eres un estúpido cabrón! – chilló Lindsay, mirándole con odio y golpeándole en el hombro con fuerza.

- ¡Ya lo sé! ¡Puedes insultarme cuántas veces quieras! Estoy acostumbrado a ello. Pero ni se te ocurra llamarle amargada de nuevo a mi hermana o lo próximo que haré será vaciarte el vaso de cerveza.

- ¡Que te follen, Scott Evans! – chilló, echando a correr hacia la puerta del local.

- ¡No seas vulgar, Lindsay! ¡Se dice hacer el amor! – le gritó él, elevando la voz lo suficiente para que todos en el bar le escuchasen.

Y acto seguido, se dejó caer en su parte del banco. Cansado, rendido. Agachando la cabeza y tratando de esconderse entre sus manos.

Pronto sintió la mano de Sam sobre su espalda tratando de reconfortarlo. Acariciándolo y dándole cariño como cuando eran pequeños y alguna chica le rechazaba.

¿Cómo podría haberse estropeado tanto la tarde? ¿Cómo?

Todo se había ido al traste. Ahora, la cena que la doctora le había prometido ya no tendría lugar. ¿Cómo podría aceptar cenar con alguien que había tratado tan mal a una mujer? ¡Le había tirado un vaso de agua por encima! ¿Qué clase de persona era?

Una que había sufrido en sus carnes las lágrimas de su hermana y la tristeza y desesperación de su mejor amigo. No había podido evitarlo. No había podido cruzarse de brazos. La rabia y el odio que sentía por Lindsay habían ganado la partida, hasta el punto de quedar como un cabrón delante de su querida doctora. Se lamentó, pensando en cómo había conseguido que ella aceptase haciéndole chantaje. Y ahora, ni siquiera habiéndole hecho chantaje lograría que ella cenase con él.

- Scott... – le llamó, esperando que él descubriese su cabeza y la mirase.

Se iba a ir. Scott estaba completamente seguro de que ella se iría esa tarde. Lo había fastidiado, lo había echado todo a perder.

_¿Por qué Lindsay? ¿Por qué tuviste que joderlo todo hoy?_

Levantó la cabeza despacio, y la miró con esos azules que ahora se oscurecían tristes.

- Te vas, ¿verdad? – susurró.

- ¿Irme? ¡No! Claro que no. Le iba a decir si quería sentarse a mi lado, para que Sam y Mercedes estén más cómodos mientras ellos no regresan.

Scott creyó estar soñando despierto. No solo ella no se iría, sino que le estaba proponiendo que se sentase a su lado en el banco.

- ¿No te vas? – preguntó de nuevo, creyendo que en algún momento se despertaría y ella ya no estaría sentada enfrente de él.

- ¿Quiere que me vaya? – dijo ella, asustada.

- No. No quiero – le confesó, mientras sus mejillas enrojecían por completo.

La doctora le sonrió, notando el rubor en las mejillas de él y se movió hacia un lado, colocándose enfrente de Sam y Mercedes, que le regalaron una mirada de cariño. Como si de verdad le agradeciesen lo que estaba haciendo por su hermano.

- Acepté una cena y todavía no hemos cenado – le recordó, viendo cómo él se sentaba ya a su lado.

- Cierto – respondió él, sin dejar de mirarla.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Mercedes a Sam, mientras agarraba su mano de nuevo.

- Estoy preocupado por mi hermana – le dijo, triste.

- Dave está con ella, Sam. Estará con ella siempre. Por mucho que ella le rechace, él no la dejará sola. No lo hará.

- Sí – le dijo él, besando su mejilla.

_Y yo tampoco, bonita. Yo tampoco te dejaré sola._

Separándose, vieron como Scott les observaba preocupado, jugando con su vaso, pensativo.

- ¿Qué estará pasando? – les preguntó, triste.

Sam y Mercedes se miraron, mientras apretaban fuertemente sus manos.

* * *

><p>- Mary Ann, abre la puerta, por favor – suplicaba Dave una y otra vez, en el pasillo de los baños.<p>

- ¡Vete!

Dave apoyó su frente sobre la puerta, cansado. Rendido. Ella no abriría, no lo haría y él terminaría volviéndose loco si ella no le dejaba entrar para abrazarla y secar sus lágrimas. Mary Ann se había derrumbado. La chica más fuerte e insensible del pueblo, como todos la llamaban, había terminado derrumbándose delante de todos en ese bar. Lo único que quería era poder abrazarla, decirle que sí lo merecía, que no habría mujer en el mundo que le mereciese más que ella. Que la amaba, que le había curado su corazón herido para luego rompérselo de nuevo. Pero, ¿qué importaba su corazón si el de ella también estaba roto? ¿Qué importaba su infelicidad cuando ella se veía no merecedora de él?

¿Por qué tenía que haber aparecido su ex mujer? ¿Por qué? Mary Ann había salido ya de su vida, quería sacársela ya de su corazón, pero era imposible. La amaba, como nunca antes había amado a una mujer. Ni siquiera recordaba cuánto llevaba enamorado de ella. Quizás incluso antes de conocer a Lindsay. Quizás, muchísimo antes. Se había enamorado de ella por su desdén y altanería, por lo hermosa que se veía cuando sonreía., las pocas veces que se permitía sonreír. Por cómo dormía a su lado cuando hacían el amor, abrazada a él y respirando tranquila sin preocupaciones de ningún tipo.

Mary Ann tenía razón. Lindsay le había engañado haciéndole pasar por suyo al hijo de otro hombre. Habían terminado casándose sin amor.

Él jamás podría dejar a un niño sin padre. Pero el secreto pronto se había hecho eco en el pueblo. Y en poco tiempo, todos habían creído que ella era la que lo dejaba por que había terminado enamorándose de otro. Cuando no era así. El mismo Dave la había echado de su casa cuando se enteró de la verdad. Ella le suplicó, pero él no se rindió hasta conseguir los papeles del divorcio. En poco tiempo había pasado de tener mujer y un hijo en camino a no tener absolutamente nada. Hasta que Mary Ann había entrado en su vida para volvérsela completamente del revés. Para sufrir de nuevo el desamor y la falta de confianza. Para sufrir de nuevo el rechazo de la chica que ocupaba su corazón.

- Mary Ann, abre la puerta. Tenemos que hablar.

- ¡No! – La chica sollozaba en el interior, odiándose por ello. Odiándose por haber creado una barrera durante años y haberla roto en tan solo un segundo. Un solo segundo que había marcado un antes y un después. No saldría de ese baño por mucho que lo desease. Por mucho que necesitase que sus brazos fuertes la protegiesen y abrazasen. No saldría.

- Por favor, Mary Ann. Sal de ahí, déjame verte.

- No puedo.

- ¿Qué te detiene?

- Dave... – La chica cerró los ojos, tratando de olvidarse por completo de todo lo que había pasado.

- Abre, cariño. Déjame verte.

_No me digas así, me rompe por dentro._

Pensó, cansada de todo. Cansada de amarlo con todo su corazón y no merecer su cariño. Él la quería, la adoraba. Pero no podía aceptarle, no sabiendo lo infeliz que acabaría siendo a su lado. Lindsay tenía razón, ella era una amargada y jamás conseguiría dejar de serlo.

- Abre, Mary Ann – Dave suspiró profundamente al otro lado de la puerta. Había tratado en vano de guardar las lágrimas en su interior, pero éstas ya salían a trompicones, volviéndole vulnerable. Haciéndole sentir cómo su corazón se desgarraba por dentro. – Cariño, ábreme.

- Dave, es mejor que te marches – se lamentó, odiándose por decirle aquello.

- No me iré. Me da igual que no me quieras abrir. No me iré. No puedes obligarme.

- Ya lo sé.

- Déjame abrazarte, Mary Ann. Por favor.

- Dave...

- Abre la puerta.

_Ábreme tu corazón y déjame entrar en él, por favor._

Dave sintió como el cierre se giraba y la puerta se abría lentamente, segundos después. Despacio, demasiado despacio para él. Y sin pensarlo, entró en el cubículo antes de que ella pudiese arrepentirse de haber abierto.

Mary Ann todavía lloraba. Las lágrimas aún manchaban su delicado rostro. Sus ojos estaban rojos y cansados y sus manos todavía temblaban.

Dave se aproximó a ella, agarrándoselas y apretándoselas fuertemente.

- Te quiero – le susurró, sintiendo como una lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla derecha y se perdía en su cuello. – Jamás he amado a una mujer como te amo a ti. Lo sabes.

Ella bajó la cabeza, avergonzada. No se merecía que él la siguiese amando después de todo el daño que le había hecho. Después de todos aquellos insultos que le había gritado.

- No lo hagas.

- ¿Por qué me apartas de tu lado, Mary Ann? Podríamos ser tan felices – El chico dejó sus manos y acarició sus mejillas empapadas en lágrimas.

- No, Dave. Jamás podrías ser feliz a mi lado. Yo no sé hacer feliz a nadie. No puedo hacer feliz a nadie.

- Sí sabes, Mary Ann. Sí puedes. Soy feliz cuando sonríes, soy feliz cuando me besas. Cuando hacemos el amor y te quedas dormida entre mis brazos. Te echo de menos.

- ¿Eres feliz cuando te insulto? ¿Cuándo te echo de mi lado una y otra vez? ¿Cuándo rompo tu corazón y te hago daño?

- No, no soy feliz. Me destrozas cuando lo haces.

- Entonces, ¿por qué regresas Dave? ¿Por qué?

- Porque sé que yo puedo hacerte feliz a ti, cariño. Sé que yo puedo hacer que me aceptes. Me quieres. Tú también me amas. No podemos estar lejos el uno del otro. Lo has intentado, pero no funciona. La soledad no se ha hecho para ti, Mary Ann. No te empeñes en aferrarte a ella.

Ella guardó silencio durante unos segundos.

Dave quería hacerla feliz. Quería verla sonreír. Pero, ¿cómo hacerlo si lo único que él deseaba quizás nunca pudiese llegar a tenerlo? Quizás jamás pudiese llegar a dárselo.

- Mary Ann... – Dave la llamó, secando una de sus lágrimas con sus dedos. – Por favor, acéptame. No huyas de mí, no otra vez. Déjame ser feliz a tu lado.

- Jamás podrías serlo – le dijo, cerrando los ojos y odiándose por no poder detener sus lágrimas. – Yo no puedo darte lo que deseas, Dave. No puedo.

- ¡Yo te deseo a ti! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? – Las manos del chico se alejaron de su rostro, impotentes, viajando hacia su cabeza y tirando de su pelo.

- No me deseas a mí. Deseas una familia a mi lado y yo no puedo dártela – Una de sus manos se limpió con fuerza las lágrimas que bañaban su mejilla derecha. Pero éstas seguían saliendo, como si no hubiese llorado en años y sus ojos hubiesen retenido un océano en su interior.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? No... No lo entiendo.

- No puedo darte hijos, Dave. No puedo darte la familia que tanto deseas. La familia que siempre has querido tener y que Lindsay te arrebató. Te engañó haciendo pasar por tuyo al hijo de otro. Deseaste tanto que fuese tuyo, lo deseaste con todas tus fuerzas. Querías tenerlo a pesar de no sentir amor por ella. Querías tenerlo porque pensaste que era tuyo. Un hijo tuyo vendría al mundo. Estabas feliz. Feliz por poder cumplir tus sueños.

- Cariño...

- No. Yo no puedo dártelos, Dave. No puedo darte esa familia que tanto deseas.

Dave la pegó a él, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos y besando su pelo con cariño. Poco a poco, ella se fue relajando mientras aferraba sus manos a su ancha espalda.

Una familia, sí. Deseaba tener una familia con ella. Con nadie más. Solo con la mujer que había amado con todas sus fuerzas. La mujer que le volvía loco una y otra vez con sus rechazos. Solo con ella. Jamás podría buscar a otra. Jamás podría olvidarse de ella por mucho que lo intentase. Quería tener una familia, pero por encima de todo, la quería a ella a su lado. Mary Ann ya no volvería a echarle de su vida. No por esa razón. Ahora sabía cuál era el verdadero motivo de sus rechazos. Ahora sabía porqué ella le alejaba continuamente cuando le hablaba de una vida juntos. No podía darle hijos, ese era el verdadero motivo.

- No me importa – dijo él, separándola y haciendo que le mirase a los ojos.

- Sí. Sí te importa.

- ¡No! ¡No quieres entenderlo! No quiero una familia, no quiero tener hijos si no es contigo. No quiero.

- Dave...

¿Por qué no comprendía que con ella no podía? Quizás nunca podría llegar a concebir. Debía alejarse, buscar a otra mujer. Otra que no le hiciese daño una y otra vez. Otra que le hiciese feliz dando a luz a sus hijos. ¿Por qué no podía comprenderlo?

- Te quiero a ti, Mary Ann. Te amo a ti, cariño. Tú eres lo único que necesito para ser feliz. Tú eres mi familia. Entiéndelo, por favor – Dave se inclinó, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos y besándola suavemente. Quizás entendiese con gestos lo que las palabras no eran capaces de hacerle ver.

Y ella no pudo rechazarle, no esa vez. Quizás sentía que ese sería su último beso, quizás pensaba que ellos jamás volverían a tener una oportunidad para amarse sin preocupaciones. Como se habían amado durante meses, escondiéndose de los demás. Un amor secreto. Un amor del que ella había querido olvidarse, pero no había podido. Para ambos era más que una aventura, era más que diversión. Se habían enamorado, y habían terminado sufriendo por amor. Entonces, él le había pedido más y ella, consciente de que jamás podría merecerle, se había alejado de él, rompiendo su corazón y el suyo propio.

- Dave, yo... Yo no te basto – dijo, separando sus labios de él y acariciando sus mejillas. – Yo no puedo hacerte feliz, no sé cómo hacerlo.

- Aprenderemos juntos, M. A. Yo te enseñaré y tú me enseñarás a mí. Podemos conseguirlo, cariño. De verdad podemos.

- Solo me tendrás a mí. Sabes que no puedo ofrecerte nada más que a mí misma – se lamentó la chica.

- Lo sé. Y no sabes lo que le agradezco a Dios que me permita tenerte a mi lado.

- Dave – Mary Ann reprimió un sollozo. No se merecía el amor tan grande que él le tenía. No se lo merecía.

- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Por qué apartarme así de tu lado? Te eché tanto de menos. Me dolía tanto estar lejos de ti y no poder tocarte.

- No quería que nadie lo supiese. No quería que se enterasen que la amargada del pueblo no puede tener hijos.

- No te llames así.

- Ellos tienen razón, Dave. La tienen.

- No, no la tienen. Y me duele oírtelo decir.

- Siento haberte hecho daño. Lo siento tanto – Mary Ann volvió a reposar su cabeza sobre su cuello. – Creí que lo mejor era alejarte de mí. Creí que podría olvidarte. Que tú me olvidarías.

- Jamás – dijo, acariciando su precioso pelo rubio. – No importa cuánto te empeñes en alejarme de ti, no puedo separarme de tu lado. ¿No lo ves?

- Seremos los dos solos, Dave – se empeñaba en recordárselo todo el tiempo.

- Sí. Prométemelo cariño. Dime que estaremos juntos – El chico acarició sus orejas, esperando su respuesta.

Trató de negarse, cerrando los ojos. Tenía que negarse o le condenaría a una vida de infelicidad a su lado. Pero él no la dejó, pidiéndole que los abriese de nuevo y lo mirase.

- No lo hagas, Mary Ann. No otra vez. Te casarás conmigo y viviremos juntos, los dos. Solos. Seremos una familia, tú y yo. Me agacharía ahora, pero estoy en el baño de un bar y no tengo anillo, cariño. Pero no lo necesitas, ¿verdad? Para darme un sí, no lo necesitas.

Esperó su respuesta, intranquilo. Con su mirada fija en sus ojos verdes. La esperó demasiado y lo que oyó finalmente, no le gustó.

- Llévame a casa, Dave.

El chico bajó la cabeza, derrotado. Cansado de luchar. Cansado de todos sus rechazos.

¿Por qué no entendía que sólo la necesitaba a ella para ser feliz?

Cerró su puño derecho con rabia. Impotente. Ella no atendía a razones y nada le importaba. Ni las súplicas, ni los ruegos de él. Solo su soledad.

Mary Ann le levantó la barbilla e hizo que su rostro escondido le mirase, susurrándole despacio.

- Llévame a tu casa.

- ¿A mi casa? – Una sonrisa de bobo se le formó rápidamente en su boca. – ¿Eso quiere decir que me aceptas? – Preguntó, entusiasmado, como si de un niño se tratase.

- Eso quiere decir que me llevarás a tu casa, te lo contaré todo y luego te suplicaré que te alejes de mí. Tú te negarás de nuevo y entonces, allí, me lo pedirás otra vez. Allí, Dave McCain. No en uno de los baños del Country Bar – le reprochó, enojada.

- ¿Y si no te lo pido de nuevo? – le dijo, desafiante.

- Entonces seré yo quién lo haga. Porque sé que si no es hoy, será otro día. Eres tozudo. Jamás había conocido a alguien tan tozudo como tú en toda mi vida.

Dave no se rió. Contrario a lo que la chica esperaba., se mantuvo serio.

- ¿Y si me niego a aceptarte? – preguntó. Esperando no ver como ella se alejaba de nuevo. Esperando que ella por fin entendiese que eso nunca sucedería, que él jamás se alejaría de su lado. Mary Ann tenía que darse cuenta de ello. Tenía que saber que ninguno de los dos llegaría a ser feliz sin el otro.

- Entonces te convenceré una y otra vez de lo que te perderías si no lo hicieses.

Y ambos sabían a qué se refería.

Lo había hecho. Mary Ann había sido la que se lo había pedido de nuevo, aún sin darse cuenta de ello. Ahora era la chica la que quería pasar el resto de su vida con él. Como siempre debía haber sido.

Dave le sonrió, pegándola contra él y besándola con cariño, mientras acariciaba su espalda con sus grandes manos.

- Te quiero, Mary Ann. Contigo me basta para ser feliz. No necesito nada más.

_Que así sea, por favor._

Pensó ella mientras le abrazaba.

- Vámonos a casa, vaquero. Tenemos mucho que aprender – dijo dulcemente, regalándole uno de sus besos.

- Usted primero, señorita – Dave ya había abierto la puerta del aseo y agarraba su mano para salir al exterior. Entrecruzando sus dedos, ambos se miraron al espejo antes de salir.

- Estás horrible – le dijo ella, observando las marcas que habían dejado sus lágrimas en su rostro.

- Tú, en cambio, estás preciosa.

- ¡No es cierto!

- ¡Sí lo es! – rió él.

- No me discutas. No llevas razón.

- Sí la llevo.

- ¡Cállate!

Dave soltó su mano. Callándola a ella con un beso.

Un beso que le hizo agarrarse a su cuello y elevarse con sus botas, mientras Dave tiraba de ella sosteniéndola entre sus brazos.

- No sabemos vivir sin pelear –le dijo ella, una vez roto el beso.

- No. Siempre lo hemos hecho. Pero las reconciliaciones son las mejores, o eso dicen.

- ¿Y a qué estamos esperando? – preguntó ella de nuevo, tirando de él para sacarle del baño. – Avisémosles y vayámonos de aquí.

Dave se rió por su insistencia y la fuerza con la que su amante, novia, prometida, futura esposa o lo que quiera que ahora fuese, hacía sobre él.

Compartiría su vida con ella. Solo con ella. David McCain jamás había tenido tanto que agradecerle a Dios.

* * *

><p>Scott les observó salir por la puerta que daba al pasillo de los baños. Llevaban casi cuarenta y cinco minutos esperando que uno de los dos saliese. Ella, él, o los dos juntos, aunque la última opción la había visto cada vez menos posible.<p>

Pero cuando se fijó en cómo los dedos de su hermana se entrelazaban con los de su mejor amigo y les vio sonreír, Scott supo que todo se había arreglado.

_Gracias a Dios._

Pensó, y acto seguido, se echó a reír. En realidad, que ellos se hubiesen reconciliado, ¿debía agradecérselo a Dios o a Lindsay? Ella les había hecho el mayor daño de sus vidas y aún así, nada había conseguido con ello. Solo reunirlos por fin, y esa vez, esperaba que fuese la definitiva.

- Sam... – le susurró su hermano, señalándole como la pareja se acercaba ya a la mesa.

Mercedes y él se dieron la vuelta, observando a su hermana con una sonrisa en su rostro y a Dave no pudiendo evitar mirarla enamorado. Ambos se agarraban de la mano, tal y como Sam y Mercedes habían hecho siempre. Sam no pudo evitar pensar en cómo los verían los demás cada vez que ellos lo hacían. Quizás igual que como ahora se encontraban su hermana y Dave. Mercedes con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro y él, enamorado, sin poder dejar de mirarla.

Scott se levantó, viéndoles llegar y camino hacia su hermana menor, mostrándole su apoyo.

- ¿Estás bien? – dijo, suavemente.

La chica asintió con la cabeza, mientras se soltaba de Dave y abrazaba a su hermano.

- Me voy con Dave a su casa. ¿Le dirás a mamá que estoy bien y que no se preocupe? – le pidió al oído, mientras le apretaba fuertemente contra sí.

Puede que su hermano fuese un estúpido integral, pero era su hermano mayor y ella le necesitaba.

- Siento haber fastidiado tu cita, Scott – bajó la voz para que nadie más la oyese.

- Si alguien casi la fastidia fui yo, después de vaciarle un vaso de agua por la cabeza a Lindsay.

- ¿Le tiraste un vaso de agua encima a Lindsay? – chilló su hermana, abriendo los ojos como platos.

- ¡Bien hecho! – Oyeron decir a Dave, provocando que la doctora y Mercedes estallasen en risas.

- Casi le tira el de cerveza también – dijo Sam, divertido, mientras todos los demás rompían a reír.

- Nosotros nos vamos, chicos. Mary Ann se viene conmigo – habló Dave, agarrándole de nuevo su mano. – Espero que podamos repetir esto otro día. – Sus ojos se posaron en Mercedes, que le regaló una de sus sonrisas y luego, viajaron hacia la doctora. – Siento mucho todo lo ocurrido, Doctora Harbor. Creerá que todos en esta familia estamos completamente locos.

Sam y Scott se miraron, descifrando sus palabras. ¿Acaso Dave ya formaba parte de su familia? ¿Acaso Mary Ann ya le había dado el sí?

- No se preocupe, Dave. Mi tarde ha estado de lo más entretenida gracias a ustedes.

- En ese caso, espero que la noche sea igual de buena, doctora.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, observando como Scott le hablaba a la pareja.

- Ya sabéis, a cenar y a la cama.

Todos rieron, mientras Mary Ann resoplaba, cansada ya de sus impertinencias.

- Buenas noches, chicos – les dijo a todos ellos.

- Buenas noches – respondieron todos al unísono.

No tardaron mucho en salir ya del bar, directos hacia la felicidad.

- Bueno, ¿qué? ¿Cena o baile? O cena y baile. O baile y cena. ¿Qué preferís? – preguntó Scott, sentándose de nuevo al lado de la doctora.

- Nadie está bailando – le respondió Mercedes, rápidamente.

- ¿Y? Ni que no pudiésemos hacerlo nosotros.

- No hay música – le recordó Sam.

- Eso lo arreglo yo en cinco segundos.

Dicho y hecho, Scott salió disparado hacia la antigua gramola del local, demorándose tan solo unos segundos en escoger la canción adecuada.

Todos los habitantes del pueblo que se encontraban en ese bar se giraron para oír cómo la canción _Give into me_ empezaba a sonar en el local.

Scott volvió hacia la mesa, triunfante, guiñándole un ojo a su hermano y ofreciéndole la mano a la doctora Harbor.

- Prometo que la cena vendrá después y entonces podrá irse – le dijo, pidiéndole a Dios que ella le aceptase.

- Si me lo promete, entonces no podré negarme.

Ella se levantó, uniendo su mano a la de él y saliendo ya ambos hacia la pista, donde otras parejas se habían sumado ya a bailar.

De reojo, observó como su hermano pequeño invitaba también a bailar a su novia y ésta se levantaba del banco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, acompañándole a la pista. Scott se movió unos pasos, dándoles privacidad.

- Hacía mucho que no bailábamos juntos – le recordó Sam, acariciando su cintura con su mano izquierda.

- Lo sé.

Una semana, pensó Mercedes. Tan solo una semana, pero a ella también le parecía una eternidad.

Aquella vez había sido diferente. Aquella noche habían bailado _Unchained Melody_ con sus cuerpos pegados, mientras Sam trataba de no pisarla y se ponía nervioso sintiendo sus dedos sobre su cuello. Esta vez sería diferente, esta vez ella era solo de él. Habían hecho el amor y aunque ella no le había abierto su corazón, Sam sabía que Mercedes le quería. Quizás fuese el hecho de que su abuelo, el hombre más sabio que jamás había conocido, se lo había revelado o el hecho de cómo ella temblaba con cada una de sus caricias. O por la sonrisa que asomaba en sus labios cuando él decía cualquier tontería. No sabía cuál era la razón, pero Sam esperaba que algún día, ella se animase a declararle sus sentimientos. Él jamás podría hacerlo. No lo haría temiendo que ella preparase su maleta y se marchase para siempre de su vida. Esa misma tarde había creído que todo se acabaría, que jamás la volvería a ver. Lo había creído, pero no había sido así.

Ella había decidido vestir una falda sólo para volverle loco. Ahora Sam estaba completamente seguro de ello. Mercedes deseaba que él solo tuviese ojos para ella. Quizás ella pensase que con esa falda resultaría. Pero él jamás podría dejar de mirarla, llevase falda, pantalón o el vestido más horroroso que se hubiese confeccionado. Y se lo haría entender de una forma u otra. Mercedes terminaría por saber que él ya no quería separarse de su lado nunca más. Entonces ella le confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia él y después... Nadie podía saber lo que pasaría después, lo único que en realidad importaba era que ellos jamás se separarían.

- Me has pisado, Sam – rió, divertida.

- Oh, Dios. Perdona – Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sus orejas les acompañaron.

Mercedes le sonrió, con esa hermosa sonrisa que hacía que su piel se derritiese, y luego, se estiró para darle un beso suave en sus labios.

El corazón del chico se llenó de amor, creyendo que pudiese explotar de un momento a otro. Ella lo había besado delante de todo el bar, delante de su hermano y de su cita. Un beso suave y rápido, pero un beso al fin y al cabo. Un beso no actuado. No escondido entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación. Un beso que le había sabido a poco y a la vez había sido uno de los mejores que ella le había regalado.

Feliz, Sam la separó de él, dándole una vuelta mientras bailaban, haciéndola girar un par de veces, mientras ella no podía parar de reír.

Risas que murieron en un instante.

Risas que no volverían a oírse esa noche.

- ¡Aparta, gorda! – le soltó uno de los hombres que había en esa pista de baile.

Mercedes se quedó congelada en el lugar donde sus pies se encontraban. Su mano todavía se aferraba a la de Sam, mientras sus ojos oscuros miraban al hombre que había hecho el comentario.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – preguntó Sam, soltando la mano de ella y poniéndose delante del hombre.

- ¿Es que no me has oído? Le he dicho a la gorda de tu novia que se aparte – dijo, haciéndole rabiar.

- Retira ahora mismo lo que has dicho – Sam apretó sus puños, tratando de calmarse.

- Sam... Déjalo, por favor – Mercedes buscó su mano, pero el chico no se la aceptó. Colérico, empujó al hombre, insistiéndole que se disculpase.

- Podré retirarlo cuánto quieras, chico. Pero eso no cambiará el hecho de que esté gorda. G-o-r-d-a.

Mercedes palideció al ver como Sam empujaba con todas sus fuerzas al hombre, rabioso.

- ¡Scott! – la chica le llamó como la única opción que tenía.

Pero él ya venía de camino. Había escuchado toda la conversación y no pensaba quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Poniéndose entre Sam y aquel hombre, se dirigió a su hermano, colocando su mano en su pecho.

- Tranquilo, Sam. Tranquilo... – dijo, relajado, como si nada hubiese pasado.

Sam lo miró durante unos instantes, creyendo que su hermano se había vuelto loco y un segundo después, vio cómo éste le lanzaba un puñetazo a la nariz del hombre que había osado insultar a Mercedes.

- ¡Auch! – se quejó Scott, moviendo su mano en el aire para que no le doliese tanto, y girándose hacia su hermano. - ¿Lo ves, Sam? Las cosas calmadas, mejor.

Sam ni siquiera pudo responder. El hombre al que había golpeado su hermano, se giraba ahora, asestándole un puñetazo a Scott en el ojo y otro en el estómago.

- ¡Joder! – pudo decir Scott, antes de tambalearse y caerse al suelo.

- ¡Cabrón! – gritó Sam, saltando sobre el hombre y derribándolo. Cayendo ambos al suelo y haciéndose rápidamente un lío con sus piernas, brazos y puños.

Mercedes, asustada, trató de separarlos. Pero uno de los hombres, que al parecer acompañaba al otro, la apartó de encima. Echándola a un lado mientras ella pataleaba para ayudar a Sam.

- ¡Suéltela! – chilló la doctora Harbor, rompiéndole una botella de vino en la cabeza. - ¡Oh, Dios mío! – exclamó, cuando el hombre se cayó redondo al suelo.

Mercedes, liberada, volvió a la carga, tratando de soltar a Sam y salvarle de los golpes que estaba sufriendo, pero Scott se le adelantó y un silencio se hizo en el local al oírse una bocina.

- ¡LARGO DE AQUÍ! – gritó el dueño del bar.

Todos se miraron unos a otros, sin saber a quiénes se refería.

- ¡Scott Evans, fuera de aquí! Llévate a tus amigos y no vuelvas a poner el pie en mi bar.

- Pero Dallas, ¡nosotros no hicimos nada! – trató de disculparse, mientras levantaba a su hermano del suelo y le separaba del jodido cabrón que había insultado a su novia.

- Tú empezaste la pelea, Scott. Tú te vas y te los llevas a todos contigo.

- ¡No es justo! – le dijo, posando su mano sobre su estómago dolorido.

- ¡Largo!

¡Joder! ¿Por qué cojones tenía tan mal suerte? Cuando creía que todo saldría bien, que por fin podría disfrutar de una cena agradable con su querida doctora, otra vez todo se había ido al traste. ¿Acaso el destino le decía que no era la indicada para él?

La buscó con sus ojos, esperando una mirada de rencor, pero ella ya caminaba hacia él.

- Vayámonos de aquí. No merece la pena intentar quedarnos en un bar donde se permite insultar a la gente.

Scott miró de refilón como Sam se apoyaba en Mercedes, a la vez que ella le sostenía con cariño, acariciando sus manos magulladas.

- Doctora, le recuerdo que usted le rompió una botella en la cabeza a uno de mis clientes – le dijo el dueño, viendo cómo Scott abría sus ojos, alucinado.

- ¿En serio hiciste eso? – preguntó, maravillado.

- Él estaba atacando a la chica. Todos en este bar han podido verlo. Pero no importa, no se preocupe. No volveré a poner un pie en este bar. ¿Nos vamos? – le preguntó a Scott.

¡Cómo había podido cambiar su suerte en tan sólo unos segundos? Quizás la doctora no se diferenciaba tanto de él como Scott había pensado.

Asintió con la cabeza, haciéndole una señal a Mercedes, que ahora se abrazaba a Sam mientras acariciaba su pelo rubio con suavidad. La chica le animó a salir ya al exterior, detrás de Scott y la doctora. El frío de la noche les golpeó en la cara y la luz de la luna les mostró sus heridas. Estaban horribles, sobretodo Sam. Lo mejor sería que regresasen a casa para descansar y dormir, pero Scott no quería renunciar a su cena.

- Creo que lo mejor es que dejemos nuestra cena para otro día. ¿Le parece bien? – Con tristeza, Scott Evans asintió ante lo que la doctora le ofrecía. – Le prometo que no me olvidaré de su proposición.

Scott se llevó una mano al ojo dañado, sin poder evitar quejarse de dolor. Ella se acercó a él, rozando con sus dedos el ojo que no tardaría mucho en ponerse morado.

- Póngase hielo en él y échese a dormir. Mañana todo estará mejor. Siento haberle mordido.

Scott le sonrió, mientras notaba sus dedos, acariciando su ojo.

- Éste es el momento en el que yo diría que lo he pasado genial, pero creo que no ha sido así – bromeó él.

- Quizás la próxima vez sí lo diga – rió ella, dándole un beso en la mejilla sana y saliendo ya de allí, no sin antes despedir a Sam y Mercedes con la mano.

Scott la observó marcharse, mientras su hermano y su novia se metían ya en el coche, ambos ocupando el asiento de atrás. Él también hizo lo mismo, subiéndose en el asiento del conductor y arrancando ya el motor.

De vez en cuando, los miraba por el espejo retrovisor. Completamente pegados, con sus manos entrelazadas. Su hermano mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras su novia le acariciaba los golpes que el hijo de puta le había causado. Existía una conexión entre ellos. Algo más que amor. Complicidad, cariño. Devoción. Se querían y se necesitaban el uno al otro. Todo había sido culpa suya. Todo. Por su culpa, Sam había terminado en el suelo, recibiendo golpes de aquel hombre, cuando debía haber sido él, su hermano mayor, quién debería haberlo defendido. Por su culpa les habían echado del Country Bar. Ahora jamás podrían volver a poner un pie en el local.

Se centró en la carretera, deseando llegar lo más pronto posible a casa para poder dejarles a solas. A la mañana siguiente ya se disculparía con su hermano, tal y como ya se había acostumbrado a hacer.

* * *

><p>Con cuidado, Scott le ayudó a subirlo a su habitación y lo tumbaron en la cama sin quitarle las botas.<p>

- ¿Quieres que te ayude?

- No. Yo podré. Gracias, Scott. Gracias por todo.

- No me las des. Yo tengo la culpa de que esté así. Míralo, si ni siquiera puede abrir sus ojos.

- No es cierto. Tú le defendiste a él.

- Y él a mí, lo que le llevó a esto.

- Chsss, no fue así. ¿Vale? Ve a descansar. Mañana lo hablaremos con calma. Todos necesitamos dormir.

- Tienes razón. Buenas noches, Mercedes – le dijo, dejando un beso suave en su pelo.

- Buenas noches, Scott – Mercedes le sonrió, observándole salir y cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

Se giró hacia Sam, que ahora dormía encima de la cama con las botas puestas. Estaba horrible. Con su rostro resentido por los golpes, sus nudillos destrozados y su estómago hecho polvo.

- Todo esto es culpa mía – comenzó a decir, sacándole los mechones rubios que le caían sobre los ojos. – No tenías que haberlo hecho, Sam. Otra vez te han golpeado, otra vez por mi culpa.

Trató de no recordar lo que había sucedido aquella noche en el Rouge Bar, pero era imposible. Los golpes en el rostro del chico y sus quejas por el dolor, no hacían más que regresar a su mente.

Sam respiraba profundamente, perdido en sus sueños, mientras ella le sacaba ya las botas y los calcetines, dejándole los vaqueros y la camiseta. No quería despertarle, aunque sabía que él tampoco estaría cómodo así. Pero, se los dejaría puestos igualmente, separando las mantas y echándoselas por encima, se acostó a su lado.

- Jamás pensé que ésta noche acabaría así. Pensé... – comprobando que él estaba dormido por enésima vez, siguió hablando. – Pensé que llegaríamos a casa y me sacarías por fin esta falda que llevo, para hacerme el amor. Pensé que esta noche volverías a amarme. Lo deseaba tanto. Pero no fue así. No será así porque soy una estúpida que te mete en líos todo el tiempo. Que te hace daño sin poder evitarlo. Que te quiere, que te desea – dijo, bajando la voz, temiendo que él fuese a despertarse. – Y que no dejará de cuidarte. Una estúpida que no se separará de ti, que velará tu sueño esta noche. Te quiero – susurró junto a sus labios, sin reunir el valor para besarlo, por miedo a despertarle. – Te quiero.

_Yo también te quiero, bonita._

Sam no estaba dormido. No lo estaba. Había escuchado todo lo que Mercedes le había dicho, pero no había querido despertarse. No lo haría. Ella se había declarado porque lo creía dormido. Él también había deseado llegar a casa y sacarle esa falda para hacerle el amor una y otra vez. Pero en lugar de ello, ahí estaba, tirado en esa cama, con su cuerpo golpeado mientras Mercedes se recostaba a su lado y le dedicaba palabras de amor. No podía despertarse y asustarla. Quería que ella volviese a repetírselo, quería que volviese a reunir el valor suficiente para decírselo a él. Directamente, sin creerlo dormido. No quería que ella le dejase solo escapando asustada de su lado. Porque ella se iría si supiese que de verdad no estaba dormido. Se iría y él la perdería para siempre. Algún día ella volvería a decírselo y ese día, él no se haría el dormido. Ese día él no estaría tirado en esa cama, molido a golpes. Ese día, él le haría el amor una y otra vez, feliz de que ella se lo hubiese confesado por fin.

- Te quiero – repitió ella, acurrucándose junto a él, y quedándose pronto dormida.

Más tarde, él la cubriría con su manta, moviéndose ligeramente y pegando su cuerpo aún más al de él.

* * *

><p>Unos golpes en la puerta terminaron de despertarle. Mercedes ya no se encontraba a su lado. El agua de la ducha se oía ya en el baño.<p>

Intentó moverse, levantarse. La puerta seguía sonando sin descanso.

Con cuidado, Sam consiguió ponerse en pie, caminando lentamente hacia ella. La abrió despacio, encontrándose con su hermano pequeño del otro lado.

- Dios, Sam. ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó, preocupado.

- ¿Qué necesitas, Stevie? – dijo, a la vez que se frotaba su ojo sano.

- Necesito hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué hora es?

- Las ocho de la mañana.

- ¡Las ocho de la mañana! Dios mío, ¡las ocho de la mañana! Me has despertado a las ocho de la mañana – Sam se quejó de dolor, por los aspavientos que había hecho, apoyándose en la puerta.

- Necesito hablar contigo antes de irme al instituto.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó, notando la cara de preocupación de su hermano.

- Necesito hablar.

- Eso ya lo has dicho.

- Siéntate. No puedes con tu vida.

Sam caminó hacia la cama, mientras Stevie cerraba la puerta detrás de él y le seguía.

- ¿Qué te pasó? – El chico le miró sentarse en la cama, quejándose de dolor.

- Ya habrá tiempo para hablar de eso. Cuéntame qué te preocupa.

Stevie respiró profundamente antes de hablar por fin.

- Estoy recibiendo anónimos.

- ¿Anónimos? ¿De tipo amenazante? – Sam abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Quién querría desearle mal a un chico tan bueno como Stevie? No tenía sentido.

- No... Anónimos... de amor.

- ¿De amor? Stevie... ¿Tienes una admiradora? ¿Qué pasa con Abby?

- No lo sé. ¡No lo sé! – chilló, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos, mientras la puerta del baño se abría lentamente. – Sam... Hermano. Estoy confundido. ¿Cómo... cómo supiste que estabas enamorado de Mercedes?

El ruido que hizo el neceser de la chica al caerse, les sacó de su conversación. En unos segundos, las orejas y las mejillas de Sam se sonrojaron como nunca antes.

* * *

><p><em>Y hasta aquí el nuevo capítulo de Buscando un corazón. Sentíos libres de dejarme un review con amenazas, gritos o lo que deseéis. Me hará muchísima ilusión leerlos. :)<em>

_La canción del capítulo es "Give into me" de la película "Country Strong" y está interpretada por Garret Hedlund y Leighton Meester._

_¡Nos vemos el próximo domingo! Recordad, ya queda menos para que se acabe la historia. ^^_


	12. Solo tú

_Bienvenidos un domingo más a la lectura de los últimos capítulos de Buscando un Corazón. Esto se acaba, chicos :( Y me entristece muchísimo, no sabéis cuánto. Es una historia que se metió tan adentro que no os imagináis lo difícil que será sacarla de mi cabeza. Y de mi corazón también, obviamente. Nunca creí que este fic llegaría a lo que es hoy, todo eso os lo debo a vosotros, que de no ser por vuestros reviews cariñosos, quizá la historia habría sido completamente distinta. ¡Quién sabe! Quizás con menos capítulos o menos lío de personajes. Yo y mi manía de buscarle novios a todas xD O novias, como sucede con Scott. Recuerdo cuánto me pedíais al principio que se dijesen que se querían (en la traducción inglesa no dejan de hacerlo y van aún en el capítulo cuatro, pobrecillos xD) y bueno, aún lo seguís haciendo. ¿Alguna vez pensasteis que tardaría tanto en suceder? De hecho aún no ha sucedido, jejeje Es para matarme. Creo que este capítulo puede que sea el penúltimo de la historia, todavía no sé si podré hilarlo todo en el siguiente o necesitaré otro más, pero la historia se acaba. Cuando eso pase, seguiré con As Long, no os creáis que os libraréis de mí. Con lo Samcedes que soy, eso es imposible. xD Además tengo que recuperar de mi carpeta de fics perdidos una historia que empecé a escribir y se quedó en el olvido, quizás sea un nuevo long fic, ojalá que así sea._

_Muchas gracias a Beeth (que planea hacerse a la idea de que el fic no termina aún :P Es un buen método, jijiji Un beso!); Rosa Elena (que me pidió que este capítulo fuese más Samcedes. Espero haber estado a la altura ;) Un beso y un abrazo enorme, Rosa Elena ^^); Annie (¡gracias por traducirlo! :D No sé qué sería de mí sin ti ^^ ); catita (cariños para ti también ^^); Alx27 (Me encantan tus "wooooooooow" en los reviews. ¡Gracias! besos); Noe (yo también estoy como tú, me da pena que se acabe, pero a la vez tengo tantas ganas de verlos por fin felices 3 Se lo merecen. Gracias por leerlo Noe :) ; Savrina (gracias por leerme Savri ^^ Otra que ha caído ante los encantos de Scott xD); Andrea (No veas lo que me emociona releer tus reviews :D Aynss, me alegro tanto de que te guste la historia y el capítulo anterior en concreto. Al final parece que sí que estuvo a la altura jijiji, me alegro ^^ te lo mereces); Lee (pobre Lee que tiene que usar el Google Traductor para poder leerlo :( "Please let Sam's latest round of bruises heal quickly, because he has earned some loving from his lady!" You have killed me with that comment xD Thank you so much for reading it :D ). Gracias a todos vosotros, de verdad. Me emociono como una niña pequeña cada vez que leo y releo vuestros reviews. Ayns, si hasta lloro a veces, pero no se lo digáis a nadie ^^_

_También gracias a Paola (y su manía de gritarle a los personajes, en concreto a Mercedes. ¿Queréis saber quién en la Doctora Harbor? Ésta personita es. ^^ Paola se ha ganado un huequito en el fic y en el corazón de Scott Evans, eso sí, después de pelearse con Luna y Noe por supuesto xD); a Luna (¡Ey! ¡Nuestra Ninja Samcedes! Tenemos que estar orgullosas de que lo sea porque cualquier día nos mata a gifs xD Ella también le suele gritar a Mercedes, pero no amenaza con tirarla por un barranco jejeje Gracias por leerlo siempre que puedes, Lunis ^^); Julia (la pobre está perdida con sus exámenes, pero cada vez que puede y lo lee, lo devora como loca. ^^ ¡Un beso Jul!); Azukii (Mi Ceni 3 Para quién quiera saberlo, esta mujer y yo somos los Samcedes en un role play de tumblr. Yo soy Sam Evans, por supuesto, ¿alguien dudaba eso? xD No sé si algún día acabarás de leerte esta historia, pero si llegas aquí, quiero haber podido sacarte una sonrisa ^^), Alejandra (que me mata con su rp Mallie jajaja Gracias por leer la historia y querer matarme al terminar de leer cada capítulo xD) y por último pero no por ello menos importante, gracias a Mine (Miny) que en este caso es ella la que me saca una sonrisa cada vez que lee esta historia. Esto se acaba y la echaremos de menos, Mine. Lo sé, pero tú estarás ahí para sobrellevar la pérdida, ¿cierto? Como siempre lo estás. 3_

_Y no me enrollo más, que esto ya parece La Biblia :S Cómo se nota que son los últimos capítulos, que intento ponerlo todo en la nota de autor xD Espero que este capítulo esté a la altura y... bueno, dejad reviews y eso ^^_

_Como siempre, los pensamientos de los personajes están escritos en letra cursiva y en este capítulo vuelve La Guardia a la BSO, la canción no se titula "Solo tú" sino "Que lo gris se convierta en azul" ^^ _

_¡Ahora sí, a leer!_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, de lo contrario la finale no habría sido solo de Rachel Berry. Todos sabemos a que me refiero ;)<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 12: Solo tú<strong>_

_Cuando lo daba ya todo por perdido,_

_y mis deseos se hundían en el lodo._

_Muy despistado y confundido,_

_igual que un niño cuando se queda solo._

_Todas las noches eran noches en vela,_

_los desayunos eran siempre tan tristes._

_Ya no bastaba, tocar madera,_

_qué bueno nena cuando tú apareciste._

_Sólo tú, sólo tú, haces que lo gris_

_se convierta en azul._

* * *

><p>Y tan rápido como se cayó, Mercedes se agachó para recoger el neceser del suelo. Ella misma lo había dejado caer para hacerles conscientes de que había salido ya del baño. Ahora ambos la miraban atónitos, mientras sus pies permanecían anclados en el suelo, sin moverse ni un solo milímetro. Mientras veía cómo las mejillas de Sam enrojecían por completo y su hermano la observaba, extrañado.<p>

Stevie no entendía nada de lo que allí ocurría.

¿Cómo podría entenderlo? Si todo lo que había vivido era una mentira detrás de otra. ¿Cómo entenderlo? Si ni ella misma conseguía entender qué es lo que Sam buscaba en ella. Mercedes le quería, le amaba. La noche anterior no había podido evitar confesárselo. Los golpes en el rostro y en el cuerpo del chico la habían hecho flaquear, hasta el punto de susurrarle su amor junto a su boca. Él se había quedado dormido y Mercedes había reunido el valor para decirle en voz alta lo que su corazón sentía por dentro. Quería gritarlo, quería susurrar su nombre junto a un "te quiero" como lo hacía siempre en su cabeza. Como sus pensamientos lo hacían por ella cuando Sam le sonreía o le decía bonita. Mercedes se derretía por dentro cada vez que él lo hacía. Pero dudaba que algún día, ella se animase a confesárselo estando despierto. Quizás ese día nunca llegaría.

- Buenos días, Mercedes – dijo Stevie, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

- Hola – consiguió decir, mientras se aproximaba a la maleta y dejaba su neceser en ella.

- Hola – respondió Sam, observando sus movimientos. La chica caminaba con miedo, como si supiese que él terminaría por fastidiarlo todo.

Y lo haría si Stevie continuaba ahondando en el tema. Sam no sabía disimular, ni siquiera había podido dejar de mirarla desde que había salido del cuarto de baño. Mercedes ya no llevaba la falda de la noche anterior, se había cambiado y puesto ya su pantalón nuevo, aquel que le mataba lentamente, y una camiseta. Su pelo caía en rizos mojados sobre su cuello y su mirada permanecía perdida en sus pensamientos. Estaba hermosa, como nunca antes. O quizás fuese que él la veía ahora con otros ojos, después de haberle confesado que de verdad le quería.

- Voy a ayudar a tu madre a preparar el desayuno – dijo, luego de mirarle fijamente durante unos segundos, tratando de recordarle que no metiese la pata. Aún consciente de que él, tarde o temprano, acabaría haciéndolo.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, oyendo como Stevie le comentaba que su madre yo lo tenía todo casi listo.

- Seguro que necesita algo, y yo puedo ayudarle – repitió.

No permanecería delante de ellos cuando Sam tuviese que disimular y mentir a su hermano menor. Se iría, dejándoles solos y facilitándoselo. Agarrando el pomo de la puerta, se giró todavía hacia ellos.

- Te espero abajo – susurró, con una vocecita que recorrió el cuerpo de Sam de la cabeza a los pies.

Le sonrió sin poder evitarlo y entonces, ella salió de la habitación, dejándoles finalmente solos.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Stevie, notando la mirada de preocupación de su hermano. Éste todavía seguía con sus ojos fijos en la puerta que se había cerrado ya minutos atrás.

- Nada – dijo. Y se dejó caer hacia atrás con cuidado, acostándose sobre la cama.

- ¿Nada? – preguntó de nuevo, dejándose caer a su lado, mientras ambos miraban el techo de la habitación.

- Me preguntaste cómo lo supe.

- Sí.

- Lo supe cuando la vi haciendo su maleta para marcharse lejos de mí. Ese día nos peleamos, nos dijimos cosas horribles. Ella estaba decidida a irse. Quería alejarse de mí, marcharse de mi vida para siempre. Entonces lo supe. Me imaginé que eso haría y que yo jamás volvería a verla. Recuerdo que mis piernas no me sostuvieron y me apoyé en la pared, viéndola hacer su maleta, viendo cómo rápidamente guardaba todo lo que tenía en ella. Entonces lo comprendí, Stevie. Supe que la amaba, que la necesitaba, que la quería para mí. En ese momento lo supe. Fue ahí, cuando me di cuenta de que jamás conseguiría ser feliz con otra mujer. ¿Cómo podría serlo? Si cada vez que me sonríe, me vuelvo tonto. Cada vez que me abraza, mis manos se cierran sobre su cuerpo, apretándola contra mí, deseando que nunca llegue a soltarse. Cada vez que nos agarramos de la mano... – Sam suspiró profundamente, cerrando los ojos antes de continuar. – Jamás había sabido que agarrarnos de la mano podía hacerme tan feliz. Es un simple choque de manos, pero yo ya no podría vivir sin él. Su pelo... mis dedos juegan con él sin poder evitarlo. Su voz me calma y su risa... – Suspiró de nuevo, sin poder evitarlo. Abriendo los ojos y ladeando la cabeza hasta mirar a su hermano. – Su risa me alegra el día.

- ¡Guau! – exclamó Stevie.

- Sí, eso mismo dije yo cuando lo supe.

- Y se lo confesaste, impidiendo así que ella se marchase – No fue una pregunta.

- Sí – mintió.

Ya había empezado de nuevo con las mentiras. No podía evitarlo, le había confesado la verdad sobre cómo se había dado cuenta de ello, pero había tenido que mentirle, segundos después. ¿Cómo podría decirle a su hermano menor que no había sido así? Que ella misma había decidido quedarse cuando él, completamente loco, había lanzado su maleta por el aire, estrellándose contra la cama. Con rabia había hecho que ella se quedase. Solo ahora sabía porque Mercedes se había quedado finalmente, ahora Sam sabía que ella le amaba. Mercedes no quería quedarse sola, se lo decía una y otra vez. No quería quedarse sola... sin él.

Antes de que pudiese preguntarle más acerca del tema, Sam cambió de nuevo la conversación.

- Pero estamos aquí para hablar de ti – le recordó, mirando de nuevo el techo de la habitación.

- Sí – dijo el chico, con un hilillo de voz.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, Stevie? ¿Acaso no sientes lo mismo por Abby?

- No sé, Sam – empezó a decir. – Solía pensar que sí. Me levantaba todos los días con una sonrisa en los labios, por ella. Abby era la causante. Cada vez que recibía un mensaje suyo en el móvil, mis dedos temblaban intentando abrirlo. Y cuando la besaba... sentía como miles de cosquillas me recorrían de pies a cabeza.

- Y ahora ya no – sentenció su hermano.

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Desde cuando? – preguntó Sam, apenado.

- No lo sé.

Y quizás no lo supiese. Quizás el amor que Stevie sentía por Abby había muerto de un día para otro y su hermano ni siquiera se hubiese dado cuenta de ello.

- ¿Abby sabe lo de los anónimos? – se atrevió a preguntar.

- No.

- Debes contárselo, Stevie.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué? – Sam volvió a girar su cabeza, a la vez que su cuerpo se resentía encima de la cama.

- Porque tengo miedo.

- ¿Miedo de qué? ¿De que no lo entienda? – Quiso levantarse, sin conseguirlo.

- Miedo de hacerle daño. Miedo de confesarle que... Ya no siento lo que antes. Miedo de decirle que quizás... – se calló, sin saber si quería de verdad seguir adelante.

- Stevie... Sabes de quién son esos anónimos, ¿verdad? ¿Es eso?

- Creo saberlo.

- ¿De quién son?

- De Miny, la mejor amiga de Stacy.

_Miny._

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Stacy te lo dijo?

- He comparado su letra con los apuntes de clase que le presta.

- Pero las letras a veces se parecen muchísimo, Stevie – dijo Sam, tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.

- Es ella, Sam. Estoy seguro.

- ¿Cómo puedes estarlo?

- Porque cada vez que me cruzo con ella, mi corazón empieza a latir como loco. Ella me sonríe y yo...

- Te vuelves tonto, fijándote en su sonrisa.

- Sí.

- Y si no sonríe, crees que ha tenido un mal día.

- Sí.

- Y te dan ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo pasará. Que todo se arreglará.

- Sí.

- Y quieres besarla y acariciarle el pelo.

- ¡Sí!

Notando cómo su hermano se quedaba callado, Stevie se giró hacia él.

- Ay, hermanito. Te has enamorado. Bienvenido a mi mundo.

- No puede ser.

- Que sí. Que te has enamorado de Miny.

- No.

- Puedes negarlo cuántas veces quieras, pero es así. Me pregunto porqué razón las buscas siempre con diminutivo. No pegan con "Stevie"

- Es Steve – protestó su hermano.

- No para mí – dijo Sam, divertido. Enderezándose y apoyándose en la cabecera de la cama.

- ¿Qué puedo hacer, Sam?

Su hermano respiró profundamente, antes de hablar.

- Primero, contárselo todo a Abby. Se merece una explicación.

- Lo sé.

- Segundo, descubrir porqué Miny se mantiene en el anonimato. Quizás tenga miedo de que le hagas daño.

- Yo nunca le haría daño.

- Eso espero. Yo no la conozco, pero es la mejor amiga de Stacy, así que mejor que no la hagas sufrir o comprobaremos la furia de nuestra hermanita.

- Sí, lo sé.

- ¿Sabes qué haría yo? – dijo, entusiasmado, a la vez que se quejaba de dolor.

- No, ¿qué?

- Responder sus anónimos.

- ¿Responderlos?

- Ajá. ¿Te imaginas la sonrisa que se le formaría cuando los leyese?

Durante un segundo, se imaginó teniendo la edad de su hermano y recibiendo anónimos de la chica de sus sueños. Imaginó cómo sería cruzarse con ella todos los días y desear abrazarla y besarla sin apenas conocerla.

¿Cómo habría sido Mercedes de niña? Nunca lo había pensado.

Hermosa, preciosa, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y unas trencitas en su pelo. Con una sonrisa siempre en su rostro mientras escuchaba cómo su madre le contaba historias de amor. ¿Así habría sido?

Le hubiese gustado haberla conocido siendo esa niña. Siendo adolescente, y poder verla convertirse en la hermosa mujer que ahora era.

- Tienes razón – oyó decir a su hermano, haciendo que la imagen de esa niña se borrase de su mente. - Creo que... estaría genial que lo hiciese. Gracias, Sam. Me alegro que a ti todo te vaya bien con Mercedes. Ojalá que nunca dudes de lo que sientes por ella.

Stevie se levantó de la cama, sin fijarse en el rostro desolado de su hermano. Agarró el pomo de la puerta y lo giró con suavidad.

- Oh... ¿Quieres que te ayude a bajar a desayunar?

Sam negó con la cabeza rápidamente, esbozando una sonrisa falsa.

- Bajaré en breve.

- Está bien – dijo, abriendo la puerta y perdiéndose por el pasillo.

_Me alegro de que a ti te vaya bien con Mercedes._

Si al menos fuese cierto lo que su hermano le había dicho. Si al menos él pudiese gritarle todo su amor. Hacer que su corazón se lo confesase por fin. Pero no podía, todavía no había llegado ese momento. Él lo sabía y se lo repetía una y otra vez.

_Se irá y la perderás._

Miró su reloj. En el aún marcaban las ocho y media de la mañana. Demasiado temprano para levantarse, se deslizo de nuevo en la cama, cerrando sus ojos durante unos segundos.

Estaba molido, reventado. No podía más. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y el no poder confesarle que él también la amaba. La noche anterior había sido una de las mejores de su vida, a pesar de haber recibido aquella paliza. Se habían sentado juntos, agarrados de la mano. Se habían abrazado, habían bailado de nuevo. Y ella le había besado. Allí, en el Country Bar, delante de todos. Sin fingir, sin esconderse. Un beso de verdad. Un beso fugaz que él esperaba que volviese a producirse fuera de esas cuatro paredes que constituían su habitación. Ahí se habían amado con sus cuerpos, tratando de encerrar en ese cuarto sus sentimientos sin permitirlos volar. Ahí le había confesado que lo quería mientras dormía, a la vez que pegaba su cuerpo al de él y acariciaba sus golpes. Se había llamado estúpida y él había deseado tanto despertarse y decirle que el verdadero estúpido era él, por no confesarle su amor, por no gritarle que se quedase a su lado para siempre.

Era la segunda vez que le golpeaban por defenderla. La segunda vez que los golpes le destrozaban y ella le cuidaba con amor y cariño. Mercedes le había curado sus heridas del Rouge Bar con algodón y alcohol. Pero no las de la noche anterior. Aquellos golpes los había curado con palabras de amor. Los curaría con sus besos y sus caricias con el paso del tiempo. Con su sonrisa. Porque solo ella podía hacer que su corazón herido se le detuviese y comenzase de nuevo a latir como un loco. Solo ella podía hacer que sus dolores cesasen al besarle.

_Solo tú._

Se levantó con cuidado, desnudándose por completo y yendo hacia la ducha. Se daría una y luego, bajaría finalmente a desayunar.

* * *

><p>- ¡No lo puedo creer! – exclamó Stevie Evans, mientras abrazaba a su hermana mayor. - ¡Mary Ann se nos casa! ¡Felicidades!<p>

Stevie ocupó rápidamente su lugar en la mesa, al lado de Mercedes. Sirviéndose un café con leche y unas cuántas galletas, antes de que Scott bajase y acabase con todas ellas.

Mercedes le miró, queriendo preguntarle si Sam bajaría a desayunar, pero no reunió el valor necesario para hacerlo. En medio de toda la algarabía, él era lo único que necesitaba a su lado, pero por su culpa, Sam permanecía en su cuarto, golpeado y magullado. No había bajado a celebrar la próxima boda de su hermana. Él debía ser quién estuviese sentado a la mesa y no ella. ¿Por qué tenía tan mala suerte? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Dios hacía que él pagase así por tenerla a su lado? Sam no se alejaba, no lo hacía a pesar de todo. Y Mercedes no podía evitar enamorarse aún más de él, si eso era posible. Desde que le había conocido aquella tarde en la carretera, la había protegido de todo.

¿Y ella? ¿Qué había hecho? Más que crearle problemas una y otra vez. Ella misma había sido la causante de que volviesen a golpearle, de que destrozasen su rostro una vez más. No podía dejarlo, no ahora que él la necesitaba.

Las risas de la familia llenaban la cocina de los Evans, pero Mercedes no podía acompañarles. No tenía fuerzas para hacerlo.

- ¿Qué celebramos? – oyeron decir, girando todos sus cabezas para ver cómo Sam Evans entraba en la cocina.

- ¡Me caso! – chilló Mary Ann, levantándose de su asiento y corriendo para abrazarlo.

Pero no llegó a hacerlo. Los golpes en el rostro de su hermano la tomaron por sorpresa, deteniendo sus pies a medio camino.

- ¿Qué te pasó?

Mary Evans no tardó en levantarse también y correr hacia su hijo, preocupada.

- Oh, cariño. ¿Qué te ha pasado? – Sus manos acariciaron su ojo morado, a la vez que él se quejaba con el gesto.

- Nada, mamá. Estoy bien – le dijo, tomando sus manos entre las suyas y dejando un beso en ellas.

- No me mientas, Sam. Está mal mentir, hijo.

_Lo sé, mamá. Llevo haciéndolo días._

- Le golpearon por mi culpa – oyeron decir a Mercedes.

- No fue así – respondió él.

- ¡Sí lo fue! – chilló Mercedes, avergonzada. Todos la miraron, extrañados de que hubiese elevado la voz delante de todos ellos.

- No. No lo fue, Mercedes. La insultaron, mamá – le dijo, mirándola con cariño. – No pude permitirlo.

- No debiste hacerlo, Sam – le reprochó Mercedes, tratando de que sus lágrimas no la avergonzasen más de lo que ya estaba.

- Lo volvería hacer una y mil veces – susurró lentamente, mirándola a los ojos. Como si nadie más les acompañase, como si en esa cocina sólo estuviesen ellos, mirándose enamorados.

- Y yo – dijo Scott, entrando por la puerta, con su ojo morado.

- ¿Tú también, Scott? – dijo su madre, acariciando su pelo.

- En vez de celebrar mi boda, deberíamos celebrar que estos dos siguen vivos – oyeron decir a Mary Ann, mientras Mercedes bajaba su cabeza, triste.

- ¿Te casas?

- Nos casamos – dijo Dave, rodeando la cintura de su prometida y dejando un beso en su pelo.

- ¡Felicidades! ¡Ya era hora de que se casase y se marchase de casa! – chilló Scott, echando de menos algo de confeti para tirárselo encima a los novios.

Corrió hacia ellos para abrazarlos, liberándose así del coscorrón que su madre planeaba darle.

Sam observó los abrazos con cariño. Scott les felicitaba ante la mirada triste de Mercedes. Ella no sonreía.

Mercedes había perdido su sonrisa.

_Y si no sonríe, crees que ha tenido un mal día. Y te dan ganas de abrazarla y decirle que todo pasará. Que todo se arreglará._

Recordó las palabras que le había dicho a su hermano momentos antes.

Se moría de ganas de abrazarla, decirle que no era su culpa. Que ella solo sería la culpable de su felicidad. Pero cada vez que la miraba, la notaba mucho más distante.

_Abuelo, me dijiste que..._

Sam miró hacia un lado y otro. Su abuelo no permanecía en la mesa junto a los demás. Algo extraño, teniendo en cuenta que siempre era el primero en despertarse.

- ¿Dónde está el abuelo? – le preguntó a su madre en voz baja.

- Sigue en su cama. Ha pasado mala noche y no quiere levantarse – le respondió Mary Evans.

- Tengo que ir a verlo.

- ¿No vas a desayunar?

- Quizá más tarde. Antes de ir a la granja.

- De eso nada. Tú hoy te quedas en casa, hijo. Mira cómo estás.

- Mamá... – quiso protestar.

- Te quedas en casa y le haces compañía al abuelo. ¿No quieres?

- Claro que quiero – le respondió él, recibiendo un beso de agradecimiento por parte de su madre. Mirando por última vez a Mercedes, salió de la cocina, directo a la habitación de su abuelo.

* * *

><p>- ¡Adelante! – se oyó del otro lado de la puerta. Sam la había tocado con sus nudillos, esperando que el anciano estuviese despierto.<p>

- Hola abuelo – dijo, regalándole una sonrisa.

- ¡Dios mío, Sam! ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó, mientras veía cómo su nieto alcanzaba una de las sillas y la colocaba al lado de la cama, junto a él.

- Yo estoy bien, ¿qué te ha pasado a ti? Me preocupé al no verte en el desayuno.

- No he podido dormir. Ahora veo porqué – le dijo, buscando su pelo rubio.

Sam cerró los ojos, sintiendo su anciana mano acariciándole. ¿Acaso tendría razón? ¿Existía una conexión entre ellos? Sin poder evitarlo, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla derecha hasta caer en su mano. Como si estuviese esperando el momento perfecto para salir al exterior. Como si necesitase al viejo Samuel Riley para sacarlas a la luz.

- Cuéntamelo todo, Sam – le pidió.

Abriendo los ojos, empañados ya por su llanto, empezó a hablar.

- No sé qué más hacer. La quiero, abuelo, la amo. Y me duele estar cerca de ella y que no lo sepa. Que no se dé cuenta de lo que de verdad significa para mí. Deseo tanto besarla y sentirla. No puedo dejar de mirarla. Es tan hermosa – Sam secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su camisa, pero éstas no parecían querer darle tregua – Jamás creí que amar doliese tanto.

El viejo Samuel asintió con la cabeza.

- Amar puede darte la mayor felicidad del mundo, hijo. Pero también la mayor desdicha.

- Lo sé – De pronto, Sam recordó a su abuelo, despidiéndose de su mujer en el cementerio y las lágrimas volvieron a empañar sus ojos.

- ¿Qué pasó, Sam? ¿Cómo te hiciste esos golpes?

El anciano solo alcanzaba a ver los que el chico tenía en su rostro, pero por la manera de andar de su nieto, supo que no serían los únicos.

- La insultaron, abuelo. Y yo, me volví loco de rabia. Sentí ganas de golpear a ese cabrón hasta que se callase. Hasta que jamás volviese a decir ni una sola palabra. Me asusté. Entonces Scott fue quién le pegó. Conseguí que mi propio hermano hiciese lo que yo debería haber hecho desde un principio. Pero él también recibió un golpe cayendo al suelo. Trató de ayudarme, abuelo, pero solo consiguió salir lastimado.

- Pero tú le cuidaste, ¿no es cierto? – Samuel Riley jamás podría haber estado más orgulloso de su nieto.

- Arremetí contra ese cabrón con todas mis fuerzas. Ya nada me importaba, solo recordaba cómo la había insultado a ella y golpeado a Scott. Fue más que suficiente para golpearle como nunca.

- Yo habría hecho lo mismo, hijo – le tranquilizó el anciano.

- ¡Pero ella se culpa!

- Porque te quiere.

- No quiero que se eche la culpa, no la tiene.

- Sí que la tiene. Ella es la culpable de que tu corazón viva dentro de ti. Ella es la única culpable de que sepas lo que es el amor.

Sam cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de guardar en su mente las palabras sabias de su abuelo.

- Ayer, creyéndome dormido, me confesó que me quería.

- Oh – Samuel Riley esbozó una sonrisa radiante.

- No sabes lo difícil que fue mantener los ojos cerrados mientras ella me susurraba que me quería. Que era una estúpida que solo conseguía meterme en problemas. Me dijo... que me cuidaría, que no se separaría de mí.

- Y no lo hará.

- Tengo miedo de que se marche, abuelo. ¿Y si se va y no vuelvo a verla?

Las palabras de Sam murieron en su boca. Eso era lo que había sufrido su abuelo. Su mujer se había ido para siempre y él jamás había podido volver a verla. ¿Cómo podía ser tan descuidado con sus palabras? No tenía consideración.

- Lo siento, abuelo. No quise decir...

- Shhh... No quiero que eso te pase a ti, no lo quiero. Dale tiempo, Sam. Solo dale tiempo.

- Siento que no puedo, abuelo. Cada vez se me hace más difícil. Cada vez que mis manos la tocan, deseo confesarle cuánto la quiero. Cada vez que mis labios la besan me vuelvo loco por gritárselo.

- Lo sé.

Sam agachó la cabeza, cansado y dañado, notando cómo las manos del anciano acariciaban su pelo de nuevo.

- Tiempo, Sam. Simplemente, tiempo.

Su nieto levantó de nuevo su cabeza, fijándose en sus ancianos ojos.

- Ven aquí, anda – le dijo él, abriendo los brazos para cobijarle en ellos.

Sam se inclinó hacia él, arrodillándose con cuidado en el suelo y dejándose abrazar.

- Te quiero, abuelo. Eres el único que sabe la verdad.

- Siempre fui el más privilegiado – se rió, apretando su cuerpo contra él.

Afortunadamente, la fuerza del anciano no era demasiada como para que Sam se volviese a quejar de dolor.

- ¿Sabes que Mary Ann se nos casa? – le dijo, una vez separado de sus brazos.

- ¿Ah sí? ¡Ya era hora de que Dave se animase a pedírselo!

- Están celebrándolo en la cocina, ¿quieres que te ayude a levantarte y les felicitas?

Samuel Riley negó con la cabeza.

- Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Hoy quiero pasar el día con mi nieto preferido. Me necesita a su lado, aunque no me lo diga, y no quiero que Dios me lleve sin poder disfrutar de él lo suficiente.

- Abuelo, no digas eso.

- Es la verdad. Dentro de mucho o poco, Él me llevará con tu abuela, y vosotros tendréis que seguir adelante sin mí. A tu madre le costará más, pero sé que podrá conseguirlo.

Sam le miró con tristeza, mientras agarraba una de sus ancianas manos.

- Solo espero que cuando me lleve, yo te haya visto feliz con Mercedes. A poder ser con una casa llena de biznietos.

- ¿Biznietos, abuelo? – rió Sam, cambiando su semblante en cuestión de segundos. Jamás había pensado en tener hijos con ella, aunque se había descubierto, una hora atrás, imaginándose cómo habría sido Mercedes de niña. Quizás su propia hija fuese como ella, si algún día llegaban a tenerla.

- Serías el mejor padre del mundo, Sam. Recuerdo cómo cuidabas de Stevie y Stacy cuando os quedabais solos en casa las noches de tormenta. O cómo abrazabas a Mary Ann cuando se metían con ella en el instituto. Tan pequeño y ya les cuidabas como si fuesen tus hijos. Scott era el mayor, pero tú siempre fuiste el más responsable.

- Scott me protegía a mí – recordó con cariño.

- Siempre fuiste lo más importante para él. Quizás por eso se empeña en haceros la vida imposible con sus burlas. Ha visto que ridiculizarte, hace que Mercedes te proteja más.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Qué lo hace a propósito? No creo que...

- Parece mentira que no conozcas a tu hermano, Sam. Es obvio que lo que hace está dando resultado. Tú te enfadas, quieres golpearle y Mercedes te calma una y otra vez para que no os peleéis, sin darse cuenta de que ella misma se acerca a ti cada vez que lo hace.

Sam abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de ello antes? Le había echado la culpa a Scott de todo cuánto le pasaba, cuando él seguía siendo el único causante de sus acercamientos.

- ¿Cómo sabes tanto, abuelo? – preguntó, maravillado.

- Supongo que los años te hacen más sabio, hijo – rió, notando como Sam había dejado de llorar por completo. – Y ahora, ayúdame a arreglarme. Iremos a desayunar tú y yo, y luego pasaremos el día juntos. Viendo el Ranger Walker, jugando al parchís o contándome todas tus aventuras con el camión.

- Suena divertido.

- Y lo será – dijo el anciano, estirando un brazo para que Sam le ayudase a subirlo en la silla.

Su abuelo le había pedido tiempo, y darle tiempo era lo que Sam tenía pensado hacer.

* * *

><p>- ¿Dónde estará? – se preguntaba Scott, mientras removía en el libro tarjetero de su madre buscando el teléfono de la doctora Harbor. Se moría por oír su voz de nuevo, averiguar cómo había dormido. Si estaría bien, si habría llegado bien a casa... – ¡Aquí!<p>

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó su hermana tomándole por sorpresa, a la vez que veía cómo el libro con todas las tarjetas se caía al suelo y se mezclaban unas con otras.

- Chsss. Estoy buscando el teléfono de la doctora.

- ¿Para qué? ¡Oh, no! No contestes. ¡Para tirártela! – dijo ella, frunciendo los labios.

- ¡Claro que no! Bueno, sí. No... Quiero preguntarle cómo se encuentra después de lo de anoche.

Mary Ann, en cuestión de segundos, se hizo con la tarjeta que el chico sostenía en sus manos y se la guardó en su sujetador.

- ¡Oye! ¡No me hagas ir a por ella!

- Escúchame. No puedes llamarla.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó, alucinado.

- Porque tú la invitaste a cenar, ¿cierto? Es hora de que ella mueva ficha.

- Pero...

- Deja que sea ella quién lo decida, Scott. Si de verdad quiere salir contigo, deja que sea ella quién te lo pida.

- Pero no lo hará. Tengo que-

- No lo sabes. No sabes lo que hará. Dale tiempo, no la atosigues.

- No quiero atosigarla, solo quiero oír su voz – dijo él, enrojeciendo al momento.

- Lo sé.

- Por favor, Mary Ann, dame la tarjeta – le suplicó su hermano.

- Permite que sea ella quién te llame a ti, Scott.

- No tiene mi número – se lamentó.

- Tiene el de casa.

- No llamará.

- Lo hará. Y si no lo hace antes de la noche, entonces te devolveré la tarjeta. ¿Vale?

- Desalmada – le soltó, viendo cómo se alejaba ya por el pasillo hacia la cocina.

- ¡Ese es nuevo! – le gritó su hermana, desapareciendo de su campo de visión.

_Llama, por favor._

* * *

><p>No lo hizo. La doctora Harbor no llamó en todo el día, desesperándole por completo. Quizás su hermana tuviese razón. No debía atosigarla, le había pedido una cena y ella había aceptado bajo chantaje. Scott no le interesaba. No como ella le interesaba a él al menos. Había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde con Mercedes, ayudándola en las tareas de la granja, mientras Sam acompañaba a su abuelo y descansaba en el interior de la casa. Ella, preocupada por Sam y lejos de él, y Scott, esperando una llamada que tal vez nunca llegase a producirse.<p>

Observó cómo Mercedes se empeñaba en trabajar sin descanso. Como si quisiese pagar de alguna forma lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Ella misma se veía culpable de lo ocurrido, cuando no tenía porqué. Mercedes no tenía la culpa de que existiese gente tan imbécil en ese pueblo.

- Llamará – le oyó decir, finalmente.

- ¿Quién?

- La doctora Harbor.

- ¿Cómo sabes que espero su llamada?

- Mary Ann me dijo que te requisó su número de teléfono.

- ¿Desde cuando te hablas con mi hermana? – preguntó él, asombrado.

- Desde que me preguntó que fue lo que sucedió anoche.

- ¿Y qué le dijiste?

- La verdad, Scott. Que todo pasó por mi culpa.

- No es cierto.

- ¡Sí lo es! No empieces tú también como Sam. Os golpearon a los dos por mi culpa.

- Escúchame bien, Mercedes, porque no te lo volveré a decir – dijo, agarrando sus brazos y haciendo que le mirase. – Tú no tienes la culpa de que un hijo de puta te haya insultado, ¿estamos? Sam y yo somos hombres y peleamos. Nos liamos a golpes cada vez que hacen daño a lo que es nuestro. Lo volvería a hacer mil veces, fueses tú, Stacy, Mary Ann, mi madre o la misma doctora. Lo haría hasta por mis hermanos. No puedes culparte por ello y no dejaré que lo hagas.

Mercedes respiró profundamente, observando sus ojos azules fijos en ella.

- Deberías estar con Sam y no aquí, trabajando. Pero con papá así, no se puede. Gracias por ayudarnos, Mercedes. Gracias de verdad. Tenemos tanto que agradecerte.

La chica no pudo evitar emocionarse al oír sus palabras. Scott le estaba agradeciendo su ayuda incondicional. Y ella no hacía más que mentirles a todos, diciéndoles que eran pareja cuando no era así. Durante un segundo, creyó que Scott se merecía saber toda la verdad. Se merecía saberla más que nadie.

- Scott, yo-

- ¡Scott! ¡Tío! - Dave llegó corriendo, tomándoles por sorpresa.

Ambos se giraron asustados. ¿El abuelo se habría puesto peor?

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- ¡La doctora! ¡Tu doctora! Te ha llamado. Mary Ann descolgó el teléfono. Corre a la cocina, ¡ve! ¿A qué esperas?

Ni siquiera pudo acabar la frase. Ambos lo vieron salir disparado hacia el interior de la casa, sin haberse cambiado las botas de trabajo.

- Mary lo mata – oyó decir a Dave.

- Sí – respondió Mercedes con una sonrisa. Al parecer, ya había dejado de ser la señora Evans para Dave.

Éste se alejó, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos. Había estado a punto de contárselo todo a Scott y en el último segundo, Dave había aparecido para impedírselo. ¿Sería una señal de que debía mantenerlo todo en silencio? ¿Debía seguir con la mentira?

* * *

><p>El día llegó a su fin, casi sin darse cuenta. Mercedes estaba cansada, rendida. No solo por el trabajo de la granja, sino por todos los pensamientos que se agolpaban en su cabeza. No le había visto en todo el día, Sam y su abuelo habían comido y cenado juntos y se habían mantenido en el interior de la casa, sin salir. No habían hablado y ella a todas horas recordaba las últimas palabras que le había oído decir.<p>

_Lo volvería hacer una y mil veces._

¿Por qué su corazón se empeñaba en recordárselo todo el tiempo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de amarle? Le había echado tanto de menos. Hacía horas que no lo veía y ella solo deseaba correr hacia él y refugiarse entre sus brazos.

Apenas había prestado atención durante la cena. Vagamente había conseguido oír como Mary Ann les decía que Scott y la doctora planificaban una cena para la noche del día siguiente. Ni siquiera había podido ver las reacciones de los demás. En cuánto había acabado el poco contenido de su plato, se había disculpado con la señora Evans, y había subido las escaleras, directa hacia su cuarto.

Las luces estaban apagadas y ella trató de no encenderlas para no molestarle. Recorrió la habitación y encendió la del baño. Se lavó los dientes, y se miró en el espejo. La noche anterior no había conseguido descansar lo suficiente y el trabajo del día la había cansado demasiado, hasta el punto de desear solo caer rendida en la cama y no levantarse en mucho tiempo. Se cambió y se puso el pijama, dirigiéndose hacia él. Probablemente estuviese ya dormido. Quizá las últimas palabras que ella le había oído decir esa mañana, serían las últimas que él le habría dicho ese día.

Se subió a la cama, apartando las sábanas. El calor que se desprendía de ellas hizo que Mercedes se relajase, acercándose a él. Rozando su cuerpo con el de Sam.

Había tardado todo un día en tenerlo de vuelta a su lado. Un día en el que ella le había extrañado demasiado.

Sam permitió que ella se acurrucase junto a él, tratando de recordar las palabras de su abuelo.

_Tiempo. Solo tiempo, Sam._

Entonces, Mercedes intentando no echarse a llorar, susurró.

- Te eché de menos hoy.

- Yo también, bonita – respondió él, notando cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla izquierda. Una lágrima que no secaría.

La apretó contra él, acariciando su pelo negro con sus dedos, mientras notaba cómo ella se iba quedando dormida.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron esa noche. Sin embargo, para Sam, saber que ella lo había extrañado, había sido más que suficiente. Todavía acariciando su pelo, se quedó dormido, esperando el nuevo día.

* * *

><p>Días habían pasado desde esa noche.<p>

Días en los que ambos se habían amado hasta caer rendidos. Semanas en las que ella había curado sus magulladuras y cicatrices con sus besos y caricias de amor. Con risas.

El tiempo había pasado para ellos y para todos los demás.

- ¡Está lloviendo, Sam! – gritó Mercedes, corriendo a refugiarse bajo un árbol.

Habían salido a caminar, como lo habían hecho aquella tarde con los caballos, y la lluvia los había tomado por sorpresa.

- ¡Te dije que llovería, pero no me escuchaste! – rió, colocándose debajo del árbol y esperando a que él llegase a cobijarse también.

Pero no lo hizo, Sam agarró su mano y tiró de ella, para sacarla de nuevo a la lluvia que en cuestión de segundos, les había empapado por completo.

- ¡¿Qué haces?

- ¡Vamos, corre! ¡O te mojarás!

- ¡Si ya estoy calada hasta los huesos! – Chilló, mientras se dejaba conducir - ¿Adónde vamos?

- ¡Al viejo granero! Allí podremos resguardarnos mejor.

Mercedes siguió corriendo, agarrada a él, hasta que sus ojos observaron la edificación que Sam le había dicho, delante de ella. Ambos se detuvieron junto a la vieja puerta.

- Nunca lo había visto.

- Porque desde que construyeron el nuevo, ya no lo han usado – Sam abrió la puerta y rápidamente se colaron dentro.

- Pero éste es más grande, o al menos lo parece.

Sam asintió con la cabeza, mientras observaba sus pasos recorriendo el lugar. Hacía años que no había estado allí, demasiado tiempo. Y ahora Mercedes le acompañaba. Completamente mojados sufrirían una pulmonía, si no se quitaban esa ropa en segundos.

Estaba preciosa, con su pelo mojado pegado a sus ropas y las gotas de agua resbalando por su camiseta. El solo hecho de verla así hacía que sus manos le temblasen y se muriese por desnudarla. Mercedes ni siquiera había podido darse cuenta de lo que había despertado en él sin proponérselo. Su excitación crecía en el interior de sus pantalones, luchando por salir. Luchando por liberarse y sentirla de nuevo.

Se dirigió a ella, abrazando su espalda y rodeando su cintura. E inclinó su cabeza, dejando un beso en su cuello. Pronto, Mercedes fue consciente de lo que ocurría. Soltando una risita, unió sus manos a las de él, colocándolas por debajo de la camiseta.

- Traías aquí a todas tus conquistas, ¿verdad? – preguntó divertida, aunque los celos también se hicieron presentes.

- No. Era Scott quién lo hacía.

- Claro... – respondió ella, permitiéndole que Sam besase su cuello de nuevo.

- ¡Es cierto! – dijo, girándola y colocándola enfrente de él. – Eres la primera chica que traigo aquí, y la única.

Sus labios buscaron los de ella, impidiéndole que volviese a responderle. Tirando de ella y provocando que la misma Mercedes se estirase para continuar besándole. Sus manos no tardaron mucho en buscar el contacto con su piel, levantando la camiseta de la chica, lo suficiente para rozar su ombligo y su cintura.

Mercedes gimió, pegándose y rozándose con su entrepierna, provocando que Sam suspirase profundamente.

En cuestión de segundos, él la condujo hacia el montón de paja que permanecía apartado en el granero y le sacó la camiseta sin demora. No podía esperar, no quería preliminares. Quería introducirse en ella en ese momento o se volvería completamente loco.

Pero Mercedes le hizo olvidarse de ello con sus besos dulces y sus manos suaves. Recorrió su cuello con su lengua, dejando su marca en él y acarició sus orejas sonrojadas, mientras él le desabrochaba sus pantalones y la dejaba en ropa interior.

La chica se rió, divertida, cuando él trató de sacarse su propia camiseta y ésta se le enredó en su cuello. Tal y cómo le había sucedido a ella una de las tantas noches que habían hecho el amor.

Mientras Sam peleaba con la camiseta mojada, Mercedes aprovechó para recorrer con su boca cada una de las líneas de sus abdominales, lanzando bocanadas de aire caliente en ellas, borrando el frío que había dejado la prenda en su piel.

Sam ya la miraba travieso, desnudo de cintura para arriba y deseoso de que ella misma le sacase sus pantalones. Pero antes, necesitaba probar sus pechos, esos que le volvían loco y lo hacían desear tocarlos y acariciarlos durante horas. Abriendo el cierre de su sujetador, los dejó libres para él, atacándolos con su boca y con su lengua, uno detrás de otro.

- Oh, Sam... Sam...

Era mágico. La estaba matando sólo con sus labios. Mientras sus manos...

Sus manos ya habían viajado hacia su zona íntima para acariciar su humedad por encima de la ropa interior. Echando a un lado la tela, sus dedos la rozaron, haciéndolo durante unos segundos antes de que ella lo parase.

- No.

- ¿No? – preguntó él, confundido.

- No – respondió, levantándose y terminando de desabrocharle los vaqueros. Ayudándole a sacárselos, y con ellos también sus zapatos, calcetines y boxers.- Hazme el amor, Sam. Quiero sentirte dentro de mí.

Él jamás podría cansarse de escucharla decir esas palabras

La besó de nuevo, con torpeza, a la vez que ella se deshacía de su ropa interior. Separándola después, para rodar en su miembro excitado uno de los preservativos que llevaba en el bolsillo. Después de aquel día en el que había deseado hacerle el amor en el claro y no había podido, siempre llevaba al menos uno en su bolsillo.

Se introdujo en ella, sintiendo cómo llenaba su interior, mirando sus ojos oscuros y perdiéndose en ellos. Moviéndose dentro y fuera de ella. Lento, rápido, despacio, sin demora. Haciéndoles gritar a ambos como todas las veces que se permitían amarse con sus cuerpos.

- Sí, sí. ¡Oh, Dios!

- Bonita... Di mi nombre – le pidió él, una y otra vez con cada empuje, con cada entrada y salida.

-Sam... Sam... – Y ella le complacía. Gritándolo, pronunciándolo sin poder negarse. Porque era él quién conseguía llevarla al paraíso. Era él de quién se había enamorado.

Era Sam quién la poseía una y otra vez, llenándola de amor y felicidad. Quizás nunca llegase a confesarle que le quería. Quizás...

El placer los sacudió, volviéndola a la realidad y haciendo que se abandonase por completo entre sus brazos, mientras él se descargaba en su interior. Sus cuerpos sudados descansaban ahora sobre la paja, tratando de recuperar sus respiraciones.

Sam se salió de ella, rodando de encima y colocándose a su lado. Cerrando los ojos, trató de respirar con normalidad lo más pronto posible.

- Ha sido... – consiguió decir él, sintiendo cómo Mercedes se levantaba ya a su lado y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

- Increíble – completó su frase, mientras el brazo de él la rodeaba y la acercaba aún más.

- Sí – respondió Sam, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y esperando que pronto dejase de llover en el exterior.

No tardó mucho en dejar de hacerlo y al fin pudieron salir de ese granero para regresar a casa. Sus ropas no habían conseguido secarse aún, así que otra vez tuvieron que ponérselas completamente mojadas. Al llegar a casa tendrían que darse una ducha si no querían sufrir una pulmonía.

- Voy a cambiarme las botas – le dijo él, viendo cómo ella observaba el cercado. - ¿Vienes?

- Ahora mismo voy. Vete entrando en casa.

- Está bien – respondió él, demorándose en darle un último beso. – No tardes, ¿sí? No me dejes esperando – bromeó, soltando sus manos y corriendo hacia el cobertizo.

Observándolo después entrar en la casa, dirigió su vista hacia el cercado donde Furia se paseaba intranquila. Ni siquiera sabía que extraña fuerza la empujaba hacia allí, pero uno detrás de otro, sus pies se movieron hasta detenerse justo delante de la valla.

El animal, que antes había caminado en círculos, la miraba ahora fijamente del otro lado.

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – Quiso preguntar, aunque era estúpido. Ambas sabían que la yegua no respondería.

En lugar de responderle, el animal se dirigió hacia ella con la cabeza agachada hasta detenerse enfrente. Entonces, la levantó y la miró a los ojos. O eso creyó Mercedes.

Dos pasos más y ella podría estar en peligro. Aunque nada le pasaría si no se montaba en ella. Furia se acercó aún más. Desconcertada, creyó que alejarse sería lo mejor, pero sus pies no se movieron ni un solo milímetro. Esperó a que la yegua se le acercase del todo y entonces, estiró la mano para acariciarla.

- Ey – dijo suavemente – No eres tan mala como quieren hacerte parecer, ¿eh?

La yegua se separó un poco de su mano y movió la cabeza con energía, separando las crines de su cuello.

- Sólo estás embarazada, ¿cierto? – preguntó, viendo cómo la yegua dejaba que la acariciase de nuevo. – Vas a tener un bebé y tienes que protegerlo para que nada le pase.

Furia dejó que ella le acariciase su cuello con sus dedos, dando ligeras palmaditas en él con cariño. Sin apenas darse cuenta de que la yegua se acercaba más a ella colocando su cabeza en su barriga.

- Oh, no. Yo no lo estoy. Yo no voy a tener-

_Un bebé. ¡Oh, Dios mío!_

Sus manos buscaron su barriga, colocándolas a modo protector, a la vez que la yegua se asustaba y se alejaba relinchando.

No. No podía ser.

¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta antes? Tenía semana y media de retraso y... ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de ello. No, no estaba embarazada. No podía estarlo. Solo eran nervios.

Pero no tenía razón a tenerlos. Hacía semanas que todo era felicidad en su vida. Hacía semanas que había decidido dejar de pensar en lo que sentía por él y abandonarse por completo entre sus brazos. No, no tenía porqué sentir nervios. No tenía ninguna preocupación, nada que hubiese causado ese retraso. Nada.

¿Y si de verdad estaba embarazada? ¿Y si Furia lo había descubierto incluso antes que ella? Era imposible. Mercedes no creía en esas cosas.

_Un bebé. Un hijo de Sam._

Solo de pensarlo, su corazón pareció detenerse durante unos segundos. Si de verdad estaba embarazada, tenía que marcharse de allí lo más pronto posible. No podía obligarle a permanecer a su lado por un hijo. No podía.

Su padre las había abandonado a ella y a su madre al saberla embarazada.

Mercedes sabía que Sam no era como su padre. Él nunca se iría y los abandonaría. Por eso debía ser ella quién lo hiciese.

Y debía hacerlo lo más pronto posible. Incluso antes de saber si de verdad lo estaba o no. Debía irse ahora que ya tenía un motivo para ello, marcharse de allí antes de que él volviese a convencerla de que se quedase a su lado.

_Oh, Sam. Lo siento tanto._

Se agarró con fuerza a la valla, sintiendo cómo sus mejillas se le llenaban de lágrimas y sus piernas no la sostenían.

_Un bebé. Quizás..._

Jamás creyó que al marcharse de su lado, él le regalaría algo tan hermoso como un hijo.

No lo sabía, pero tampoco se demoraría en averiguarlo. Era el momento de huir y no mirar atrás. Ni siquiera se despediría de él, no podría mirarle a la cara y decirle que se marchaba para siempre de su vida. No podría.

_No tardes, ¿sí? No me dejes esperando._

Recordó que él le había dicho.

Sus últimas palabras.

¿Qué hacía todavía allí? ¡Tenía que irse! ¡Marcharse ya y dejar de pensar en él y en sus cariñosas palabras!

Sin cambiarse las botas salió de nuevo hacia la casa, corriendo cuánto pudo, entró en ella y subió las escaleras, rezando para que Sam ya estuviese en la ducha.

El agua ya se oía caer en el cuarto de baño, haciéndole consciente de la suerte que había tenido. Se reprochó a sí misma desear abrir esa puerta y entrar en el baño para hacerle compañía en la ducha como había hecho tantas veces. Recordando sus cuerpos, besándose y acariciándose mientras el agua caía sobre ellos.

_¡Ya basta!_

Se lamentó, caminando hacia la cama para cambiarse de ropa. Quitándose los vaqueros y la camiseta mojada y secándose rápidamente antes de vestir la ropa con la que él la había conocido. No se llevaría sus regalos por mucho que los fuese a necesitar.

Se levantó de la cama, mirándose en el espejo. No podía dejar de llorar, no podía detener su llanto. Ahora no podía permitirse flaquear.

El agua había dejado de oírse en el baño.

_¡No!_

Asustada, miró hacia la puerta, recordando al momento que él todavía tendría que vestirse. Y luego, se despidió de sus cosas. De su vestido lila, de sus ropas, de todo lo que él le había comprado.

Se iría de su vida, tal y como había llegado, sin nada.

Entonces, girándose hacia la puerta, la vio. Colocada sobre la silla se encontraba la chaqueta de Sam. Aquella que le había regalado y que de vez en cuando, él todavía se ponía.

La tomó entre sus manos, pegándola a su pecho y la olió, sin poder evitarlo.

Olía a él. A Sam.

Y supo que no podría dejarla allí. Supo que su chaqueta sería lo único que se llevaría cuando se marchase para siempre de su vida.

Se la colocó sobre sus hombros y abrió la puerta, dudando si estaría bien lo que hacía. Debía dejarle una nota, algo que hiciese que él se diese cuenta de que jamás volvería a verla.

Sin demora, arrancó una hoja de la libreta de notas que Sam tenía sobre su mesita de noche, y garabateó rápidamente.

_Ha llegado el momento de decirte adiós. Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí, Sam. Llenaste de felicidad mi vida cuando solo había tristeza en ella. Yo..._

"Te quiero", quiso escribir. Pero no pudo. Debía dejarlo libre, que no pensase que él era el culpable de su marcha por no haber podido amarla como ella lo deseaba.

_Yo... me voy. Cuando salgas, ya estaré lejos. Te dejo todo lo que me regalaste, no lo puedo aceptar. Espero que consigas hacer realidad tus sueños. Vuelve a la carretera, Sam. Ahí es dónde perteneces, ¿no?_

Una lágrima empapó la hoja, haciéndola enfadar y recordar que eso era lo que él quería. Lo que él deseaba. Volver a la carretera.

Dejó la hoja encima de la cama y abrió la puerta, observando por última vez la habitación en la que habían sido tan felices. Notando sus pasos en el baño, se armó de valor para cerrar la puerta y bajar corriendo las escaleras.

La noche empezaba a ceñirse sobre ella, pero no le importó. Si no salía de esa casa en ese momento, quizás nunca volviese a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Caminó hacia la carretera, corriendo de vez en cuando para tomar distancia, y descansando después mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

- Ni siquiera sé si existes o no – se dijo, en voz alta. – Pero te deseo con todo mi corazón. Más que a nada en el mundo.

Asustada, siguió caminando sin descanso. No sabía qué haría ahora con su vida. Sola, sin ropa, sin dinero. Sin él.

Mercedes respiró profundamente, mientras se colocaba bien su chaqueta encima de sus hombros, buscando la protección de unos brazos inexistentes.

Después de semanas de felicidad, Mercedes Jones volvía a encontrarse sola frente al mundo.

* * *

><p><em>Venga. ¿Quién se apunta a matar a Mercedes? Yo la primera xD Y Paola seguro que la sube al caballo y la deja caer por un acantilado. Lo veo jejeje Bueno, esto es lo que pasa cuando tomas decisiones que no son acertadas. Sam decidió no decirlo cuando era el momento, y eligió hacerle caso al abuelo Samuel, pensando que si le daba tiempo, ella no se marcharía. Craso error... Se lo dio y ella terminó huyendo igual. Ay, Sammy, Sammy... ¡Que no aprendemos! xD A ver qué hace este hombre en el próximo capítulo (que me temo que pueda ser ya el último) ¿La encontrará? ¿No lo hará?¿Se morirá de viejo esperando aún a que ella vuelva a su vida o se volverá loco buscándola? ¡Quién sabe! Bueno, el botoncillo de los reviews está aquí abajo :D Ya casi llegamos a los 100 reviews, ¿lo conseguiremos? :) No puedo prometeros que el siguiente capítulo lo tenga para el domingo que viene, quizás sea el capítulo final de la historia y quiero que esté a la altura de todo lo que lleváis esperando meses. Así que intentaré tenerlo, pero no prometo nada. Miradlo de este modo, cuánto más tarde en colgarlo, más tardará en acabar esta historia ^^ Me despido ya, ¡un beso enorme a todos y gracias por leerme!<em>


	13. Díselo ya

_¡Hola de nuevo! :D Finalmente, sí pude preparar el nuevo capítulo para este domingo. :) Ante todo, no os asustéis, tiene treinta páginas de Word. Normalmente mis capítulos no suelen pasar de las veinte páginas, con excepción del segundo de esta historia (que sigue siendo uno de mis favoritos) que tiene veintisiete páginas. Alguno se pensará: "Lo ha hecho más grande porque es el final." Bueno... no voy a decir si lo es o no, vosotros mismos lo comprobaréis cuando lleguéis al final de la página. :) (Aunque estoy segura de que alguno acabará de leer esta frase y le dará para abajo para comprobar si la palabra Fin está allí escrita, ¿o me equivoco? xD) jaja _

_Tengo que darle las gracias a tres personitas que me ayudaron con este capítulo: A Mine, porque a pesar del poco tiempo del que dispone, nunca me ha dejado atrás y siempre ha estado ahí para apoyarme. Y yo lo haré siempre, no lo dudes. ^^ A Luna, porque siempre me grita cuando le digo que no me gusta el capítulo. Jijiji Aynss, mi ninja Lunis. Y a Paola, que no sé cómo hago para que la pobre siga creando ships dentro del propio fic... no queráis saber cuáles son xD. Gracias por todo, Doctora Harbor ;) _

_Ellas ya se han leído el capítulo y a pesar de decirles una y otra vez que a mí no me convencía, me han dicho que me deje de tonterías y lo publique... así que aquí estoy. Después de tanto tiempo esperándolo, no sé si estará a la altura. Pero, lo hice lo mejor que pude. _

_Gracias por no matarme en el capítulo anterior, espero que en éste también siga viva al terminar de leerlo. :) Mil gracias por vuestros reviews, me hace tanta ilusión saber que la historia os gusta y que algunas la echaréis de menos. :( Han sido muchos meses y se les toma cariño a los personajes. Yo no sabría con cuál quedarme, aunque tengo debilidad por Scott, quizás porque es uno de los personajes inventados más divertidos que he creado. O el más loco y demente. También adoro a Samuel Riley, (lo adoro tanto que seguro os dais cuenta en una parte del fic xD, no pude evitarlo). Todo estarán siempre en mi corazón, es difícil olvidarse de ellos. Gracias por acompañarme en este largo camino._

_Gracias a Ale, Savri, Anni, Beeth, catita, Rosa Elena, Alx27, Andrea y Noe por dejar esos reviews tan "bonitos" Me sorprendió ver que no todas querían matar a Mercedes, sino a Sam. Jajaja ¡Qué malvada que soy! Sylvia, la responsable de que fans Samcedes quieran matar a los propios Sam y Mercedes. Jajaja Madre mía... Bueno, que no lo retraso más, aquí llega el nuevo capítulo..._

_Como siempre, los pensamientos de los personajes en letra cursiva. Y ésta vez, habrá flashbacks recordando escenas de capítulos pasados, escritos en letra cursiva también._

_La canción que da nombre al capítulo es "Díselo ya" de Luis Fonsi. (Es la mejor canción posible, ¿a que sí? xD)_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee sigue sin pertenecerme. :(<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 13: Díselo ya:<strong>_

_No dudes más _

_Guíala en la oscuridad _

_Muéstrale que te hace soñar _

_De luna llena el cielo está pintado _

_Y mi amor te alumbrará _

_La noche es tan perfecta para los dos_

_Dile que ella es tu amor _

_La única estrella a tu alrededor _

_Bésala y dile que iluminara _

_Todo el camino hasta la eternidad _

_Díselo ya_

* * *

><p>Sola.<p>

Mercedes Jones volvía a encontrarse sola frente al mundo. Como debía haber sido hace tiempo.

Debía haberse marchado de su vida muchísimo antes.

Antes de permitirle la entrada a su corazón, antes de regalarle su cuerpo para que él la amase y jugase con él. Antes de enamorarse como una idiota del chico más dulce, cariñoso, loco y revoltoso que había conocido en toda su vida. Le quería, como nunca había querido a otro. Poco a poco se había metido en su corazón para encerrarse en él. Con palabras de cariño, con besos dulces, con hermosas sonrisas.

Sam Evans había conseguido que sus malos recuerdos y sus pesadillas quedasen en el pasado, tan solo pegando su cuerpo al de ella y abrazándole con cariño todas aquellas noches.

¿Volverían ahora las pesadillas? ¿Volvería a soñar con la muerte de su madre ahora que él ya no estaría con ella?

_Mamá, me haces tanta falta._

Sus pies seguían moviéndose, uno detrás de otro, alejándose de la casa cada minuto que pasaba. Aquella casa en la que había sido tan feliz.

Recordaba el día que había llegado a ella para acudir a la cena de Acción de Gracias. Aquella tarde había conocido a toda la familia. Al sabio Samuel Riley, a los adorables Dwight y Mary Evans, al alocado Scott, la seria de Mary Ann, el responsable Stevie y la traviesa Stacy. Todos habían terminado por hacerle un lugar en sus vidas. Poco a poco, habían aceptado a la que ellos creían la novia de Sam. Les echaría de menos a todos ellos. A Dave, a la Doctora Harbor... Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de ellos, pero quizás fuese lo mejor. No podría mirar a Stacy y decirle que incumpliría la promesa que le había hecho al quedarse para ayudarles. Ella había sido la que había decidido quedarse, provocando que Sam se enojase con ella. Recordó aquella mañana en la que la maleta voladora se había estrellado contra la cama y había caído al suelo. Ambos habían tratado de hacerse con ella, pero Sam lo había conseguido, lanzándola lo más lejos posible y cerrándole la salida con su propio cuerpo.

Si tan solo hubiese podido marcharse en ese momento.

Pero el miedo a quedarse sola había ganado la batalla. El miedo a no volverle a ver había terminado cegándola, aceptando así la propuesta de Stacy.

Se había quedado en aquella casa, y le había dejado entrar en su corazón, a pesar de las barreras que ella había edificado en él para que aquello no ocurriese. Había dejado que él la amase con sus manos, con su piel, con sus labios, haciendo que ella se enamorase como loca.

No había querido convertirse en Anna, siempre había sido su mayor miedo. Sin embargo, lo había hecho, a pesar de todo. Ella era la nueva Anna. La nueva chica enamorada de Sam Evans que suspiraba porque él le dejase entrar en su corazón. La nueva chica que ahora, quizás, estuviese esperando un hijo suyo. Ni siquiera sabía cómo había podido ocurrir, ellos siempre habían usado protección.

El cielo comenzó a teñirse de oscuro, mientras Mercedes temblaba de frío, ajustándose la chaqueta sobre sus hombros. Toda ella olía a él. A Sam.

Por su cabeza no hacían más que viajar momentos felices vividos a su lado. Su primer encuentro, sus primeras conversaciones, la primera vez que él la había visto desnuda. Cuando ella le había contado de quién era el anillo que siempre llevaba, Anna, el Rolly Burguer, su huída, el Rouge Bar. Mercedes curando sus heridas entre rejas o arropándole en la cama del camión. Las compras, las noches compartiendo cama abrazado a ella. El cine, el zoo... toda aquella semana que Sam le había dedicado. Las canciones, la botella de Whisky, Furia. El beso en el cercado. Las noches que había hecho el amor con él. El Country Bar. Los días felices a su lado.

Había empezado a llorar de nuevo, empapando sus mejillas de lágrimas que no deseaba dejar escapar. Se hacía daño a sí misma recordándolas, pero no podía evitarlo. Ni siquiera tenía una foto de él, nada que hiciese que las imágenes que ahora recordaba se quedasen para siempre dentro de su mente. Tarde o temprano, ella se olvidaría de él. Tarde o temprano, ya no reconocería su rostro por mucho que lo intentase. No volvería a ver sus hermosos ojos verdes ni su preciosa sonrisa. Tarde o temprano, él sería un recuerdo lejano de su pasado. El mejor recuerdo de toda su vida y el más doloroso.

_Te quiero._

Durante unos segundos, se quedó quieta en esa carretera que la alejaba de él, aferrándose a su chaqueta, cerrando sus ojos y abriéndolos luego para observar la luna llena. ¿Qué haría Sam cuando descubriese que ella se había ido?

* * *

><p>- ¿Por qué tardará tanto? – dijo el chico en voz alta, oyendo cómo la puerta de la habitación se abría, mientras él se enjabonaba en la ducha.<p>

Ella había entrado en el cuarto, pero por alguna extraña razón, no había corrido a darse una ducha con él como siempre hacía.

Sam estaba feliz, radiante. Tenía ganas de cantar. La ducha ya se prestaba a ello, pero los hechos de los últimos días hacían que su corazón latiese con fuerza queriendo bailar en su interior.

Tiempo.

Sam le había dado tiempo. Demasiado para él.

Se habían amado sin reservas durante esas semanas. Se habían abandonado por completo, deseándose y devorándose a todas horas. Y Mercedes no le había rechazado. Ni una sola vez. Había permitido que él le hiciese el amor, que él la besase. Que él compartiese la ducha con ella cada mañana y cada noche, y que le cantase canciones al oído para que se durmiese. Había hecho todo eso y ella no le había apartado de su lado.

Había llegado el momento.

Sam sabía que no habría mejor momento que aquel que ellos vivían para confesarle que en realidad la amaba. Que la quería, que se había enamorado de ella sin darse cuenta. De la chica que lo había vuelto loco aquel día en la carretera, que lo hacía desear protegerla de todo y de todos. Aquella que conseguía encenderle como ninguna otra mujer. La única que había conseguido entrar en su corazón y quedarse en él para siempre.

Esa noche se lo diría.

Y ella no podría rechazarle. Ya no.

En la habitación se oían sus pasos, mientras el chico tomaba la ducha entre sus manos y abría el grifo del agua caliente. Quizás ella hubiese subido en botas al cuarto, y probablemente, lo siguiente que oiría serían los gritos de su madre.

Se rió, dejando caer el agua sobre él, viendo cómo el jabón resbalaba por su cuerpo y se perdía en el desagüe. Si no se daba prisa, ella llegaría tarde a la ducha. No solía retrasarse nunca, lo que le extrañaba, haciendo que un malestar anidase en su pecho. Ella jamás había subido a la habitación con las botas de trabajo, por lo que la razón para haberlo hecho debía haber sido muy importante.

Quizás le hubiese pasado algo.

¡Podía haberle pasado algo y él todavía seguía en la ducha, esperándola!

Pero, ¿qué culpa tenía él si ya la echaba de menos? Aún después de haber hecho el amor con ella, notaba su lejanía. Cada vez que ella se apartaba de su lado, sus manos se movían por instinto intentando retenerla. Tal y como lo había hecho aquella mañana en la que su madre había soltado sus manos.

Su piel ejercía un efecto imán en él, allí dónde antes había habido descargas. Su cuerpo reaccionaba deseoso de ella cada vez que la tenía cerca, y todavía no podía entender cómo había podido aguantar tanto tiempo sin confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos. Quizás fuesen sus besos que dormían sus preocupaciones o sus manos que acariciaban su pelo rubio y le hacían olvidar.

Pero eso acabaría pronto.

Él le confesaría cuánto antes que la amaba y entonces...

Entonces, Sam no sabría qué ocurriría. Pero todo sería más fácil.

Salió de la ducha, envolviéndose en la toalla y buscó su ropa limpia para ponérsela. Ella no había entrado finalmente, y el temor de que le pasase algo, había crecido en él.

Con el pelo mojado cayéndole sobre sus ojos verdes, abrió la puerta, fijándose en la suciedad del suelo. Estaba completamente lleno de pisadas, como si ella se hubiese propuesto pintarlo de marrón y lo hubiese conseguido.

- ¡Guau! – exclamó.

Pero ella no se encontraba allí. Las pisadas iban en todas direcciones, y junto a la puerta se podían ver las de su entrada y salida.

_Te olvidaste de que las tenías puestas y bajaste a cambiártelas._

Pensó, divertido, dirigiéndose hacia la cama para sentarse. Pero no llegó a hacerlo. El papel que permanecía en el medio de ella llamó su atención, inclinándose para tomarlo entre sus manos.

Sus pies se congelaron en el suelo al leer las primeras palabras. Y sus manos comenzaron a temblar haciéndole casi imposible seguir con la lectura.

- Ha llegado el momento de decir adiós – leyó en voz alta, sintiendo cómo su corazón se resquebrajaba – Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí, Sam. Llenaste de felicidad mi vida cuando solo había tristeza en ella.

No podía seguir leyendo. No quería seguir leyendo. Aquello no estaba sucediendo. Mercedes aún seguía allí, bajo el mismo techo. Simplemente, se había ido a cambiar las botas.

¡Se había ido a cambiar las botas!

Sus manos apretaron con fuerza el papel, mientras sentía como una lágrima resbalaba ya por su mejilla. No quería leer más, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo.

_Yo me voy. Cuando salgas ya estaré lejos. Te dejo las cosas que me regalaste, no las puedo aceptar._

- ¿Te vas? ¿Te vas y me lo dejas todo? ¿Qué quieres que haga con todo esto? ¡¿Qué demonios quieres que haga con todo esto?

_Espero que consigas hacer realidad tus sueños._

- ¿Mis sueños? ¡Mis sueños eran vivir el resto de mi vida contigo! ¡Ese era mi jodido sueño! ¿Cuándo salgas, yo ya estaré lejos? ¿Ni una despedida? ¿Ni un adiós? ¿Tan poco fui para ti?

_Esto no puede estar pasando, nada de esto es real._

- ¡Me quieres y te has ido! ¡No entiendo!

_Vuelve a la carretera, Sam. Es ahí donde perteneces, ¿no? _

- Creí que te pertenecía a ti, Mercedes. De verdad lo creí, pero veo que me equivoqué por completo. ¿Te gustó jugar con mi vida? ¿Te gustó ver cómo me enamoraba de ti para luego dejarme tirado?

Le hablaba a la carta como si fuese a ella misma. Como si la propia Mercedes estuviese delante de él, escuchando sus reproches. Pero no era así y Sam lo sabía. Mercedes ya se encontraba lejos de él. Se había marchado.

_Cuando salgas, yo ya estaré lejos. Te dejo todo lo que me regalaste, no lo puedo aceptar._

No podía dejar de escuchar esas palabras. Su mente se las recordaba una y otra vez.

- ¡Yo tampoco! – chilló, colérico. Arrugando la carta y tirándola sobre la cama.

Sus pies se movieron por la habitación, rápidamente, guardando todas sus cosas en la maleta que él le había comprado.

- ¡No quiero tus cosas! ¡Yo tampoco las quiero! No las necesito, no las quiero. Ni a ti. No te necesito. Nunca lo he hecho – dijo con rabia, sabiendo que se mentía a sí mismo. Sintiendo cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas nublándole la vista. Furioso, se las secaba, pero éstas no dejaban de salir una detrás de otra, haciéndole vulnerable cuando él solo deseaba permanecer fuerte ante la situación.

Mercedes se había marchado finalmente, después de todo por lo que habían pasado. Y él no hacía más que tratar de odiarla, volcar toda la amargura de su corazón en ella. Cuando en realidad, toda la culpa era de él. Pero no se la echaría, estaba demasiado dolido.

O quizás no se atreviese a reconocer que de haberlo hecho antes, ella jamás se hubiese marchado de su lado.

- Te fuiste sin despedirte – dijo, tomando su vestido lila entre sus manos. Aquel que él le había ayudado a vestir tantas veces. – Te fuiste sin decirme adiós. Ni siquiera pudiste hacerlo después de todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos. ¿Qué fui para ti, Mercedes Jones? ¿Qué? ¿Un juguete? ¿Una marioneta? No hice más que preocuparme por ti una y otra vez, y a ti no te importó. Ni siquiera te importé lo suficiente como para despedirte.

Cerró la maleta con rabia, enganchando en el cierre el pijama que él le había comprado. Abriéndola luego y empujándolo para que pudiese cerrarla. Agarrando después, la bola de papel entre sus dedos.

- No quiero tus cosas. No quiero todo esto. Te marchaste de mi vida, pero no esperes que me quede con esto. Te buscaré y te lo daré – dijo, corriendo hacia la puerta. – Y si no te encuentro, lo tiraré. Juro que lo haré – Cerró la puerta con rabia, oyéndose el portazo en cada uno de los rincones de la casa.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras, encontrándose de frente con el abuelo Riley, imposibilitándole la salida.

- ¿Qué haces con esa maleta, Sam? ¿Te vas? – El anciano lo miró, decepcionado. Realmente había llegado a creer que su nieto jamás se marcharía de nuevo de esa casa. - ¿Ni siquiera te vas a despedir?

- No soy yo el que se fue sin despedirse, abuelo – respondió el chico, con toda la rabia que guardaba en su interior.

- ¿Mercedes? Oh, Sam. ¿Se fue? ¿Por qué? No-

Quiso seguir hablando, pero Sam le pasó la bola de papel arrugada, a la vez que movía su silla, tomándole por sorpresa.

- ¿Qué haces? ¿Te has vuelto loco? ¿Adónde vas con esa maleta?

- No quiero sus cosas. ¿Quiere irse? ¡Genial! ¡Que se vaya! Pero está muy equivocada si cree de verdad que me quedaré con sus cosas.

- Por primera vez en mi vida, no entiendo nada – dijo, mientras su nieto caminaba ya hacia la puerta, tratando de no resbalarse con las pisadas de las botas.

- Yo se la regalé. La maleta. Cargada de cosas. Ella no tenía nada, abuelo. No tiene nada.

- ¡Hijo! – gritó el viejo Sam antes de verle cerrar la puerta. – No se la llevas porque no la quieres tú, se la llevas porque sabes que le hará falta y quieres que no-

No pudo terminar la frase, Sam ya había cerrado la puerta principal, volviendo a oírse el portazo en toda la casa.

- Que no le falte de nada – dijo, finalmente, a la vez que desarrugaba la hoja de papel y la leía para sí.

_Ha llegado el momento de decir adiós. Nunca olvidaré lo que hiciste por mí, Sam. Llenaste de felicidad mi vida, cuando solo había tristeza en ella. Yo... me voy. Cuando salgas, ya estaré lejos. Te dejo todo lo que me regalaste, no puedo aceptarlo. Espero que consigas hacer realidad tus sueños. Vuelve a la carretera, Sam. Es ahí donde perteneces, ¿no?_

- Oh, cariño. Yo tengo la culpa de que te hayas ido. Solo yo – se lamentó el viejo Samuel. – Si tan solo me hubiese callado. Le pedí tiempo, y él... no supo decirme que no. Nunca supo. ¡Qué tonto he sido!

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, a la vez que cerraba los ojos, triste.

- Por favor, Sylvia. Amor, donde quiera que estés, cuida de ella y ayuda a que nuestro nieto la encuentre. Si estuvieses aquí, me estarías gritando como nunca. "¡Samuel Riley, a ti te voy a dar yo tiempo! ¿No podías quedarte callado? ¡Ahora quizás nunca vuelvan a encontrarse, tonto!" Te echo tanto de menos, cariño – se lamentó, doblando con cuidado la nota de papel y guardándosela en el bolsillo, cerca de su corazón. No se la sacaría de ahí hasta que su nieto volviese a entrar por esa puerta con Mercedes a su lado.

* * *

><p>- ¡Jodido camión! ¿Por qué demonios no quieres ponerte en marcha? – chilló Sam, impotente, girando las llaves en el contacto por enésima vez.<p>

Era lo normal y Sam lo sabía. No era la primera vez que le sucedía. Cuando llevaba tiempo sin encender el camión, se congelaba, negándose a arrancar. Lo sabía perfectamente. Pero cada vez que lo había visto aparcado delante de la entrada, había girado su rostro, convenciéndose de que aquello ya no era lo que quería para él.

Mercedes lo era.

Semanas sin encenderlo, sin subirse en él. Quizás con miedo de que en algún momento, las ganas de hacerlo primasen y regresase a la carretera. Pero no había sido así, el tiempo había pasado y Sam no había vuelto a subirse, dándose cuenta después de que ni siquiera lo echaba de menos. ¿Cómo hacerlo si lo único que él necesitaba para ser feliz era tenerla a ella a su lado?

Y ahora el camión no quería ponerse en marcha. No quería. Y Sam cada vez la veía más lejos de él.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Estúpido montón de chatarra! ¡Te odio! ¿Lo sabías? Ni siquiera habría recurrido a ti, si la camioneta de Scott estuviese en casa. ¿Me has oído? ¡Te he conducido durante años! Tienes que encenderte, ¡me lo debes! ¡Enciéndete de una maldita vez! – chilló, a la vez que golpeaba fuertemente el volante con su mano izquierda.

Como si lo hubiese oído, el camión volvió a la vida, para morir segundos después.

- ¡No me jodas! – gritó de nuevo, girando la llave.

Y esa vez, no se apagó.

Su pie pisó el acelerador, rápidamente, antes de que el jodido montón de chatarra, como él acababa de llamarlo, cambiase de parecer. Y salió por fin a la carretera, incorporándose a ella.

Sabía que Mercedes trataría de volver a la ciudad. Estaba completamente seguro de ello, solo esperaba y deseaba encontrarla antes de que ella consiguiese llegar. Una vez en la ciudad, ni siquiera Sam sería capaz de encontrarla.

Encendió los faros del camión, iluminando la oscura carretera. A pesar de haber luna llena, los árboles de la carretera impedían que se viese con claridad.

¿Cuánto camino recorrería hasta encontrarla? ¿Se habría marchado con las botas? Ni siquiera había ido al cobertizo para ver si sus tacones seguían allí. Después de todo, Mercedes se saldría con la suya y él tendría que conservar algo de ella en su vida. Porque Sam Evans no pensaba regresar a casa a por ellos.

No regresaría hasta encontrarse de nuevo con ella. No hasta haberle devuelto hasta la última prenda de ropa. Se lo había dicho alto y claro a su abuelo, Mercedes había decidido marcharse de su vida para siempre y Sam no la detendría. No pensaba hacerlo. No merecía la pena luchar por alguien que ni siquiera le quería lo suficiente como para despedirse de él.

- ¿Una carta? ¿Otra vez una carta, Mercedes? ¿Después de todas esas noches? Después de amarnos y desearnos. ¿Una carta? ¿Tan poco valgo para ti?

¡No lloraría! No otra vez. Debía mantener los ojos fijos en la carretera. ¿Y si no se daba cuenta y pasaba a su lado sin verla?

- No, por favor.

_Vuelve a la carretera, Sam. Ahí es donde perteneces, ¿no?_

Se rió, ante el simple hecho de que con su carta y su huída, ella había sido la única razón por la cuál había tenido que volver a subirse en ese camión.

- ¿Volver a la carretera? Sí. Es lo que estoy haciendo. ¡Jamás lo hubiese hecho si tú no te hubieses ido! – gritó, a la vez que golpeaba con fuerza el claxon de la máquina y veía como una persona se asustaba al oírlo. Una persona que caminaba a lo lejos en la carretera. Una persona que se detuvo cuando él pasó a su lado con el camión.

_Mercedes._

Sam dio un frenazo, al darse cuenta de quién era la persona que ahora le adelantaba y se alejaba del camión.

¡Sabía que era él y aún así no pensaba detenerse!

Dejando encendidos los faros del camión, quitó las llaves del contacto y lo frenó, agarrando rápido la maleta y bajándose del camión a toda prisa.

Ella había oído su claxon y no pensaba detenerse. Ni siquiera lo había tocado a propósito, pero de haberlo hecho, ella no se hubiese detenido.

- ¡Vete! – gritó él. - ¡Lárgate de mi vida! – Mercedes pareció detenerse por un segundo.

Respirando entrecortada por la rapidez con la que había caminado para adelantarle, se detuvo. Cuando segundos atrás, había querido huir de él pensando que Sam le pediría una explicación por su abandono, ahora ella se sorprendía al oír sus frías palabras y sus gritos. Le decía que se fuera, que se marchase de su vida. Si eso era lo que él quería, ¿por qué no la dejaba en paz? ¿Por qué no la dejaba seguir su camino? ¿Por qué tocarle el claxon y asustarla a punto de salírsele el corazón por la boca?

_¡Vete! ¡Lárgate de mi vida!_

No podía moverse, sus pies no le respondían y Sam ya se encontraba detrás de ella dispuesto a descargar toda su ira contenida.

- ¿Quieres irte? – le preguntó, esperando que ella se diese la vuelta para encararla. - ¡Mírame! ¡¿Quieres irte?

Mercedes creyó morirse al escucharlo gritarle de esa forma tan detestable. No había vuelto a hacerlo desde aquella mañana en la que se habían peleado por la maleta. La dichosa maleta que había acabado cayendo al suelo, después de haber volado por los aires. La misma maleta que él llevaba ahora en su mano derecha. Mercedes se había girado por fin y lo miraba con tristeza, odiándose por seguirle amando a pesar de todo.

- Si quieres irte, ¡Vete! Sal de mi vida, ¡lárgate! Pero llévate esto contigo, yo no lo quiero.

Sus palabras le rompieron el corazón, llenándola de rabia. La misma rabia que él sentía. Agarró su mano con fuerza, tan distinta a todas aquellas veces que él la había acariciado, y le tendió la maleta.

- ¡Yo tampoco! – chilló ella, cansada. - ¡No la quiero! - Su mano se la pasó de nuevo, luchando para que la aceptase.

No quería la maleta. No quería su estúpida maleta. No quería sus cosas, no quería nada de lo que había allí dentro. No quería nada que viniese de él.

- ¡Ni tu chaqueta! ¡Llévatela, no la quiero!

- ¡Yo no quiero la maleta! ¡He venido hasta aquí para traértela y no pienso llevármela de vuelta!

- ¡Me da igual! – gritó, empujando la maleta de nuevo hacia él.

- ¡Todo te da igual! ¡Te da igual marcharte sin despedirte! ¡Te da igual dejarme todas estas cosas! ¿Qué pretendes que haga con ellas? ¡¿Qué demonios quieres que haga con todo esto?

- ¡Tíralas! ¡Regálalas! ¡No las quiero! – Mercedes empujó con más fuerza la maleta. Ambos tenían sus manos en ella, y se negaban a soltarla sin que el otro la aceptase finalmente.

Una maleta los había vuelto a unir, después de tanto tiempo. La misma maleta que los había unido la primera vez. Aquella mañana ambos habían luchado por hacerse con ella. Mercedes planeaba huir y él no pensaba permitírselo. Furioso, había arrojado la maleta por el aire, cayendo ésta sobre la cama y luego, volcando al suelo. Tiempo había pasado desde aquella mañana. Sin embargo, ahí estaban los dos de nuevo, peleando por esa maleta. Y ésta vez, ninguno de ellos la quería.

- ¡Quédate la maleta, Mercedes Jones! ¡Quédatela y vete!

- ¡No quiero tu estúpida maleta!

La chaqueta de Sam había caído ya al suelo hacía minutos, pero ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta de ello.

Como dos niños pequeños, se peleaban porque el otro se quedase con ella. Ninguno pensaba darse por vencido. ¿Por qué no podían gritarse cuánto se amaban en lugar de escudarse detrás de una maleta?

- ¡¿Mi estúpida maleta? – dijo, empujándola hacia ella.

- ¡Sí! ¡Tu estúpida maleta! – Mercedes no pensaba detenerse. No, sabiendo el daño que él podía causarle.

- ¡No es mi estúpida maleta! ¡Quédate tu jodida maleta!

- ¡Quédatela tú! – consiguió gritar, antes de ver como la susodicha se abría en dos, esparciéndose todo su contenido sobre la carretera.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! – dijeron los dos al unísono, congelándose segundos después.

- ¡¿Yo? ¡Has sido tú! – volvieron a decir a la vez.

- Eres un idiota – dijo ella, alejándose de él. Separándose de la maleta y poniendo distancia. Quería marcharse, quería largarse de allí cuánto antes. ¿Cómo había podido enamorarse de él? ¿Cómo había podido ser tan estúpida? Le había dejado entrar en su corazón. Había dejado que la amase, que le hiciese el amor para luego apartarla de su vida. Para echarla, y gritarle como si ella mereciese todo lo que le había pasado. No quería llorar.

¡No quería llorar!

Pero lo amaba demasiado, a pesar de todo, ella no podía dejar de amarlo.

Sin la chaqueta sobre sus hombros, notó como el frío de la noche invadía su cuerpo y congelaba su piel. Ya no tenía nada, ni siquiera la chaqueta para resguardarse. Una detrás de otra, las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas, haciéndola vulnerable.

Quería alejarse de allí, quería que él se subiese ya al camión y la dejase en paz. A ella y a su bebé.

Su mano buscó su vientre a modo protector, a la vez que le oía caminar hacia ella.

- ¡Soy un idiota! ¡Sí, lo soy! Soy un idiota que te odia por no haberte despedido de mí. Que te odia por abandonarme. Soy un idiota por querer devolverte esa dichosa maleta. Lo soy. A pesar de todo el daño que me has hecho, yo me sigo preocupando por ti. Quería que te la llevases porque no tienes nada. Todo lo que tienes está en esa maleta. Quería... quería que estuvieses bien. Esa es la verdad.

Ella lo miró, sacando su mano de su vientre y secando sus lágrimas.

- Pero tú me la dejaste. ¿Por qué?

- Porque no puedo-

- No puedes aceptarla. ¡No puedes aceptarla! – Chilló de nuevo, haciéndola sobresaltarse.- Me la dejaste sabiendo que todo me recordaría a ti. Era tu manera de hacerme daño.

- Déjame – le suplicó, dándose la vuelta para seguir su camino. ¿Por qué no lo comprendía? No le había dejado la maleta para herirlo. Ella no le reclamaba que no la amase, jamás lo había hecho. Ella no quería ser Anna, no quería. Mercedes había huido de su lado. Quería marcharse. ¡No le estaba reclamando nada! ¡No quería lastimarle!

- ¿Crees que podría deshacerme de todas estas cosas sabiendo lo que significan para mí? – le preguntó, deteniéndola y tomando su rostro entre sus manos. - ¿Crees que podría dejar que otra mujer se las pusiese? ¿Ver a otra ponerse tu vestido lila? ¿De verdad lo crees?

Ella le miró, esperanzada. Sintiendo cómo sus manos acariciaban sus mejillas y secaban sus lágrimas con sus pulgares, a la vez que su frente se deslizaba hasta reposar en la de ella.

_Por favor, no juegues conmigo. No lo hagas de nuevo._

Se lamentó ella, intentando soltarse de sus manos.

Pero Sam no la dejó. Ladeó su rostro, uniendo sus labios con los de ella, cegado por la proximidad a la que se encontraban.

Se unieron en un último beso, empañado por las lágrimas que ella había vertido y las que él empezaba a derramar. Un beso que les supo como ningún otro.

Un beso que no querían detener.

- Bonita – susurró junto a su boca, creyéndola de nuevo con él.

- Sam, no puedo hacerlo. Ya no.

- No. No lo digas, por favor. No digas que te marchas de nuevo. No sin antes oír lo que tengo que decirte – Sam acarició sus orejas, a la vez que ella luchaba por no levantar su mano y secar las lágrimas que el chico derramaba.

_Tonta, no te quiere. Huye, vete antes de que te haga daño, Mercy. Huye._

- No puedo, Sam. Me duele – dijo, cerrando los ojos, notando como las lágrimas volvían a ella. – No lo entiendes.

- ¡Sí lo entiendo! ¡Sí lo hago! ¡Por favor, escúchame! – le suplicó, besando sus lágrimas.- Si tan solo te lo hubiese dicho antes, si tan solo te lo hubiese confesado, no te habrías ido. Pero fui tan idiota, decidí callar. Decidí esperar a que fueses tú quién me lo confesase. Cuando siempre debí haber sido yo quién lo hiciese.

Mercedes miró sus ojos verdes, esperanzada.

- Por favor, sólo déjame ir.

- Te quiero – dijo por fin, viendo como ella cerraba los ojos al oírle. – Tenías razón, soy un idiota.

Ella volvió a abrirlos, deseando no haber oído lo último.

- Soy un idiota que te quiere, que te ama. Que se muere por ti, por tu sonrisa. Que tiembla cada vez que agarras mi mano. Un idiota que prefirió esperar a que tú le confesases que le querías. Un idiota que te dio tiempo y tiempo para que tú acabases marchándote de su vida. Porque yo no puedo tener la suerte de que te quedes a mi lado. Haga lo que haga, lo fastidio todo. ¿Verdad? – preguntó, triste, tratando de detener su llanto.

- ¿Me amas? – Fue lo único que pudo decir.

- ¿Lo dudas?

Sam respiró profundamente.

Mercedes dudaba de él. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si había esperado todo ese tiempo para confesárselo? Él jamás podría engañarla para que se quedase a su lado, jamás podría hacerlo.

- Jamás había sabido lo que era estar enamorado – comenzó a decir, reuniendo valor.- Aquella vez que me lo preguntaste, te mentí. No sabía lo que era el amor. No lo sabía hasta que te encontré aquella tarde en la carretera, poniendo mi vida del revés en pocas horas. Volviéndome completamente loco sin saber que poco a poco, ibas entrando en mi corazón. Despacio, lentamente, hasta encerrarte en él y no salir – Sus manos acariciaron su pelo negro, mientras sus ojos permanecían fijos en la mirada triste que la chica le dedicaba.- Te quiero, bonita. Te he amado todo este tiempo. Me atrapaste, terminé cayendo entre tus brazos.

Le dijo, uniendo sus frentes de nuevo.

- Cuando hicimos el amor, no fue engaño. Te estaba amando, Mercedes. Con todas mis fuerzas, con todo mi corazón. Como nunca había amado a otra mujer. Casi me vuelvo loco al creer que te había perdido de nuevo. Todo por esperar, esperar y desear que volvieses a confesarme que me querías.

- ¿Volviese? – dijo, separándose de él.

- Aquella noche, cuando regresamos del Country Bar, me dijiste que me querías.

- Estabas dormido.

- No. No lo estaba.

- Esto no puede estar pasando. No puede... – dijo la chica, poniendo distancia.

Sam la quería de verdad. La amaba. Y ella se había marchado sin ni siquiera despedirse, sin decirle adiós. Sin contarle que quizás una nueva vida vendría al mundo y ellos dos serían los responsables de su nacimiento.

- ¿Te vas? ¿Huyes de nuevo? Te digo que te quiero y huyes de nuevo. ¿Qué se supone que tengo que hacer para que te quedes, Mercedes? ¿Qué? ¿Suplicarte? ¿Arrodillarme?

- Sam, no-

- ¿Era mentira? ¿En realidad nunca me quisiste? – preguntó, asustado.

- Yo...

-¡Dime la verdad por una vez, Mercedes Jones! Sin mentiras, sin secretos. Por una vez dime qué sientes por mí – le pidió, secuestrándola entre sus brazos, impidiendo que se escapase.

- No puedo.

- ¡¿Qué te detiene? ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa? Te he dicho que te quiero, que estoy enamorado de ti. ¿Por qué no puedes aceptarme?

- Porque no soy yo quién tiene que aceptarte a ti, Sam. ¿No lo ves? Tu vida está en la carretera. Siempre lo estará. Quizás ahora no te des cuenta, pero pronto verás que solo seré una carga para ti. Si me aceptas, terminarás odiándome por alejarte de ella. Lo harás, y yo no podría vivir con ello.

- No, no es así. Tú nunca serías una carga para mí. ¡Nunca! Te quiero, estoy enamorado de ti, Mercedes. Olvida la maldita carretera y acéptame, por favor – dijo, aproximando sus rostros.

- Sam... – susurró junto a su boca.

- Dímelo, bonita. Por favor.

Mercedes acarició sus mejillas, observando con cariño sus ojos verdes.

- Dímelo – le pidió de nuevo, cansado.

Había luchado tanto para no hacerlo. Se había hecho daño a sí misma, callándolo durante tanto tiempo. Sam la amaba, se lo había dicho acariciando su rostro, borrando sus lágrimas. Y ella no deseaba otra cosa que confesárselo. Sus ojos tristes esperaban su respuesta y Mercedes ya no podía seguir negándoselo por más tiempo. Ni a ella, ni a él.

- Te quiero, Sam. Te he querido tanto – Una lágrima resbaló, mojando su pulgar, a la vez que cerraba los ojos y lo besaba de nuevo, queriendo demostrarle con gestos lo que guardaba en su corazón. – Te quiero, te quiero... – Le decía una y otra vez, junto a su boca, mientras él se llenaba de amor con sus palabras y la pegaba aún más a él, llevando sus manos a su espalda.- Siento tanto haberme ido así. Lo siento tanto, Sam. Te hice daño, yo... – dijo, acurrucándose en su pecho.

- No importa. Ya no. Estamos juntos, bonita. Es lo único que importa – respondió él, acariciando su pelo y dejando un beso en él. Notando como ella temblaba junto a su cuerpo.

Sus manos frotaron sus brazos en un intento de resguardarla del frío. Mercedes se había llevado su chaqueta para protegerse de él. Había preferido llevarse su chaqueta, la que él le había regalado, aquella que no le servía, antes que llevarse todas sus cosas. Mercedes lo amaba. ¿Cómo había podido dudar? No tenía perdón, no tenía excusa. La chica de sus sueños le quería y él no había hecho más que gritarle que la odiaba. ¿Cómo había podido?

- No, Sam. Te abandoné. Ni siquiera me despedí. Te dejé una carta.

- No sigas diciéndomelo, por favor. Déjalo atrás. Olvidémoslo. Olvida que te grité, que nos gritamos. Olvídalo todo y quiéreme.

- No puedo olvidarlo – dijo, separándose de él.- Porque no sabes porqué lo hice. No sabes cuál fue la verdadera razón.

- Creíste que no te amaba, esa fue la razón. Pero sí lo hago, bonita. Con todo mi corazón. Perdóname por no habértelo dicho antes. Si lo hubiese hecho, nada de esto habría pasado.

- Esa no es la verdadera razón, Sam – Mercedes cerró los ojos, asustada.

¿Cómo decirle que él no la querría cerca cuando de verdad lo supiese? Cuando se enterase de la verdad. ¿Cómo había podido marcharse sin decirle que podría estar esperando un hijo de él?

- Yo...

- ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó. Sus manos temblaban junto a su cintura. Temía tanto lo que fuese a decirle. No quería volver a separarse de ella, no quería. No otra vez. No ahora que estaban tan cerca de alcanzar la felicidad.

- Tengo un retraso. Quizás... Puede que... esté embarazada.

- ¿Cómo?

- Que puede que-

- Sí, ya te oí. Digo, ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo sucedió?

- No lo sé. Siempre hemos usado-

- ¡La botella de whisky! – dijeron a la vez.

Rehuyendo sus miradas, cerraron sus ojos lamentándose por lo sucedido. Finalmente, aquella noche había tenido consecuencias. Quizás, la primera vez que habían hecho el amor, habían concebido a la criatura que ella podía estar esperando.

- Lo siento, Sam – consiguió decir, rota por dentro. – Lo siento de verdad.

Él no la miró. No podía hacerlo.

¿Cómo mirarla cuando ella le había abandonado sin ni siquiera decirle que quizás esperase un hijo suyo? ¿Cómo podía haberlo hecho?

- ¿Estás enfadado? – preguntó, triste, temiendo que Sam no lo quisiese.

El bebé no había sido concebido con amor. ¿Por qué tenían tanta mala suerte? ¿Qué habían hecho ellos para merecerse todo lo que les ocurría?

- Sí – respondió él, rompiendo su corazón.

- Lo siento. Sé que no es lo que esperabas que ocurriese – trató de decir, mientras intentaba guardar las lágrimas en su interior. Pero las estúpidas no querían ayudarle.

- No, Mercedes. No estoy enfadado por que quizá lo estés. ¡Sino porque te ibas sin decírmelo! ¿Cómo pudiste siquiera pensar en ello?

- No quería atarte a mí por estar esperando un bebé, Sam. Mi padre me abandonó, no quiso saber nada de mí. No quería que a mi hijo le sucediese lo mismo.

- ¡¿Te estás oyendo? ¡Yo nunca os abandonaría!

- ¡Lo sé! ¡Por eso me fui! No quería atarte. Creí que no me amabas, que no sentías lo mismo que yo.

- Pensabas alejarme de mi hijo por no querer a su madre. Sabes lo que la familia significa para mí, lo has visto. Y pensabas alejarme de él. Te ibas sin decírmelo.

_Por favor, no quiero llorar más. No quiero._

Pensó, él.

- Me asusté, Sam. De verdad. No sé que pensé. Estaba perdida. Me asusté y solo se me ocurrió huir – Mercedes sí lloraba, mientras se rompía por dentro. Le había confesado que le amaba, pero a pesar de todo, terminaría perdiéndolo. ¿Por qué era tan estúpida? ¿Por qué?

- Porque es lo que siempre haces, ¿verdad? Huir, Mercedes. Huir – Ella lo miró, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, ojos que él ya no secaba. Sus manos ya no la tocaban, quizás nunca volviese a hacerlo. Porque no se lo merecía, había actuado mal y ahora solo obtendría su rechazo.- Odias a tu padre, pero te pareces tanto a él que da miedo.

- Eso no es cierto – dijo, con una vocecita a punto de romperse. Sam le había dicho lo peor que había podido decirle. Mucho más que un insulto.

- Sí lo es. Cuando crees que no puedes con algo, huyes. Siempre lo has hecho y siempre lo harás. En el Rolly Burguer, en el teatro de marionetas, después de besarnos en el cercado. ¡Esta noche! Siempre estás huyendo, Mercedes. Tal y como hizo tu padre con tu madre. Me abandonas una y otra vez. Eres idéntica a él – Sam sabía que sus palabras le estaban haciendo demasiado daño, pero no podía callarse. No podía guardarlas por más tiempo dentro de él. Porque esa era la cruda realidad.- Ni siquiera pensaste en mí cuando lo hiciste. Solo en ti, Mercedes. ¿No lo ves? Eres igual que él.

- No – dijo, notando cómo las piernas no la sostenían. – Sam, por favor – le rogó, deseando que él la refugiase de nuevo entre sus brazos.

Y él lo hizo. Con todo el cariño del mundo. Porque no podía dejar de amarla a pesar de ser como era. A pesar de ser igual que su padre. No podía permanecer lejos de ella. No podía evitar que ella quisiese huir, estaba en su cabeza, en su corazón. Pero no dejaría que lo hiciese de nuevo.

- Sí, bonita. Sí lo eres – respondió, abrazándola y evitando que sus piernas la dejasen caer. – Quizá siempre lo supe. Siempre temí que te acabases yendo, alejándote de mí. Era mi mayor miedo.

- No quiero ser como él, Sam – Su mano agarró con fuerza la camiseta del chico, mojándola con sus lágrimas, a la vez que oía su corazón latir con fuerza. – No quiero.

- No lo seas, bonita. No lo seas. Lucha por nosotros, lucha por mí – las lágrimas que había intentado guardar en su interior, resbalaban ahora por sus mejillas, mientras acariciaba su pelo y sentía sus manos en su espalda.- Te quiero tanto. No me apartes de tu lado. Quédate conmigo, ¡lucha! No me abandones otra vez, no me rompas el corazón.

- Sam... – susurró, mientras él la separaba delicadamente, y hacía que lo mirase a los ojos.

- No seas como tu padre, no lo seas – dijo, antes de besarla de nuevo, con todo el cariño del mundo. Con todo el amor que guardaba en su interior.- ¿Vas a luchar? – preguntó él, rompiendo el beso. - ¿Lucharás por mí? ¿Por nosotros?

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, sin poder detener su llanto.

Ella se había marchado de su lado sin decirle la verdad. Sin confesarle que quizás, una nueva vida crecía en su interior. Pero era él quién le rogaba que luchase por ellos. Era Sam quién le pedía que no le abandonase, que no se alejase de él. ¿Cómo podría hacerlo? Si le amaba más de lo que había amado a ningún otro en su vida.

Se refugió de nuevo en su cálido abrazo.

Sus manos la protegían, sus brazos la resguardaban del frío de la noche. Su corazón le quería. Se había enamorado de Sam Evans. Ella había entrado en su corazón para quedarse. No podía marcharse, no lo haría. Jamás podría alejarse de él.

- Te quiero – dijo suavemente, cerrando sus ojos y abrazándole fuerte.- Te quiero y no me iré. Te lo prometo. Ya no.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – preguntó él, acariciando sus mejillas y mirándola a los ojos.

- Sí, Sam. No me iré.

- Bien. Olvídate de huir, Mercedes Jones. No dejaré que me abandones como él hizo con tu madre, no te dejaré marchar. No intentes huir de nuevo, porque sabes que te buscaría toda mi vida.

- No me lo merezco – dijo, sin poder evitarlo.

- Chsss, no digas eso.

Sam volvió a besarla, intentando hacerla olvidar. Tratando de hacerla comprender que jamás encontraría a una mujer que lo mereciese más que ella.

– Además, todavía tengo que buscar el castigo que sí te mereces por habérmelo ocultado.

- ¿Castigo? – preguntó, triste. ¿Lo decía en serio? Todavía le guardaba rencor por haberle ocultado la verdad acerca de su posible embarazo. Quizás, siempre se lo guardase.

- Sí, señorita. Su castigo – respondió el chico, mientras colocaba con cariño su pelo detrás de sus orejas y las acariciaba. – ¿Pensaba que no me vengaría por su huida? Claro que lo haré.

- Sam... Te dije que lo sentía - ¿Qué más podía hacer?

- No me llega con que lo sientas – respondió, besando su frente, sus mejillas y su nariz, haciéndola reír. Haciéndola consciente de que no lo decía en serio. – De hecho, se me está ocurriendo un posible castigo – Recorrió su cuello con su boca, mientras ella echaba su cabeza hacia atrás, abandonándose a las sensaciones que él le provocaba.- El mejor castigo... – Sus labios atacaron los de ella en un beso de amor, mientras sus manos se anclaban en su cuello y las de él rodeaban su cintura.- La cama del camión, tú y yo. ¿Qué te parece?

Le propuso entre besos.

- Sam... – quiso protestar, pero él dejó de besarla, pidiéndole que lo mirase.

- ¡Ey, nena! Te quiero, ¿sabes? Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Sólo dime que sí y hazme el hombre más feliz de este mundo.

Era la frase que ella le había dicho la mañana después de conocerse. Aquella mañana en la que ella le había confesado que jamás había conocido el amor.

_- No Samuel, te decía que no. No me he enamorado. No ha llegado todavía el chico que me diga: "¡Ey, nena! Te quiero, ¿sabes? Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Sólo dime que sí y hazme el hombre más feliz de este mundo" y yo podría responderle: "Yo también te quiero y sí, la respuesta es sí"_

Todavía recordaba la frase. Las palabras se le habían quedado grabadas, haciéndole imposible olvidarse de ellas. Quizás porque, en ese preciso momento, él había deseado ser quién se las dijese.

- Qué tonto eres – respondió ella, volviéndolo a la realidad.

- Ya lo has fastidiado, Mercedes... Eso no era lo que tenías que responder.

- Es igual, Sam.

- No. No es igual – Parecía un niño pequeño que se moría por un caramelo.

Mercedes le miraba, enamorada, centrando su vista en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Podría pasarse toda una vida mirándolos.

- Yo te lo digo de nuevo y tú respondes como es – dijo, entusiasmado.

_Te adoro._

Pensó, esperando a que él dijese su frase.

- ¡Ey, nena! Te quiero, ¿sabes? Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo. Sólo dime que sí y hazme el hombre más feliz de este mundo – volvió a decir, con un perfecto acento sureño.

- Yo también te quiero y sí, la respuesta es sí.

Él sonrió como nunca antes, agarrando su cintura y elevándola en el aire, para darle vueltas.

Estaba feliz, ¡era feliz! La tenía de vuelta y no solo a ella. Quizás una nueva vida estuviese creciendo en su interior.

- ¡Sam! ¡Me mareo! – chilló, pidiéndole que se detuviese.

Él, preocupado, lo hizo, dejándola de nuevo en el suelo.

- ¿Te mareas? ¡Eso es que sí vamos a tenerlo! – gritó, entusiasmado.

- Eso es que me has dado vueltas, Sam. No sabemos si lo estoy o no.

El chico no pudo reprimir la mueca de desilusión que se había formado en su rostro.

- ¿Quieres que de verdad lo esté?

- Es lo que más deseo. ¿Y tú? – preguntó él, sosteniéndola por la cintura.

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, feliz de que no fuese la única que lo quisiese.

- Perfecto. Porque si no lo estás, vamos a buscarlo ahora mismo – El chico agarró su mano, tirando ya de ella hacia el camión.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? – dijo, resistiéndose a seguirle.

- ¿No quieres?

- Sí. Sí quiero.

- Entonces, prepárese para recibir su castigo, señorita.

- ¿La cama del camión, tú y yo? – le recordó ella.

- Ajá.

- Nunca lo hemos hecho allí.

- No. Pero eso cambiará esta noche – le respondió él, besándola de nuevo, mientras ella acariciaba su ancha espalda.

Sin separar sus labios, comenzaron un camino torpe hacia el camión, sin darse cuenta de que algo se interponía en ese camino, a punto de tirarlos al suelo.

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! - Dijo, pisando su chaqueta y resbalando de sus manos.

Si no hubiera sido por Mercedes, habría acabado tirado en el suelo, rodeado de toda aquella ropa que había salido de la maleta.

- ¡La chaqueta! ¡La has pisado! – se quejó Mercedes, recogiéndola del suelo y limpiándola con sus manos.

- Yo estoy bien, eh. No me he caído – dijo, celoso.

¿Se había puesto celoso de una chaqueta? ¿De su propia chaqueta?

Y en realidad, no había sido la primera vez.

_La chica se acurrucó en su asiento, echándose de nuevo la chaqueta de pana de él por encima de los hombros._

_- ¡Oh, cariño! Cuando te he echado de menos... Ven con mamá – le dijo._

_Sam se rió a carcajadas, mientras veía como ella le observaba._

_- Has echado de menos mi chaqueta, bueno... ¡Algo es algo!_

_- No te pongas celoso, Samuel. __A ti también te eché de menos – le dijo ella, divertida._

Sam se había vuelto a poner celoso de su propia chaqueta.

- Era lo único que iba a llevarme – le dijo, empezando a recoger la ropa del suelo para meterla en la maleta. Sam no tardó en sumársele, agachándose para ayudarle, mientras la escuchaba.- Huele a ti. Me recordaba a ti, por eso me la llevé.

El chico la miró con cariño, a la vez que ella cerraba la maleta y se levantaba del suelo. Él la tomó luego entre sus manos, dirigiéndose ya hacia el camión.

- Te llevaste mi chaqueta y te dejaste tu ropa.

- Es algo estúpido, ¿verdad? – rió.

- Es amor – respondió él, ayudándola a subirse al camión. Cerrándole la puerta y rodeando la cabina para subirse también en él.

- Amor – repitió Mercedes, cuando lo tuvo de nuevo a su lado y vio cómo apagaba los faros del camión.

- Ahora sé lo que es, bonita. Tú me lo enseñaste.

Con delicadeza, volvieron a besarse. Acariciándose con sus manos, susurraban un te quiero detrás de otro. Como si no pudiesen dejar de hacerlo. Tanto tiempo deseándolo, tanto tiempo queriendo confesar lo que ambos sentían.

No podían detenerse, no podían dejar de besarse. Se querían, se lo habían confesado.

Se amaban ya en la cama de ese camión en el que se habían conocido el uno al otro. Ese camión en el que Sam no había querido subirse esas semanas. El que le había ayudado a encontrarla de nuevo.

Quizás no debería odiarlo después de todo.

Sus cuerpos ya se buscaban de nuevo. Desnudos, sintiéndose el uno al otro. Acariciándose con sus manos.

Sam jugaba con sus pechos, mientras ella acariciaba su pelo rubio. Recorriendo su piel con su lengua, con sus manos, con sus labios. Introduciéndose en ella, haciéndole el amor. Rápido, lento, como a ellos les gustaba. Entrando y saliendo de ella hasta hacerla perder el sentido. Haciéndola girar después para colocarla encima y dejar que fuese ella quién le guiase en su interior. Con sus grandes manos en sus caderas, en su trasero, en sus pechos, recorriendo toda su piel mientras Mercedes bailaba encima de él.

- Bonita – decía, una y otra vez. Viéndola subir y bajar, volviéndole loco. – No te detengas, no... No pares.

Casi no podía hablar. Los dedos de la chica jugaban con las líneas de sus abdominales a la vez que le hacía entrar y salir de ella. Jamás habían hecho el amor sin protección, conscientes de ello y era una sensación nueva para ambos.

Sam, próximo a acabar, buscó su humedad con sus dedos, acariciándola hasta hacerla llegar. Notando cómo sus uñas se clavaban en su mano sin poder evitarlo, a la vez que él se vaciaba en su interior.

- ¡Sam! – chilló, cayendo rendida encima de él.

- Eres preciosa – le oyó decir, segundos después, notando cómo él separaba su pelo de sus orejas y se las acariciaba con cariño.

Mercedes trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Avergonzada, quiso disculparse.

- Lo siento. No puedo moverme.

- Yo tampoco. Y no me importaría quedarme así toda la vida – le dijo, viendo cómo la chica apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho.

- No es verdad – la oyó gruñir.

- Cierto, en algún momento tendría que comer. E ir al baño...

- ¡Tonto! – Mercedes se sacó finalmente de encima.

- Veo que mi novia se ha recuperado.

- ¿Soy tu novia? – preguntó, abrazándose a él como hacía cada vez que acababan de hacer el amor.

- Ya lo eras antes, ¿no?

- De mentira – le recordó ella.

- Para mí lo eras. Siempre lo fuiste – le dijo, sonriéndole.

Ella levantó la cabeza, fijándose en esos ojos verdes que la miraban enamorado.

- ¿Sam?

- ¿Sí?

- Dime qué fue lo que te enamoró de mí.

- ¿Qué fue? – preguntó, arrugando su nariz, y acariciando sus dedos, a la vez que los entrelazaba con los de él.

- Sí... – Mercedes besó su pecho, esperando su respuesta.

- No sé... Tu espíritu aventurero, quizás. Tu habilidad para meterte en problemas, como si fueses una damisela en apuros – Ella quiso protestar, pero Sam dejó otro beso en su boca, impidiéndoselo.- O el hecho de que fueses la primera chica que me plantaba cara. Que me sacaba de quicio, que me volvía loco...

- Vaya, vaya, Señor Evans. Se ha enamorado de alguien que no lo venera – rió, al ver la reacción del chico.

- ¿No?

- No – respondió ella, riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¿Seguro? – preguntó él, atacándola a cosquillas.

- ¡Seguro! – Chilló, besándolo y deteniendo sus manos.- Yo te quiero. – Susurró en su oído.

- Dímelo otra vez, bonita.

- Te quiero, Sam – Su mirada enamorada se clavó en sus ojos verdes.

- Yo también te quiero, Mercy.

_Oh, Dios. ¿Por qué la llamaste así?_

_- _Lo siento. No quise-

No pudo acabar la frase. La mano de Mercedes lo silenció, dedicándole una de sus hermosas sonrisas.

- Quiero que me lo llames, Sam. Quiero que me llames así.

- ¿Por...? ¿Por qué ahora?

- Porque conseguiste ganarte mi corazón – le dijo, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas regresaban a ella.

- Te quiero, Mercy.

Y se las secó. Abrazándola contra él.

Y aunque no lo quisieran, el sueño pudo con ellos, haciéndolos dormir y olvidarse por completo de las preocupaciones. De las pesadillas, de los malos sueños e incluso de su familia.

* * *

><p>- Sam... – Mercedes lo llamó suavemente, recorriendo su cuello con la punta de su nariz.<p>

- Ajá – gruñó, medio dormido.

- Sammy... – volvió a llamarle, dándole un beso rápido en los labios.

- ¿Ummm?

- ¡Samuel Evans! – chilló, junto a su oído, sobresaltándole.

- ¡¿Qué? – preguntó, tocándose el pecho para ver si el corazón seguía latiéndole. - ¿Qué ocurre?

- Nos hemos quedado dormidos.

El chico pareció entender por fin qué era lo que su novia trataba de decirle.

- ¡Oh, mierda! – dijo, levantándose y sentándose en la cama. – Mamá debe estar súper preocupada. ¡Y el abuelo! Lo dejé con la palabra en la boca. Le grité, le di un portazo. Debe estar odiándome ahora mismo.

- Eso no es cierto y lo sabes – dijo ella, enderezándose también y acariciando su pelo rubio.- Él jamás podría odiarte.

- Lo sabe todo, Mercy. Sabe que fingíamos, sabe que estoy enamorado de ti y tú de mí. Él fue quién me pidió que te diese tiempo.

- ¿Lo sabe? ¿Sabe que fingíamos?

Samuel Riley sabía toda la verdad. Sabía que su nieto había llevado a su casa a una chica que no era su novia. Sabía que había compartido habitación con ella. Habitación, cama... Mucho más que eso. ¡Lo sabía todo!

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Qué vergüenza, Sam! – Mercedes se cubrió el rostro con sus manos.- Pensará lo peor de mí. Te abandoné y-

Sam la abrazó con cariño, a la vez que dejaba un beso en su pelo negro.

- No vuelvas a decirlo, ¿vale? Estás aquí, conmigo. No lo hiciste y lo harás.

- Pero-

- Chsss – Sam buscó sus labios, silenciándola.- Te adora, él también lo hace. Como todos, Mercy. Hasta Mary Ann.

Ella rió al oírle nombrar a su hermana.

En esas semanas que habían compartido el trabajo de la granja, Mary Ann y ella habían podido hablar y forjado una amistad sincera. En el fondo, la hermana de Sam no era tan desagradable como Mercedes había creído en un principio. O quizás el hecho de tener a Dave en su vida, hacía que su carácter se ablandase. Poco a poco, habían limado asperezas y abierto sus corazones hasta hacerse indispensables la una a la otra.

- ¿Quién lo diría, eh?

- Sí – dijo suavemente, imaginando cómo sería su vida desde ese momento en adelante.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó, acariciando sus dedos.

- En nada – negó con la cabeza, besándole de nuevo y levantándose de la cama.

- Ey, ¿te levantas ya? – Triste, trató de capturarla entre sus brazos, pero la chica ya se había alejado demasiado.

- Es hora de levantarse, Sam. Tú lo has dicho, tu madre estará preocupada y tu abuelo...

Sam miró su reloj rápidamente, comprobando que sólo eran las seis de la mañana.

- ¡Las seis de la mañana! ¡Si es tempranísimo! Vuelve a la cama, Mercedes – le pidió, imitando a Stacy cuando ponía su cara de gatito de Shreck.

- Sam Evans, ¡no! Tienes que levantarte ya – dijo, pasándole los pantalones y el resto de su ropa para que se vistiese. Haciéndolo ella también.- – Tenemos que llegar antes de que se despierten.

- No es justo – se lamentó, comenzando a vestirse.- Yo quería un poco de "Ya sabes".

- Tú siempre quieres un poco de "Ya sabes" – le respondió ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

- Estamos buscando un bebé, hay que seguir trabajando en ello – dijo, divertido.

- ¿Y qué excusa tenías antes?

- Auch.

Mercedes se rió, pasándose ya a la parte delantera del camión y sentándose en el lugar del copiloto.

Sam no era el único que siempre quería algo de "Ya sabes" pero ella jamás se lo diría. Era su mayor secreto.

- ¿Viene, Señor-Es-Tempranísimo-Vuelve-A-La-Cama?

- Raudo y veloz – dijo, pasándose a delante y dándole un sonoro beso en sus labios.- Reza para que se encienda.

- ¿Cómo?

- El camión... Reza para que se encienda.

- Oh.

- ¿A qué pensaba que me refería, señorita? – preguntó, burlón.

- A nada.

- Ajá... Eso pensé – respondió, girando la llave en el contacto.

Y contrario a lo que habría esperado, el camión arrancó.

- No lo entiendo.

- ¿Qué no entiendes?

- Ha arrancado – dijo, sorprendido.

- ¿Y?

- Que le cuesta hacerlo. Que hace mucho que no lo conduzco, que ayer no me encendía y casi te pierdo. Que no debería haber arrancado tan fácilmente y sin embargo, lo ha hecho.

- Eso es que me echaba de menos en él.

- Entonces, se parece más a mí de lo que yo pensaba – respondió él, regalándole una de sus sonrisas e incorporándose ya a la carretera.

Mercedes sonrió al oírle, notando cómo sus mejillas enrojecían de nuevo.

No consiguieron llegar muy lejos. Minutos después, el camión se paraba de nuevo en la carretera.

- ¿Se ha parado?

- Lo he parado yo.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Lo recuerdas? Esto fue lo primero que vimos cuando llegamos aquí.

- La cascada sí, lo recuerdo – Mercedes no entendía de qué iba todo aquello. Aunque teniendo en cuenta lo dormidos que ambos parecían estar, no resultaba nada raro.

Las seis y media de la mañana...

- Ven – le pidió, frenando del todo el camión y bajándose de él.

- ¿Adónde? – preguntó. Pero Sam ya había cerrado su puerta, y bordeaba la cabina para ayudarle a bajar.

- Quiero hacer una cosa.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- Ya lo verás. Sígueme – Sam la tomó de la mano.

- Me estás asustando.

- Vamos, sígueme – volvió a pedirle.

¿Cómo negarse a esos ojos verdes tan hermosos, y a esa sonrisa que sería la debilidad de toda mujer? Era imposible.

- Te sigo – respondió, viéndose arrastrada hacia el borde de la roca.

Él le soltó la mano y casi sin darle tiempo a hablar, comenzó a desnudarse delante de ella.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – El chico ya se había sacado la camiseta, los zapatos, calcetines y pantalones y ya empezaba a bajarse sus calzoncillos.- Dios mío, Sam. ¿Qué haces? – Mercedes trató de mantener su ropa interior en su sitio, pero él se resistió, desnudándose por completo.

- Voy a gritar que te quiero.

- ¡¿Qué?

- Voy a gritar que te quiero – repitió, viendo cómo la boca y los ojos de su novia se abrían como platos.- Mientras me tiro al agua.

- No, no lo harás.

- Sí, sí lo haré.

- No – repitió ella.- De ninguna forma.

- Sí – dijo, besándola de nuevo a la vez que Mercedes acariciaba su ancha espalda y sus manos bajaban hacia su trasero para apretárselo. Quizás así pudiese hacerle cambiar de opinión. Saltar era una completa locura. Y Mercedes no quería quedarse sin novio y sin padre para su hijo de un día para otro.

- Allá voy.

- Sam Evans, estás loco – dijo, todavía sin creerse que aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

- Loco por ti – sonrió él, acariciando sus mejillas y alejándose unos pasos.- Mírame bien, Mercedes Jones. Porque cuando vuelvas a preguntarme si te amo, te recordaré siempre este día.

Sam tomó carrerilla, dando una última zancada para lanzarse al agua con fuerza. Apenas tuvo tiempo a gritar "¡Bonita, te quiero!" antes de ser engullido por el agua.

Mercedes se acercó al borde sonriendo como una tonta. Esperando que el demente de su novio saliese ya a la superficie.

Esperó y esperó.

Pero él no lo hizo.

_¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Sam!_

¡No salía!

Él era un idiota por lanzarse al agua. Un idiota, un estúpido, un tonto irresponsable. Quizás ahora tuviesen una nueva vida de la que ocuparse. Un bebé que los necesitaría a ambos y él no dejaba de hacer tonterías.

- ¡Sam!

¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que habría pasado? ¿Mucho? ¿Poco? Había perdido por completo la cuenta. Solo oía su corazón latiendo con miedo en su interior, sin verle salir.

- ¡Sam! – chilló de nuevo, decidida a bajar por aquellas rocas y adentrarse en el agua. No se tiraría a por él, era una temeridad. Algo malo podría pasarle al bebé, algo malo como lo que podía haberle pasado a su padre.- Oh, Dios mío, no – Se lamentó, imaginándose lo peor. Desnudándose rápidamente y metiéndose ya en el agua.

- Eres un estúpido, Samuel Evans. Un completo idiota – dijo, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas que salían de ella, se mezclaban con el agua del río.

No pudo llegar muy lejos, algo se enredó en sus piernas haciéndole imposible seguir adelante. Algo que ahora ascendía por ellas y se detenía en su vientre acariciándolo con suavidad.

- ¿Sam? – se oyó decir, moviendo los brazos en el agua, mientras el pelo rubio de él asomaba en ella.

Su cabeza no tardó en aparecer delante de ella y luego, el resto de su cuerpo.

- ¡Idiota! ¡Me asusté! ¡No vuelvas a hacerlo! – chilló, esperando a que él recuperase su respiración para poder pegarle como castigo.

- Sabías que aguanto muchísimo debajo del agua, lo comprobaste en la piscina.

- ¡Pero acababas de saltar y no salías! – le reprochó, dándole un golpe en el hombro.

- Lo siento – se disculpó, rodeando su cintura.- ¿En serio pensabas que...?

- Eres muy cruel. Lo hiciste a propósito para que yo también me desnudase.

- ¿Culpable? – se rió, besando sus labios y su cuello suavemente.

- No vuelvas a hacerlo, Sam. Me asusté de verdad – le dijo, tratando de mantenerse indiferente ante sus caricias.

- Lo siento, soy un idiota.

- No. No es cierto – dijo, besándolo ahora ella, pegándose más a él.

- Sí, lo es – dijo, respondiendo a su beso y acariciando su espalda.- Pero no puedo evitarlo, bonita. Me vuelves loco y... y un idiota todo el tiempo. Todavía no entiendo qué fue lo que te enamoro de mí.

- ¿No lo entiendes? – preguntó, incrédula.

- No.

- Oh, Sam – la chica lo abrazó como nunca, mientras sus pies se movían en el agua tratando de no hundirse.- ¿Cómo no enamorarme de ti? ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Me cuidaste, me protegiste de todo, de todos, incluso de mí misma. De mis pesadillas, de mis miedos. Me amaste como nunca antes lo había hecho nadie. En tus brazos me sentí bien, me sentí segura. Me sentí... – se calló, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.- Me sentí mujer. Me enamoré de ti con miedo, con temor. No queriendo ser otra Anna.

Sam cerró los ojos al oír el nombre de la chica.

- Sintiendo que podría llegar a convertirme en ella. Darte todo de mí sin esperar nada a cambio. La nueva Anna...

- No digas eso.

- De verdad lo pensé, Sam.

- Pero no es cierto. Jamás podrías ser ella.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque te amo, porque te quiero de verdad, Mercy. Yo... me hubiese gustado haber podido hacerla feliz, haberme enamorado de ella. Pero no sucedió así. Otra personita se cruzó en mi camino, volviéndome loco y cerrando mi corazón para todas aquellas chicas que no fuesen ella.

- ¿Sí?

- Sonríe, Mercy. Regálame una de tus sonrisas.

Y ella no podía negarse. ¿Cómo podría? Si él era el primero en regalárselas siempre. Si él era el único responsable de que ella sonriese a todas horas, como una tonta.

- Te quiero – susurró junto a sus labios, a la vez que acariciaba su vientre una vez más.

- Sam, no hagas eso. Ni siquiera sabemos si lo estoy o no.

Si no lo estás, después de lo de anoche seguro que sí. Y si aún no, después de lo de ahora no dudes que un bebé vendrá en camino.

- ¡Sam! – rió, al notar cómo sus dedos buscaban su intimidad por debajo del agua. El chico rió burlón, guiándola hacia las rocas donde podría volver a sentirla de nuevo.

- ¡Oh, Dios! – exclamó Mercedes, mientras sentía su boca en su zona íntima. Ella permanecía apoyada en la fría y dura superficie de la roca, pero ni siquiera le importaba. El agua bañaba sus piernas igual que las manos de él las recorrían. Estaba incómoda y a la vez, su cabeza daba vueltas, sintiendo sus labios y su lengua en ella.

- Por favor – suplicó, acariciando su pelo rubio.

Sam se levantó por fin, sin dejarla llegar y la atrajo hacia sí para introducirse en ella sin demora.

- Ummm – gimió la chica, al notarlo por completo en su interior, cerrando los ojos a la vez que él comenzaba a moverse.

- Abre los ojos, bonita. Mírame.

- Sam... – le hizo caso, fijándose en sus hermosos ojos verdes. Y buscó sus labios, besándole y probándose a sí misma en ellos.

- Sabes tan bien – dijo él, junto a su boca.

Sus manos no podían dejar de acariciarla, mientras entraba y salía de ella.

Todavía no podía creerse que ella le perteneciese. A él, solo a él. Le quería, le amaba y él la adoraba. Ella no era Anna. Mercedes era su bonita, la chica que lo había hecho conocer el amor. La chica que había hecho que su corazón se despertase. La mujer que le daría su primer hijo. El regalo más hermoso que jamás hubiese existido.

_- Es más difícil ponerse la chaqueta del revés, pero tú lo has conseguido – se rió Mercedes._

_Sam la miró, avergonzado._

_- ¿Sabes qué decía mi madre? – Le preguntó al tiempo que él negaba con la cabeza – Cuando una persona se viste del revés, es que alguien le va a hacer un regalo._

_- ¿Un regalo?_

_- Ajá – respondió ella, ayudándole a ponérsela bien, dejando sus diminutas manos sobre el pecho del chico._

El mejor regalo del mundo.

La besó, sintiendo ya cómo sus paredes lo apretaban, haciendo que se liberase en su interior. Atrapándolo en su propio placer y llevándoselo lejos.

- Yo quería algo de "Ya sabes" – lo imitó ella, segundos después.

- Y siempre consigo lo que quiero – le guiñó un ojo, hundiendo sus cuerpos en el agua, ligeramente.

- ¿Siempre? – arqueó una ceja, molesta.

- Siempre. Y mi mayor premio fuiste tú, bonita. Tú eres lo que más quiero.

- Sam... – protestó.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así?

- ¿Así cómo?

- Bonita.

- ¿No te gusta que te lo diga?

- Sí. Es que... me vuelves loca cuando lo haces. Mi corazón se pone a mil y sonrío como una tonta. Y...

Él la silenció con un beso, provocando que ella enroscase sus manos en su cuello.

- Entonces, nunca dejaré de decírtelo – le susurró al oído.

- Sam... No te aproveches – dijo, frunciendo los labios.

- Te quiero – respondió él, besándola de nuevo y borrándole el mal humor.

Ella se rió, pegándole ligeramente en el hombro a la vez que salían ya del agua para vestirse.

- Te quiero – pudo decir, antes de encontrarse directamente con Scott Evans sosteniendo las ropas de su novio.- ¡Dios mío, Scott! – chilló, tratando de taparse y corriendo a esconderse detrás de su novio.

- ¡Wow! ¡Qué delantera! – Le oyeron decir, muriéndose de vergüenza.- Y el trasero, madre mía...

Scott ladeó la cabeza, tratando de ver algo más de lo que su hermano le tapaba con su cuerpo.

- ¡Scott! ¡Dame mi ropa y date la vuelta! – Chilló Sam, furioso.- ¡¿Qué cojones haces aquí?

- Podría preguntar lo mismo, pero es obvio la respuesta. ¿Has estado nadando por las profundidades, Sammy?

- ¡Date la vuelta o te la doy yo!

- ¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! – dijo, haciendo lo que su hermano le pedía.

- ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? – preguntó Sam, mientras le pasaba las ropas a Mercedes y ambos se vestían rápidamente.

- No podía dormir.

- ¿No podías dormir? Pero si tú no haces otra cosa – respondió Sam, colocándose la camiseta.

- Eso no es cierto.

Los chicos oyeron cómo Mercedes se reía a carcajadas.

- Creo que en cuestión de dormir, sois los dos iguales – dijo, caminando ya hacia el camión.

Sam no tardó en sumársele. No sin antes advertirle a su hermano que no dijese nada de lo que allí había visto.

- No pensaba contárselo a nadie, Sam. No te preocupes.

- Confío en ti. No me defraudes.

- No lo haré. Y ahora iros a casa. Mamá se volvió loca ayer al no veros regresar de la cena.

- ¿La cena?

- Sí. El abuelo nos dijo que habíais ido a cenar a la ciudad.

- Ah, claro. La cena.

- Estaba súper preocupada, pero veo que no tenía porqué – le dijo su hermano mayor, guiñándole un ojo.

Sam respiró aliviado al saber que su abuelo los había cubierto. Aún después de gritarle, el anciano Samuel Riley seguía apoyando a su nieto.

- ¿Vienes? – le preguntó, al no ver el coche de su hermano por ninguna parte.

- Os veré allí, voy a dar un paseo.

- Está bien – Sam se subió al camión, arrancándolo fácilmente.

Y Scott volvió a la carretera, viendo como el camión se alejaba ya hacia la casa.

La camioneta de la doctora Harbor no tardó en aparecer delante de él. Subiéndose en el asiento del copiloto, le dio un beso fugaz en sus labios.

- ¿Y esto? ¿Qué ocurre? – preguntó, extrañada.

- Nos hemos quedado sin cascada, Pearl.

- ¿Por qué?

- Sam y Mercedes estaban allí. Ya no es un buen sitio.

- Oh... – La doctora abrió la boca, sorprendida.- Bueno... todavía tenemos el viejo granero.

- Algo me dice que también han estado allí – dijo Scott, malhumorado.

Ella se rió, observando el enfado de su novio. Parecía un niño pequeño sufriendo una rabieta.

- Scott...

- ¿Qué? – preguntó, sin mirarla.

Pearl se aproximó a él, besándole el cuello y atrayéndolo hacia ella.

- Recuerde que mi camioneta es muy espaciosa... – sonrió, divertida, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja derecha.

- ¿Vuelves a llamarme de usted? – preguntó, acariciando su piel suave por debajo de la camiseta.

- Solo cuando se trata de sexo – rió ella.

- Se dice hacer el amor – le recordó, colocándola encima de él.

- ¡Cierto! - dijo, besándole de nuevo.- ¿Y a qué espera?

- Eso me pregunto yo.

* * *

><p><em>¿Veis la palabra Fin por alguna parte? No, yo tampoco la veo xD Finalmente no pude cerrar todo en e l capítulo 13. No soy supersticiosa pero aunque lo fuese no podría acabar el fic en el capítulo 13. Todavía quedan cosas que contar, así que escribiré otro al menos. No sé si sea el epílogo que tenía pensado escribir o un nuevo capítulo a secas. Lo veré esta semana. Nuevamente me disculpo por no saber si tendré algo para vosotros el próximo domingo, ésta vez puede que sí sea el final y quiero que esté a la altura de lo que el fic fue para mí :D <em>

_¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? ¿Os esperabais más? Al menos uno de ellos sí lo gritó xD _

_A mí al principio no me gustaba, pero luego leyendo los comentarios de Paola y Luna acerca de él, pensé que quizás no estuviese tan mal como yo pensaba. Contadme que os pareció a vosotros en un review. ;)_

_Ah, sí. Me metí en la historia. jejeje No podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de casarme con un Samuel. xD_

_Ahora sí me despido. Muchas gracias por leerlo y espero que al menos haya conseguido sacaros una sonrisilla de domingo :)_


	14. En Mi Corazón Vivirás

_Buenos días, antes que nada :D (Aquí en España son casi las tres de la mañana pero cuando mañana lo leáis serán buenos días xD)_

_Ya sé que seguramente esperaseis el capítulo para el domingo (aunque os hubiese avisado que no estaba segura de tenerlo) de hecho, lo tenía preparado, pero... no lo publiqué, porqué me hacía ilusión que el último capítulo de esta historia (sí, he dicho último) lo publicase el día de mi cumpleaños. Que es hoy 12/06/12 :D Bonita fecha, ¿verdad? Además curiosamente el capítulo me ha quedado en veinticuatro páginas, y a mí me encantan los nuevos pares *_* A lo que voy, que pido disculpas por no colgarlo el domingo, y os lo dejo hoy, con todo el cariño del mundo. _

_Han sido muchísimos meses escribiendo esta historia, y siento que se acaba y cierra una etapa de mi vida. No os riáis, les echaré muchísimo de menos. Espero que el capítulo final esté a la altura de lo que ha venido siendo el fic para todos vosotros. :) Cuando lo leáis, probablemente penséis que me he vuelto loca ;) Suelo hacerlo, no os asustéis xD _

_Quiero dar las gracias nuevamente a Mine, Paola y Luna por ayudarme a cerrar esta historia, comentando el capítulo final y llorando conmigo. Echaré de menos vuestros comentarios sobre el fic, sobre todo los "hsdgfasgfljkglasdkjf" y los "ayyyyyyyy" jaja y las caritas de Skype con los corazoncitos. ^^ También echaré de menos esa manía de Paola de querer despeñar a Mercy por un acantilado. Pobre caballo... xD Lo echaré de menos, de verdad. Gracias por vuestra ayuda. ¡Mil gracias! Quizás esta vez te toque el review 111, Pao... jajaja Te veo compitiendo de nuevo ;) Pero ya estás acostumbrada, ya lo haces con Scott xDD (¡Hoy Mine y Lunis tienen un exámen!¡ Mucha suerte chicas y a por ello!)_

_Gracias también a Anni, la chica que traduce el fic al inglés. ¿Sabéis lo que es traducir más de veinte páginas al inglés? ¿No? Yo tampoco. Pero es un trabajo enorme, ¡mucho! Y ella lo hace magníficamente. Le estoy inmensamente agradecida, porque jamás pensé que esta historia llegaría a personas de otra lengua distinta al español :) Mil gracias por todo Anni, de verdad. Espero que no mueras cuando tengas que traducir el capítulo 13... Treinta páginas, madre mía... Pobrecilla :(_

_Gracias a Noe (que dice que me da las gracias por emocionarla con mis historias, cuando es ella la que me emociona a mí con sus lindos reviews *_* ¡Me haces llorar y no es justo!); a Beeth (este sí es el final, Beeth, ya llegó el día :( Gracias por acompañarme en este viaje :) ); a Savri (En realidad soy la Señora Riley jejeje pero no diría que no a ser la Señora Evans ;) Gracias por leerlo, Peque ^^); a Rosa Elena (No me puedes decir que soy maravillosa y que tengo talento, que termino creyéndomelo xD Sí, sé que lo intentaste, pero toda historia se merece un final y ésta ha llegado al suyo :( No te odio por intentarlo, jamás podría hacer tal cosa, de hecho no has sido tú la única, Paola incluso ha pataleado y llorado (es broma xD), y siento de nuevo no haberlo colgado el domingo, sé que lo esperabas ese día. ¡Un beso y un fuerte abrazo!); a Catita (que escribió el review número 100 haciendo rabiar a Paola jijiji Cariños para ti también Catita, gracias por leerla :) ); a Alx27 (y sus wowwww que se le han pegado a un personaje de la historia xD Gracias por leerlo, me alegro de que creas que sí estuviese a la altura. :) ¡Besos para ti también!; a Denise (gracias por tu review ^^ ¡Me alegro de que te haya gustado!); a Lee (OMG Lee! You waited to read them together lol I'm so happy you like it and you'll read it again when Anni translate the rest of the fic :D Thank you so much for reading it! Kisses for you!); a Andrea (que dio gritos cuando por fin se leyó el trece xD Me hace gracia que siga llamando Housa a la doctora jijiji A ver qué dices de este final... :) Gracias por leerlo, Andrea. Gracias de verdad);a Julia (que algún día acabará esos exámenes y entonces me llenará de reviews, o eso ha dicho :P); a Ale (pobrecilla, cómo la hago llorar :( pero ella también lo hace, así que es un empate xD); y a mi Ceni (Azukii) que no sé si algún día llegará a leerse este final, pero quiero que se lea en los agradecimientos para sacarle una sonrisa ;)_

_Y a todos aquellos que no dejan reviews, pero que lo han puesto en favoritos o dado a alertas. Gracias a vosotros también. Me alegro de que os haya gustado y espero algún día, ganaros con otra historia como hice con esta. Gracias por acompañarme cada domingo, echaré de menos no publicar ^^._

_Nuevamente, los pensamientos de los personajes van en letra cursiva, aunque esta vez no habrá demasiados ;) Y la canción que da nombre al capítulo es "En mi corazón vivirás" interpretada por Phil Collins, de la B.S.O. de Tarzán. _

_Y hasta aquí la despedida. Gracias de nuevo por todo y disfrutad del último capítulo de Buscando un Corazón._

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: Glee no me pertenece, Sam y Mercedes tampoco, de lo contrario tal y como me dijo Paola una vez, los secuestraría y los subiría en un camión para que recorriesen todos los Estados Unidos de América ;) Los que sí me pertenecen, Samuel y Sylvia Riley, Scott y Mary Ann Evans, David McCain, la doctora Pearl Harbor, Miny y el resto de personajes inventados por mí, siempre ocuparán un lugar en mi corazón.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 14: En mi corazón vivirás<strong>_

_Como me apena el verte llorar_

_toma mi mano siéntela_

_yo te protejo de cualquier cosa_

_no llores mas aquí estoy._

_Frágil te ves, dulce sensual,_

_quiero abrazarte te protegeré,_

_esta fusión es irrompible,_

_no llores mas aquí estoy._

_En mi corazón tú vivirás,_

_desde hoy será y para siempre amor,_

_en mi corazón no importa que dirán,_

_dentro de mi estarás siempre..._

_Aquí siempre_

_para ti estaré siempre_

_siempre y por siempre_

_solo mira a tu lado._

* * *

><p>Tan pronto como se bajaron del camión, Sam Evans agarró la mano de su novia, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, y también la maleta por la que ambos habían peleado la noche anterior. Entraron en la casa, silenciosamente, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido. No querían que su familia se despertase. No quería que les viesen con una maleta regresando a la casa. Su abuelo les había cubierto mintiéndole incluso a su propia hija, así que lo único que tenían que hacer era subir las escaleras, darse una ducha, cambiarse de ropa y aparentar que habían regresado de la cena pasada la medianoche.<p>

- Subo contigo, dejo la maleta en el cuarto y bajo a ver al abuelo – le dijo, posando el pie en el primer escalón.

- ¿Por qué no vas ahora? – lo detuvo.

- Subo la maleta y bajo, Mercy.

- Sam Evans, puedo subir la maleta yo sola. Trae, no hagas como ayer o la ropa acabará en el suelo de nuevo.

- Mercy... – Su novio se negaba a dársela, poniendo cara triste.

- Puedo con ella, Sam. Suéltala y vete a ver a tu abuelo, por favor.

- Está bien – dijo, resignado. Sus manos acariciaron su rostro, acercándose a ella para darle un último beso.- No me esperes en la ducha – dijo, divertido.

- No lo haré – le aseguró ella.

Sam se alejó unos pasos, tarareando feliz, mientras la observaba subir las escaleras.

¿Cómo podía tener tanta suerte? La noche anterior había salido corriendo de esa casa con una maleta en sus manos, dispuesto a devolvérsela, a que ella se la llevase, y ahora, ella era quién regresaba a casa con esa misma maleta, pero ésta vez como su novia de verdad.

La futura madre de su hijo.

¡Un bebé! ¡Un hijo de él y Mercedes!

¿Podría ser posible? ¿Podría pasar de verdad?

Un bebé corriendo por esa casa llena de cariño. Un bebé manchando el suelo y haciendo rabiar a su madre, corriendo detrás de él para limpiarlo. O llenándola de amor.

Un bebé.

¿Niño o niña?

Un niño hermoso y desastre como él o una niña preciosa y aventurera como su madre. ¿Qué sería si al final resultaba estar embarazada?

¡Tenía que estarlo! Ella tenía un retraso y aún no estándolo, no habían dejado de intentarlo. Tenía que estar embarazada. Tenía que estarlo y... Sam Evans sería el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando eso ocurriese.

_Un bebé. Oh, bonita..._

Todavía no podía creerse todo lo que había sucedido entre ellos. La huida de Mercedes, la discusión con su abuelo, la persecución con el camión. La pelea por culpa de la dichosa maleta, su confesión de amor. El desengaño al saber que ella se había ido sin decirle la verdadera razón de su marcha, la reconciliación, la noche que habían pasado juntos. La cascada, Scott...

¡Scott!

Más tarde hablaría de nuevo con él y le dejaría claro que esa delantera y ese trasero que él había podido ver, eran solamente de su propiedad.

Antes de que pudiese levantar la mano para llamar a la puerta, el anciano Samuel Riley empezó a toser del otro lado, asustándolo y provocando que entrase rápido en el cuarto.

- ¿Estás bien, abuelo? – Le preguntó, corriendo hacia la cama, observando lo incómodo que el hombre se encontraba.- ¿Qué haces sentado? Deberías estar durmiendo.

- Oí el camión llegar – consiguió decir sin dejar de toser.

- ¿Pensabas levantarte? – preguntó Sam, sin poder evitar enfadarse. Aún sabiendo que él era el que menos derecho tenía a hacerlo.

- No. No podría. Esperaba que vinieses tú a verme – dijo, acariciando su rostro y sus mejillas sonrojadas.- Y lo has hecho.

- Abuelo, siento mucho lo de ayer – le dijo, descansando sus manos sobre las del anciano.

- No tienes nada que sentir. Fui yo el culpable de que se fuese, te pedí tiempo – se lamentó, soltando sus manos y dejándolas sobre la cama.- ¿En qué estaba pensando? Por mi culpa se fue y ahora...

Ahora estaría lejos, muy lejos y su nieto ya no volvería a verla. Se iría para siempre de esa casa que había visto cómo su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos. Ahora...

- Ahora está duchándose arriba, abuelo – dijo Sam, con una sonrisa que podría haber iluminado toda la habitación.

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó, mientras su nieto acercaba una silla y se sentaba en ella.

- La encontré, abuelo. La encontré.

- ¿Sí? – dijo, emocionado.

- Y le dije que la quería. Le pedí que se quedase conmigo. Me quiere. Mercedes me quiere. Me lo ha dicho. Sin estar dormido, abuelo. Me lo ha dicho, a mí.

- Oh, Sam. Me alegro tanto.

El anciano buscó en el bolsillo de su pijama la carta que ella le había dejado a su nieto, sacándola con manos temblorosas y mirándola al borde de las lágrimas.

- ¿Es la carta que...?

- Sí, lo es.

- ¿Por qué la guardaste?

- Para castigarme por ser tan estúpido, Sam. La guardé para recordarme que no debo meterme en la vida de mis nietos. Si no te lo hubiera dicho, ella no se hubiera marchado. No lo hubiese hecho.

- O sí, abuelo. Ella no se marchó por creer que no la amaba.

El anciano lo miró dudoso, sin entender una sola palabra de lo que su nieto le estaba diciendo.

- Se fue porque... Porque está embarazada.

Tan pronto como lo oyó, su abuelo empezó a toser estrepitosamente.

- ¡Oh Dios mío, abuelo! Perdóname – dijo, asustado, levantándose de la silla.

Pero el viejo Samuel Riley movió sus manos en el aire, indicándole que regresase de nuevo a su asiento.

- ¿Está embarazada? ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Puede ser que lo esté. Tiene un... un retraso – dijo, notando cómo sus mejillas enrojecían de nuevo.

- ¿Un biznieto? – preguntó, ilusionado – Mi primer biznieto y será tuyo. ¿Has oído, Sylvia? Nuestro primer biznieto. Un bebé de Sam y Mercedes.

Sam trató de que las lágrimas no regresasen a él, pero no podía evitarlo. Cada vez que el anciano nombraba a su abuela, la lucha por no llorar volvía a él.

- No puedo creerlo – dijo de nuevo.- ¿Por qué quiso irse? ¿Por qué no te dijo nada? No-

- Tenía miedo, abuelo. Estaba asustada. Ella... siempre huye. Siempre lo ha hecho. Pero no dejaré que lo haga de nuevo. No ahora que sé lo felices que podemos llegar a ser.

- Oh, Sam, cuando se entere tu madre... Díselo con cuidado, o le dará un infarto al oír la noticia.

- Puede ser que no lo esté, abuelo – le recordó él.

- Pero algún día lo estará y entonces, en esta casa se oirán las risas de un bebé precioso – Samuel Riley respiró profundamente, imaginando ese momento.- Ojalá que pueda conocerlo antes de irme de este mundo.

- ¡Abuelo! No hables así. Lo conocerás. Si no es ahora, será dentro de unos años. Pero lo harás, no lo dudes.

- Eso espero, pequeñajo. Eso espero. Te quiero, ¿sabes? Estoy tan orgulloso de ti – Su abuelo acarició de nuevo su mano, sintiendo cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Una lágrima a la que seguirían otras.

Feliz, emocionado como nunca antes.

- Te quiero, abuelo – respondió Sam, levantándose de la silla y arrodillándose en el suelo para abrazarle. Sus ancianas manos no tardaron en acariciar ahora su pelo rubio con amor, mientras su corazón se llenaba de felicidad.

- Vas a ser el mejor padre del mundo.

- ¿De verdad lo crees? – Sus ojos verdes lo miraron fijamente.

- Estoy seguro de ello. Mercedes nunca podría haber encontrado un mejor padre para su hijo ni un mejor hombre al que entregarle su corazón.

Sam sonrió, mientras sentía cómo sus mejillas se teñían de rojo.

- Y tú tampoco podrías haber encontrado una mujer mejor que ella.

- Lo sé.

- Nunca te olvides de ello – le pidió el anciano.

- No lo haré, abuelo.

- Bien. ¿Qué hora es?

- Las siete y media. Quizá deberías dormir un poco, se te ve muy cansado.

- Sí, voy a tratar, hijo. Dale un beso de mi parte a Mercedes y dile que lo siento.

- No voy a decirle eso, abuelo. Porque no tienes nada que sentir – Sam lo miró intentando hacerle entrar en razón.

- Bien. No digas nada – respondió él, empezando a cerrar sus ojos.

Sam agarró la carta que descansaba sobre las sábanas y salió del cuarto muy despacio, apagando la luz de nuevo.

- ¡Buenos días, Sam!

A punto estuvo de salírsele el corazón por la boca. Stevie Evans se encontraba delante de él con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Joder, Stevie! ¡Qué susto me has dado!

- Lo siento – se rió el adolescente. - ¿Está bien el abuelo?

- No. No lo está. Se siente cansado y seguirá durmiendo un poco más.

- Oh.

El chico inclinó la cabeza triste. Mientras él paseaba feliz por la casa, su hermano se había levantado temprano para ver cómo había dormido su abuelo. Era más que obvio porqué razón Sam siempre había sido su nieto preferido.

- ¿Qué es eso? – le preguntó, viendo el papel que su hermano mayor llevaba en sus manos.

- Yo podría preguntar lo mismo – le respondió Sam, fijándose en el que Stevie llevaba en las suyas.

- Es para Miny. Otro anónimo – le explicó con una sonrisa.- Se los he ido respondiendo como tú me sugeriste. Éste es el último, le puse que se encontrase conmigo en el parking a la salida del instituto. Voy a pedirle que sea mi novia.

- Vaya...

- Sí. Ya han pasado dos semanas desde que Abby yo rompimos. Creo que ya es hora de que busque mi felicidad.

- Me alegra saberlo, hermanito – dijo, pasando una mano por su largo pelo rubio.- Ummm, ¿no crees que deberías cortarte el pelo? Pareces un sin techo. No, pareces... pareces una fregona.

- Muy gracioso, Sammy. ¿Qué le has hecho al tuyo? Pareces salido de una lavadora. ¿Te has duchado hoy?

- No. No me he duchado.

- Eso me parecía. Hueles fatal – dijo su hermano, riéndose a carcajadas.

- ¡Tira a la cocina antes de que te dé tu merecido, enano! – pudo decir antes de que Stevie saliese corriendo escapando de sus garras.

Sus pies lo llevaron hacia las escaleras, subiendo los peldaños uno a uno, despacio, en silencio. Mientras pensaba en la felicidad que pronto viviría la familia. Su padre se recuperaría, Dave y Mary Ann se casarían, Scott y la Doctora Harbor hacían una pareja adorable. Mercedes podría estar esperando un bebé, y ahora Stevie y Miny empezarían a salir.

¿Qué podría salir mal?

* * *

><p>Mary Ann observó cómo, por tercera vez ese mismo día, Mercedes se agarraba con fuerza a la valla del cercado. Había planeado ser ella quién le echase de comer a los caballos, pero Mercedes se le había adelantado, ofreciéndose ella misma.<p>

¿Cómo había podido tratarla tan mal? Si era una chica adorable, simpática y muy trabajadora. Y quería a su hermano por encima de todas las cosas.

Mary Ann había sido consciente de la felicidad de ambos, esas semanas que habían pasado juntos.

Sam la miraba embobado mientras ella le sonreía. Así había sido siempre. No había momento del día en el que la pareja no se regalase miradas de amor. ¿Cómo no había podido verlo hace tiempo? ¿Cómo había estado tan ciega? Se querían y se necesitaban el uno al otro, como se necesitaban Dave y ella.

O la Doctora Harbor y Scott. Ella había conseguido que su alocado hermano sentase la cabeza y le pidiese ser su novia. Mary Ann sabía que todas las mañanas se escapaba a verla, al igual que ella lo había hecho cuando había empezado su relación con Dave.

Pronto llegaría su boda y ellos podrían compartir casa, marchándose de la de sus padres. Les echaría muchísimo de menos, pero seguiría trabajando para ellos a pesar de todo.

Y ahí estaba el cuarto desmayo...Pero ésta vez, además de agarrarse con fuerza a la valla, Mercedes cerró los ojos, asustándola por completo.

- Mercedes ¡Mercedes! – Chilló, corriendo hacia ella y tratando de sostenerla contra la valla.- ¿Qué te ocurre?

- Estoy bien, Mary Ann.

- No. No lo estás. Te sientes mareada. Tengo que llamar a Sam.

- No, no lo llames.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque sabemos lo que es – dijo, con una sonrisa en sus labios.- Esto solo lo confirma.

- ¿Cómo? – La chica no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que ella le hablaba.

- Estoy embarazada, Mary Ann – dijo, cerrando los ojos de nuevo y sintiendo cómo sus piernas no la sostenían.

- ¡Mercedes! – Aguantó lo que pudo, hasta que ambas se dejaron caer con cuidado al suelo.- ¿Mercedes? – preguntó, esperando que su amiga abriese los ojos.

- ¿Sí? – dijo, abriéndolos de nuevo.

- ¿Lo estás?

- No lo sé de verdad. Pero todo indica que es así.

- Espero que así sea, _Merce_. Esta casa necesita niños que la alegren con sus risas – dijo, triste.

- Y los tendrá, M.A. Cuando os caséis, tú y Dave empezaréis a llenarla.

- No...

- ¿Cómo que no?

Mary Ann negó con la cabeza, sin poder mirarla a los ojos.

- No puedo tener hijos, Mercedes. Yo... no puedo.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Cómo...? – preguntó, con la voz rota, a la vez que Mary Ann agarraba su mano fuerte.

- A los trece años me diagnosticaron endometriosis y me colocaron un _diu _como tratamiento. El médico... me explicó años después que no se suele utilizar ese tratamiento ya para jóvenes que quieran quedarse embarazadas, por los problemas que luego tendrían al concebir. Es complicado que pueda tenerlos, _Merce. _Y yo lo deseo tanto. Tanto... – Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla izquierda.

Una lágrima que la hizo vulnerable ante Mercedes, pero eso ya no le importaba.

- ¿Dave lo sabe?

- Sí. Y no le importa que así sea. Quiere casarse conmigo a pesar de todo, _Merce_. A pesar de no poder darle hijos. A pesar de tratarle como lo hice, a pesar de insultarle y hacerle daño, me quiere.

- ¿Por eso le apartabas de tu lado, Mary Ann? ¿Era por eso?

- Sí – dijo, con la voz rota.

- Oh, Mary Ann. Siento de verdad cómo te traté. No... No te conocía.

- No. Yo siento cómo te traté. Ni siquiera te di una oportunidad para que pudieses conocerme.

- Fuimos demasiado tontas – se rió, Mercedes.

- Sí – dijo Mary Ann, apoyando sus cabezas en un gesto de cariño.- Me alegro tanto de que vayáis a ser padres. Jamás había conocido a nadie que lo mereciese más que vosotros.

- Yo sí – respondió Mercedes, apretando fuertemente su mano, mientras notaba cómo la primera lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

Dios había querido que ella se quedase embarazada sin buscarlo, mientras Mary Ann quizás nunca pudiese llegar a tenerlos, a pesar de desearlos con todo su corazón.

No era justo.

- Tenéis que comprobarlo cuánto antes. El embarazo tiene que salir bien. Todo tiene que salir bien – le dijo, levantándose de su lado y ayudándola a ella también.

- Sí, eso espero – respondió Mercedes, a la vez que Mary Ann la abrazaba con cariño.

* * *

><p>- ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Están en sus días? – les preguntó Scott, viendo cómo Mary Ann y Mercedes se abrazaban.<p>

- No exactamente – oyeron decir a Sam.- Al menos, Mercedes no.

- ¿Hay algo que no sepamos? – quiso saber Scott, mientras Dave dejaba el fardo de paja en el tractor y los escuchaba atentamente.

- Mercedes podría estar embarazada.

- ¡No me jodas! – chilló su hermano, abriendo los ojos como platos.- ¿Voy a tener un sobrino? ¡Dave, vamos a tener un sobrino! Esto es fantástico. ¿Mamá y papá lo saben?

Sam negó con la cabeza, observando cómo su hermano celebraba la noticia. Sólo le faltaba dar saltos.

- He dicho que podría estarlo, Scott. No que lo esté.

- ¡Oh, vamos! Después de lo de esta mañana es más que obvio que lo está.

- ¡Scott! – chilló su hermano, cabreado.

- ¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana? – preguntó Dave, divertido.

- Sam y Mercedes estaban haciendo un bebé en la cascada.

- ¡Wow! ¡En la cascada!

- ¡Scott! ¡Dijiste que no se lo dirías a nadie! – le reprochó Sam.

- Upps, cierto. Lo siento, hermano. Es la felicidad de ser tío por primera vez. Tendré que empezar a buscarle nombres. Algo así como... Bud o Bob "El camionero"

- Mi hijo no será camionero – dijo, cortante.

- Lo que tú digas – le respondió Scott, haciendo que él y Dave se riesen a carcajadas.

- Chicos... necesito pediros un favor.

- ¿Es en especie?

- Scott... hablo en serio.

- Lo siento, Sam. Dispara. Soy todo oídos.

- Y yo, también – dijo Dave.

- Necesito que todos cuidéis de Mercy mientras no regreso a casa.

- ¿Adónde te vas? – preguntaron a la vez, asustados.

- Vuelvo a la carretera, quiero ahorrar dinero para el bebé. Y sé que aquí estará bien. Que cuidaréis de ella, ¿verdad?

Los chicos asintieron con la cabeza.

- ¿Ya se lo has dicho? – preguntó Dave, preocupado.

- Sí. Sabe que tengo que cerrar esta etapa de mi vida. Que lo necesito para poder empezar una nueva a su lado.

Scott asintió con la cabeza.

- Nunca le faltará de nada, Sam. Ni cariño, ni ayuda. No se sentirá sola mientras uno de nosotros esté a su lado, ya sea Dave, Mary Ann, papá, mamá, el abuelo o los pequeños. La cuidaremos, tenlo por seguro.

- Os lo agradezco, hermano – dijo, dándole un abrazo fuerte.

- ¿Y si no está embarazada? – preguntó Dave, viendo cómo los chicos rompían su abrazo.

- Créeme, lo estará. Si parecen conejos...

- ¡Scott!

- Lo siento, lo siento – dijo, colocando sus manos delante de él, a modo de muro protector.- ¿Quién no lo parecería con una novia con esa delantera y ese trasero? – Pudo decir antes de que Dave lo alejase de las garras de su hermano.

- ¡Esa delantera y ese trasero son míos! – gritó, enrojeciendo al momento y observando cómo Mercedes y Mary Ann lo miraban, riéndose luego a carcajadas.

Sin dejar de mirarla, Mercedes acarició su vientre con cariño y le lanzó un beso al aire, robándole una sonrisa.

Fue en ese momento, cuando Sam Evans supo que todo saldría bien.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meses después:<strong>_

- Te echo tanto de menos – dijo de nuevo, sentándose en el sofá.

Se sentía vacía sin él. Vacía y sola en una casa llena de gente.

Él había vuelto a la carretera meses atrás y ella había quedado bajo el cuidado de su familia.

La adoraban, la cuidaban y la protegían, impidiendo que trabajase con ellos. Diciéndole a todas horas que debería descansar, guardar reposo para que el bebé llegara sano al mundo.

Pero para ella era tan difícil.

Sam se pasaba los días en la carretera y la familia trabajaba en la granja, dejándola sola con el abuelo la mayoría del tiempo. Si no fuese por él, quizás se hubiese muerto de tristeza y soledad.

- Yo también, Mercy – le oyó decir del otro lado de la línea. Sam debía llevar puesto el manos libres porque al fondo parecía oírse el motor del camión.

- ¿Cuánto te queda por llegar? – preguntó, ahogando una mueca de dolor y acariciando su vientre para relajarse.

- No sé... quizás... unas dos horas, si piso el acelerador.

- No lo pises, Sam. Por favor. Quiero que llegues bien. De... de una pieza – consiguió decir, mientras intentaba que los dolores cesasen.

- Se me hacen eternas estas horas, Mercy. Quiero verte, cariño. Me muero por verte, por veros...

- Me verás, Sam. Pero tienes que llegar bien – Mercedes se encogió ligeramente, hablándole al bebé con cariño.- Tranquilo corazón. Papá estará aquí cuando menos te lo esperes.

- ¿Está juguetona? – preguntó, ilusionado.

- Simplemente te extraña, como su madre – pudo decir, sintiendo otra punzada de dolor.

- Te quiero – le dijo.- Os quiero a ambos. No molestes a _mami_, anda.

- No me molesta, no me... ¡Ahhh!

Su grito desgarrador se oyó en toda la casa. Contrayéndose de dolor, el móvil se le deslizó entre sus dedos, cayendo al suelo.

- ¡Mercy! ¡Bonita! – gritó Sam, pero ella ya no podría oírlo.

Samuel Riley apareció rápidamente en el salón, rodando la silla hacia la joven, asustado.

- ¿Qué ocurre, cariño? – Preguntó a la vez que él mismo veía cuál era la causa de los gritos de su nieta.- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Mary, corre! ¡Mary Ann! ¡Que venga alguien! ¡Mercy ha roto aguas!

- Abuelo – susurró la chica, sin poder moverse del sofá.- Abuelo, tengo miedo.

Las lágrimas habían comenzado a resbalar por sus mejillas y sus manos ya se aferraban fuertes a las del anciano en busca de apoyo y protección.

- Tranquila, cariño. Yo estoy aquí contigo. Todo saldrá bien. ¡Mary Ann! ¡Por favor!

- Sam no llegará a tiempo – se lamentó Mercedes.

- Sí que lo hará, ya lo verás.

- No... – susurró, con la voz rota.

No llegaría a tiempo y ella tendría que dar a luz sola, como lo había estado todo ese tiempo en el cuál él se había marchado de nuevo a la carretera.

Sola.

De nuevo.

- ¿Qué ocurre, abuelo? – Mary Ann había entrado ya en el salón, con su madre y su hermana pequeña.

- Mercy ha roto aguas. Hay que llevarla a un hospital.

- Sam...

- ¡Por Dios Santo! ¡Stace! ¡Prepara su maleta! ¡Nos vamos al hospital!

La chica corrió escaleras arriba, subiéndolas de dos en dos, a punto de caerse.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar en el suelo, al lado del sofá.

- ¡Sam! – chilló Mercedes, agarrándose con fuerza a la mano de su abuelo.

Mary Ann se inclinó para descolgarlo y un asustado Sam Evans se oyó del otro lado.

- ¿Mercy? ¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien?

- Sam, soy yo.

- ¡Mary Ann! ¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡Ahhhh! – chilló de nuevo, Mercedes, asustándolos a todos.

- ¡Stacy, baja ya! ¡Nos vamos al hospital!

- ¡¿Qué ha pasado?

- ¡Pisa el acelerador, Sam! ¡Mercy se ha puesto de parto!

- ¡Aún quedan dos meses!

- ¡Terco como su padre, el bebé se ha empeñado en nacer el mismo día! ¡Acelera que no llegas!

- ¡No aceleres, Sam! ¡Por favooooooooooor! – chilló Mercedes, preocupada.

Pero Mary Ann ya había cortado la llamada.

_Por favor, Dios mío, cuida de ellos._

Pensó Sam, pisando el acelerador y rezando para llegar a tiempo. Si no lo conseguía, jamás podría perdonárselo.

¡Estúpida carretera!

No dejaría que nunca más les separase de su felicidad. Se había acabado para él. Ese sería su último viaje.

- No me falles ahora, tenemos que llegar a tiempo. ¿Entiendes? Tengo que estar allí para cuando mi niña llegue al mundo – se oyó decir, centrando todos sus sentidos en esa carretera que ahora lo separaba de su mujer.

* * *

><p>- Respire, señora. Despacio.<p>

Los gritos de la paciente eran lo único que se oía en ese cubículo en el que ella daría a luz.

Sam no había llegado y Mercedes estaría sin él en el momento del parto. Sin el hombre que más había amado en su vida. Sin el padre de su hija.

La carretera lo había alejado de ella a pesar de todo y Mercedes solo quería llorar y apretar la mano de Scott Evans. Apretarla fuertemente imaginándose que no era él quién la acompañaba en ese difícil y hermoso momento, sino su marido. Haciéndose a la idea de que Sam había llegado, mintiéndose a sí misma, buscando el color verde en sus ojos y encontrándose con el hermoso azul que no quería ver en ellos.

- Oh Dios, oh Dios... ¡¿Eso es sangre? – Gritaron esos ojos azules, volviéndola a la realidad.- Oh no, oh no...

- ¡Scott Evans! Si te desmayas, ¡TE MATOOOOOO! – chilló ella, a la vez que apretaba con tanta fuerza su mano que a punto estuvo de sentir que la rompía.

- No, no... ¡Ay! – se quejó, creyéndose ya con los huesos rotos.

- Doctor, el marido acaba de llegar – oyeron decir a una enfermera.

- ¡Sam! ¡Déjenle pasar, por favor! – les rogó, Mercedes.

- Alabado sea Dios – dijo Scott, viendo cómo su hermano aparecía por la puerta.

- Mercy.

El chico corrió a su lado, agarrando su mano derecha y besando su frente sudada.

- Oh, bonita. Siento tanto haber tardado.

- Pensé que me dejarías sola con el desastre de tu hermano, Sam – se lamentó, sintiendo otra de sus contracciones. Cada vez eran más seguidas y el dolor era insoportable.

- ¡Ey! Hace un momento dijiste que te alegrabas de que estuviese a tu lado – protestó Scott, sin dejarla soltar su mano.

- ¡Hace un momentooooooooooooooo!

- El bebé, señora. Ya viene. Empuje fuerte.

- Vamos, bonita – dijo Sam, sin soltarle la mano.

- ¡Ahhhh! – chilló, sintiendo cómo si se desgarrase por dentro.

- Oh Dios, menos mal que no soy mujer – soltó Scott, tornando pálido.

- ¡Cállate, Scott! – chillaron Sam y Mercedes al unísono.

- Lo siento – se disculpó, avergonzado.

- ¡Sam Evans, no vuelvas a hacerme pasar por esto! - gritó Mercedes, apretando sus manos fuertemente.

- Empuje señora. Ya casi está.

- ¡Ahhhhh! ¡No puedo!

Fue el último grito que se oyó antes de que el llanto de un recién nacido inundase la estancia.

- Oh, bonita. Lo conseguiste.

- Es una niña – oyeron decir al doctor, mientras la limpiaban para enseñársela a la madre.- Y es enorme, a pesar de solo contar con siete meses.

- Eso es porque no hemos dejado de alimentarla como si fuese el pavo de Acción de Gracias.

- ¡Scott! – protestó Sam, calmándose al momento, viendo cómo Mercedes sostenía a la bebé entre sus brazos.

- Es preciosa – dijo, mientras su rostro se llenaba de lágrimas.

- Es el mejor regalo que podías haberme hecho – dijo Sam, besando su frente y acariciando la cabecita de su hermosa bebé.

Su mujer no podía dejar de llorar de felicidad y él, alargó la mano para secar y borrar cada una de sus lágrimas derramadas.

Sin embargo ellos no fueron los únicos que terminaron llorando.

- Scott... ¿Estás llorando? – preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, viendo cómo el chico trataba de secar las lágrimas antes de que le descubriesen.

- Es que es todo tan perfecto y ella... ella es tan...

- Bonita – dijeron Sam y Mercedes, observando a su bebé y luego, mirándose a los ojos, enamorados.

- Oh, Dios. No puedo parar de llorar – dijo Scott, asustado. Provocando las risas de los chicos.

Sam no podía dejar de mirarla, hipnotizado. Aún sin creer que esa pequeña criatura que su mujer sostenía en sus brazos era por completo de ellos. Ambos eran los responsables de que el mundo hubiese acogido en él a una niña tan hermosa. Habían pasado por tanto para conseguirlo.

Incluso había sufrido la huida de ella más de una vez, pero lo habían logrado. Se habían casado y habían traído al mundo a la niña más hermosa que jamás habían visto.

* * *

><p>- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – le preguntó su marido, horas después, en la habitación que habían preparado para ella.<p>

- Feliz y... ¿cansada?

- Siento haber tardado tanto en llegar, de verdad. No volveré a irme nunca más. Te lo prometo, no volveré a dejarte sola – dijo, sentándose en su misma cama y sosteniendo su mano entre las suyas.

Ella le sonrió, apretando su mano fuerte a la vez que cerraba los ojos, cansada.

- Te has quedado sin fiesta de cumpleaños. Lo teníamos todo preparado – le contó, triste.- Me hacía ilusión darte tus regalos y-

- Ey... ya me lo diste, ¿recuerdas? – Preguntó, besando su mejilla.- Me diste el mejor regalo de cumpleaños que he tenido.

- Pero el bebé era mi regalo. El que tú me habías hecho, te lo dije cuando supimos que de verdad lo estaba. El mejor regalo para no estar sola nunca más.

- ¿Acaso piensa usted quedarse sola con él? ¿No querrá compartir su regalo conmigo?

- Sí – le respondió, regalándole su hermosa sonrisa.- Este bebé necesita un padre y no podría haber en el mundo uno mejor para él, Sam.

- Te quiero, Mercy.

- Y yo a ti, cariño – respondió ella, sintiendo sus labios suaves sobre los suyos.

Le quería, le amaba y le necesitaba a su lado. ¿Cómo podía haber pensado en huir? ¿En marcharse de su lado? Se había vuelto loca, pero eso no volvería a suceder. Ahora tenía una familia de la que ocuparse, una familia que la haría feliz. No volvería a estar sola jamás.

- Quizás... no sé. Podríamos buscar otro regalito para tu cumpleaños – le propuso, divertido.

- Creo que te olvidas de la cuarentena, Sammy.

- No... La he tenido en cuenta. Si nos ponemos a ello en agosto, para tu cumple podríamos tener otro niño durmiendo entre tus brazos.

- Has contado mal, Sam. Son nueve meses, no siete.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no nos saldrá también sietemesino?

- Sam... – protestó su mujer, frunciendo sus labios en desacuerdo.

- Vale, vale. No he dicho nada.

- Nunca cambiarás, ¿verdad?

- ¿Quieres que lo haga?

- No. jamás podría soportarlo. Te quiero tal como eres. Mi ángel terco y desastroso.

- Desastroso, ¿eh? ¿De verdad?

Mercedes asintió con la cabeza, a la vez que se fijaba en sus hermosos ojos verdes.

- Te quiero.

- Y yo a ti, bonita.

El sonido de la puerta al abrirse los sacó del sueño en el que ambos se encontraban. El doctor y la enfermera entraron en la habitación, empujando el carrito con la niña. Y el silencio que había en la habitación no tardó en quedar opacado por los lloros de la pequeña.

- No hemos conseguido que deje de llorar – dijo el doctor, mientras la enfermera se la tendía a su padre.

- No se preocupe, doctor – respondió él, aceptando a la pequeña y afirmando sus brazos y sus manos con miedo a que se le cayese.

La observó con cariño, viendo sus hermosos ojos marrones, mientras la niña lloraba sin parar, destrozándole los tímpanos a todos los que se encontraban en la habitación.

- Hola corazón – le dijo, acunándola entre sus brazos, deseando que se calmase, observando sus muecas y su hermosa carita.- ¿Tienes hambre? – le preguntó, oyéndole todos en la habitación.

Y mágicamente, la niña había dejado de llorar al oír su voz.

- ¿Cómo lo ha hecho? – preguntó el doctor, abriendo sus ojos como platos.

- El encanto de Sam Evans, doctor. Hace que todas las mujeres perdamos la cabeza por él.

La enfermera se rió, moviendo el carro para sacarlo ya de la habitación, a la vez que el doctor se despedía de ellos, no sin antes recordarle a Mercedes lo que debía hacer.

Sam ni siquiera les había oído irse, se había quedado hipnotizado de nuevo, viendo esos ojos marrones que trataban de verle a él.

- Vaquero, déjamela. El angelito tiene hambre – le pidió Mercedes, sacándolo del sueño en el que vivía.

- Es preciosa, Mercy – dijo, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

- Lo sé. No me hagas llorar, ¿vale? – le pidió, sabiendo que no podría evitarlo por mucho tiempo.

Con cuidado, le tendió a la niña, acomodándola entre sus brazos. Mientras observaba cómo Mercedes trataba de desabrochar el camisón con una sola mano. Nerviosa, no podía. Decidido a ayudarla, se lo desabrochó él mismo, apartándoselo con cariño.

Mercedes ya no podía parar de llorar, viendo cómo su marido con todo el amor del mundo le ayudaba a alimentar a su bebé. Le amaba tanto que a veces tenía miedo de perderle. Miedo que se desvanecía cada vez que él la besaba y le decía cuánto la amaba.

Sam besó sus lágrimas, mientras la niña se agarraba con fuerza a su madre para alimentarse. Y luego, besó el cuello de su pequeña y el pecho que la alimentaba. Todo lo que necesitaba en el mundo se encontraba en esa habitación, en esa cama.

Cuando los dedos de su mujer se enredaron en su pelo, Sam supo que, por fin, había encontrado un lugar y que nada en el mundo haría que lo abandonase.

* * *

><p>- ¡Aquí está Tito Scott! – chilló, entrando por la puerta sin detenerse a llamar siquiera.<p>

Habían pasado días desde el parto y todos habían acudido a visitar a las hermosas pacientes.

Dave y Mary Ann le habían llevado flores y ropa para la niña; Stevie, Miny y Stacy habían ido a verla, comprándole bombones a la madre y juguetes que pudiesen gustarle a la pequeña. Incluso Scott había llevado al abuelo para que pudiese verlos, emocionándose sin poder evitarlo al ver a la niña y reprendiéndoles porque todavía no le hubiesen buscado el nombre adecuado.

Sus padres le habían llevado un canastillo con ropa hecho a mano por su madre, y la doctora Harbor había acompañado a Scott en varias ocasiones para verlas y pasar tiempo con ellas.

Su familia al completo estaba feliz, contenta de que todo hubiese salido bien. Pronto, Mercedes regresaría a casa y con ella, su hermoso bebé. Ya no tendrían que oír los paseos intranquilos de Sam en mitad de la noche o sus regresos del hospital. Ambos volverían a casa y una nueva vida empezaría para ellos.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces con un camión, Scott? – preguntó su hermano, sosteniendo a su hija en brazos.

- Es mi regalito para mi sobrina – dijo, ilusionado.- Lo he pensado mucho y creo que, sin duda, éste será el mejor regalo para ella. Para que vaya aprendiendo desde pequeña.

- ¿Perdona? – Oyeron decir a Sam, mientras Mercedes soltaba una risita nerviosa.- Mi niña no será camionera.

- ¿Por qué no? Es un oficio muy... respetable. Syl Evans, "La camionera".

- ¿Syl qué? – Sam abrió los ojos como platos, dejándole la bebé a su madre.

- Syl Evans. Suena bien, ¿a que sí? – dijo, entusiasmado.

- ¿De dónde has sacado el nombre?

- ¡Oh! Es la marca del camión, ¿veis?

Su hermano dejó el camión sobre la mesa donde se encontraban las demás cosas de Mercedes y se giró de nuevo hacia ellos con una enorme sonrisa.

- ¡No le pondré a mi hija el nombre de una marca de juguetes!

- A mí me gusta – susurró Mercedes, con una vocecita que hizo que su corazón empezase a latir enamorado.- Sylvia, como su abuela. ¿Te gusta, chiquitina? Syl... – dijo, suavemente, sosteniendo su diminuta mano entre sus dedos.

Se veía tan hermosa sosteniendo a su bebé. Sam dudaba de que alguna vez la hubiese visto tan bonita como ahora lo estaba haciendo. Susurrando el nombre de su bebé mientras dejaba un beso en su frente. Eran hermosas, dos angelitos y...

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes?

Se llamaría Sylvia como su abuela. Y el anciano Samuel Riley se emocionaría sin poder evitarlo cuando se lo dijesen. Él mismo les había reprochado el no haberle buscado un nombre todavía, y ahora lo tendría. Solo que, obviamente le dirían que se llamaría así por su bisabuela, no por la marca de una camión de juguete.

- Syl Evans – susurró Mercedes, junto al rostro de la niña, sin dejar de besar su pelo y sus mejillas. Besando también su frente mientras la pequeña movía sus diminutas manos tratando de agarrar su nariz.

- Ohhh, por Dios. ¡Qué cucada! – dijo Scott, emocionado, viendo cómo su hermano las miraba embobado. Cerrándole la boca rápidamente para que la baba no se le escapase, tal y como él le había hecho la primera vez que había visto a Pearl.

- Syl Evans, "La camionera" – dijo, mientras se la cerraba.

- No va a ser camionera – le oyó decir a Sam, rompiendo el momento feliz.

- Eso ya lo veremos – respondió él, guiñándole un ojo a su hermano.

En la cama, Mercedes les sonrió feliz, con su pequeña en brazos.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AÑOS MÁS TARDE:<strong>_

Cansado, Sam Evans entraba por fin en casa después de un largo día de trabajo.

Años habían pasado desde aquel día en el que había renunciado a la carretera, años en los que había dejado de pensar en ella para olvidarla por completo. Ahora vivía feliz, junto a su mujer y sus hijos, en la misma casa donde había nacido.

Había visto cómo su hermana se casaba y se marchaba de casa para vivir junto a su marido Dave, había visto cómo Scott también hacía lo mismo con Pearl, uniendo sus vidas un mes atrás. Y pronto volverían de la luna de miel para irse también de esa casa. Como lo habían hecho Stevie y Stacy también al marcharse a la universidad. Solo Sam y Mercedes vivían ahora con sus padres y el viejo Samuel Riley. Sin embargo, todos seguían trabajando en la Granja Evans para sacarla adelante y seguir siendo la familia más unida de todo el pueblo.

Cinco años después, Acción de Gracias había llegado de nuevo a sus vidas, y toda la familia se reuniría a la mesa para celebrarlo.

- ¡Papi! – chilló la pequeña Syl, corriendo a sus brazos, a la vez que él la sostenía y la levantaba en el aire, girándola con cuidado.

- ¡Hola corazón! – dijo él, regalándole su hermosa sonrisa. A pesar de lo cansado que podría estar, todo él se relajaba cuando sentía el amor que su hija le profesaba.- ¿Estás haciendo rabiar a tío Scott? – le preguntó, viendo cómo su hermano aparecía en el salón detrás de la pequeña.- Esa es mi niña.- Dijo orgulloso, mientras la pequeña apretaba sus mejillas con sus diminutas manos y éstas se sonrojaban aún más.

- Tío Scott _quiede_ que Sammy sea _camionedo_ – le contó la niña al oído como pudo.

- Scott... ¿podrías dejar de decirles a mis hijos que se hagan camioneros?

Su hermano negó con la cabeza, divertido.

- ¿Dónde está _mami _? – le preguntó Sam a su hija, inclinando su cabeza para acariciar la suya.

- Aquí, señor Evans – la oyó decir, llegando de la cocina con su pequeño en brazos.

Sam se inclinó para besar dulcemente sus labios, besando también la cabecita de un dormido Sammy y acariciando el abultado vientre de la madre.

- ¿No creéis que es hora de ir parando? – dijo Scott, divertido.

- ¿El qué?

- La fábrica de bebés.

- Tú tienes cuatro hermanos – le recordó Sam.

- ¿Y? Eso no quiere decir que quiera tener cinco sobrinos. ¡Cariño! – Elevó la voz, llamando a su mujer.- Si le dormimos, podrías operarle.

- Scott... no seas malo – le respondió ella, entrando en el salón.- Admite que le tienes envidia.- Susurró, acariciando sus orejas.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué? – preguntó, perdiéndose en sus hermosos ojos.

- Porque tú también deseas que un niño corra hacia ti y te llame "papi" – le recordó, besando su mejilla con cariño.

- Cuánta razón tiene – dijo él, viendo cómo su mujer regresaba ya a la cocina y observando luego, la hermosa escena que tenía lugar delante de él.

Sam y Mercedes se abrazaban, mientras Syl jugaba con el pelo rubio de su padre y el largo cabello de su madre. La mano libre de él acariciaba el vientre de su esposa, a la vez que besaba al pequeño Sammy.

Scott deseaba algo así para él. Lo deseaba con todo su corazón.

- Por cierto, ¿qué hacéis aquí? – Le preguntó Sam, soltándose ya de las manos de su mujer.- ¿No llegabais en tres días?

- ¿Y perdernos Acción de Gracias? Mamá nos mata... – respondió Scott, divertido.- Además, Pearl se sentía mal. Nos pareció lo mejor adelantar el viaje.

- Se sentía mal, ¿eh? – rió burlón, Sam.

- Sí, probablemente haya sido una indigestión. Toda esa comida rara...

- Una indigestión, ajá... Probablemente se le pase en unos meses.

_Ojalá._

Pensó Scott.

Ojalá estuviese embarazada de verdad. Era lo que más deseaban.

- ¡Hola Miny! – dijo Sam, viendo aparecer por la puerta del salón a sus hermanos pequeños con la novia de Stevie.

- Hola Sam. Ya me iba.

- ¡No! ¡Miny! – chilló la pequeña Syl, estirando los brazos para que la chica la aceptase en los suyos.

- Ey, chiquitina. Tengo que ir a cenar con mis papás, pero te prometo que mañana estaré aquí y jugaré contigo. ¿Vale? – sonrió, mientras la pequeña la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos.

- Vale – respondió, soltando una risita.

- Llámame cuando llegues – dijeron a la vez Stevie y Stacy, provocando que todos se riesen a carcajadas.

- Lo haré, sí. No os preocupéis... Me voy ya, Syl. ¿Me das un besito?

La niña asintió con la cabeza, abrazándose a su cuello y besando su mejilla ruidosamente.

- Nuestra hija nos ha abandonado por Miny, Mercedes – rió Sam, observando la escena.

- No es cierto – protestó la chica, devolviéndole a la pequeña, oyendo cómo su madre se reía. – Y me voy ya, que se me hace tarde.

Empezó a andar hacia la puerta con Stevie y Stacy siguiendo sus pasos. La chica no tardó en abrazarla con cariño mientras le susurraba al oído.

- Si no me llamas al llegar, me enfadaré.

- Que sí, pesada. Sabes que lo haré – le respondió, apretándola fuerte.

- Lo sé – dijo Stacy, separándose y lanzándole un beso en el aire mientras se alejaba corriendo hacia la cocina.

- Me voy – le repitió a su novio, notando cómo se acercaba a ella.

- Anónimamente, te amo – susurró él junto a su boca, sosteniendo su rostro con sus manos.

- Anónimamente, ¿eh? – preguntó, sintiendo cómo miles de mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago.

- Ajá – rió él, acariciando sus labios sin llegar a besarla.

- Te quiero, Stevie – dijo, besándole finalmente.

- Es Steve – refunfuñó, entre beso y beso.

- No para mí – dijo divertida, a la vez que él separaba las manos de su rostro y las afincaba en su cintura para abrazarla con todo el cariño del mundo.

- Te veo mañana, ¿vale? – le dijo al oído, haciendo que su corazón revolotease dentro de él.

Llevaban casi cinco años juntos, pero a pesar del tiempo transcurrido, Miny seguía haciéndole temblar con cada palabra y cada roce.

- Acuérdate de llamarnos cuando llegues a casa.

- A sus órdenes, Señor Evans.

Stevie rió, apretándola fuertemente contra él.

- Bésame otra vez – le pidió junto a su boca. – Solo uno más.

- El último.

- Por hoy – dijo él.

- Por hoy – respondió ella, sintiendo sus labios cálidos sobre los suyos, uniéndolos en un beso de amor.

* * *

><p>- Sun, Moon... dejad tranquilo al abuelo. Le estáis volviendo loco – las reprendió su madre.- Pedidle a papá que os lave las manos. La comida está casi lista.<p>

- Oh, Mary Ann. Déjalas que jueguen. No me molestan, de verdad.

- Ay, abuelo. Ya lo sé – dijo, triste.

- ¿Qué te ocurre, cariño? – le preguntó, acariciando su mano entre las suyas.

- Es solo que... Míranos... Dave y yo casados, con dos gemelas preciosas; Sam y Mercedes, marido y mujer, con dos niños y uno en camino, Scott y Pearl recién casados también. Incluso Stevie y Miny se ven felices. ¿Nos imaginabas así hace cinco años?

- No – susurró su abuelo con la voz temblorosa. No se lo imaginaba, pero Dios le había regalado la mejor familia que podía haber deseado jamás.

- La amargada del pueblo es ahora la mujer más feliz del mundo – dijo, a punto de echarse a llorar.

- Eso espero – dijo Dave, apareciendo detrás de ella, tomándola por sorpresa.- Y también espero que no vuelvas a llamarte amargada o me enfadaré y te dejaré sola – le susurró, abrazándola con cariño, notando cómo las lágrimas aparecían en ella.

- No, no lo harás. Me lo prometiste – le recordó ella.

- Nunca podría – dijo, mientras oía cómo la silla de ruedas del abuelo abandonaba ya el salón.

- Te quiero.

- Ya lo sé, Mary Ann. Yo también te quiero – respondió él, protegiéndola con sus brazos y besando su hermoso pelo rubio.

- ¡Mamá! – Chilló Moon, apareciendo en el salón agarrada de la mano de Stacy.- ¡La cena!

- Ahora vamos, cariño – le dijo ella, secando sus lágrimas y viendo cómo Stacy la subía en sus brazos y dejaban ya el salón directas a la cocina.- Las niñas, Dave. Son hermosas.

- Son como tú – le respondió él, besando suavemente sus labios. – Venga, vamos a por ese pavo.

- Sí – dijo ella, dejándose conducir hacia la cocina.

Finalmente Dios les había concedido aquello por lo que tanto habían rezado.

Un bebé. Y no había venido solo.

Habían sido gemelas.

* * *

><p>- Scott, ¿podrías dejar de besar a tu mujer y prestar atención a lo que quiero decir? – preguntó el abuelo, avergonzándole por completo.- Gracias.<p>

Sam se rió, entrelazando sus dedos con los de su esposa, mientras oía el discurso de su abuelo.

- Hace cinco años, todos los que aquí estamos sentados a la mesa, o bueno... casi todos... – dijo, guiñándole un ojo a la Doctora Evans.- Vimos aparecer por esa puerta a una chica simpática, cariñosa, adorable. Una chica que nos robó el corazón y nos devolvió a nuestro nieto, hijo y hermano. Una chica que también me regaló a mi primer biznieto, al que siguieron otros hermosos y traviesos – Miró a Mary Ann y a sus gemelas.- Nunca podré olvidar lo feliz que ha sido esta familia desde que tú entraste en nuestras vidas, Mercedes. Jamás podré olvidarme de eso. Ni yo, ni ninguno de nosotros y creo que hablo por todos, ¿verdad?

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza al oír la pregunta. Algunos, como la madre de Sam, trataron de secar sus lágrimas y otros lucharon por no echarse llorar.

- Nos devolviste a Sam y le hiciste sonreír, como solo sabe hacerlo cuando está cerca de ti.

Sam secó las lágrimas de su mujer, mientras ambos miraban cómo su abuelo se emocionaba.

- Si mañana me muero, me iré tranquilo. Porque sé que ahora mi familia será feliz.

- ¡Abuelo! – protestaron todos.

- Ya... ya lo sé. No os gusta que lo diga, pero pasará tarde o temprano. Me iré.

Todos le miraron, queriendo asesinarle ellos mismos.

- Ya me callo, ya me callo. ¿Alguien quiere decir algo más?

- ¡Yop! – Scott se levantó, agarrando su copa y levantándola también.- Propongo un brindis por la feliz familia que somos. Por ti, abuelo, que nos tienes que aguantar todo el tiempo. Por mamá y papá, que nos criaron lo mejor que pudieron, sobretodo a mí. Por Dave y Mary Ann, y las pequeñas gemelas. Por Sam y Mercedes, que el bebé llegue sano y se una a Syl y Sammy. Por Stevie y Stacy. ¡Ah! Y por Miny también, que tiene que aguantarles. Y por ti, Pearl. Por hacerme cada día el hombre más feliz del mundo. Te quiero – dijo, chocando su copa con la de ella.

- Oh, Scott. Me has hecho llorar – Protestó la doctora, golpeándole el hombro con suavidad.- Te mataré.

- Estás preciosa... – susurró en su oído, notando todas las miradas fijas en ellos.

- No es cierto – dijo, tratando de secar sus lágrimas.

- Sí, lo es – respondió él, dejando la copa y abrazándola con cariño.- Para mí siempre lo estarás.

Y la besó suavemente, notando cómo la humedad de sus mejillas rozaba las de él.

Los choques de las copas los hicieron volver a la realidad. Todos se miraban felices, esperando y deseando que esa alegría que ahora vivían, jamás desapareciese.

- Dwight, trincha el pavo antes de que alguien me haga llorar de nuevo – le pidió su mujer, mientras su marido se levantaba de nuevo para obedecerla.

* * *

><p>La familia al completo descansaba en el salón luego de una estupenda cena de Acción de Gracias.<p>

Scott y Pearl se abrazaban en el sofá, regalándose besos cortos mientras oían cantar a Mary Ann y a sus gemelas, igual que Dave. Dwight y Mary Evans les observaban a todos, deteniendo de vez en cuando su mirada en una dormida Syl acurrucada en las rodillas de su bisabuelo. Siempre estaba a su lado, a todas horas. Quizás la pequeña se pareciese más a su padre de lo que habían pensado.

Stevie y Stacy se habían ido ya a dormir. Mientras que, Sam y Mercedes descansaban en otro de los sofás, pegados el uno al otro, sosteniendo en sus brazos al pequeño Sammy, viendo cómo éste se iba quedando dormido poco a poco, con la música del piano.

Lo había conseguido.

Sam Evans había alcanzado la felicidad.

Cinco años atrás se habían cantado el uno al otro, esperando y deseando no separarse jamás y así había sucedido. Lo habían logrado. Mercedes no se había ido, ellos se habían casado. Syl había nacido y después de ella, Sammy. Y dentro de unos meses recibirían la llegada de una nueva personita.

No habían querido saber qué sería esa vez. Niño, niña, no importaba. Que llegase bien era lo único importante para ellos. Amarles con todo su corazón, a su mujer y a sus hijos. A toda su familia.

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Mercedes, levantando su cabeza de su pecho y viendo esos ojos verdes tan hermosos que jamás podría dejar de mirar.

Sam suspiró profundamente, antes de responder a su pregunta.

- Siempre me pregunté qué era lo que me hacía seguir en la carretera, viviendo la soledad del camino.

- ¿Y qué era? – preguntó ella, con miedo de su respuesta.

- Buscaba un corazón para mí. Una mujer a la que entregarle todo lo que tenía. Una mujer que me enseñase lo que era amar. Te buscaba a ti.

Mercedes notó cómo una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

- Y me encontraste, Sam – susurró con miedo a que el pequeño Sammy se despertase.

- Sí, bonita. Lo hice – dijo, borrando sus lágrimas con sus dedos y besando suavemente sus labios.

La encontró a ella.

Encontró un corazón en el que viviría por y para siempre.

El destino había sido el encargado de unir sus corazones.

El destino, la carretera y un camión.

Fin.

* * *

><p><em>Y sí, pone fin. Lo que implica que se ha acabado. Ay, allá van catorce capítulos de una historia y seis meses de mi vida. Fue muy bonito sentirme acompañada por vosotros durante todos estos meses, escribiendo los capítulos, leyendo vuestros hermosos reviews. Echaré de menos el fic y sus personajes. Sé que lo haré, es inevitable. Se han metido tan dentro de mi corazón que parecen incluso personas reales. Y por eso no he podido evitar meterme dentro de la historia de nuevo, y esta vez como hija Samcedes. xD Bueno, que no sé que decir más, que me alegro de que os haya gustado y que me seguiréis viendo por aquí (o eso creo) actualizando As Long, que creo que pronto llegará a su final también. ¡Pero no os preocupéis! Que esta que os habla (escribe) no tiene pensado retirarse de la escritura xD Quizás sí tomarme algún tiempo de descanso. Pero espero volver con las pilas cargadas y nuevas historias que no estarán a la altura de ésta, porque eso es imposible, pero se intentará.<em>

_Bueno, espero vuestros reviews, tirándome tomates, subiéndome al caballo y despeñándome por un acantilado o cargados de besos :D A vuestro juicio queda. ¿Os ha gustado el final? Por cierto, al final sí conseguimos pasar los 100 reviews... ¿llegaremos a los 120? No creo :P_

_Y con esto me despido. Muchas gracias por leerme y dedicarme vuestro tiempo cada domingo. _

_¡Un beso y un abrazo enorme!_

_Syl._


End file.
